Mind Reader
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: [COMPLETE] After a battle with Akki, a demon squirrel, Kagome gains the ability to read minds. How will this play a part in the fight against Naraku and a new ally? But more importantly, how on earth will Kagome stay sane after reading her friend's minds?
1. The Squirrel of Doom

Well here starts a series of revisions for this story. It has needed them for quite some time now, but what can I say, I'm lazy. Also because I'm lazy I'm not making any major changes, merely grammatical and replacing some sentences where I showed my stupidity. So I present you with version 1.1 of Mind Reader. Or something like that. I don't really know.

Disclaimer- Nope, no matter how many times I search my house I still can't find Inuyasha, so I guess I still don't own him.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
**Mind Reader**

Chapter 1: The Squirrel of Doom

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Kagome, are we getting any closer to the shard?" Miroku asked of the young girl who was currently walking beside him.

"Yeah, I can definitely feel the shard's strength increasing," Kagome replied, silently praying that they would soon come across this unlucky demon soon. Unlucky, because this demon would be forced to face a very annoyed and pissed off Inuyasha. Just because she happened to be a couple of hours late in coming back he had thrown his standard little hissy fit. So what else could she do? She sat him a few times and then left him in his new hole while she walked to the village. Of course he had been more than a little upset when he arrived at the village and ever since than he had been ignoring her. So Kagome was hoping that once Inuyasha was able to kill some demon he would start talking to her again.

Now Miroku was thinking something completely different. He actually wasn't all that upset with the little dispute going on between Inuyasha and Kagome. After all, with Inuyasha ignoring Kagome and Sango currently trying to talk some sense into the hanyou it left only one person to walk alongside Kagome. Him. He had been desperately needing to ask Kagome a question and he doubted he would have been able to hold it in much longer. It was only so long you could go without asking someone to bear your child after all.

"Kagome, why is Inuyasha not talking to you?" asked Shippo, suddenly popping out of nowhere and jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku inwardly groaned when Shippo had to come and ruin the moment. 'Darn, I was so close to asking her too.'

"I already told you Shippo, I sat him because he was being immature."

Shippo grinned, "I know, I just like hearing about it!" And that was the truth- whenever Shippo would hear about Kagome getting mad at Inuyasha it would make him happier than he normally was. Shippo still couldn't believe how the stupid hanyou kept getting in trouble, sometimes Shippo even thought that Inuyasha secretly liked getting thrown violently into the ground. Shippo started laughing at the thought of Inuyasha one day begging Kagome to sit him, which earned him a couple of weird glances from Kagome and Miroku.

As Miroku stared at Shippo wondering what had caused the amusement of the kitsune this time he came up with an idea to get rid of the kit. "Hey Shippo, I think that Kirara wants you to play with her!"

And Shippo fell for it without a second thought. "Really? Normally all she does is try and run away from me. I can't pass up this opportunity. See you later Kagome!" and with that Shippo was gone in a flash, running towards the poor cat demon. As Shippo caught up to Kirara she turned around and gave Miroku a look of pure hate before she took off from the suffocating clutches of the hyperactive kitsune.

Miroku gave an innocent grin in the direction of Kirara and turned back to Kagome. "So Kagome, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted by Shippo?"

Kagome looked at Miroku with confusion etched all over her face. "Eh, we were, and still are, walking through a forest trying to find a demon for Inuyasha to beat up and probably kill."

"That's not what I meant...wait? Did you just say probably kill? Hah, hopefully Inuyasha didn't hear you say that. His poor ego would be hurt. The only ones Inuyasha has ever let get away would be Naraku and Sesshoumaru, and in my humble opinion I believe that they let Inuyasha go."

And of course Inuyasha did hear what both Kagome and Miroku said. "Feh, stupid wench, of course I will kill the demon! And Naraku and Sesshoumaru did not let me go! I got away with style," he grumbled under his breath.

"Hm? What was that Inuyasha?" Sango inquired of her currently pissed off friend.

"Hmph, nothing. Ask the stupid idiot how much farther the shard should be."

Sango was very happy to oblige. "HEY! MIROKU!"

"No you moron!" Inuyasha interrupted Sango roughly, "I meant Kagome! Miroku knows nothing about anything except for how to get a woman mad. What would he know about shards?"

Sango tried to make sense of what Inuyasha just said then finally gave up. She instead grinned at Inuyasha, "I'm quite aware that Miroku was the wrong one to ask. I was trying to get you to say Kagome's name. It was the first time you said it all day."

Inuyasha immediately saw his error and in his best comeback to date he crossed his arms and stalked off.

Sango laughed, and then proceeded to pick up the frantic Kirara, who was currently running around a tree attempting to escape the wrath of Shippo.

"Aww Sango, put her down! We were having fun!" complained Shippo, completely unaware that his version of fun was the same as Kirara's hell.

"How about you conserve your energy for the upcoming battle? You will want to protect Kagome from the demon right?" Sango mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with a quick response that Shippo would fall for.

Shippo thought for a second and then nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. Kagome will need me in the upcoming battle. So you better carry me so I can rest!" and with that Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Sango sighed in defeat and then turned around and waited for Kagome and Miroku to catch up. When Kagome caught up with her friend she noticed a missing hanyou.

"Sango, where did Inuyasha storm off to this time?" Kagome asked to the demon exterminator.

Sango let out a little laugh before answering. "Who knows. He ran off when I outwitted him."

That didn't surprise Kagome at all. Inuyasha hated to lose at anything, even in a battle of wits. He just didn't seem to understand that his strength fell into the physical category and not the mental category by any stretch of the imagination. Kagome sometimes thought that it actually hurt Inuyasha to think, seeing as how often Inuyasha actually thought before doing something. Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts by Miroku.

"That's my lovely Sango! You are such a bright, beautiful woman! I would be honored if you would be..." Miroku crashed violently to the ground, which was of course Sango's doing.

"How many times must I tell you monk, I will not BEAR YOUR CHILD!"

Kagome smiled at their antics. 'At least some things never change' she thought. She looked through the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of white hair or red clothing. With no such luck she turned back to everyone else, and then jumped 5 feet into the air and let out a little yelp. Inuyasha was standing right in front of her.

"Feh, don't look so surprised wench. I just came back because I could smell the demon just a little ways ahead. Knowing you you would have been so preoccupied with who knows what and would have ran right into it. So I was forced to come back to prevent that from happening." Although he would never tell her, Inuyasha actually cared for Kagome a great deal. So to hide it he always remained gruff with her and kept her mad at him. Makes perfect sense, right?

Upon hearing what Inuyasha said both Sango and Miroku snapped to attention. Sango's hand went instinctively to her boomerang, comforted by its presence. Miroku grabbed his staff and looked at his wind tunnel, 'hopefully I won't have to use you.' Kirara jumped out of Sango's hands and transformed into her bigger, and much more dangerous, form. And Shippo jumped down from Sango as well, but he was looking for the best plant to hide in if the battle required him to hide. So much for protecting Kagome. And Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, ready to aid her friends with her magical powers.

"Are you all ready now?" asked Inuyasha, momentarily forgetting his petty dispute with Kagome. Everyone nodded their heads, so Inuyasha started walking in the direction of the demon. In just a few minutes they entered a clearing and there before them stood the demon. A smirk quickly crossed Inuyasha's face as he saw what they would be facing. It was nothing more than a squirrel. Granted, it looked a little different from a normal squirrel, but Inuyasha assumed its changes were because of the shikon shards imbedded in its forehead. This squirrel stood about a two feet high and had long, shaggy brown fur. Its eyes were blood red and its ears were the size of small dinner plates. Other then that it looked like a mirror image of a squirrel, all the way down from the little paws to the big bushy tail.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned maliciously. "You guys can sit this one out. I believe that I am enough to take down this little squirrelly." And before anyone could object, Inuyasha was running towards the squirrel with his claws ready to rip into flesh.

And just before Inuyasha reached it the squirrel let one the most evil grins come across its face. When Miroku saw the squirrel's grin something clicked in his head, the same something that had been gnawing at his mind since he had laid eyes on the so called 'squirrel.' Getting a firm grip on his staff he took off after Inuyasha, shouting to Kagome and Sango. "Hurry! Inuyasha is going to need our help!"

As Sango and Kagome stared after the monk their attention was abruptly brought back to Inuyasha as he cursed in pain. Seven of his claws had been violently ripped out of his hands and now both hands were oozing blood. And the squirrel, although they were now positive that this was no ordinary squirrel, kept standing still, the only indication that it had done anything to Inuyasha was the fact that its grin got wider and sadistic looking. Realizing that Miroku was right Kagome and Sango readied their weapons and went to help their friends. Kirara ran after them, but Shippo had decided, after seeing Inuyasha's mangled claws, that this battle would require him to hide.

As Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara raced to assist Inuyasha, Miroku started yelling out instructions. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT attack this demon directly with your hands. Only use your weapons. Any part of your body that comes in contact with it will soon be turned into a bloody mess. Also, do not look at it directly in the eyes. Everyone who has ever made eye contact with it has sadly ceased to exist. Finally, if its ears start flapping, dive for cover immediately as it is getting ready to unleash a furious wind attack."

As Sango ran to help Inuyasha she took in everything Miroku had said. 'How,' she thought, 'could something so small and ordinary looking contain so much power?' But she soon threw those thoughts out of her head and concentrated only on the battle ahead.

Inuyasha had heard everything Miroku said. He glanced at his hands which were now drenched in blood, shrugged, and then grabbed his sword, trying to ignore the pain that shot through them when he put pressure on his hands. As he drew his sword out of its scabbard tetsusaiga transformed into its true form. Inuyasha swung and brought the gleaming fang down as hard as he could on the squirrel's head. However, the swing never made contact as suddenly a bright light flashed around the squirrel which caused Inuyasha to go flying backwards into a tree.

Sango saw Inuyasha fall, so she swung hiraikotsu and let it fly towards the demon. But again, a bright light surrounded the demon and the giant boomerang reversed direction and slammed into Sango, knocking her out in the process.

When Miroku saw Sango crumple to the ground he threw his staff on the ground and prepared to unleash his wind tunnel. But quicker than even Inuyasha could have anticipated the demon twitched its ears and sent Miroku flying into a tree.

Kagome stared in horror as she watched all three of her friends fall at the hands of the tiny demon. Kirara was by her side, determined to at least protect Kagome since she couldn't directly attack the demon without getting severely injured. As Kagome watched Inuyasha slowly struggle to his feet she snapped out of her daze and prepared to fire an arrow. She pulled back the arrow and filled it with as much of her miko power as she could muster. She aimed at the demon's sinister grin and let it fly. She and Inuyasha both watched the arrow soar through the air, making a beeline for the demon. The demon surrounded itself with its shield and waited patiently for the arrow to arrive. To the demon's great surprise when the arrow came in contact with the shield it didn't reverse direction or even fall to the ground, it was actually pushing against the shield, attempting to pierce it. As the demon stared at the struggling arrow it realized that it would lose this battle. So it did the last thing it could, it made eye contact with Kagome.

When Kagome felt the squirrel's eyes on her she forgot everything Miroku had said and looked back at the squirrel. When she made eye contact with it she immediately froze, unable to tear her gaze away from the squirrel's.

Inuyasha saw Kagome freeze, and when he saw that Kagome and the squirrel had made eye contact he took off at a dead sprint towards Kagome. Before he could reach her the squirrel's eyes flashed bright red for a split second, and then the arrow broke through the shield and pierced the squirrel right thought its evil grin, which had never once left the demon's face.

When the squirrel's eyes flashed Kagome immediately felt her mind open up, but when the arrow pierced the demon she felt immense pain and started falling towards the ground. Before she could hit the ground a pair of strong arms grabbed her. And the last thing Kagome heard before she let the darkness take her was someone frantically calling her name.

oOoOoOoOoOo

And so finishes the revision for chapter 1. Which is probably still riddled with mistakes, but eh, oh well. I'm sure you guys will live.


	2. That Darn Monk

And so we come to the revision for chapter 2. Aren't you all thrilled?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 2: That Darn Monk

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Shippo realized the battle was over as there was no more grunting or yelling, he came out of the bush he was hiding in. And what he saw before his eyes shocked him. When he had run off only Inuyasha was hurt and everyone else was getting ready to help him. He had figured that once Inuyasha had help from the rest of the gang the battle would go quickly and easily. How wrong he was. The battlefield, and his friends, were a wreck.

The first thing Shippo saw as he was surveying the battlefield was the dead squirrel. He gasped when he saw the arrow had gone all the way through the demon's head. The end was sticking out of the demon's mouth, which was still turned upwards in its sinister grin. And the point was coming out the back of its head. All in all it was a pretty bloody mess, as the demon's head was almost split open. Even with the arrow going through its head the blood red eyes were still open. And even though the

squirrel was dead the eyes still looked very much alive. They glistened in the sun and still managed to hold an expression of pure evil. Shippo shivered when he saw the demon's eyes and quickly turned away. 'I need to find everyone else.'

The first of his friends that he came across was Miroku. He was slowly coming around, and when he was finally able to move his head away from the tree it was leaning against Shippo gasped. The back of his head was drenched in the sticky substance of blood. There was a huge gash in the back of his head and it was seeping blood everywhere. Shippo watched Miroku struggle to his feet and then fall to his knees in pain. Shippo took off a second later to help him.

"Miroku! Miroku! Are you all right? What happened?"

"He-hey Shippo." Miroku managed to gasp out. His head was killing him. It felt like someone had taken a katana and started to cut his head open like a melon. He had no idea that just a little flicker of the demon's ears could cause him to fly backwards with so much force. "Do me a favor will ya? Go see if Sango is all right."

"But Miroku! Your head is bleeding. You need help too!" insisted Shippo.

"I'll be fine once I know that Sango is all right."

Shippo realized that resistance would be futile, so he looked around to find Sango. When he did find her he was pleased to see that she was leaning against Kirara. He quickly ran over to her to see if she needed any help.

"Hey Sango, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have a few broken ribs from hiraikotsu slamming into me. I'm more worried about everyone else. I was the first one to get knocked out so I don't know what happened."

"Um, well I think that Kagome killed the demon since there is currently an arrow sticking through its head. Miroku is all right. Well, his head is bleeding pretty bad but he's moving at least. And I haven't found Kagome or Inuyasha yet." As Shippo filled her in Sango looked around her. When she saw the dead squirrel she grinned wryly. 'Wonder if Kagome was a little pissed at something today?' She then saw Miroku, and when she saw the gash in his head she gasped.

"Thanks Shippo, Kirara can you carry me over to Miroku?"

Kirara was happy to help and knelt down so that Sango could easily crawl onto her back. Soon Sango was by Miroku's side.

As Sango bandaged Miroku's head, Shippo looked for the remaining two members of the group. They weren't anywhere in the clearing, so Shippo started scanning the surrounding woods. He finally caught a glimpse of Inuyasha a few feet into the trees. 'He must have moved her into the woods thinking it was safer.' He quickly ran to Inuyasha, but upon arriving he slid to an abrupt stop and started crying. Inuyasha was cradling an unconscious Kagome who looked deathly pale.

Inuyasha slowly raised his head when he heard Shippo crying. Now under any normal circumstance he would have been annoyed with the crying kitsune, but this time he couldn't because he felt like crying too. When he had seen Kagome look the demon in the eyes he felt like screaming. Miroku had said that to look this creature in the eyes was fatal. However, Kagome was still alive so Inuyasha fervently hoped that Miroku had been mistaken. But he was still worried. She was currently still alive, but her breathing was becoming shallower and she was growing colder by the minute.

"Inu-Inuyasha? Is Kagome gonna live?"

Inuyasha growled when he heard Shippo ask that question, "Of course she is you dummy. Kagome is stronger that that demon. It couldn't have defeated her!"

Shippo sighed in relief, if only he had known that Inuyasha was reassuring himself as much as he was reassuring Shippo. Shippo walked up to Kagome and placed a small hand on her cheek. He jumped when he felt how cold she was. "Inuyasha! She's freezing!"

Inuyasha sighed in response to Shippo stating the obvious. He was about to respond when Kirara walked up, carrying both Sango and Miroku. Miroku had a crude bandage wrapped around his head and seemed to be struggling to stay atop Kirara. Of course this couldn't be considered a consequence of his head wound. Rather, it was because Sango had demanded that he sit as far back on Kirara as he possibly could, so he was practically sitting on her haunches and he had nothing to hold on to. And you really couldn't blame her, when she was helping the pervert out he had copped a feel of her butt. So she had retaliated by adding another bruise to his already injured head.

Sango, knowing that Miroku was just fine, left him struggling atop Kirara and walked up to see her friend. Upon seeing Kagome lying unconscious in Inuyasha's arms she quietly asked, "Will she be all right?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I truthfully don't know, she looked the demon in its eyes."

Upon hearing this Sango gasped and Miroku fell from his precarious perch on Kirara in shock. As Miroku stood back up he said the first thing that came to mind, "Shit."

Luckily for Kagome, Sango had a little bit of a better response, "Oh crap." Never mind, but at least she was able to get out two words.

Inuyasha groaned at his two extremely helpful friends. 'I guess it's all up to me to help Kagome.' Inuyasha stood up with Kagome still cradled in his arms and started barking out orders.

"Miroku! Go find Kagome's backpack!"

Make that an order

Miroku took off at once and soon came back dragging Kagome's enormous yellow backpack behind him. Inuyasha quickly rummaged through it until he found her sleeping bag. He promptly wrapped the unconscious girl in it and prepared to leave.

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, ride back to Kaede's village on Kirara. I'm going to take Kagome to her and see if that old hag can finally prove herself useful." And with that Inuyasha took off, careful not to jar the girl in his arms.

Miroku stared after the disappearing hanyou for a few seconds before turning to Sango with a grin. "My lady Sango, would you care to..."

**_WHACK!_**

And poor Miroku was knocked out the second time, this time by the hands of a demon exterminator.

"Um, Sango? How do you know what Miroku was going to say? What if it wasn't something perverted?" Shippo tentatively asked.

Sango grinned at the confused kitsune, "It didn't really matter what he said, I was going to knock him out anyways."

Shippo was speechless. He never thought Sango would do something so cruel. He laughed nervously and began backing up, prepared to run at that slightest clue that Sango was about to attack him.

Sango laughed at Shippo's reaction and quickly comforted the kitsune, "It's all right Shippo. I did it for his own good. Knowing the brilliant ideas Miroku gets he most likely would have tried to grope me when Kirara was flying pretty high. And since he would grope me I would be forced to slap him. And that would probably send Miroku falling to his death. So I knocked him out to save him the trouble of dying."

Shippo thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that Sango was in fact not losing her mind. "Ok."

Sango stared at Shippo, astounded that he would accept that explanation so easily. She was telling the truth, but she wasn't sure she would believe someone if they gave her that reasoning. "That's it? Ok? No arguments? No Sango you're going insane? Nothing?"

"Nope!"

"Well, all right." Sango then bent over and started to pick up Miroku. However, pain shot through her before she could get Miroku on Kirara and she dropped the monk who landed unceremoniously on the ground, his head bouncing a few times before coming to a rest. 'Damn my broken ribs. I guess I should have waited to knock him out until after he was on Kirara.'

Sango was thinking how she was gonna get Miroku on Kirara's back when Kirara solved her problem. Kirara picked up Miroku by her teeth and threw him over her head, where he did a back flip before landing on Kirara's back.

"Wow Kirara, I don't know how you did that...but wow!" Sango was quite impressed with her cat demon, she never knew Kirara had talent like that. She didn't know how to react to Kirara's little stunt. Shippo, however know exactly what to do.

"Ooooh! Awesome Kirara! Hey, can you do that to me? Huh? Can you can you can you?" Shippo was jumping up and down in anticipation of being thrown through the air like Miroku.

Kirara glared at Shippo, but she soon realized that the only way to shut him up was to throw him. So she grabbed Shippo and threw him ten times higher than Miroku went.

"WHEEEE!"

As Shippo somersaulted through the air Kirara checked to make sure Sango wasn't looking, and then quickly stepped to the side. She then watched innocently as Shippo fell to the ground and landed none too gently on his head.

"Ow."

When Shippo missed Kirara Sango looked at Kirara suspiciously, but Kirara pulled off the innocent act so good (much better than Miroku) that Sango figured it was the wind that pushed Shippo off course.

"Ok, enough fooling around, let's get back to Kaede's." Sango ordered, preventing Shippo from asking Kirara to throw him again.

Just as they were about to leave Sango remembered that they had forgotten to pick up the shards. 'Wow, Inuyasha really has changed, he cared more about helping Kagome then getting the shards.' She was impressed with the hanyou, until she realized that she would be forced to get the shards from that weird, evil, squirrelish demon. 'Stupid Inuyasha, how could he forget the shards?' She cautiously walked up to the impaled demon and started reaching for the shards. She was nearing the shards when a rustling in the bushes caused her to scream, fall on her butt, and start crawling backwards as fast as she could. When she realized that it was only Shippo she grew very angry very fast.

"What the hell is your problem Shippo? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I thought that stupid squirrel was coming back alive!"

Shippo hung his head in embarrassment and mumbled an apology to the pissed off Sango. However, Sango was now looking at him with an evil glint in her eyes. She kept looking from him to the shards, and then back to him. He began to get a little uneasy and started shifting from one foot to the other. 'She better not ask me to get those shards.'

"Hey Shippo, I have an idea..." began Sango.

"Bye! I heard Miroku calling me!" and Shippo took off back to the knocked out monk.

"Huh? Miroku? I thought I had knocked him out...Shippo! You little lying scum! Get back here!"

However Shippo would rather put up with Inuyasha's constant head bashing rather than go back to Sango and be forced to touch that demon's head. He turned back to Sango and waved innocently. "It's all right Sango! Everything is ok back here! You just go ahead and get those shards and I'll be cheering you on! From back here of course!"

Sango cursed under her breath and turned back to the squirrel thing. She placed her hand over the shards, and then froze. She still couldn't shake the feeling that the thing was still alive. Its eyes stared at her and seemed to taunt her. Even in death the demon managed to put around it an aura of evil. But Sango was determined to get the shards this time. So she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and quickly snatched up the shards from the demon's forehead.

"Whoohoo! I got the shards!" Sango looked at the shards in her hand and then squealed. "Eww! Shippo get it off! Get it off!"

Shippo quickly ran to Sango when he realized that something was freaking her out.

"Sango! What's wrong? What's on you?"

Sango's expression immediately changed from scared to mischievous. "Oh, nothing now," and she swiftly grabbed Shippo and proceeded to rub the hand that picked up the shards on his head.

Shippo managed to escape her grasp and rubbed his hands on his head, trying to see what it was that Sango had put in his fur. When his hands came back red, he lapsed into temporary insanity.

"AHHHHH! It's the evil monster's blood! Noooo! I'm tainted! I'm cursed! Kagome will never want to talk to me again!"

"That's what you get for almost causing me have a heart attack." Sango laughed as she walked away from the insane kitsune and returned to Kirara. "Come on Shippo! Let's go."

Sango jumped on Kirara's back and positioned Miroku so that he was in front of her with his head hanging on one side and his feet hanging on the other. Shippo crawled into Sango's lap, but not before giving her a glare, and Kirara flew off.

_30 minuntes later-  
_  
Miroku groggily opened his eyes and looked around. He was really high off the ground, no, he better rephrase that, he was really really high. He looked up and saw Sango. He opened his mouth to speak and...

**_WHACK!_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha arrived at the village and quickly went into Kaede's house.

Kaede looked up from where she was preparing some herbs and saw Inuyasha walk in with an unconscious Kagome. She jumped up quickly, well quickly for an old woman, and walked over to where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

"She looked into some strange squirrel demon's eyes and then fainted."

Kaede rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hm, squirrel demon? I never heard of that one."

"Miroku said that if you made eye contact with it you would die."

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells, but in my humble opinion I believe that Kagome is still alive."

Inuyasha growled, "No shit you worthless hag. If she weren't alive then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now. Can you do anything at all for her?"

Kaede looked at Inuyasha hesitantly before responding, "Uh...no?"

"What the hell do you mean no?"

"I mean exactly what the word no connotates. I will not give Kagome anything."

Inuyasha was absolutely livid at this point. "Kagome could be dying and you're just going to sit there and do nothing?"

"Actually, I will stand here and do nothing. I don't know what it is ailing Kagome, so to give her something now could prove fatal. Until I know what kind of demon attacked Kagome I will not put her life in any more danger than it already is."

Inuyasha was about to respond, but then lowered his head in defeat. He sighed as he sat down, still holding Kagome.

"That damn monk better get here soon."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well now, I'm just moving right along with these revisions, aren't I?


	3. Yay! I'm a Mind Reader!

Hm, and this point is where the revisions could get confusing for you newcomers to this story. Because from here on out (at least in the revisions) anything in italics is something Kagome will be mind reading. However, until you get to chapter 17 or so the symbols for mind reading change frequently because well, they do. So I'll leave it up to you and your intelligence to figure out what's being mind read in the later chapters.

Disclaimer- Could you get sued if you said you actually owned Inuyasha? I mean seriously, would someone actually find it worth their time to sue you? Seems kind of pointless to me.

oOoOoOoOoOo   
**Mind Reader**

Chapter 3: Yay! I'm a Mind Reader!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was getting quite impatient. It had been almost an hour and there was still no sign of Sango and the others. 'How long could it possible take to get on Kirara and fly here?' For the first time since he had caught Kagome he felt safe putting her down. She was still unconscious but her vital signs had stabilized. So now Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in Kaede's hut and slowly driving Kaede insane.

"Inuyasha will you just sit down already? I'm going to go crazy listening to you grumbling and watching your pacing."

Inuyasha stared at Kaede for a moment than continued his pacing, completely ignoring Kaede's request.

Kaede sighed then went to check on Kagome again. 'Miroku better have some more information for me or else I don't know what we'll do.' Once she was certain that Kagome was still hanging on she went back to grinding up her herbs. She ground her herbs with a little more force than necessary, but that was because she was imagining Inuyasha's face on each herb she pounded with a stone. He truly was driving the old woman crazy. She was getting ready to throw her stone at Inuyasha when he finally stopped.

"About time," Inuyasha said before running out of the hut. He was soon yelling at a late Sango and Miroku. Well, he was actually only yelling at Sango since Miroku was still knocked out.

"What the hell took you so long? Kaede needs Miroku to tell her what the demon was so she can cure Kagome!" Inuyasha was furious, he would have thought that Kagome's best friend would have been a little more considerate.

Instead of getting into a yelling match with Inuyasha Sango simply grabbed the two shards the demon had possessed and held them up for Inuyasha to see.

Inuyasha saw the shards Sango was holding up and quickly grabbed them. "Oh, the shards. But that shouldn't have taken an hour to recover!"

Shippo tried to keep a straight face as he answered Inuyasha. "Well you see, Sango had to knock out the monk so he wouldn't grope her while on Kirara. And then she went to retrieve the shards but she was scar...umph!"

Shippo was rudely cut off by Sango slapping her hand over his mouth. The last thing she wanted Inuyasha to know was that she was scared of an already dead demon. She quickly changed the subject before Inuyasha could prod Shippo to continue. "So um, shouldn't we take Miroku to Kaede so that he can explain to her what the demon did to Kagome?"

"Feh, we could but unfortunately for us you were sure to knock him out."

Sango nervously laughed and then glared at the unconscious monk. 'Hurry and wake up you idiot!'

To her complete and utter surprise Miroku started groaning. As soon as Inuyasha heard that he grabbed the poor monk by his robes and whisked him off to speak to Kaede. While waiting for Miroku to get fully awake Kaede tended to Sango's injuries. She gave her some herbs to help her ribs mend faster and then she rebandaged Miroku's head. When Miroku was finally fully awake and aware everyone sat around a small fire and waited for Miroku to start.

"Start talking monk," Inuyasha demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, what do you want to know about?"

"Everything! Anything at all to help Kaede cure Kagome!" growled Inuyasha.

"You may want to start with what kind of demon it was," suggested Kaede.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Miroku, getting comfortable. "What we fought today was Akki Kodomo. What that literally means is Devil's Child. Legend has it that he used to be a servant to a great lord of the past. He didn't have very many powers, in fact all he could do was bite and scratch. It was said that Akki was a faithful servant, doing everything his lord commanded without complaint.

However, one day for a reason unknown to anyone, the lord betrayed Akki. He sent Akki to the depths of hell. Some say it was because Akki was giving away his lord's secrets. Others say it was because Akki was annoying his lord and the lord grew tired of it. But for whatever reason, Akki was sent to hell and the lord never believed he would hear from his servant again.

However, once in hell it was said that Akki started training with the devil himself. He was training to exact his revenge on his lord. He grew insanely strong as well as learned many new skills. The more time Akki spent training the more evil and sinister Akki became. Soon all traces of Akki's former self were erased, and in its place was a creature just as evil as the devil himself.

Now after several years of training Akki thought that he was ready to seek vengeance. The devil granted his passage back to the living world, but before Akki left the devil gave him one last skill. He gave Akki his own blood red eyes and the ability to kill anyone with just a glance and a thought. Akki was then sent back to the living world, ready to wreak havoc on it.

When Akki got back to the living world the first thing he did was seek out his former lord. When he found him Akki discovered that the lord had found a mate and had two children. This didn't faze Akki at all. He simply walked up to the happy family and touched each child. Each child instantly died and their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. The lord grew enraged and prepared to kill Akki. However, before he could attack his mate did. As she charged Akki simply looked her in the eyes and she too fell to the ground, dead. When Akki and the lord finally fought Akki was sure to torture him. Every part of the lord's body that Akki touched was instantly ripped open, and soon the lord was bleeding from every part of his body. He died soon thereafter, and then Akki destroyed the lord's castle with his wind attack.

After he had completed his revenge, Akki became a wonderer. He killed at random, but soon he faded away. For the past century or so no one had ever heard of Akki. He soon became a legend, just a myth to tell to scare people. Obviously he is, or should I say, was very much alive. He probably came across some shards, enjoyed the added power they gave him, and decided to go after the rest. We are actually very lucky that we all survived the encounter. If he were being serious we all would have died within minutes, but fortunately for us he didn't perceive us as much of a threat. He was simply toying with us and had no idea that Kagome could destroy him with a simple arrow."

During Miroku's whole story no one moved a muscle. They were all captivated by the tale Miroku was telling.

Sango was struck by how ruthless Akki was. "Wow...so his first kills when he returned from hell were children? How awful..." she trailed off, still in shock that something could be so cold blooded as to kill an innocent child.

Shippo however was impressed. Not with Akki, but with Kagome. "And Kagome killed him! She's so cool!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he did let a very quick sparkle of pride shine in his eyes when he glanced at Kagome.

Kaede brought everyone out of their thoughts. "How does his death skill work? That was what he hit Kagome with, so I need to know what it does before I can cure her."

Miroku sighed before answered her, "No one really knows. No one has ever lived from that attack. Several rumors have popped up though. One is that it freezes your heart. Another is that it freezes your lungs, causing you to suffocate. And the last one I heard, and I believe the most farfetched, is that it opens your mind and forces it close in upon itself, causing you to die."

Kaede took it all in and then slowly stood up to get some herbs.

"Do you know what to give her?" questioned Sango.

"Not really. However after hearing the different possibilities of what could be ailing her I have some ideas of what may help."

Shippo was impressed with Kaede's abilities, "So what are giving her? Which rumor do you think is true?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea," replied Kaede, "I'm just going to give her something for all three and hope one will work." Kaede saw that Inuyasha was about to complain at the lack of confidence on her part, so she quickly tried to put the distressed hanyou at ease. "Don't worry, none of the herbs will harm her further and I'm almost positive that one herb will help."

Inuyasha growled in reply so Kaede took that as a positive response. She found the herbs she needed and gave to them Kagome. Once she was finished giving the herbs to Kagome she sat back against a wall. All there was to do now was wait.

**1 Hour Later-**

"Kaede, you worthless hag! You said at least one of those herbs you gave her would work! And she's still unconscious!" As you could probably guess Inuyasha was tired of waiting for the herbs to take effect.

"Inuyasha," Kaede started, trying to remain calm, "it is not an instantaneous effect. Her body has to absorb the herbs before they can do anything."

"Yeah Inuyasha, so sit down and stop pacing already. You're driving us all insane," remarked Miroku. He suddenly realized he shouldn't have said that and was preparing himself for a royal beating when Kagome twitched.

When Kagome twitched Inuyasha immediately forgot about torturing Miroku and was at her side a second later. Everyone else joined him and soon they were all staring at Kagome, waiting for her to wake up.

Kagome's head hurt. And it was very loud. She couldn't understand why everyone was so loud. And they were talking over each other. As her eyelids fluttered open she saw five sets of eyes staring at her. 'Jeez, am I really that interesting of a person to watch? And why won't they shut up? My head hurts enough as it is.'

_Thank god she woke up, she saved my skin!_

Yay! She's up! She's up! She's up!  


_Whew, they finally worked. Now Inuyasha can get off my back.  
_

_About time she woke up. Her eyes sure are pretty...what? Where there did that come from?  
_

_Good she's up. Now Inuyasha can finally stop his pacing.  
_  
As Kagome listened to all of her friends talk at once she got a little pissed off. "Will you all just SHUT UP! I have a headache!" she screamed, sitting up.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor as they stared at one another completely confused.

Sango was the first one to speak up. "Uh Kagome? No one said anything."

Kagome glared at her friends when another bout of talking started.

_Ooookay...what herbs did Kaede use again?_

Um, are there side effects to those herbs that Kaede didn't know about? 

Crap, now Inuyasha's going to be pissed at me again. 

Nooo! She's going insane! Nooo!

Huh?

But this time as Kagome listened she noticed that no one's mouth moved. And what was even weirder was that she didn't actually hear the words. Instead they just seemed to pop up in her mind. 'Oh man, what the hell is happening to me? It seems like I can read minds. Guess there's only one way to find out.' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She knew she would regret doing this, but she had to find out.

"Inuyasha? Sit."

As Inuyasha plummeted into the ground a string of curses came from him.

"SHIT! DAMN WENCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Kagome definitely heard that, but now she focused on what her mind heard.

_SHIT! DAMN WENCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_

'Ok, that's Inuyasha'

_No, not another hole in my floor. _

'That was Kaede'

_Ooooh, that was vicious. Sure glad Sango doesn't have one of those for me. _

'Definitely Miroku'

_Ouch, that was sorta cold. _

'Sango'

_HAHAHAHAHA! _

'Oooh, Shippo isn't too nice.'

As Inuyasha sat up grumbling Kagome spoke again.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Thanks? What the hell did you do that for? I didn't do anythng to you!"

Kagome realized that she had to come up with something fast or else Inuyasha would get even angrier

"Um...I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Feh."

As Kagome listened in on her friend's thoughts she grew a little panicked. 'Oh crap, I can read minds. What am I suppose to do?' But as she listened further something suddenly dawned on her and a grin slowly formed across her face. 'Oh yeah! I can read minds!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Moving on…


	4. Sango's Secret

And we are continuing on with version 1.1 of Mind Reader, or whatever you have decided to call this revision.

Disclaimer: Now if I didn't own Inuyasha for the past 3 chapters what would make you think I own him now?

oOoOoOoOoOo  
**Mind Reader**

Chapter 4: Sango's Secret

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru, followed by Rin and Jaken, walked into a small clearing and stared in awe. Actually, Sesshoumaru showed an ounce of emotion as his eyebrows slowly raised, Rin shrieked and hid behind Sesshoumaru, and Jaken turned greener than he already was. Before them was a squirrel with an arrow going through its head.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru! Isn't that the..." and poor Jaken flew through the air as an annoyed Sesshoumaru kicked him out of the way.

'Hm, this is Inuyasha's wench's arrow. And this squirrel couldn't be...it is. Akki is...dead? How could this be? How could a simple human kill Akki? He was the devil's own creation. That's it, as much as I loathe my brother I must go speak to him and his wench and get the true story.'

"Rin, come. We are leaving now," commanded Sesshoumaru, turning on his heel and leaving the clearing.

"Ok, where are we going?"

"To see Inuyasha and his wench."

"Yay! I can see Kagome again!" Rin squealed, rushing to catch up with the demon lord.

As Sesshoumaru and Rin walked away from Akki they came across Jaken sprawled on the ground. Without even looking at him both Sesshoumaru and Rin walked over him, creating a little Jaken impression in the ground.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken grumbled, getting to his feet and following after his master, "why must you treat poor Jaken like a rug? I'm not even soft and furry!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was slowly getting use to her newfound ability. While her friends were telling her what had happened and Akki's story she had been practicing her new power. She was now able to control when and who's mind she wanted to listen to. She wasn't perfect though, every now and then a thought would slip through. Most of the time the thoughts that slipped through seemed to depend on how strongly the person was thinking them.

_I LOVE CHOCOLATE! _

Like that one. Kagome sighed as she glared at Shippo who was quietly sitting in a corner of Kaede's hut. She still couldn't figure how or why Shippo would suddenly scream 'I LOVE CHOCOLATE' in his mind. He had now screamed it at least 20 times since Kagome found out she could read minds. And that had only been 3 hours ago. Kagome was busy shooting glares in Shippo's direction when Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Hey wench you seem ok now. So how about we continue hunting for shards?"

When Kagome heard 'shards' she gasped and jumped up. 'Oh no! Inuyasha is going to kill me! I was never able to get the shards from the squirrel!'

"The shards! From Akki! I never..." Kagome trailed off as Inuyasha held up two shards.

"What? You mean these? Sango grabbed them. Although I hear that she was terrified of the dead demon." Inuyasha replied, a smug look on his face.

As Kagome purified the shards a scream could be heard from outside. "SHIPPO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shippo immediately looked up and panicked expression replaced his previously relaxed one. When Sango came bursting through the door of the hut Shippo jumped up, looking for a place to hide.

Kagome looked on in puzzlement as Sango chased Shippo around the room. "Um, guys? What's going on?"

"Kagome! Help me catch him! He told Inuyasha I was scared of the demon!"

"Well what's wrong with that? I'm sure we were all scared of him."

"You don't understand! He was already dead!" Sango replied, still busy chasing Shippo around the hut.

_HELP ME! SAVE ME! SHE'S LOST HER MIND! _

Shippo ran around the hut, barely managing to stay out of Sango's grasp when he reached Kagome and hid behind her legs.

"Kagome...please...save...me!" Shippo gasped out, before collapsing on the ground.

Before Kagome could move to pick up the exhausted kitsune Sango pounced on him.

"Ah ha! Gotcha!" Sango grinned while holding Shippo up by his tail.

"Kagome," Shippo whimpered, looking completely pathetic, "help me. She's going to kill me."

"You better believe it. I will never hear the end of it now that Inuyasha knows. And why I wonder does he know? Oh I know! Because a stupid little kitsune blabbed it to him!" Sango remarked, shaking Shippo until he started to look a little green.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight before you proceed to torture Shippo. Sango, you were scared of the dead demon?"

Sango glared at her friend. "See? Now you are also going to make fun of me! And it's all," she gave Shippo a hard shake, "his fault!"

"Just answer the question Sango! I'm not making fun of you!"

Sango turned a little red from embarrassment when she realized that she misunderstood Kagome's question and had made a bigger fool out of herself. "Yeah...I was scared of him. But he looked like he was still alive! Well aside from the whole arrow-through-the-skull thing that is. But other than that he looked alive, his eyes were even glowing!"

"Ok ok ok. Just calm down. I probably would have been scared too." Kagome turned to Shippo before continuing. "And Shippo, you told Inuyasha this, correct?"

Shippo gulped nervously, trying to decide whose side to pick. He glanced at Inuyasha who flexed his claws dangerously and quickly made up his mind. "Uh, yes! I told Inuyasha!" This of course earned Shippo another hard shake from Sango.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is this true? Shippo told you without any threatening on your part?"

"Hmph, of course he did. He came up and told me he had to tell me a great secret."

Kagome found this hard to believe, but instead of fighting Inuyasha for the answer she simply read his mind.

_Oh yeah! I'm so smart. Kagome will never know that I hit Shippo repeatedly on the head until he told me. I'm so smart. I'm so smart. _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha incredulously. 'He thinks he's...smart? For hitting Shippo on the head? Wow, I would feel bad for sitting him. He truly is stupid, how can I hold it against him?' Kagome saw Inuyasha grinning. 'On second thought, I would almost feel bad for sitting him.'

"Inuyasha, sit."

As everyone listened to Inuyasha's curses Miroku wondered into the hut.

"Hm? What's going on?" he inquired.

"I actually don't know," Sango replied, "Inuyasha told Kagome that Shippo told him I was scared of the dead demon and then Kago..." too late Sango realized that Miroku hadn't known of her secret. Well, he definitely knew now.

"Why my lady Sango if you were scared you should have told me," Miroku said, sidling closer to Sango. "I would have comforted you. Allow me to comfort you now." Miroku's hand slid to Sango's butt and soon he too was lying on the ground next to Inuyasha.

Curious, Kagome wondered what Miroku thought after Sango punched him out.

_Ahh, so soft yet so firm. How I love to touch Sango's a..._

Miroku could no longer think because Kagome had walked over and dropped her backpack on Miroku's head knocking him out.

'Pervert!'

By this time Inuyasha was able to sit back up and he wasted no time in starting to yell at Kagome.

"You stupid wench! What did you do that for? I was telling the truth!"

Kagome merely glanced at Inuyasha before picking her pack off of Miroku's head and slinging it over her shoulders. "Ok, I will only say this once. Sango, Shippo was not at fault. If he didn't tell Inuyasha your deep dark secret," she had said that last part pretty sarcastically, "he would probably be unconscious right now. Shippo? You should know better than to let Inuyasha get away with threatening you. And Inuyasha? Don't you even think of ever trying to get away with threatening Shippo again. I guarantee that I will find out that you were lying."  
_  
Yes! She didn't say that I couldn't threaten Shippo, just that I couldn't hide it from her.  
_  
"And don't threaten Shippo again."

_Damn. _

"Or else I will be forced to sit you."

**_CRASH!_**

"Oops, sorry about that."

_Damn wench._

Kagome looked once more at the grumbling hanyou before walking to the door. When she got to the door Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the rest of her friends. "Well are we going to go hunt for some more shards? Or do you guys need to rest for the rest of the day?"

"We are good enough to search for shards, but Kagome, are you sure you are ok? I mean we just fought Akki today. Don't you need to rest for a little bit?" Sango questioned.

"Nah, I'm fine. In fact, I couldn't be better. I just got back from my time today so I'm rested enough. If we start out now we ought to be able to make it a few miles before we have to stop for the night."

"Well if you insist," Sango replied, grabbing Miroku by a foot and dragging him outside. Shippo soon followed and soon just Kagome and Inuyasha were left in the hut.

"Inuyasha are you coming or are you just going to lay there all day?" Kagome asked, grinning while at the same preparing herself to get cursed at by a pissed off hanyou. She was completely taken aback when Inuyasha did respond.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Give me that stupid backpack of yours. It's too heavy for you to be carrying." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's backpack off her shoulders.

_You need to take it easy. I don't need you fainting again. It was bad enough the first time._

"Hey Kagome? Why is your mouth hanging open?" Inuyasha asked, staring in amusement at Kagome.

Kagome quickly recovered from her shock and smiled at Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha. Besides, most of the backpack is filled with your ramen so you should be the one to carry it."

"Feh." Inuyasha suddenly tensed up and starting sniffing the air. He then growled and bolted out the door, knocking Kagome over in the process.

"Inuyasha you jerk! You could have asked me to move you know!" Kagome yelled, getting up and brushing off her skirt. She stormed outside prepared to sit Inuyasha when she saw how weird all of her friends were acting.

Inuyasha had tetsusaiga out, looking very threatening until you realized that he had a huge yellow backpack slung over his shoulders. Sango was ready to throw her giant boomerang and Miroku, having recovered from Kagome's wrath, was standing next to her with his staff in a defensive position. Kirara was in her big form and Shippo was nowhere to be found, presumably hiding in a bush somewhere.

Kagome slowly followed her friend's line of sight to the edge of the woods. When she saw who was standing there she gasped and unconsciously moved closer to Inuyasha.

Lord Sesshoumaru was staring at her friends from the edge of the woods.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Isn't this fun?


	5. Kagome's New Slave

And we shall continue along this lovely line of revising this story. What fun. What fun.

Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own Inuyasha.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
**Mind Reader**

Chapter 5: Kagome's New Slave  
oOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was pissed. He had several reasons to be pissed, but the predominant one was that his brother had just appeared out of nowhere. And now his brother had seen him wearing a degrading yellow backpack. His day just kept getting better.

Sesshoumaru had of course noticed Inuyasha's 'accessory' right away and couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. "Little brother, you may look a little more threatening if you lose the backpack."

Kagome had to withhold from laughing at Inuyasha, but then she grew curious as what the great Lord Sesshoumaru thought.

_My god Inuyasha! How could you possibly stand to wear that backpack with those clothes? They positively clash! And you really should start taking better care of your skin. Your complexion is horrendous. I wish I could show you some of my skin care products but you would never let me._

This time Kagome couldn't refrain from laughing and she soon was rolling on the ground clutching her sides in laughter. Of course Inuyasha thought she was laughing at him so he threw her backpack at Sesshoumaru.

"Feh, that's the last time I ever do anything nice for you." Inuyasha turned towards Sesshoumaru, "Hey you can have that. I have no need for it."

_NO! Not that hideous looking thing!_

When Kagome heard that she grew a little offended and before she realized what she was doing she had stalked up to Sesshoumaru and was glaring at him. "And what may I ask you is so hideous about my backpack?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the human, showing the slightest bit of emotion when his eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

_I swear I didn't say that out loud. But now I can see why Inuyasha is scared of her. For a human girl she's pretty wicked looking._

This made Kagome even more pissed than she already was. "I am not wicked!"

_Ok, now I'm sure I didn't say that outloud. Hmm, I wonder...OH MY GOD! Inuyasha and Kagome are mates!_

Kagome grew very pale but then quickly recovered. She grabbed the front of Sesshoumaru's clothes in her fist and pulled him close. "We...are...not...mates!" she gritted out between her teeth. Kagome was then greeted by a very disturbing sight. A sight that would surely haunt her for the rest of her life. Sesshoumaru grinned. Not an evil grin, a mad grin, or even a malicious grin. It was an actual smile. A good-natured, humourous, _smile._

"Hm, I wonder if I should tell Inuyasha about your new ability. I'm sure he would love to hear this," said Sesshoumaru slyly. He had to work hard to control the smile from turning into a full blown laugh.

"No! You can't tell anyone this! Wait a minute, tell Inuyasha what? What do you know?" Kagome tried to calm down, really she did. But her fists were still clenched tightly into Sesshoumaru's clothes and she had spit on his face with her latest outburst. Smooth move girl, spit on the face of a deadly demon lord.

Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly and quickly wiped the spit from his face. Even he wouldn't allow a little spit from ruining his fun at this moment. "Oh nothing." Sesshoumaru then tried to play innocent. Which came across more like he was constipated or something.

"Ok one, that look doesn't look good on you. Two, tell me right now!" demanded Kagome, trying to shake the demon lord. She failed. Miserably. Sesshoumaru removed her hands from his clothing and then crossed his arms in front of his chest to prevent her from grabbing him again.

"Oh, just that you can read minds," he said, a malicious smirk coming across his face.

Kagome's face faulted. She immediately reached out and grabbed the clothing above his crossed arms. "You cannot tell him!" She tried shaking him again for emphasis. Again, it failed. She poked him in the chest instead. At least that worked. Sesshoumaru glared down at the human girl who had dared to poke him.

"And why not?"

"'Cause I said so!" replied Kagome smartly, poking him again.

Sesshoumaru caught her hand before she could poke him for a third time. "Hm, nope, not good enough."

"Well then I tell Inuyasha about your fashion sense and skin care products!" Kagome grinned triumphantly, she knew she had the demon lord. And sure enough Sesshoumaru's grin left his face to be replaced by a look of...fear? Now there's another new one.

"What! No! Damn you wench!Anything but that! Fine, I won't tell him," Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Anybody. There are you happy now?"

"Yes I am," grinned Kagome.

Now during this whole interchange everyone had been staring at them oddly. They had never seen anyone that close to Sesshoumaru without meeting a very untimely ending. And what's this...Were they actually whispering?

"Come on guys! Plan your secret escape some other time." Miroku called out, immediately getting hit by Sango.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku then stalked to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were busy whispering. "Hey, why don't you talk so we can all hear you? Or is Miroku right and it is something diiirrrty?" Inuyasha was greeted by two pissed off people, and he seriously couldn't decide which one was scarier, Kagome or his brother. He chose the former as Kagome sent him hurtling into the ground with her favorite word.

"I can't believe you just said that! You've been hanging around Miroku too much."

_Hehe, I love that word._

Kagome raised her eyebrows at Sesshoumaru, who from the outside appeared to be completely calm. Only Kagome knew what was going on in his head. And to be honest, it scared her. It scared her a lot. She almost would have rather had Sesshoumaru acting like his mean, evil self then this...this...this almost normal guy who almost seemed to have a sense of humor. Before she could dwell any further on this new Sesshoumaru, Sango walked up to them.

"Ok Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? There must be some reason why you came to this village to find us."

"He thinks he's gonna get my sword!" Inuyasha yelled, having recovered from the sitting. He crouched down, one hand grasping the hilt of tetsusaiga, ready to pull it out and attack his brother.

"Actually, that isn't why I have come. I came to talk about your most recent battle," said Sesshoumaru, smirking when Inuyasha's ears drooped at the lack of fighting that would take place.

"You mean Akki?" Sango sputtered out.

"Yes, Akki," Sesshoumaru replied, "Rin, you may come out now."

Everyone watched as Rin came out of the bushes followed by Jaken.

"I didn't say for you to come out Jaken."

"But, but, Lord Sesshoumaru!" stuttered Jaken, bowing his head in pleading.

"But what?" Sesshoumaru coolly replied.

Jaken hung his head and turned back to the bushes. "But nothing."

As Jaken went back into the bushes Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Why are you always so mean to him?"

"Hmph," was all Sesshoumaru said, but in his mind he was thinking something completely different.

_He smells! I don't think he's ever taken a bath since I've known him. And he has warts. Plus he's a really disgusting shade of green._

Kagome laughed under her breath, but of course Sesshoumaru heard her.

_Dammit! I have to remember she can read minds!_

"So what do you want to know about Akki?" Miroku asked, bringing both Kagome and Sesshoumaru back to the issue at hand.

"Did your wench really kill him Inuyasha?"

"I'M NOT HIS!"

"SHE'S NOT MINE! But yeah, she killed him."

"And she also killed him when he had the power oftwo shards!" Shippo remarked proudly.

Everyone jumped slightly as they hadn't realized Shippo had joined them.

"Where were you?" asked Kagome.

"Oh...heh...I was scouting the area for any other demons that might have sneaked up on you guys!" Shippo nervously said.

"Nah, you were hiding in that bush over there," replied Miroku, pointing to a bush near Kaede's hut, "I could see your tail."

Shippo knew he was busted. "But, but, I couldn't help against Sesshoumaru! He could kill me without even trying!"

"It's ok Shippo," comforted Kagome, "I don't blame you. Sesshoumaru is a big, scary demon."

_Maybe, but he would be a whole lot scarier, as well as a whole less disturbing, if he lost the makeup._

Kagome fell back on her butt when she heard that thought. She had no clue who thought that but nonetheless it was funny.

"Jeez wench, what's wrong with you today? You break out in random laughter and randomly fall down. Akki must have done something to your head." Inuyasha gruffly said.

"Oh Inuyasha, you have no idea!" Kagome answered, getting to her feet.

"Ok, back to Akki, did you say he had shards?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Um, yeah, that's what Shippo said," replied Sango.

"Well I didn't see any."

"That's because I got them," remarked Sango dryly, not believing the great demon lord could ask such a stupid question.

"Yeah, but not before you ran away screaming in fear from a dead demon!"

Sango immediately spun to Inuyasha, her eyes flashing in anger. "His eyes were still glowing! It's not my fault!"

When Sesshoumaru heard that he immediately grew a little worried, not that anyone could tell of course as he still had his standard 'I don't care what's happening' look on his face. "Did you say his eyes were still glowing?"

"Yeah. Well they weren't glowing as strongly as they did when he was alive. It was more like a dull glow."

"Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, getting a little worried.

"He's not dead."

"What the hell do you mean he's not dead? Kagome shot an arrow through his skull! Even Naraku couldn't survive that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You forget little brother that Akki was sent back from hell. He is not of this world anymore, and so doesn't have to follow the laws of life and death."

"Um, hey you guys?" interrupted Miroku, "I see this taking awhile, so do you mind if we sit down?"

Everyone sighed, but they did sit down.

"Happy now?" growled Inuyasha.

"Very."

"Ok, so why do you say he's still alive? Besides of course him being from hell and all." Kagome asked, getting back to the subject.

"Akki is only truly dead when his eyes lose all signs of life. His eyes are what keeps him alive. He no longer has a heart as the devil made sure that was completely erased from him. And since Akki's eyes were the devil's gift, that is what dictates whether he lives or dies."

"Then how do you kill him?"

"There are many ways of killing him, you just have to make sure that you finish the job. If his eyes have even a slightest hint of a glow Akki will come back."

"If you know all this then how come you didn't finish the job when you came across him?" inquired Sango.

"I didn't look that closely. From where I was I couldn't even see his eyes," answered Sesshoumaru truthfully, now secretly kicking himself for not investigating more clearly. That mistake could turn out to cost everyone dearly.

"Well why didn't you go closer?" asked Sango in confusion.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the little girl who was quietly sitting beside him. "I had Rin with me. She didn't like him."

"Aww, isn't that so sweet!" cooed Kagome.

_Shut up. Now._

Kagome innocently looked at Sesshoumaru, but then turned serious again. "So why don't we just go back to that clearing and finish the job?"

"We are going to do that, but I'm not guaranteeing that he will still be there."

"Hold on," growled Inuyasha, "Who said anything about 'we'? Who said you were invited to come?"

"Oh chill out Inuyasha," said Kagome, patting his arm complacently."If he wants to come help us I'm more than willing to let him come. He would be very valuable in a fight, if it comes to that."

"Feh."

"Well, that means yes! So I guess we should get ready to go."

"Sesshoumaru, are we going to travel with Kagome? That would be fun."

Kagome looked at the little girl tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. 'It's amazing what a little human child could do to Sesshoumaru's temperament. I doubt he would be here right now if it wasn't for her.'

Sesshoumaru looked at the child, a tiny bit of worry evident in his eyes. He quickly glanced at Kagome, and she understood the look immediately.

_I hate to have to do this, but help me. I don't want Rin to come with us. If by chance Akki is alive we will have to fight. I don't want her around if that happens._

Realization suddenly dawned on Kagome. Sesshoumaru wasn't coming with them to help them out, he was going so that he could better protect Rin. Kagome let a small smile flit across her face, letting Sesshoumaru know that she understood his plight. She knelt down in front of Rin and took the little girl's hands in her own. "Hey Rin, I have an idea. How about you and Shippo stay here with Kaede? I'm sure she would love the company and you guys could have loads of fun."

Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru, silently seeking his permission. When Sesshoumaru nodded Rin turned back to Kagome, a huge grin lighting up her face. "Really? That would be fun!"

"Great. Hey Shippo, you hear that? You and Rin are going to stay here while we go check on Akki."

"But what if you need my help?"

"Shippo, when we fought Akki you hid the whole time," stated Kagome wryly.

Everyone laughed when Shippo turned red in embarrassment. "Fine then, I guess I'll stay and protect Rin and Kaede."

"Ok Shippo, whatever you say," snorted Miroku. He turned to Sango and whispered under his breath, "I would have more faith in Rin protecting them then Shippo."

Kagome stood up and clapped her hands. "Well now that we got all that figured out we can head out. Shippo and Rin you guys head back to the village now. I'll follow and tell Kaede that she will have two guests for awhile." Kagome turned to follow the two retreating figures but was grabbed on the elbow by Sango.

"Hey Kagome, do you think we can head out in the morning?"

"Why Sango?"

"Well during the battle I hurt some of my ribs. Kaede gave me some herbs so they could heal faster, but I would still appreciate staying in the village tonight."

"Sango, why didn't you tell me this before? Of course we can stay here tonight." Kagome turned back to everyone else. "Change of plans guys, we are going to head out in the morning."

Inuyasha got an evil grin on his face. He was sure to regret this, but he still couldn't pass it up. "Aw, what's wrong? Is poor little Sango scared of the big, bad, evil squirrel?" And Inuyasha was correct when he predicted he would regret his words.

"SIT!"

WHAM! CRASH! BOOM!

And Inuyasha was simultaneously sat, hit on the head with a staff, and slammed in the face with a boomerang.

_Ow! Damn my quick reactions to Inuyasha!_

Kagome looked at her friend who was doubled over in pain from throwing her boomerang. "Are you all right Sango?"

Sango stood up and smiled at her concerned friend. "Of course I'm fine. I've suffered much worse then a few hurt ribs. As you can see I can still throw hiraikotsu." And saying this Sango grabbed her boomerang and walked back to Kaede's hut.

_Ouch. Damn. Oooh, pain! So much pain! Stupid heavy boomerang! I hate you!_

Kagome stared at her friend in amusement and then followed her. She turned back to the guys and called over her shoulder, "Are you guys coming or not? We may as well enjoy tonight. Who knows what we'll find tomorrow."

Miroku and Inuyasha started back for the village. When they reached Kagome, Inuyasha was kind enough to tell her that she had forgotten her backpack. He then quickly ran off before Kagome could sit him again.

Kagome looked to where Sesshoumaru was just getting up. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" she called, "Could you please be so kind as to bring my hideous, disgusting backpack?"

_Get it yourself wench._

"Ok then, but I guess I'll let Inuyasha know about..."

"Fine, just shut up already."

"Thank you," Kagome cheerfully replied.

_I hate you._

Kagome laughed and continued heading back for Kaede's hut. She glanced back for a split second and was greeted by a very entertaining sight. The great demon lord Sesshoumaru was actually pouting. And was dragging a very big, very yellow backpack behind him. He looked like a little kid who had to do something he really didn't want to. 'Hehe, I think I'm gonna have fun with him!'

oOoOoOoOoOo

And like that, version 1.1 of whatever chapter this is,is finished. Exciting, isn't it?


	6. Brotherly Love

Do do do...moving on with Ver. 1.1...

* * *

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 6: Brotherly Love

* * *

"He is not sleeping anywhere near us!" What a surprise, Inuyasha was just a tad pissedthat his brother would be staying in the village for the night.

"Inuyasha will you just listen to me for a minute? We are going to leave first thing in the morning. In order to do that everyone who is going has to sleep in the same general area," Kagome explained.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sit."

_**CRASH!**_

_Stupid wench. I hate you and that word._

"So is he staying tonight?" asked Kagome cheerfully. She really didn't enjoy sitting Inuyasha. Really, she didn't get that much pleasure out of having this ultimate control over this normally powerful hanyou. Oh no, she didn't enjoy that power at all.

"Feh."

Kagome bent down and patted Inuyasha on the head. "Good boy, I knew you would see it my way. You should know by now that is pointless to argue against me. I always win."

_Must...not...kill...her. Must...remain...calm...ahh, screw it._

"Damn you! You only win cause of that stupid spell! Try winning without using it for once!" yelled Inuyasha. However, since he was laying face first on the ground it came out more like, "Ymph onlymn blah blah blah."

"What's that Inuyasha? I couldn't understand you. You may want to get your face off the ground before you try and talk." Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing at the fuming Inuyasha. It was simply entirely too easy getting him worked up. And now with her new ability she could listen in on what went on in his mind.

Inuyasha lifted his head to yell at Kagome again however all he saw was the wall of Kaede's hut. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of Kagome exiting the hut. "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! Oh wait, you're a woman. GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A WOMAN! ...Shit, that sounds really messed up. FINE! JUST GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha lay there fuming, waiting for Kagome to accept his challenge. However no one walked through the door. "Feh, stupid wench. She was probably afraid of losing to me."

"So is Inuyasha ok with it?" asked Sango when she saw Kagome exit the hut.

"Is Inuyasha ever ok with anything? I got him to say 'feh' which is good enough for me," replied Kagome, turning and walking to Sesshoumaru. "Great news! You can stay here tonight, isn't that wonderful?"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at Kagome. "Yeah, swell. Just what I always wanted to do. Sleep in a village full of humans."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at the demon. "Hey, I fought with Inuyasha so you guys wouldn't try and kill each tonight and that's all the thanks I get?"

"Who ever said I wanted to stay? You just assumed that I would want to."

"Well that would make the most sense. Seeing how you are coming with us tomorrow I figured it would make the most sense if you stayed here as well. You are logical, correct?"

"Hmph."

Kagome threw her hands in the air and stomped back to Sango. "I swear! Those brothers are the two most stubborn and annoyingcreatures I know!"

"I know, and guess what? We get to spend the next who knows how many days with both of them. Doesn't that just make you jump with joy?" Sango dryly said.

"Please, don't remind me or I may be forced to find a cliff and jump off it."

"Why my lady Kagome, please don't ever think of doing something like that! The world would be a much sadder place if it didn't have your beauty gracing it," Miroku said whilewalking up to the two girls.

_And I would never be able to touch you again! Except for your mangled remains, but that wouldn't be the same._

Kagome glared at Miroku before stalking off to the hut. 'I hate boys!' When Kagome got back in the hut she realized that Inuyasha was still in it. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Inuyasha took one look at Kagome's face and scampered off in a hurry.

_Damn, is she always pissed off at something?_

Before Kagome could get around to sitting Inuyasha again he was gone in a flash. She sat down in a huff and glared daggers at the innocent wall. When the door started opening she prepared to scream when she saw Sango peek her head in.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But all the guys are definitely sleeping outside tonight."

"Do I have to sleep outside too Kagome?" Shippo nervously asked, poking his head around Sango.

"No Shippo, I meant the big, stupid, dumb, annoying guys."

"Good." Shippo walked into the hut and say down by Kagome. Rin soon followed, and she sat on the other side of Kagome.

Seeing both of them trying to stifle yawns, Kagoem asked, "So you guys want to go to sleep now?" They both nodded, so Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag. She laid down on it, with one kid on each side of her and soon she, as well as everyone else, was sleeping.

* * *

The next morning (after a remarkably peaceful night) everyone gathered in front of Kaede's hut.

"Don't worry about the children," Kaede began, taking Rin's and Shippo's hands, "I will take good care of them."

"Thank you Kaede. We greatly appreciate this," replied Kagome. "Be good Shippo."

"I will Kagome!" Shippo then watched as Kirara came trotting up to join the group. "Um Sango? Can Kirara stay with us?"

_NO! Anything but that! I would rather gouge my own eyes out then stay with you!_

Kagome looked at the little cat demon in awe. 'She...talks? Or rather has thoughts I can comprehend? That's pretty cool.'

Sango looked from her cat to Shippo. "Hmm, maybe it is a good idea. Kirara could protect them in case something happens."

_Nonononononononononononono._

Kagome glanced at the cat demonin pity, she never knew how much Kirara truly despised Shippo. "I think it would be better to bring Kirara with us. We will be able to travel much faster if you and Miroku can ride on her."

"You think?" asked Sango.

"I'm positive."

"Well ok. Sorry Shippo, Kirara is coming us," said Sango.

_YES! I love you Kagome!_

Kagome knelt down and patted Kirara on her head. "Don't mention it Kirara," she whispered into the cat's ear.

Kirara looked at the girl in puzzlement but quickly forgot about it when a certain kitsune jumped on her.

"I'm going to miss you Kirara!" sobbed Shippo while attempting to choke the life out of the frantic cat.

_Get him off! I think I'm gonna puke!_

Kagome quickly pulled Shippo off the panicked Kirara. She took him back to Kaede and deposited him in her arms. "Be good Shippo," she reprimanded. When he appeared crestfallenshe gave him a quick pat on the head which was all it took to get the simple minded kitsune back to smiling.

"Can we get going now? Or are we just gonna stand around all day?" called out Inuyasha, anxious to get moving.

"Yes Inuyasha, we will leave now." Kagome hefted her backpack onto her shoulders. She turned and waved at Shippo and soon the group was leaving. Before they got to the woods a small voice rang out.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord turned around in time to catch a little girl in his arms.

"Can't I come with you?" wailed Rin. She had never been away from Sesshoumaru and now she didn't want to be.

"No Rin, it will be much too dangerous. I'll be back in a few days. Go back to Kaede and play with Shippo." And then in a rare moment of tenderness Sesshoumaru wiped to tears from Rin's eyes and set her down.

"Ok, but I'm gonna miss you a lot," sniffled Rin, before walking dejectedly back to Kaede.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin for a few more seconds before walking into the woods.

_I'll miss you too Rin._

Shocked, Kagome realized Sesshoumaru was hurting just as much as Rin, so she quickly caught up with him. "She'll be fine. Kaede won't let anything happen to her."

"Hmph, she better. Or else she'll have to answer to me."

"You really care for Rin, don't you?" asked Kagome, not really able to hide the surprise in her voice. She had always thought the demon lord hated and despised all humans. But someone one little girl was able to burrow his way into his heart and stay there.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but he did let a quick thought cross his mind.

_Yes._

Kagome smiled, then waited for her friends to catch up. When they did finally catch up Kagome almost wished she hadn't bothered to wait.

"You and Sesshoumaru have a nice talk?" sneered Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Why was he always so insecure about her talking to any other guys? It did get rather annoying.

"You guys always seem to be talking now. You talk more with him then you do with me!"

"Well maybe it's because every time we talk it ends up in an argument!" retorted Kagome.

"But..." for once Inuyasha was at a loss of words. It was true, every time they talked it did seem to end in an argument.

Kagome sighed, then continued to follow Sesshoumaru. "Come on guys, let's go find Akki and finish this job."

Four hours later they were still walking. Kagome trailed behind Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, with Sango, who was carrying Kirara, and Miroku in the rear. Every now and then she could hear 'pervert' being muttered, following by a slap. But that didn't bother Kagome half as much as listening to the 2 brothers arguing.

"Feh, you can't beat my claws of blood move. What's cooler than flinging your own blood at your opponent?" said Inuyasha cockily.

"But that means you have to get hurt first. Unlike you little brother, I prefer to stay unscathed during battle," replied Sesshoumaru coolly. Foolish hanyous and their need for vulgar ways of fighting. Imagine, flinging your own spilled blood at your foe. It was a silly move.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You just use your whip thing to fight. That's the cowards way to fight, with a weapon."

"Well then what do you call tetsusaiga?"

"That's a fang, a body part. It's just like using your claws to fight."

"But that was our father's fang. It's not yours, so it counts as a weapon."

"No it doesn't. Your whip is weapon, tetsusaiga is a fang."

"It doesn't matter, the fang was made into a sword. A sword is a weapon. Therefore tetsusaiga is a weapon. So you just called yourself a coward."

"No I didn't. I called you a coward for using a whip."

"But if I'm a coward for using a whip then you must be a coward for using a sword."

"It's not a sword, it's a fang."

"But you use it like a sword, so it's like an actual sword."

"No, if I bit you would I be using a sword?"

"No."

"But if I bit you that's also using fangs. So how is using tetsusaiga, which is a fang, different?"

"It's bigger! And it looks like a sword."

"So? You look like a woman, but does that make you one?"

"What did you just say?" demanded Sesshoumaru stiffly.

"Oh nothing. Just about how pretty the trees are," replied Inuyasha quickly, hoping to every god imaginablethat his brother wouldn't go berserk for just being accused of looking like a woman.

"Yes, that's what I thought."

Kagome gritted her teeth, trying not to scream out in annoyance. They had been arguing about nothing for the whole trip. When Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply to Sesshoumaru Kagome quickly intervened.

"Hey, how much farther 'til that clearing?"

Inuyasha looked around. "Wow, we're almost there already. That went pretty fast."

'For you maybe,' Kagome angrily thought. "But how much farther?"

"Oh probably about another 15 minutes."

"Good. Hey Sango! Only 15 more minutes!" Kagome called back to her friend.

"Thank god! If this pervert touched me one more time I think I'll have no choice but to have Kirara eat him!"

_Eww, I don't want to eat a perverted monk._

"Oh, please don't do that," Kagome replied, "it would be better to tie him up somewhere and let the vultures pick at him."

Miroku was about to grab Sango's butt when he heard Kagome's threat. He promptly withdrew his hand and backed away from Sango.

Sango saw this and grinned at Kagome. "Thanks Kagome, I owe you one."

Kagome returned Sango's smile and walked back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who were now arguing about whether or not Sesshoumaru's demon form was also a cowardly way to fight.

"It is merely another part of me. Of course it is fair."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It gives you an unfair advantage. You're too big in that form."

"But how about otherdemons that are that big?"

"They have no choice but to be that big. You have yourhuman form you could fight in."

"You're just bitterbecause you can't transform."

"Just shut up already!" screamed Kagome. "Besides, I think we're here."

That definitely shut up the two brothers. Sango and Miroku quickly caught up and together the group walked into the clearing.

"Oh hell."

"Damn."

"Shit."

"Well this sucks."

"Bummer."

Akki was gone. There was only dried blood and a broken arrow where he used to lay. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked further into the clearing, and both froze at the same time.

"What is it Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome worriedly asked.

"His scent, it's all over the place," he tensely replied.

Kagome was confused. "Well of course it is. After all, this is the place where we fought him."

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome. "No, not Akki. That's not the scent that's crawling all over the place."

Miroku came forward. "Then who? Who is it?" He wasn't sure he wanted know, he was afraid of the answer.

Inuyasha turned around. His fists were clenched tight enough that his claws were drawing blood. He uttered one word, but that one word was enough to turn everyone's blood cold.

"Naraku."

* * *

Do do do...moving on...


	7. Missions and Toads

You know, going back to revise this story makes me realize how stupid my author comments were at the beginning. Like in this chapter I was "today is my birthday! blah blah blah!" Great...if I was a reader I'd just be "who really cares...just get on with the story." So I shall get on with the revisions now.

* * *

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 7: Missions and Toads

* * *

The trip back to the village was quiet. Too quiet. No one was in the mood for talking anymore. Even Miroku was subdued; he didn't try to grope Sango once. Their biggest enemy, Naraku, was now possible teamed up with Akki. When they entered the village Shippo came flying into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! You're back already? So did you guys take care of Akki? That was pretty fast."

Kagome looked at the happy kitsune, she really didn't want to break the news to him that Akki was very much alive. Before she could say anything Kaede came walking out of her hut with Rin in tow. When Rin saw Sesshoumaru she ran to greet him.

"You guys are just in time for supper," Kaede began, but then saw the dire expressions on everyone's faces. "Kagome, what is the matter child?"

"We were too late. When we got to the clearing Akki was gone." Kagome answered, her eyes downcast.

"That is terrible news. But something else is amiss. Akki is not the only problem, is he?" Kaede wisely asked.

Inuyasha answered her, his eyes blazing with anger. "Naraku, that evil bastard's scent was all over the clearing."

Kaede's eyes widened a little, but in truth she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. "Yes, I see. Naraku knows of Akki's strength so it would make sense that he would go after Akki to make him an ally."

"But did Naraku and Akki team up, or did Naraku use a shikon shard to control Akki?" pondered Miroku.

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha angrily replied. "Naraku and Akki are together, that's all that really matters."

"Maybe," Miroku thoughtfully said, "but it could possibly matter."

"Which way would be worse?" inquired Kagome.

"I don't know. I want to say Akki in control of himself would be worse. But if Naraku has control of him than whatever Naraku wants done Akki can do."

Sango had been listening on the sidelines, but she decided to step forward at this point. "We don't know for sure if they are together. Granted, there is aone percent chance that they in fact aren't together, but still. We don't know what kind of condition Akki is in. We don't know Naraku's plan for Akki. We know nothing. So why don't we stop worrying about all the 'what ifs' and come up with a plan of action?"

Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode at Sango, but Sesshoumaru quickly intervened. "She is right little brother. Before you yell out in anger listen to what she said. We know nothing of the situation."

"So what? We find them, we fight, and we finally kill them both!"

"How? Do you have any idea how to take on both Naraku and Akki? You can't even fight them one at a time. Before you go running off to your death think about who you are going to go up against. This is not the time for brash action." Sesshoumaru coolly replied.

"Then what's your great idea?" Inuyasha sneered.

Sango spoke up. "Reconnaissance."

Inuyasha looked confused at this foreign word, so Sango patiently explained. "We send out two, at most three, people to gather information. We get as much info as possible on Naraku and Akki and then we formulate a plan of attack."

"That's stupid. We should just go fight them head on."

"Inuyasha, it works. My village did it every now and then when we came across a demon we couldn't easily slay. And whenever we did gather info that demon soon fell. We would discover its' weakness."

"That could work, except for one thing. How do you plan on getting close enough to them without being killed?" Miroku said, bringing up the one flaw in Sango's plan.

Sango looked stumped at this. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"And who would go?"

"I don't know, ok Miroku? At least I thought of something."

"I'm definitely going," said Inuyasha hotheadedly.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha before speaking. "I think that would be most unwise."

At this Inuyasha finally exploded. "And why the hell would it be? This is my battle. I'm going to fight Naraku!"

At this Sesshoumaru smirked. "That's precisely what I mean. You want to fight Naraku. This mission is not to fight. This is to gather information."

"He's right Inuyasha," Sango piped up. "In fact if anything we will be running from any possible fights. It will be crucial to remain safe and hidden. And to do that we have to be stealthy. And you are sadly not a very stealthy person."

"I can too be stealthy!"

"Can you be quiet?" inquired Sango.

"Of course!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he thought of a mean and evil idea. He looked away from Inuyasha and started talking. "I could kill Inuyasha so easily. He has no style while fighting. He's slow, clumsy, and stupid. He is no threat to me."

"You bastard!" exploded Inuyasha, "why don't you say that to my face!"

Sesshoumaru turned back to face Inuyasha. "See? You can't be quiet. You can't control your emotions. If you went you would wind up getting everyone with you killed."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to jump Sesshoumaru, so Kagome quickly intervened. She placed a hand on the steaming hanyou's arm and calmly spoke. "Inuyasha, this kind of mission is not for you. You are a warrior. A fighter. Your strength is not gathering information. Wouldn't you rather have Sesshoumaru go gather info? Think about it, there will be no fighting, so why would a fighter go?" Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye and let a small smirk cross her face.

_You are dead wench. I could kill you right now you know. How dare you imply Inuyasha's a better fighter than me._

Kagome grinned at the pissed off demon lord, but then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "So what do you say?"

"Feh, I guess you're right. I should let my weaker," here Inuyasha stressed the word weaker, "brother go instead of me."

"Right...weaker...oookay," snickered Miroku, hiding his face in his sleeve to control his laughing. When he recovered he turned serious, well somewhat serious, again. "And who will be accompanying this weaker brother of Inuyasha?"

"She will," Sesshoumaru promptly replied, pointing a long finger at Kagome.

"Oh...heh...heh...come now, you don't mean that." Kagome nervously stuttered out.

"Oh yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because."

_And your mind reading ability may come in handy as well._

Kagome crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip. "Hmph, fine."

"NO! She is not going with you!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother.

Miroku patted Inuyasha and moved to stand beside Kagome. "It's ok Inuyasha, I'll go with them and make sure he doesn't try anything."

At this Kagome ran and hid behind the closest person, who happened to be Sesshoumaru. "NO! No, anything but that. I'll go with Sesshoumaru alone before you come with us!"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the cowering girl.

_Hmm, maybe I should insist on the monk coming with us._

Kagome glared up at the demon lord. "Don't you dare," she gritted out between her teeth.

Sango walked up and stood by Kagome. "No Miroku, you are definitely not one for stealth."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say you have certain...habits that tend to come out at the least opportune moments."

Miroku's face fell at this. "Oh fine," he replied petulantly, kicking his foot in the ground.

"Alright, I'll go with them," Sango said, grinning at Kagome. "The two of us ought to be able to keep the great lord Sesshoumaru under control."

_Damn women._

Kagome smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru before returning Sango's grin. "The it's settled, tomorrow me, Sango, and Sesshoumaru leave to gather info!"

_Swell, I can't wait._

As the group turned to walk back to Kaede's hut Rin finally spoke up. "Sesshoumaru? Where's Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru looked surprised at this question, but then he began walking towards some bushes. Everyone followed him and when he stopped Kagome peeked her head around him. What she saw made her laugh out loud. Jaken, being the pathetic little green toad that he was, was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. When he heard Kagome's laugh he whipped his head around and stared in shock at Sesshoumaru. He quickly stood up and bowed down to his lord.

"My lord Sesshoumaru! I knew you would come back. That's why I, as your faithful servant, was waiting here for you to come back for me."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his bumbling servant. "You were waiting in these bushes since last night?"

"Yes my lord. You told Jaken to go back to the bushes. So I went back. I didn't move once."

_Pathetic._

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away from Jaken. Jaken looked surprised when his lord didn't say anything in return, no praise, no thanks, nothing. He took a small step forward but then stopped. Kagome felt pity for the toad so she stepped forward.

"I'll bring you some food later if you would like."

"Get away from me you stupid human! I would never take anything from your pathetic race!" Jaken spat. The next thing he new he was pinned against a tree with one very pissed off hanyou's claws digging into his neck.

"Don't you ever speak to Kagome like that again! I won't be so nice next time and your head will be rolling on the ground," snarled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, release him," demanded Sesshoumaru. "I have something for him to do."

Inuyasha reluctantly released Jaken and stepped back to join Kagome. Sesshoumaru took his place and glared at his servant. "Jaken, go back to my castle and secure the grounds."

Jaken looked fearfully up at Sesshoumaru. "My lord, you're sending Jaken away from your side?"

"It would seem so."

"No! Anything but that! We have never been separated since I vowed to serve you hundreds of years ago."

_And what a miserable existence that has been for me._

Kagome snickered at Sesshoumaru's thoughts, but quickly grew surprised at Jaken's next words. She decided that Jaken did in fact have a death wish.

"It's that stupid human girl you brought back from the dead! You should have left her dead! She has turned you against your loyal Jaken. My lord, get rid of her. Humans are useless." This time Jaken was pinned to the tree by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru calmly held the struggling toad with one hand. "If you would like to live to see tomorrow than I suggest you don't speak anymore. Go to my castle and wait for me to return." He dropped Jaken, and with one look back Jaken scurried away. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel. "Come Rin." Rin quickly followed the demon lord and together they walked back to the village.

"Well that was interesting," remarked Miroku.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," replied Sango. "Well shall we head back now Kagome?"

"Sure." Together Sango and Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut.

"Hey! Wait for me!" squealed Shippo, taking off after the girls.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, fear clearly etched on his face. "Uh, Miroku?"

Miroku looked at the hanyou, taken aback for a moment when he saw the fear on Inuyasha's face. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kagome didn't happen to say she was taking Shippo, did she?"

Realization suddenly dawned on Miroku as his face grew to mirror Inuyasha's. "Oh hell no."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," replied Inuyasha.

"Shippo is gonna be us for many days...without Kagome..."

Inuyasha could only dumbly nod in agreement with the monk. Then together they both fell to their knees in pain. Inuyasha rocked back on forth on his knees as he wailed. "Why do you hate me Kagome? Why must you do this to me? Why Shippo? Why must it be...Shippo?"

* * *

Hm, yeah. The end.


	8. Can we leave now How bout now?

Hey all, I'm back. And I decided that for the first time ever I will respond to my reviewers! You guys are being so nice by reviewing that I figured that I'll finally respond to you guys. However, for those of you who could care less I'm putting them at the end of the chapter so that there's not this whole mass of stuff that you would have to scroll through to get to the actual story. You can thank me later. ( Oh yeah, if anyone would like to be emailed whenever I update, just let me know in your review. As you can see I'm trying to think about my reviewers a little more. Ok, I'll let you read the chapter now, enjoy!  
  
Mind Reader  
  
Chapter 8: "Can we leave now?...How bout now?"  
  
When Kagome awoke the next morning she walked outside and ran into Inuyasha. Well fell over Inuyasha was more like it as he was sprawled out in front of Kaede's door. She managed to catch herself before she fell on her face, and as she sat up she came face to face with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why were you laying in front of the door?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms as he sat up and returned Kagome's glare. "Hmph, I was making sure you and Sesshoumaru didn't try and sneak off this morning."  
  
"What? Why would we sneak off? We are going to find info on Akki. Plus Sango is coming with us. So don't worry, me and Sesshoumaru will not hook up while we are gone." Kagome teased.  
  
"Feh, why would I care what you do?"  
  
~ Dammit, I will not lose you to my half brother! Oh but that means you like her. What! Whoever said anything like that? Oh come off it already, you love Kagome, just admit it. No I don't I love Kikyo! You are lying to yourself. No I'm not. Yes you are. No I'm not. Yes you are. No I'm not, and shut up already! What if I don't want to? I can make you, you are in my mind after all. You couldn't shut me up, after all I am you. No you're not, and yes I could shut you up! Yes I am you, and try it! Ok, I will. Alright then go for it. Shut up. Nope, didn't work, I'm still here. Get the hell out of my mind. Umm, nope, still here, I told you, I'm you. No you're not. Yes I am. No you're not...~  
  
Kagome was getting a headache from listening to Inuyasha's inner struggle. Even she was having a hard time keeping track of what part of Inuyasha's mind was saying what. Before it could go any further she decided to cut off his thoughts. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his inner battle momentarily paused. "What?"  
  
"Uhh...," she stammered, 'crap, I don't know what I wanted to tell him! He's gonna think I'm crazy!' "Never mind."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~ Yup, she's lost her mind. But it's all right, cuz you still love her. I don't love her! ~  
  
This time Kagome was saved when Sango came walking out of Kaede's hut, and stepped directly on Inuyasha's hand. The two girls were then treated to a very entertaining sight as Inuyasha hopped around screaming in pain.  
  
"OW!! My hand! Stupid Sango, watch where you put your stupid bony feet. They hurt!"  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on over here?"  
  
Inuyasha immediately stopped hopping, hoping to every god imaginable that Sesshoumaru didn't see or hear him acting like girl.  
  
Kagome managed to gasp out between fits of laughter, "oh...nothing...at all...Inuyasha's...just...in pain...from...umph!" Kagome started squirming, trying to get away from the clawed hand that held her mouth shut.  
  
"Hmm? What was that wench?" prodded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It was nothing!" cut in Inuyasha, "right Kagome?"  
  
~ Damn my brother. Damn Kagome. And most of all, damn Sango's pointy, bony feet!~  
  
When Kagome didn't respond, as she was too busy trying to restrain her laughter, Inuyasha took the liberty of answering for her. He very prominently shook her head up and down. "See Sesshoumaru? Kagome agrees with me, it was nothing." However, he shook her hear a little harder than he should have and soon Kagome was seeing stars. Sango noticed Kagome's eyes go a little weird so she came to her friend's rescue.  
  
"Inuyasha, let go of Kagome, you're shaking her head too hard."  
  
Of course the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was to hurt Kagome so he quickly let go of Kagome. This proved to be one of his least logical moves, for as soon as he left go of Kagome she plummeted to the ground.  
  
~ Oops. ~  
  
Luckily for Inuyasha Kagome was still dazed, so all she did was lay there while looking around stupidly.  
  
'Wow, look at all the pretty stars. No, why are they going away? Come back pretty stars...came back...please?...Huh? Why am I on the ground? And why does Inuyasha look so guilty? Waaaiiit a minute.' Kagome slowly regained her composure and stood up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha nervously gulped and backed away from the girl.  
  
Kagome got an evil glint in her eye before she continued. "You look a little lightheaded. Does your poor little hand still hurt from Sango stepping on it? You may want to SIT down." Kagome watched in sadistic pleasure as Inuyasha flew to the ground in a blur of red and white. She then looked at the other 2 people. "So, shall we get ready to go?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the insane girl until something clicked in his mind. "Wait, did you just say that Inuyasha's hand hurt?"  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah, he complained cuz Sango stepped on his hand," replied Kagome, throwing all of her stuff into her backpack.  
  
"Inuyasha you should be ashamed of yourself. You're such a weakling."  
  
Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother while sitting back up. "Feh, it's not my fault, Sango has bony feet."  
  
~ I DO NOT HAVE BONY FEET! ~  
  
And soon poor Inuyasha was in the dirt again, this time at the hands of Sango. When Sango got done beating Inuyasha into the ground she brushed off her hands and went to go grab hiraikotsu. She returned a minute later with the addition of a giant boomerang and one sad kitsune. When Shippo saw Kagome he launched himself into her arms.  
  
"Kagome! Don't leave me again. Or if you have to at least take Inuyasha with you!"  
  
Kagome hugged Shippo before setting him down. "Sorry Shippo, but both of you guys have to stay here. At least you'll have Rin to play with again."  
  
"Ok Kagome," replied Shippo, completely crestfallen, "if you want to leave me to be abused by a hanyou go right ahead. I will hopefully be here when you get back. Or at least hopefully still in one piece."  
  
"Stupid runt, quit being melodramatic," growled Inuyasha, once again sitting up. "Or maybe you're right, maybe this is really just a giant ploy to get rid of you."  
  
Shippo turned to Kagome, his eyes huge. "Kagome, he's lying right?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
And for the third time in less than 5 minutes Inuyasha found himself facing his newest obsession, the ground.  
  
"Shippo, you'll be fine. If I come back and find out that Inuyasha did anything mean to you then he will find himself not being to get up for several days."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Alright guys, let's go," Kagome cheerily said, slinging her pack over her shoulders.  
  
"Hmph, about time. We wasted enough as it is already. It's almost afternoon already," growled Sesshoumaru.  
  
~ Dammit, the morning's over already. Now we'll have to do most of our walking in the afternoon when it's hot. I'm going to get all sweaty! ~  
  
Kagome sidled up to Sesshoumaru and whispered under her breath, "it's ok, I'm sure there will be plenty of hot springs for you take a bath in."  
  
Sesshoumaru sent a death glare her way before stalking off.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready, let's go." Sango had hiraikotsu attached to her back and her katana on her waist. Inuyasha saw all this and before he could stop himself he had opened his mouth.  
  
"Hey Sango, I thought you said this would be a stealth mission. So why are you taking your giant boomerang, which is anything but quiet?"  
  
Sango replied by slamming Inuyasha in the skull with said boomerang. "I have your brother with me, I may need it for him."  
  
Kagome knelt down to the knocked out Inuyasha and patted his back. "Inuyasha, maybe you should try and not say anything else this morning. Every time you do someone winds up hitting you."  
  
~ Only stupid girls with even stupider temper problems. ~  
  
Kagome chose to ignore that thought and stood back up. "Ok, can we finally go now? No more distractions?"  
  
Sango nodded, but as soon as she did Miroku came walking up. Two very audible groans could be heard as he reached them.  
  
"My lady Sango! You didn't plan on leaving without saying goodbye to me, did you?"  
  
"Umm, actually that's exactly what I was planning."  
  
"That's quite alright. After all it's only to be expected, it is probably very painful to be going on this trip without me. You were probably avoiding saying goodbye so that you wouldn't get depressed. But it's alright, you will be back in a few days, so let me say goodbye to you now."  
  
"Right, painful goodbye..." mumbled Sango, before being taken by surprise when Miroku hugged her. The hug wasn't surprising, after all Miroku was always trying to find a way to touch her, but what was surprising was that he didn't try anything else. Sango decided it wouldn't hurt to return the hug since he was being good. She was even more surprised that when she hugged him back he still didn't try anything. For the first time since she knew him the lech wasn't being a lech. When the hug was over Sango stared at Miroku in awe.  
  
Miroku noticed Sango staring at him. "Sango, whatever is the matter?"  
  
"You...you didn't try anything. You didn't grope me or anything!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't realize that. Here, let me make that up to you now." Miroku quickly grabbed her butt and was immediately rewarded with a slap.  
  
"You pervert, I didn't say that was a bad thing! Come on Kagome, let's go!" huffed Sango.  
  
"Ok...hold on, where did Sesshoumaru go?"  
  
"Not another postponement! Where did that stupid demon go off to?" yelled Sango, stomping off to find a certain demon. When Sango left Miroku promptly grabbed Shippo and followed her. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were alone. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, promise me that you will stay here no matter what."  
  
"What? Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because it's imperative to our survival and ability to defeat Akki and Naraku. We have to remain hidden, but if you suddenly appear by yourself Naraku will know something is up."  
  
"But what if you need help?"  
  
"Inuyasha, we have my purifying arrows, Sango's boomerang, and Sesshoumaru. We should be able to take care of any youkai that decide to attack us. We'll, I'll, by fine. So promise me that you will stay here with Miroku, Shippo, and Rin."  
  
"..."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, I promise, alright?"  
  
~ Stupid girl, I don't care who's with you, if I sense something is wrong nothing can stop me from going to help you. ~  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Even though Kagome knew Inuyasha would still come to her aid she was still happy. 'He doesn't trust anyone but himself to protect me. He's arrogant, rude, and mean, but still sweet, even if it's only in his head.'  
  
Before either of them could say anything else Sango returned. Dragging a very unhappy demon lord by his ear. Followed by a hysterical monk and kitsune.  
  
~ Ouchouchouchouch. Dammit! Quit pulling my ear so hard! ~  
  
When the fuming Sango reached Kagome and Inuyasha she released the demon lord's ear, which was bright red. "Do you know what he was doing? He was EATING! We have to leave on an important mission and he was EATING! Are all men pigs? I mean how stupid could you be? Is it too much to ask that we leave at a REASONABLE TIME? HUH? IS IT?" Sango ended up her rant screaming in Sesshoumaru's face who was cautiously trying to back away from the demon exterminator.  
  
~ Are all women this scary when they're mad? Now I know why I'm still single. ~  
  
Kagome calmly pulled her friend back. "Calm down Sango. We can leave now. I highly doubt anymore distractions can occur."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you leaving now?" asked Rin, wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Before Sango could scream at the unsuspecting girl Sesshoumaru answered her. "Yes Rin, I am leaving now. You are going to stay here and play with Shippo again. And Inuyasha," he quickly added, successfully bringing a scowl to his brother's face.  
  
"I am not playing with anyone!"  
  
"Fine Inuyasha, whatever. Can we go now?" grumbled Sango, ready to pounce on whoever happened to walk up next.  
  
"Yes, let's go before another distraction occurs," responded Kagome. They almost made it to the woods when...  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Sango glared down at her cat who had dared to make her presence known. "Kirara, you stay here."  
  
"Yea!!"  
  
~ NOOO!! Damn you Sango, telling me to stay with a psychotic kitsune! Hell, I don't need this, I'm outta here! ~  
  
And Kirara quickly transformed and flew off.  
  
~ I'll come back when you guys return. ~  
  
"Aw darn, she flew away."  
  
"Start walking, now," demanded Sango.  
  
Fearing Sango's wrath Sesshoumaru quickly obeyed. Kagome soon followed and soon the 3 figures were fading into the distance. Before they were out of earshot Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around to face his brother.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make sure you practice with your sword while I'm gone!"  
  
"Feh, I always do!...wait! It's not a sword! It's a fang!"  
  
"Haha! Too late! You called it a sword. That means you're a 'coward' too!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru snickered and turned back around to meet 2 girls staring at him strangely. They then proceeded to talk as if he wasn't there.  
  
"Kagome, did Sesshoumaru just...laugh?"  
  
"I think so, and I also think he just made a joke. Or used sarcasm. Or did something equally disturbing."  
  
"Scary."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Quit staring at me," ordered Sesshoumaru, managing to keep all whining out of his voice, he actually sounded like the stern, cold, and gruff person everyone was used to. The girls smiled at each other and followed the demon lord. Kagome turned around once more so wave ather friends.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha! See you soon! Bye Shippo! Be good! Bye Miroku! Umm...just bye!"  
  
Shippo and Miroku enthusiastically waved back and after a little hesitation Inuyasha waved as well. Kagome smiled and then joined Sango and Sesshoumaru again.  
  
~ CHOCOLATE! ~  
  
And neither Sango nor Sesshoumaru could figure out why Kagome fell over. Kagome picked herself up and started walking again.  
  
~ ASS! ~  
  
Kagome fell again in shock. For the second time she stood up and brushed off her clothes. She grinned sheepishly at her two companions and continued walking. 'Stupid Shippo and Miroku, can't they just think of nothing for once? At least Inuyasha doesn't have any random thoughts.'  
  
~ RAMEN! ~  
  
And once again Kagome seemed to randomly fall over. As Sango helped her up Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. 'This is going to be a very long trip.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ok, yes I realize that this chapter was pretty much pointless. Nothing worthwhile happened, but I had to put this chapter in. I'm sure everyone has been there before-you are ready to go on vacation or something and stuff keeps coming up to delay you. So this chapter is a tribute to all those times you just want to leave but can't.  
  
One more thing- I am also going to ask for my reader's opinions. (I know, 2 firsts in one chapter, it's amazing!) Do you guys want fluff or not? Depending on how the votes turn out my story will take one of two directions. I have ideas for both voting outcomes so it is up to you guys to vote and tell me what you want to read. I will take votes for this chapter and the next one, the chapter after that (I think) will depend on what direction my story is gonna take. Just so you know- if fluff wins it will not be overly fluffy, just fluff added every now and then, there will also be a little more drama. If no fluff wins then the story will continue with the same kind of atmosphere it has had so far- no couples, just good old fashioned humor. So please, review and vote as well! And now time for reviewer responses, so if you are one of those who don't care about these, you can leave and review now! For the rest, read on (and then review).  
  
makeyourselfduo- Aww, that's too bad as I was really looking forward to that million dollars! Oh well, thanks for the cake. Hopefully Inuyasha didn't hurt you too bad when he caught up with you!  
  
Mary- Thanks for all of your reviews, I greatly appreciate them all. Make sure you vote if you want fluff, I'm guessing you do from your review!  
  
WinterBlossom/Yuki*Sakura- Hehe, oh you can be assured that whatever is on his mind will be very scary and disturbing. Afterall, I did make Sesshoumaru like skin care products, so who knows what I'll do with Naraku! I'm glad that you liked my portrayal of Sesshoumaru, I'll try not to ruin him for you!  
  
Kitsune-Inochi- Yeah, I've been noticing that I've sorta been leaving out the thoughts of everyone else. I'm just putting the thoughts in that I think are funny, and I haven't been able to think of anything funny for the other characters to think. Hopefully this chapter was a little better for that.  
  
Numisma- Hehe, yeah I enjoyed writing that part. I always felt bad for Sessy in the anime cuz Jaken was always annoying him. So I let him get even with the toad in my story.  
  
sesshomaru-luver- Glad to see that you think that what I'm writing is actually funny. That would be the worse, thinking I'm writing something funny when in truth it's just stupid.  
  
lulu- Thank you, if you really want fluff make sure you let me know!  
  
mirokuluver- For some reason your review didn't show up on the page, but at least I got it in my email. Thanks for the song, it's so nice when people respond to your author notes. I'm also very appreciative of all the chapters you have reviewed for. Ever since you started reviewing you haven't missed a chapter. Thank you! I hope I am able to continue writing chapters that you enjoy reading. If I ever start to go downhill, please don't be afraid to let me know!  
  
KellyLuvsInu- Thank you, and glad you think my story is funny!  
  
lilaznmiko22892- Glad you liked my feminine Sesshoumaru. I had so many ideas for what Sesshoumaru would think, so I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Kurai, Karen, and Gizmo369- Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy you guys like my story, I never thought people would actually like this story as much as you guys do! Hopefully you continue to like what I'm writing.  
  
Alright, I think I got everyone. If I forgot you, sorry! I still appreciate your review! Ok, I'm finally gonna go now, I probably overstayed my welcome with some of you guys. See you next week with chapter 9. 


	9. Kazuo

Sorry for the lack of an update last week. But I had this little thing called writers block. And another minor thing called finals. The finals were alright (at least I'm done with this semester-summer!!) but the writers block was a different story. It wouldn't leave me alone for almost 2 weeks! It finally cleared up last night and I was able to write this chapter out in 4 hours. And it definitely cleared up-this chapter is about 66% longer than all my previous chapters (yes, that is sorta precise). I guess it's also my little way of saying thanks for getting me over 100 reviews. That is so feakin awesome (must keep it at a pg-13 level!). You guys are awesome-last chapter also had my highest review count for a chapter. Thanks so much. So please sit back and enjoy this chapter.  
  
And now anything between [ ] is something Kagome is mind reading. For some reason my other symbols no longer show up, so if any of you guys read this before I reposted this chapter I'm sorry-it was probably a little confusing to know what Kagome was mind reading.  
  
Mind Reader  
  
Chapter 9: Kazuo  
  
Kagome tiredly rubbed her eyes and glanced at the sky. 'Darn, it's not even evening yet. Stupid sun, hurry up and go down, I want to stop!'  
  
Sango was thinking much the same thing. Sesshoumaru had set a much brisker pace than Inuyasha ever did and he never stopped. And neither of them had any control of him. At least with Inuyasha Kagome could just sit him whenever they wanted to stop. They had no such power over Sesshoumaru. Sango lifted a hand and gently slid it to her boomerang. It was finally time to use it to make Sesshoumaru stop.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before turning to face the girls. "It won't work wench, I can hear every move you two make."  
  
Sango dejectedly dropped her hand. "But you have to let us stop for a break. We are only human, we don't have the stamina of a demon."  
  
"Too bad, you should have thought of that before you volunteered to come with us."  
  
"Too bad? That's all you can say? You are going to walk us to death. We haven't stopped once since we left this morning!" Sango angrily replied, meeting Sesshoumaru's glare head on.  
  
"We can't afford to stop. Akki and Naraku are together and we know nothing of the situation. Every minute we stop gives them more time find us and then kill us," responded Sesshoumaru without a seconds' thought. He turned to continue on when his gaze happened to fall upon Kagome. She had her sleeping bag out and was currently preparing a fire. "What the hell do you think you're doing wench? We don't stop until nightfall."  
  
"Nah, I don't like that idea. Besides, the sun is going to set in less than an hour. So I decided that this spot is a good place to rest. And tomorrow we will set a slower pace."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We are leaving now. We can walk for another hour and then stop."  
  
"Then you'll have to carry me cuz I'm not moving another foot."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey Sango guess what Sesshoumaru likes."  
  
"Hmm? What's that?" Sango asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
[ NO! Not another word! ]  
  
Kagome feigned ignorance and started to open her mouth.  
  
"I've changed my mind. This is a good spot to stop for the night. Might not be another nice spot an hour away from here."  
  
Sango looked at Sesshoumaru oddly, shrugged her shoulders and plopped down next to Kagome. "Cool, so Kagome, what were you gonna tell me?"  
  
"Umm," Kagome began, thinking quickly, "he likes to give Rin piggy back rides."  
  
"Really? I never would have imagined that. So what did you bring for dinner?"  
  
"Let's see, I have ramen, more ramen, and ooooh look!!! More ramen!" Kagome enthusiastically replied, holding up many bags of ramen. 'Darn, how come all I ever seem to have is ramen? Oh yeah, silly me, it's cuz that's all Inuyasha seems to like.'  
  
Sango gave the bags of ramen a very evil look.  
  
[ Ugh, that's all we ever have. Ramen ramen ramen. I'm sick of ramen! Stupid Inuyasha, why can't he like something good like chocolate or cookies? ]  
  
Kagome gave her friend a sympathetic look before getting an idea. She quickly stood up and walked up to Sesshoumaru who was staring off into the distance. "Hey Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What do you want now wench?"  
  
"Ok, first quit calling me and Sango wench, we have names, use them. Second, I was thinking that maybeyoucouldgohuntsomethingforuspleasewedon'twantramen." Kagome finished staring at the ground. 'Oh man, I'm such a fool. He's gonna get mad at me for sure.'  
  
"Is that all? Fine I'll be right back with something for us to eat." Sesshoumaru took notice of Kagome's awestruck expression and sighed. "Demons have to eat too you know." Then he took off into the woods.  
  
Kagome slowly walked back to Sango and in a daze added more wood to the fire. Sango saw this and quickly pulled her friend down. "Stop, you're gonna wind up falling in. And I definitely don't want to be the one to tell Inuyasha how we happened to let you fall into a fire and get burned. I guess I could let Sesshoumaru do that..."  
  
Kagome laughed at her friend and lightly jabbed her shoulder. "Aren't you so kind, so willing to give up on your friend just cuz of a little burn. But I suppose that it would take care of Miroku's incessant groping if I'm all ugly because of a burn."  
  
"Nah, he would probably be even more persistent. I could see him now, 'No, I insist let more put the medicine on Kagome's body. What do you mean she doesn't have any burns on her chest? Of course she was burned there, how could she have not of been burned there?' Yeah, and then Inuyasha would wind up killing him for his pervertedness. I'm not even sure if that is a word, but you get my point."  
  
"Ok ok, I won't fall into the fire."  
  
"Good, and why were you like that anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I asked Sesshoumaru if he could go hunt something for us and he said he would. He didn't complain or anything."  
  
"Wow, that's surprising. Maybe he's actually nicer than Inuyasha...maybe."  
  
"Haha, yeah maybe he is. But he really doesn't seem like a bad person. Maybe in the past we just always caught him on a bad day."  
  
Sango was about to make a snide remark when Sesshoumaru walked back with a deer held gingerly out in front of him.  
  
[ Must...not...get...blood...on...clean...clothes! ]  
  
Kagome held in her laughter and stood up along with Sango. Together they took the deer and skinned it and set it over the fire to cook. They sat down side by side and watched the deer slowly roast. Both were taken completely by surprise when Sesshoumaru sat down on the other side of the fire.  
  
"What? Can't I sit down?" Sesshoumaru gruffly said, getting annoyed with the two girls. Everything he did seemed to elicit the 'oh my god I can't believe Sesshoumaru acted normal' look, which is what he now called it. He seemed to get it every hour. Examples? Stopping for a bathroom break. What? Did they think that he never had to go pee? He also sneezed one time. Quick! Every stop moving and freeze! Sesshoumaru sneezed! Tripping, burping, even drinking water, both of them always stared like he wasn't suppose to do anything normal. It was getting old.  
  
The girls saw the demon's reaction and quickly averted their eyes from the cranky demon lord.  
  
"Man I wish there was a hotspring. I could really use a bath." Kagome said, wisely striking up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sweaty from today the dirt is sticking all over me," agreed Sango.  
  
"You didn't happen to come across one while hunting?" asked Kagome, directing it towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hmph. Is the deer done yet wench?"  
  
"I told you to call us by our names! I'm Kagome. This is Sango. You get no deer until you use them."  
  
"That's not fair, I killed it."  
  
"Oh well, we cooked it." Kagome haughtily replied, turning the deer in the fire.  
  
"Fine. Yes KA-GO-ME there is a hotspring about 5 minutes that way," said Sesshoumaru, pointing a finger behind him. "And SAN-GO, I agree, the dirt is sticking all over you. You could use a bath."  
  
Sango's jaw dropped but then she promptly stomped over to Sesshoumaru. She then proceeded to drop a handful of dirt all over his shiny, gorgeous white hair. Which now thanks to her had streaks of brown all through it.  
  
"Now who's the dirty one?"  
  
"You better run now and run fast. I am 5 seconds from ripping your pathetic head off... Why are you still here? Do you think I am kidding?"  
  
"Actually yes, as 5 seconds have already passed since you said it was 5 seconds til her head got ripped off," stated Kagome, unsuccessfully holding in her laughter.  
  
"Never insult how a girl looks. It will never be worth the revenge that is sure to follow." Sango informed the demon lord before sitting back down.  
  
"But thanks for the info, I'm sure we'll take advantage of the hotspring," said Kagome. "Ooh, deer's done. Let's eat."  
  
"I cannot eat when I look like this." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the clearing. He reappeared 5 minutes later, all traces of the dirt completely gone.  
  
"Wow, how did you clean yourself so fast?" asked Sango.  
  
"I am a male. All males have mastered the art of cleaning up fast. It seems to be a skill all females are lacking." Sesshoumaru calmly answered.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
All conversation then ceased as the 3 companions devoured the deer. When it was gone the girls stood up to leave. "We're going to the hotspring." Kagome informed Sesshoumaru.  
  
[ Fine. Come back when you smell better. Then maybe I'll be able to breathe easier. ]  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at the sarcastic demon and then followed Sango out of the clearing. Sure enough after 5 minutes of walking they came to the hotspring. It was a quaint little location, a small pool of water that was overshadowed by a large outcropping of rock. The spring was clear of all rocks except for one which seemed to have taken the shape of a bench. It was submerged in the water by a good 12 inches or so, so most of your body would be in the water while sitting on it.  
  
"Oooh Sango it's perfect!" squealed Kagome in pure joy. "I guess Sesshoumaru really isn't all that bad. Come on let's go in!"  
  
The girls quickly shed their clothing and waded into the spring. Soon they were relaxing in the warm water.  
  
"So Kagome, what do you think of Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, sitting on the nicely placed rock bench.  
  
"I think he's a good guy. Once you get to know him you realize that he does have a small streak of sarcastic humor buried way beneath the cold, gruff persona he exhibits to most of the world. He is definitely a good ally."  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant. I meant do you like him? At times I almost swear that you are flirting with him. Are you torn between the 2 brothers?"  
  
At this comment Kagome, who had been floating on her back, went under. She came back up sputtering. "What? Torn between the brothers? Are you crazy? I like Inuyasha. Yes, I like Sesshoumaru, but as a friend. And that's it!"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean there's nothing wrong with it. He is strong and handsome."  
  
"What? Ok now I think you're the one who has the crush on him."  
  
"Me? Never."  
  
"Are you sure? Between him and Miroku I'm sure I would pick Sesshoumaru. At least he keeps his hands to himself and doesn't spy on girls...oh crap, Sango get down!"  
  
"Huh? Why? Oh no..." Sango quickly plunged into the water to hide her body. Both girls began scanning the surrounding trees trying to catch a glimpse of the demon lord. "So do you think he's out there?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm concentrating." Kagome opened up her mind to all thoughts to see if she could hear any of Sesshoumaru's thoughts.  
  
[ I don't know what I'm worried about. If he was peeking on us he would just be looking at Kagome. She has much more to offer than me. It's not fair, her breasts are bigger than mine. ]  
  
When Kagome heard that it became hard for her to not drown as she tried to fight the bouts of laughter that threatened to overtake her. She was about to fail when another thought entered her mind and quickly sobered her up.  
  
[ Yes, yes. They're mine. Naraku will be very pleased when I bring them back. Two spies. ]  
  
'Crap, where is that coming from?'  
  
Kagome quickly began scanning the trees, this time looking for anything besides white. "Sango I think there's someone else out there. An enemy. Be careful."  
  
"Dammit, Kagome I don't have my weapons with me. They're back at the campsite. Are you sure it's an enemy? Does it have a shikon shard?"  
  
"No, no shard."  
  
"Then how can you be sure there's someone out there?"  
  
"I can just sense the danger. Believe me Sango, we are in danger. We need Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Well if you're certain about, I'm still not so sure...Kagome duck!" screamed Sango, pushing her friend's head under the water and going under herself just in time to avoid the whip that snaked out across the water. When the two girls broke the surface Sango shakily remarked, "ok Kagome, I believe you." They were then greeted by an evil cackle.  
  
"Well well well look what I've found. Two pretty young ladies out bathing. Who I just happen to know are Kagome and Sango. Companions of the whelp Inuyasha. The reincarnation of Kikyo and a demon exterminator who lost her village to Naraku. Naraku will be very pleased when I bring you two back with me. Yes, he will be very pleased."  
  
Kagome and Sango frantically tried to follow the voice, but it kept seeming to jump from place to place.  
  
"Oh you won't find me. I'm well hidden and I move constantly so it is pointless to try. Just surrender and come back with me."  
  
"Never you bastard!" Sango valiantly responded, gripping a stone she had grabbed while submerged.  
  
"Frisky little things aren't we? Very well, if you want to fight we can fight."  
  
[ Haha, this is too easy. I'll throw a couple of knives their way and they won't even know what hit them. They still don't even realize that I'm behind them. ]  
  
As soon as Kagome heard that she whipped around just in time to see a glint of silver hurtling through the air. She reflexively pushed Sango out of the way and jumped the opposite way, just narrowly missing the knife that was thrown at her.  
  
"Ooh very nice move. But you won't be so lucky next time. Now you die."  
  
As Sango yet again tried to trace the voice Kagome finally found her voice long enough to scream.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!"  
  
As soon as Kagome screamed that name the mysterious person's voice grew a little panicked.  
  
"What? Sesshoumaru is here? He's traveling with humans? Forget you guys, I have to tell Naraku this right away!"  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" came a cold voice. The sound of running footsteps could soon be heard so Kagome and Sango took this opportunity to get out of the water and clothe themselves. A yelp could soon be heard and a minute later Sesshoumaru came walking out of the surrounding woods holding a man. He was garbed all in black and had a whip coiled at his side. His hair was jet black and pulled back into a high, tight ponytail. His eyes were ice cold and were flaring with hatred at that moment. A bow and a quiver full of arrows were strapped to his back and hanging at his waist was a wicked looking sword with an engraving of a snake coiled around the hilt. On his belt were empty slots where his throwing knives use to be. However, all his weapons were worthless as Sesshoumaru was calmly holding him by his neck with one arm.  
  
"A human?" questioned Sango.  
  
"I am no mere human. I am a ninja assassin who faithfully serves Naraku. If I don't come back to report to him he will become suspicious and know that you guys are out here."  
  
"You fool yourself. Naraku cares for no one and he definitely wouldn't care if a pathetic human like you never appears to annoy him again," replied Sesshoumaru coolly. "Now tell me, is Akki with him?"  
  
"Akki? Who's Akki?"  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying!" when Sesshoumaru scraped one claw across the man's face and let poison seep out of it and fall to the ground the ninja squealed. "I swear! I'm not lying! I don't know who Akki is!"  
  
"We'll see. I'll know if you are lying. And if you lie to me..." Sesshoumaru trailed off as he let more poison drip to the ground. The man fully understood Sesshoumaru's threat as he nervously nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, we'll start simple. What's your name?"  
  
"Ka...Kazuo! It's Kazuo! I swear that it's Kazuo!"  
  
[ KazuoKazuoKazuo please don't kill me KazuoKazuoKazuo ]  
  
Sesshoumaru glimpsed Kagome slightly nod her head so he continued on.  
  
"Ok Kazuo, what were you doing out here?"  
  
"This is the area I patrol for Naraku. If I ever find out any important information I report back to him immediately."  
  
[ Shit, I hope that sounds plausible. How could I tell him what I was actually doing? ]  
  
Kagome slowly shook her head, which caused Sesshoumaru to tighten his grip on Kazuo's neck.  
  
"I said no lies."  
  
"Sorrysorrysorry! Alright I'll tell you. I was actually coming to the spring to take a bath. Then I saw these girls in it and realized they were Naraku's enemies."  
  
[ Man that's embarrassing, admitting that I, a great ninja assassin, was going to take a bath. ]  
  
'Wow, this guy's full of himself even while at death's door,' thought Kagome before nodding her head for Sesshoumaru to press on.  
  
"You're lucky," replied Sesshoumaru, slightly relaxing his grip on Kazuo's neck, "ok next question. Is Akki with Naraku?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know who this Akki creature is!"  
  
[ Oh god he's gonna kill me. I wish I knew who Akki was. ]  
  
Kagome let out a barely audible sigh before dejectedly nodding her head.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Naraku?"  
  
"Umm, about 2 weeks ago."  
  
[ Shit, he's gonna kill. I'm gonna die. ]  
  
Kagome didn't like reading Kazuo's thoughts anymore as it sounded like he was resigning himself to death. However, Sesshoumaru was counting on her so she kept doing it. She once again nodded her head to signal that Kazuo was telling the truth.  
  
"Ok, final question. Why are you working for Naraku?"  
  
"Why? I escaped from my village when I was six. My mom was accused of being a witch so the villagers came to hang her. My father fought them off for as long as possible, which gave me enough time to escape. But he was slain in the process and the villagers proceeded to hang my mom. Naraku came across me while I was cold, hungry, and scared and took me in. Under his training I became a ninja who specialized in the silent art of assassination. Whenever Naraku needed someone to die he would send me out and I would get the job done. I am his faithful servant and will serve him until my death."  
  
[ I wonder why he wanted to know that? ]  
  
Sango spoke up at this point. "You understand he was using you, right? And that he will continue to use you until your death, which may come sooner than you like. He doesn't care about your well being. You were just another weapon to him."  
  
"Shut up bitch. I wasn't talking to you. Naraku wouldn't do that. He rescued me when I was a kid, when I was no use to him." Kazuo then yelped in pain as Sesshoumaru drug his claws across his chest. As blood slowly dripped to the ground Kazuo looked at Sesshoumaru in complete and utter fear.  
  
"You do not speak to her like that. And what she spoke of was the truth. Naraku saw in you as a kid the potential to become a great fighter. So he trained you so that in the future you could carry out his work for him. If you are too stupid to realize that than you deserve to die."  
  
[ NO! No, Naraku wouldn't do that...would he? Have I been deceived for the past 20 years? Was Naraku just using me to murder people? Was I just another pawn for him to move as he pleased? Now that I think of it he never cared when one of his fighters was killed. No, no what have I done? All those people I had killed, did they deserve death? Was I right to obey Naraku and kill those people? Could they have been...innocent? Am I nothing more than a murderer? NO! No, I must believe Naraku before these people. I must believe...Naraku. ]  
  
"You are of no more use to us. So now you die." Sesshoumaru drew back his hand and was about to plunge it into Kazuo's chest when Kagome intervened. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm to stop him from killed Kazuo.  
  
"STOP! Sesshoumaru, don't kill him. He didn't realize what he was doing. He was deceived. Let him go. Please, let him go.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome incredulously then lowered his hand and loosened up his grip on Kazuo's neck.  
  
[ This girl, Kagome, is defending me? But Naraku told me she was evil and deserved to die. But why would an evil person try and save the man that had previously tried to kill her? Maybe they are right. Maybe Naraku is the evil one. But if that is true than it also means I am evil as I killed all those innocent people for him. All those men and women I killed because Naraku told me to. How many families did I destroy? How many other children will grow up without a mother or father, or both, because I did Naraku's bidding? Yes, I am also...evil. ]  
  
"No, I deserve to die. I wish I had realized what Naraku was doing earlier but I was blind."  
  
"No, you should live and help people to repay for what you had done." Kagome argued back.  
  
"He cannot live," interrupted Sesshoumaru, "if Naraku finds out what transpired between us tonight he will force Kazuo to tell him what we are doing. We cannot take that risk."  
  
"No! You can come with us. We'll protect you!"  
  
"My lady Kagome, I am so sorry I tried to kill you and your friend tonight. I see now that you have the pure-hearted soul and Naraku is the one with the evil tainted heart. But Sesshoumaru is right. I cannot allow myself to give up your plans to him. Even if he just found out Sesshoumaru has teamed up with you would be bad. I am going to do everything in my power to stop him. And the only way to do that is to die tonight, so along with me your secret will die as well."  
  
"No, please don't. You don't deserve to die."  
  
"My lady, I killed hundreds of people because of Naraku. I cannot live with myself. I could not bear to be the cause of your or any of your friends death. I cannot allow Naraku to get a hold of me. Please, Sesshoumaru is right, I must die."  
  
"No, no..."  
  
Sango walked up and put an arm Kagome's shoulders and pulled her away. She hated to see Kazuo die as well, but she was a warrior and knew that it had to be done. If she were in Kazuo's position she would be doing the same thing. Sesshoumaru nodded at her and then led Kazuo deeper into the woods so that the girls wouldn't have to witness his death. But no matter how far they would have gone nothing could block out the thoughts that bombarded Kagome's mind. The final thoughts of Kazuo.  
  
[ Naraku, you evil bastard. I wish I had the strength to fight you because then I could repay you for all the pain and death you made me deal out over the years. But you will be killed. Kagome and her friends will kill you. Father, I wish I could have lived more like you. You lived an honest life and died valiantly. I wish I could have died like you, fighting for my loved ones' sake. I love you. Mother, I have always loved you. I'm sorry I was so weak and so easily deceived by Naraku. I'm sorry for everything. I was hoping that in death I could have seen you again but that will not happen. I have lived an evil life and for that I will be going to hell. I deserve hell for what I did to all those people. But at least I will be dying free. I wish you could have met her mom, Kagome is a special girl. She will be able to do what I couldn't, destroy Naraku and rid the world of his reign of terror. I love you, know that for all eternity I will always love you and will never forget you. Kagome, thank you. Thank you for freeing me. Thank you for believing in me. I will never forget your kindness. I will be eternally grateful to you. Than...]  
  
When Kazuo's thoughts stopped Kagome knew it was because he was dead. She fell to her knees in sorrow and let the tears flow freely down her face.  
  
Sango didn't understand what had caused her friend to collapse, but then it didn't really matter. All that mattered was comforting her friend who was in pain. Sango drew Kagome into her arms and let Kagome cry on her shoulder. She glanced up for a second as Sesshoumaru walked back into the clearing. Even the demon lord was more somber than usual.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to the crying girl and placed one hand on her shoulder. Kagome lifted her tear stained face and forced her bloodshot eyes to meet his golden ones that looked so much like Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru nodded once which was the only amount of comfort he could offer. Kagome sorrowfully smiled to thank the stoic demon and then buried her face back in Sango's shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave the girls alone but before he left the clearing he turned once more to Kagome. He then forced one thought to enter her mind.  
  
[ He will pay. Naraku will pay for what he has done. ]  
  
And at this Kagome broke down even further into tears.  
  
Okay, that chapter took a bit of a change. I tried my hand at a bit of drama and I hope I didn't completely destroy my story. I'm not keeping with that tone-next chapter will be back to humor as we get to check up on Inuyasha. And Miroku. And of course Shippo. But I do hope you liked this chapter, even if it did end on a sad note. Please tell me if my drama-y bit was good or completely sucked. And of course be honest.  
  
Let's see, as far as votes go, there will definitely be fluff entering this story. Not a lot cuz that would drive me insane, but little tidbits here and there. And with me it could be pereverted and demented fluff, you never know. And for everyone worried that fluff could signal a collapse in the humor-rest assured, that would never happen. The humor is here to stay (with a few exceptions, such as this chapter). Alright, here come the review responses, so if you are still reading this and could care less, than this is your signal to scroll down the page and hit the little review button. Adios!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
WHYWOULDSESSHYWEARPANTIES o: Interesting name! Maybe he thinks they're comfy. Or maybe he's a cross dresser in his spare time, we may never know. Well anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Karen: Wow, you check everyday? I'm honored! But to possibly make your life a little easier, I update on Saturdays, every now and than on a Friday (I've only missed one week so far and that was last week). Thanks for being such a loyal reader! bows down to you  
  
Inuyagura: Alright, I'll make sure to not put any fluff in as I can see how much you hate it! Kidding, just kidding...umm please put down that axe...I was just kidding...I'll put fluff in...I swear I'll put fluff in if you get that murderous look out of your eye. Whoo, thought I was a goner there for a minute.  
  
chrisy12: Ok, another vote from a crazed reviewer who wants fluff. Don't worry, I mean that with loads of love. It's fun being crazy, it's my pastime. And I'll be putting in some fluff, so you can relax now.  
  
obesesed-fangirl-mimi: That's awesome. I always wanted to write something where people would laugh like maniacs, and it looks like I succeeded with you! Yea!! I was actually not too pleased with the humor in this chapter til I added the closing remarks, after those I was very happy with how the chapter turned out. So glad I put those in.  
  
PegasusRider: No way, I could never write a story with loads of fluff, I would probably gag while writing it! I actually hate romance movies because I tend to gag during all the so called 'romantic' scenes, I find them stupid and amusing (like people really act like that!). But I'm not sure if there will be fluff between Kag/Sess. I like the couple of Inu/Kag so much better. So I probably won't put romantic fluff in the story, but probably friendly fluff (does that even exist? Oh well, it does now!) between Kag/Sess. I hope you're ok with that!  
  
Kagome Goddess Of Light: So glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for asking me to read your story. I love it when reviewers ask me to read their stories. And I'm always happy to read them.  
  
Numisma: I love my random thoughts, and they were put in at the last minute. Yeah, I guess it is amusing that Miroku thought of ass before boobs. But when I was thinking of a random thought for Miroku (who was added at the very last minute, like right before I updated-it was originally only Shippo and Inuyasha) the first thing that popped into my head was ass. So ass it was. Thanks for the vote, don't worry, I can't be that serious so I will definitely be making much the fluff funny.  
  
Twinkie,King Of Canada: Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!! Please, show some sympathy, isn't a little Jaken loving going a little overboard? But the one thing I am glad of is that I don't put where I live in my profile. So your snipers and insane people may have a hard time finding me! And if you do happen to find me, I will retaliate with my insane dog and insane sister and her insane cat. I don't think anyone could survive that attack, even I'm scared of those 3 put together. So let the battle commence, snipers and insane people against a dog, a cat, and a girl. Hmm, when put that way I think my odds are pretty low. Time to run. Bye! Oh yeah, thanks for reading my story!!!  
  
priestess-of-suzaku: So glad you like it. So glad you think it's funny. I'm sure your story is good too, if you tell me what it is I'll read it. If you like that is.  
  
Shippogrl: And the award for the shortest review goes to...Shippogrl!! A one word review, the shortest in the history of my story (which hasn't been very long) But I'm wondering one thing- is it a good weird or a bad weird? I'm all for the good weird, that's sorta what I'm aiming at, but a bad weird is a totally different thing. Well, guess I'll pick, it's a good weird. Yea!  
  
Deppfan4ever: First things first- I love your name. Johnny Depp rocks! He's such an awesome actor. And he's hot. He's tied for my favorite actor with Orlando Bloom. But anyways, thanks for the review, don't worry, the humor isn't going anywhere. If the humor ever leaves my story than you have my permission to shoot me. Well, maybe that's going too far. You have my permission to hit me once. That's better.  
  
Mirokuluver: Aww, you only spend 2 hours on a computer each day? I'm ashamed of you. I probably spend 3-4 hours everyday, some days bordering on 5-6 hours. But it's not all for fun, I swear. I do a lot of school work and online discussions for classes as well. But anyways, thanks for having my story on your list of favorites that you check everyday. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!  
  
Makeyourselfduo: Don't worry, the humor is here to. Of course I would care if Inuyasha killed you-that would mean I would lose an awesome reviewer! And it would also be sad if you died...  
  
Angel-chan3: Thanks for the review, but you may want to stop eating your couch. I hear that doesn't digest too well.  
  
b00kperson: Wow, you were crying? That's so awesome. I can now die happy, knowing that I made someone cry from laughing. Or I could also just keep on writing hopefully funny chapters. Now the pressure's on, must...keep...story...funny...  
  
Linda of Lorule: You just made my day by telling me this is one of the few Inuyasha fics you read. I feel special now. I'm really happy you reviewed and I hope you continue to like my story. Yeah, Akki wasn't intended to come-his purpose was to give Kagome the mind reading ability and then die, but I changed my mind when I decided I needed a plotline besides the standard 'naraku is evil, kill naraku.' I'll be the first to admit that my portrayal of Sesshoumaru was way out there, but I enjoyed writing it. I wanted him to come in with a bang as well as have fun Kagome's newfound ability. Hopefully you're enjoying him a little more now. Finally,yeah, Kagome has sorta been avoiding Miroku. The only thoughts she has heard from him so far have been perverted so it makes sense to avoid him. And of course Sesshoumaru is a prime target for mind reading-he talks a lot more in my fic cuz of it!  
  
Kdi, lulu, FieryDemonFox, and Mary: Ok, three more readers who like fluff from you guys. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing, you guys are awesome. I believe that kdi and fierydemonfox are new, so I thank you guys for reviewing. Lulu and Mary, you have been with me for a while now so I thank you as well. I thank everybody. I'm so full of thanks this morning.  
  
Well that's it for now. I believe that my writers block is resting for now so I should have the next chapter posted next week. Adios! 


	10. Sake and Hanyous don't Mix

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and here is the next chapter (it's even a day early!)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha, but I finally own season 1!  
  
Reminder: For now on words between [ ] will be something Kagome is mind reading.  
  
Mind Reader  
  
Chapter 10: Sake and Hanyous don't Mix  
  
Inuyasha cautiously poked his head out of some bushes at the edge of the forest and nervously looked around.  
  
"Is he out there?"  
  
Inuyasha ducked back down and turned to face Miroku who was also hiding in the bushes. "I don't see him anywhere. I think we're safe for now."  
  
"Phew. I don't know how much more I can take," replied Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha was about to relax when a voice broke the stillness of the night.  
  
"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you! So can we play yet? I'm bored!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the owner of the voice, who of course was everyone's favorite kitsune, and then bolted out into the night.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" shouted Shippo, giving chase to the 2 fleeing men. Not man and hanyou, but men.  
  
As Inuyasha ran he glared at the moon, or lack thereof. 'Damn stupid piece of shit moon. How come you had to choose tonight to take your break? I need my demon endurance!' Now normally Inuyasha wouldn't have run from Shippo, but rather beat him into a pulp. But he was taking Kagome's threat very seriously. He had no desire to be sat so many times he wouldn't be able to move for days. So he had to take the only alternative, which was running for his life. As he ran alongside Miroku and idea popped into his head. "Hey Miroku, I can't beat up Shippo, but Kagome said nothing about you not beating him up!"  
  
"Oh...no," Miroku huffed, "I am not...getting on...Kagome's...bad side."  
  
"Well you're the smart one! You have to know some way to outsmart a kid!"  
  
"Hard...to...think...when...running...for...life!" Miroku managed to gasp out. But right after he said that he slid to a halt. When Inuyasha noticed his missing companion he turned around and ran back to Miroku.  
  
"You idiot! We stop now and we're finished!"  
  
"Well you asked for an idea and I have one!" Miroku indignantly replied.  
  
As Shippo caught up to them Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, "it better be good."  
  
"Hey guys! You wanna play? I'm bored!" asked Shippo, jumping up and down in excitement. Inuyasha growled out the hyperactive kitsune. 'Oh how I wish some youkai would come and eat him.'  
  
"Sure Shippo. You know that game Kagome taught us?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Umm, no?"  
  
"Well I think it was called hide and go peek. You wanna play that?"  
  
Inuyasha slapped Miroku upside the head. "Pervert, it was called hide and go SEEK. Not peek, seek! How come everything comes back to you trying to catch a glimpse of a girl?"  
  
"Oops, sorry. But I can't help it! If it wasn't for trying to catch glimpse or feel of a girl there would be nothing worth living for!"  
  
"So I guess the sole purpose of you life is to piss off as many girls as possible?"  
  
"Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it. I prefer thinking of it as the endless quest of trying to find a woman to bear my child."  
  
"Feh, it will definitely be endless."  
  
At this point Shippo grew tired of listening to the so-called adults arguing. "Ok, can we play now?"  
  
"Alright, so how bout I count first and you and Inuyasha hide?" suggested Miroku, rudely cut off from his fantasies about finding a woman that said yes.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Alright, I'll count to 50," Miroku than sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands. "1...2...3...4...5..."  
  
Shippo immediately took off into the woods. Inuyasha snickered and sat down to wait for Miroku to finish.  
  
"48...49...50! Ready or not, here I come!" shouted Miroku, and then he stood up along with Inuyasha. "So, you wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
==========  
  
When Kagome and Sango got back to the campsite Sango led her friend to her sleeping bag. Kagome immediately laid down in her sleeping bag and stared up at the night sky. Seeing how her friend was in no mood to talk Sango sat down by the fire, opposite of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Both of you should get some sleep. I will keep watch."  
  
Sango tore her eyes from the dancing flames to glance at Sesshoumaru. "Alright, but wake me up in few hours so you can rest as well."  
  
"There will no need for that. I am a demon. I can go a few days without rest."  
  
"Ok, I won't object to that. I'm pretty worn out from today." Sango than stood up and added more wood to the fire. Since she had no blanket she would require the fire's heat to keep her warm through the night. She then walked to her friend and knelt down beside her. "Kag, get some rest. We still have a lot of work to do, you need your strength."  
  
Kagome slowly nodded her head and gave Sango a slight smile. "Alright Sango, I'll try to rest."  
  
"Good." Sango got up and went back to the fire, stretching out beside it.  
  
However, no matter what Kagome told her friend she was in no mood to sleep. She continued to stare off into the night sky. 'It's so peaceful out here. It's hard to imagine that we are tracking two ruthless killers. So hard to believe that someone would deceive another into becoming a mindless killer. So hard to believe that one's heart could be as black as the sky is tonight. So black, so dark, it's like an endless void. It's so...on no! There's no moon! That means Inuyasha is human!' At this revelation Kagome sat straight up in her sleeping bag, startling Sango who was about to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Do you sense something?" asked Sango worriedly, two seconds from jumping up for her weapons.  
  
"No, Sango look at the sky. What's missing from it?"  
  
At this Sango grew puzzled but she did as Kagome requested and looked up at the black sky. She stared for several seconds before registering what was missing. "The moon! There's no moon! Oh man Inuyasha's probably pissed right now."  
  
At the mention of his brother's name Sesshoumaru grew interested. "What does the moon have to do with my half-brother?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, a little surprised. 'Oh yeah, he doesn't know about Inuyasha's time of the month...hehe that sounds like he's a woman.' Now since Kagome's mind was a little worn out from the day's adventures she saw no reason not to tell Sesshoumaru about Inuyasha. "Oh, well every new moon Inuyasha..." Luckily for her, and Inuyasha, Sango was thinking and quickly covered her friend's mouth before she could blab Inuyasha's secret.  
  
"Um, you see every new moon reminds Inuyasha of...umm...the time he...uhh...he drunk too much sake and confessed his love to Miroku in a drunken state," said Sango, thinking quickly.  
  
"What? Inuyasha got drunk? Do you have any idea how much sake a hanyou would have to consume to get drunk? And he confessed his love to Miroku? Isn't he a...man?"  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha drank all the sake the villagers had, so they all got mad at him. And yes, unfortunately for Inuyasha, Miroku is a guy," responded Sango. 'Hehe, I'm pretty good at this.'  
  
"Well why did they have all that sake? What were they celebrating?"  
  
"Uh..." at this question Sango grew stumped, but fortunately for her Kagome had regained her senses.  
  
"They were having a new moon festival. Yeah, you see this new moon was special because it marked the end of summer. So they were throwing a party. You know, any excuse to party, right? And Inuyasha went a little sake happy and drank all of it. Sure did piss the villagers off."  
  
"And then he saw Miroku," continued Sango, getting into this, "and he grabbed Miroku's hand and fell to one knee. And he was all like, 'Miroku my love! How I have pined for you! Come with me and I shall never lay eyes on another again! Kagome cannot compare to your beauty! Sango comes close.'" at this Sango dodged a blow Kagome threw at her. "Of course this freaked Miroku out so he knocked out Inuyasha. And now every new moon reminds Inuyasha of his little gay outing and the time he almost proposed to Miroku. Which puts him in a bad mood."  
  
[ Hehehe. My poor stupid idiotic brother. Oh how I cannot wait to see him again. ]  
  
"You cannot tell him. We promised to never tell anyone his secret. If he knew that we told you he would kill us. You don't want our death on your conscience, do you?" asked Kagome innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Hmph. Fine, I'll pretend I never heard that story."  
  
[ Damn, they take all my fun away. ]  
  
Sango grinned at Kagome and gave her a high five. She then gave her friend a quick hug and made her way back to the campfire.  
  
[Oh man, we are such geniuses! But I wonder which one Inuyasha would have preferred? His brother knowing about his time of the month, hehe that sounds like he's a woman, or about the time he turned gay for a night? I guess that shall forever remain a mystery. Oh darn. ]  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend and then curled up in a ball. 'Hmm, I also wonder which one Inuyasha would have preferred. I will have to find some way of getting it out him.' Kagome was much more relaxed now. Making up that story with Sango helped to rid her of some of her grief. She was still saddened by Kazuo's death, but now she was no long mourning him. It was actually hard to mourn him, every time her mind made it's way back to Kazuo she would suddenly picture a drunk Inuyasha proposing to Miroku. Needless to say that always chased her grief away. 'Even though Inuyasha is nowhere near here he still manages to cheer me up. Even if it is a made up story, and one that Inuyasha would probably not care too much for, it still cheers me up. Whatever you are doing right now Inuyasha, which better be sleeping, thank you.' Kagome then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
===========  
  
(The next morning, at Kaede's village)  
  
Shippo peeked out of his hiding place, which was in a fallen tree trunk, and looked around. The whole night he didn't see, smell, or hear Miroku, or Inuyasha for that matter. "Hmm, I wonder if they were tricking me?"  
  
===========  
  
Ok, I'll just say this now-I wasn't too pleased with this chapter. It has been my least favorite chapter so far, I didn't really know what to do with it. It's also my shortest chapter to date, but that's cuz I wanted it to end with Shippo. But because of my displeasure with this chapter, and the fact that nothing of importance happened in it, I will be posting ch. 11 really soon. Like in a couple of days. I have most of it written, and as an apology for posting this mediocre chapter I will post it real soon. Look for it on Sunday or Monday. Well until then, please still review this chapter! If you also don't like it don't be afraid of letting me know. Well here are the review responses:  
  
Linda of Lorule: Aww, thanks so much for calling me a talented writer! I really try, but I never thought I was that good. But I do agree with you, I like the humor better than the drama as well. But I decided that I needed some drama to move the plot along, can't just have all humor! This story will be Inu/Kag, but it won't be overdone at all. I'm not big into the romance/fluff writing so it will not take a major stance in my story. Thanks for having faith in my writing capabilities!  
  
aznmiko16: Thanks! So glad you like my story.  
  
Numisma: Yeah, I noticed that about 15 minutes after I updated. I corrected it right away but it looks like you got the bad version. Sorry bout that! Hope it wasn't too confusing to follow.  
  
Inuluvskaglotslots: Ooh, I have creativity? That's awesome. And don't worry, there is more Inu mind reader coming up soon, once the 2 groups get back together that is.  
  
priestess-of-suzaku: Thanks for the review, and so far I've read "A not so feudal fairytale." I will read "Shadowed Past," but I just haven't gotten around to it yet! I will read it soon, I promise!  
  
TLC Kitsume: Hehe, I'm guessing you like this story? Glad it's a good weird, good weirds are the best. Although I don't think I could update everyday, that would be pretty much impossible for me, I can't write that much!  
  
Mary: You can rest assured, Kag and Sess won't fall for each other. They will be friends, but that's as far as it will go. Sess isn't ready to settle down yet, he likes being a bachelor!  
  
chrisy12: Yes, crazy is good, crazy is my friend! Don't worry, it will be Kag/Inu, but there won't be a whole lot of fluff in here. If I ever tried to write a fluff heavy story I think I would fail miserably and possibly gag in the process. I like reading them, but I cannot write them. So there will be little bits of fluff spread throughout the story.  
  
Shippogrl: Thank god it was a good weird! And yes, Naraku was evil for doing that, Kagome will get her revenge, just not yet! And nope, it won't be Kag/Sess. So you can relax now.  
  
Denise: Ooh, do you know the direction my story is going? If so could you please let me know as I still have no clue! I know what's gonna happen in the next couple of chapters but after that it's all a big blur. Each chapter seems to be writing itself, not that I'm complaining since it makes my job easier, but it would be nice if I knew where I was taking this story.  
  
bloody-rose-demon: Yeah, this chapter was a little on the sad side. But don't worry, it will still be a humor story!  
  
FieryDemonFox: So glad you like my story. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, but you will another one real soon!  
  
makeyourselfduo: Of course you're an awesome reviewer. Glad you liked the Sess thought, I liked that part as well. Well I like every part, but I liked that part a little more. Yeah, you know what I mean.  
  
Mirokuluver: Haha, don't worry, it's a good warm and fuzzy, as in 'wow, I feel loved cuz you like my story' feeling. Hmm, maybe last chapter will add a twist later on, thanks for giving me the idea!  
  
WHYWOULDSESSHYWEARPANTIES o0: Awesome, I'm glad you like Sesshoumaru!  
  
sesshomarufan17: You're kidding when you say this is like you fav fic right? Cuz if you aren't than that's like the coolest thing I've heard.  
  
Chaoticxsky: Nope, it's gonna be Inu/Kag. Sess and Kag will be good friends, but that's all.  
  
B.S. Kagome: I don't know, can Sess smell if people are lying? I guess he could, since he is a dog demon, but I don't know. Oh well, but thanks for reviewing my story! 


	11. Shippo's Revenge and Akki's Mind

See? I told you I would post this chapter on Sunday! I also like this chapter much better than my previous one, although you guys were still really nice in your reviews. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Is there some law stating that I must put this in every chapter? Or can I quit putting these things in since it is highly obvious that I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Reminder: Here is the third and final reminder that anything between [ ] is something Kagome is mind reading. This shall never appear again, at least not until ff.net changes something else and I have to pick a new symbol. Then this shall return.  
  
==========  
  
Mind Reader  
  
Chapter 11: Shippo's Revenge and Akki's Mind  
  
==========  
  
After Sango and Kagome woke they quickly prepared some ramen for breakfast, much to the dismay of Sango. After all 3 had breakfast they set about erasing all signs of their presence. Sango put out the fire and scattered the ashes around the woods, soon there was no trace that a fire had ever been there. Kagome gathered all of their equipment and packed it back up. And Sesshoumaru went off into the woods and returned a minute later with a deer.  
  
"What is that for? We already had breakfast." Kagome remarked.  
  
"I will use this deer to mask our scent. Since we were here all night our scent is very strong. A mangled deer corpse will cover it."  
  
"Waaiit a minute. Are you telling me we had ramen for breakfast when we could have had deer again?" grounded out Sango between clenched teeth.  
  
"A deer would have taken too long to cook. We cannot waste time," replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"It's alright Sango. We'll have something good for dinner tonight. Sesshoumaru will hunt something else for us," said Kagome, attempting to comfort her distraught friend.  
  
[ But I want the deer now! I don't wanna wait for dinner! ]  
  
But what Sango actually said was, "Great! Then I look forward to tonight's meal!"  
  
[ Since when did I become your personal hunter? ]  
  
"Is all you stuff out? Can I mask our scent now?" inquired Sesshoumaru gruffly, he so hated being Kagome's slave because of his earlier blunder.  
  
"Um yeah, but how do you plan on doing that?" Kagome still didn't understand how one deer would mask all of their scents. The deer seemed a little...small.  
  
"I would suggest you two stand behind me."  
  
Sango and Kagome, now both thoroughly intrigued, listened to Sesshoumaru and moved to stand behind him. They then watched as Sesshoumaru threw the deer up and as it came falling down he struck it with his claws. This caused the poor deer's body to be destroyed in mid-air and it splattered its blood and body parts all throughout the clearing.  
  
"Ehh, lovely," commented Kagome, wrinkling her nose at the scene of destruction in front of her. But when Sesshoumaru turned around Kagome couldn't help but crack up. The great demon lord had specks of deer blood all over his face. 'Oh this is gonna be great. He's gonna flip when I tell him!'  
  
"What's your problem wench?"  
  
"Oh nothing at all, but you may want to clean your face. It's a little dirty."  
  
Sesshoumaru took one hand and wiped his face. When he saw that he had blood on his face he seemed unfazed. "Thank you for telling me."  
  
"What? No reaction at all?"  
  
"I am a demon lord. I have had blood on me countless of times before. Why would it bother me now?"  
  
"Oh, but you also got a speck of blood on your clean clothes," responded Kagome. 'Hehe, this will definitely get a reaction out of him.'  
  
[ WHAT! I just had these clothes cleaned! Great, Rin will be furious when she finds out I messed up my clothes again! ]  
  
This was the reaction Kagome wanted. Of course to Sango's eyes Sesshoumaru still showed no emotion. "It's ok, I was just kidding. There is no blood on your clothes."  
  
[ You're lucky I don't kill you now. ]  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshoumaru. That had to have been the tenth death threat she had received from him. Needless to say she didn't take any of them seriously. "Ok, are we ready to go now?"  
  
"Yea, I want to get this over with," answered Sango. She was getting nervous just standing around. She always felt safer when she was on the move. And the glares Sesshoumaru was sending at Kagome were also starting to concern her.  
  
"Then let us leave." Sesshoumaru turned to lead the way when Sango grabbed him.  
  
[ Grr, how I wish the days of them being terrified of me were back. Those were the good old days. When they were afraid to talk to me. When they were afraid to grab me. When the were afraid to look at me. ]  
  
"No way, I'm leading today." Sango said, just daring the demon lord to say otherwise.  
  
"Then go wench."  
  
[ Yes, I sure do miss the good old days. ]  
  
Happy with this response Sango left the clearing. Before Kagome followed her friend she sidled up next to Sesshoumaru. She then stared at him, grabbed his sleeve and said in a high, cheery voice, "Why Sesshoumaru, that was sooo nice of you to let Sango lead. Are you sure you're not going soft in your old age?" She then laughed hysterically and took off after Sango. She didn't make it too far when her arm was grabbed by Sesshoumaru. She laughed nervously and waited for her torture to come.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the squirming girl and deeply sighed. "First, I'm not old. Second, keep your mind open. We are heading into the enemy's territory."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement then quickly caught up to Sango. 'Wow, he didn't argue about him being nice or going soft. Only about his age. Maybe deep down he is a nice guy. Nah, that can't be it. He just doesn't want me to tell Inuyasha his little secret.'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing once more, and pleased with the results followed the two girls. The two girls who were sure to make his life hell. As well as who, besides for Rin, were not scared of him, and who almost seemed to trust and like him. He quickly shook off those thoughts. 'Hmph, maybe she is right. Maybe I am going soft.'  
  
============  
  
Shippo walked up to Kaede's hut and peeked in the window. What he saw made him clench his fists in anger. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the floor stuffing their faces! It was one thing to abandon him to the woods all night, but it was crossing the line when they didn't tell him about breakfast. So he decided to get even. He smeared dirt all over body and stuck some twigs and leaves in his hair, he also ripped up his clothes. He then mustered up some tears and walked into the hut crying his little baby kitsune eyes out. As he walked into the hut he decided that for added tension he should collapse.  
  
When the hut door creaked open Miroku and Inuyasha looked from their breakfast to be greeted by an awful sight. Shippo was a mess. It looked like he had been running for his life all night. His clothes were all torn up and his dirty face was streaked with tears. As they stared at the beat up kitsune Shippo gave a wail and collapsed. He then attempted to crawl over to them but only made it a few feet before giving up.  
  
"Help me..." Shippo managed to gasp out between sobs. 'Hehehe, this is awesome.'  
  
Miroku immediately jumped up and picked up the fallen kitsune. "Shippo, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I was hiding but then a big scary youkai jumped out at me. I didn't know where you guys were so I had no choice but to run. He chased me all night. I screamed your names many times but I guess you never heard me. Please, I need food!"  
  
"Of course, of course," said Miroku shakily. As he fed Shippo small spoonfuls of stew he glanced at Inuyasha nervously. The look in his eyes plainly said, 'shit, you know Kagome's gonna kill us, right?'  
  
Inuyasha definitely understood Miroku's look. Now he was scared to death of Kagome's return. Once she found out what happened she would sit him for all eternity. 'Dammit, I was kidding when I said I wished a youkai would eat him! Do you hear me whatever god is trying to make my life miserable? I was KIDDING!'  
  
=========  
  
As the day went on Sango and Kagome grew more and more nervous. Every step they took brought them closer to the enemy. Every thought that entered Kagome's mind made her jump. She kept expecting it to be either Naraku or Akki. Sesshoumaru knew why she was so jumpy so he was able to keep his thoughts to a minimum. However, Sango knew nothing of Kagome's ability, and so was unfortunately thinking constantly. And she was just as jumpy as Kagome was.  
  
[ Ahh! What was that? Oh it was just a squirrel eating a nut. Wait? A squirrel? Maybe it's a spy of Akki. No, no. I mustn't think crazy thoughts like that. I must keep my head. ]  
  
Kagome wished she could tell her friend to shut up but she knew that wouldn't go over too well. After all, Sango wasn't actually saying anything.  
  
[ What was that? Relax Sango, it's just an innocent bird. Wait! What if that that bird is a spy? After all, Naraku has bees as spies so why can't he have birds? No, no, no. STOP IT! I'm driving myself insane! I wish we could just find Naraku and be done with it. ]  
  
Kagome thought exactly the same thing. She was afraid she or Sango would break pretty soon. 'Where are the bad guys when you need them?'  
  
=========  
  
"Are you alright Shippo?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now. It was just exhaustion from running for so long," replied Shippo. 'Haha! Suckers! Look at all the blackmail opportunities I now have!'  
  
"Good, I'm glad," responded Miroku, relief flooding his voice.  
  
Shippo than looked around the hut. "Where are Rin and Kaede?"  
  
"Oh, they're out helping the villagers. Rin enjoys helping people with Kaede."  
  
"So, um, are you gonna tell Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously, fear plainly written all over his face. He had to know if his future held eternal sitting. He could care less about where Rin and Kaede were.  
  
"I'll have to. I cannot lie to her," Shippo solemnly replied.  
  
"No! Please don't do that! Me and Inuyasha will do anything for you as long as you don't tell Kagome. Or Sango. Or Kaede. Or Sesshoumaru. Or anyone for that matter!" Miroku practically yelled.  
  
Shippo looked at Miroku, an evil glint in his eye. "Anything?"  
  
"Yes, anything."  
  
Shippo then turned to Inuyasha. "How bout you Inuyasha? Anything?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated a bit too long and received a swift kick from Miroku. He then resigned himself to his fate. "Anything."  
  
Shippo cackled evilly to himself and rubbed his hands together, scheming the torture of Inuyasha and Miroku. "Ok, then I want you to..."  
  
=========  
  
As Kagome continued to walk she constantly filtered through the thoughts that were constantly entering her mind. Most of them were from Sango. But she suddenly stopped when she heard an interesting one, one that definitely didn't come from her friend.  
  
[ Hahaha, nothing can stop me now! ]  
  
She wasn't sure if it was from Naraku or Akki but she also wasn't ruling out that possibility.  
  
Sango continued walked as she didn't realize Kagome had stopped, but since Sesshoumaru was in the rear he noticed and stopped.  
  
"Do you hear something?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it's them. I'm trying to hear more thoughts."  
  
"I'd rather be safe than sorry. We'll stop here for now. Sango! Come back!" ordered Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sango turned around, a bit confused as to why they were stopping. She started to speak but promptly shut her mouth when Sesshoumaru held up a hand.  
  
"Quiet, I'm trying to hear."  
  
Kagome smiled gratefully at the demon lord. He was covering for her.  
  
[ Inuyasha and his clan will soon fall. Nothing can stop me now that I have Akki on my side! ]  
  
Kagome let out a gasp, fear clearly imprinted in her eyes. Her worst fears were confirmed. Naraku and Akki were together.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango, fear tinting her voice. Something had scared Kagome.  
  
"I sense many jewel shards in one place. I think we finally found Naraku," she quickly made up. At least that lie was plausible.  
  
Sango then turned to Sesshoumaru. "How about you? Can you hear anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet. We are still too far away."  
  
"What? You're not planning on going closer, are you?" Sango shrilly asked.  
  
"Yes, we have to see them to know what is really going on. I will keep us downwind of them as well as far enough away so that they won't be able to sense us."  
  
"And how do you know they won't be able to sense us?" Sango had now clenched her fists so tight her knuckles were turning white. She wasn't scared of a battle, after all her reason for joining Kagome in the first place was to fight and kill Naraku. What she was scared of was the unknown. They were going to attempt to spy on the two most evil and powerful creatures out there. Naraku didn't scare Sango, what really scared her was Akki. Naraku had a voice, he had a reason, no matter how sinister and evil, to attack them. Sango didn't understand Akki at all. She didn't know what drove him to attack. What drove him to team up with Naraku. She still had yet to hear his voice. Even though they had fought Akki he was still unknown to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the demon exterminator, he could smell the fear emanating from her body. "I can't be positive if they will be able to sense us or not. But if I have the slightest thought that they may have discovered us will we run."  
  
"You're gonna get us killed!" Sango vehemently replied.  
  
"Sango, he's right. We have to see them to see the condition they are in. We don't know enough yet. We cannot go back until we find out more," said Kagome softly, laying a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. She was also having a tough time hearing the thoughts. And she still hadn't heard a single thought from Akki. If she could see them then she would be able to focus her powers into reading only their minds. She had to get closer.  
  
"Ok," replied Sango in defeat, "if you say so. I believe you Kagome."  
  
"Thanks Sango. That means a lot to me. And don't worry, nothing bad will happen."  
  
"Yeah right, and those just also happen to be famous last words," grumbled Sango under her breath before following her two companions.  
  
========  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting for their torture to be named. But Shippo didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes? You want us to...?" prodded Miroku.  
  
"Quiet! I'm trying to think!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Good. Alright, I want you to...play with me."  
  
"Huh? Play what?" inquired Miroku.  
  
"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."  
  
At this remark both Inuyasha and Miroku fell over. They grumbled about slow kitsunes that couldn't even think of ways to torture someone as they picked themselves up.  
  
"Well we can't just play with you! You have to tell us a game to play," argued Miroku.  
  
"Fine, then let's play tag."  
  
"Feh, is that it? That game's easy," scoffed Inuyasha. 'Haha, with my demon speed they will never catch me!'  
  
"Well we will play tag with one new rule," began Shippo, his evil glint back in his eye.  
  
"And what's that?" Miroku gulped nervously, he never was into torture.  
  
"Why I'm glad you asked Miroku," cackled Shippo evilly, once again scheming his 'friends' torture.  
  
And soon the three of them were running around the field outside of Kaede's hut playing tag. Shippo having the time of his life.  
  
'Damn monk, he just had to ask! If Sesshoumaru came back now I would never hear the end of it!' cursed Inuyasha angrily.  
  
'Why oh why did I have to ask? This is so degrading to a monk of my caliber!' thought Miroku woefully.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku were running around on their hands and knees like dogs. All while a psychotic kitsune pounced on them shouting cries of, "your It doggy!" and "Inuyasha I thought you would like this, after all you are part dog demon!" and finally "Miroku, don't you enjoy this? We're playing tag doggy style!"  
  
==========  
  
After an hour of silent creeping they were finally able to see Naraku and Akki. Naraku was sitting on the ground, mindlessly tossing balls of miasma around the empty field while Akki stood beside him. Sesshoumaru was able to catch tiny snippets of their conversation, which he would then relay back to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"We will get all...shards...and...world," said Naraku.  
  
"...don't...world," replied Akki, "I...revenge..."  
  
"You will...friend. They...all pay."  
  
"When...fight..."  
  
"Soon, soon."  
  
As Sesshoumaru filled the girls in on the conversation taking place Kagome concentrated on Naraku's mind.  
  
[ Yes, yes yes. My plan is almost in motion. Now since I have Akki on my side nothing can go wrong. Oh yes my dear Inuyasha, you better prepare yourself. Because in a few weeks you will be meeting your worse nightmare. ]  
  
'No, only a few weeks? We only have a few weeks to prepare?' thought Kagome nervously. She then read Naraku's mind some more but nothing of importance showed up, just a lot of stuff about him being the prettiest and strongest around. She grew far more interested in what Sesshoumaru was hearing.  
  
"Is there...fix...eyes?" asked Naraku.  
  
"No...damaged...repair."  
  
"What power...still have?"  
  
"No...death...just...headaches."  
  
When Sesshoumaru relayed this information to Kagome and Sango they were both ecstatic.  
  
"He doesn't have his instant death move anymore? That's great!" said Sango enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, wonderful. Now we just have to contend with his powerful wind attack and the fact that whatever he touches is destroyed. Oh yes, I almost forgot, don't forget about his incredibly strong shield." Sesshoumaru dryly replied.  
  
"You jerk, you just had to go and burst my bubble," responded Sango, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Kagome was happy as well but she also understood what Sesshoumaru was saying. When she and her friends fought Akki he had dropped them all except for her with his other powers. It still seemed hopeless to win against both Naraku and Akki. She quickly shook off that feeling of depression and decided to see what was going on in the evil hell squirrel's mind. As she concentrated on Akki she grew confused because her mind reading ability wasn't picking up anything. 'Hmm, that can't be right.' So she then focused all of her powers on reading Akki's mind. When it still came up blank realization slowly dawned on Kagome. 'Oh my god, his mind his empty. He has no thoughts. He truly is just a mindless creature bent on death on destruction. How can we win against something that is so purely evil? At least Naraku has thoughts, no matter how sick, twisted, and conceited they are.'  
  
As Kagome started to fall into despair Sango and Sesshoumaru continued to bicker about their chances against Akki. So neither of them noticed when Akki turned his head in their direction. And neither of them noticed when Akki and Kagome made eye contact. However, they definitely noticed when Kagome suddenly blacked out.  
  
=========  
  
I was wondering, does that qualify as a cliffie or not? Just wondering cuz I know I have't written one yet. Well anyways, how did you like Shippo's revenge? For all you Shippo lovers, I hope you liked it. And for all you readers waiting for some fluff to occur, my first lame attempt at some fluff will occur next chapter. Well until then, have fun, don't get drunk, and review!  
  
And one more thing-has anyone else seen Troy? I just saw it and I really liked it. And I was bawling my eyes out at one scene. I was just wondering, not quite sure why I put that in here. Except I do recommend seeing it if you haven't yet. And now back to your scheduled programming. Next up, review responses.  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to start with the flame I received, just cuz this guy really pisses me off.  
  
Rivercitykid: So I'm guessing that since I flamed your story because a) you're a crappy writer, b) you're ridiculously conceited, and c) you obviously hate females (which really really pisses me off when you put down all females for your whole story), you decided to seek revenge and flame my story? I don't even think you read my story, I'm guessing you just clicked the little review button and sent a flame my way. Good job, you just proved how immature you really are. And if you think your little flame hurt me at all, you're sadly mistaken. I could care less what you say about my story or me as I know you're just a conceited little asshole. Grow up.  
  
Ok, now that I got that off my back here are the responses to my nice, loyal readers (I love you guys!) Oh yeah-this chapter had the most new reviewers, I thank you all!:  
  
Shippogrl: Hehe, I think it would be hilarious if Inuyasha found out about that little story. It may just happen...  
  
Inu-chan's luver: Welcome to my story! And thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
MrsInuyasha69: Glad you like it. Yes, love will come eventually, just not yet.  
  
AnimeDreamer45: Wow, it's awesome that you and so many other people think my story is funny.  
  
Yun-Fei: Yes, isn't Shippo adorable? Poor naïve kitsune...And I definitely agree with you, Sess is quite OOC, but that's mainly in his mind, and plus it's more fun that way! If he was in character then he would always be pissed, Inu would be dead right now, and my story wouldn't be the same.  
  
H-P-D: Wow, the greatest you ever read? Are you sure you're not pulling my leg? But I am really happy that you like it that much.  
  
FieryDemonFox: See? This chapter was posted only 2 days after the last one! That is the first I've ever done that. And it was just for you readers. Hope you liked it.  
  
Bloody-rose-demon: I'm glad you think it's still funny. I was afraid my humor was lacking in the last chapter, but with you and all the other reviewers I see that wasn't the case! I guess it's true, I am my own worse critic. Well at least I have you guys behind me.  
  
Mirokuluver: Was it actually one of the funniest ones? Thanks, that makes me feel much better about it. And yes, I do like your idea, if I can find some way of incorporating it into my story I will most likely do so!  
  
Inuyagura: From all my reviews I'm seeing that my made-up story went over better than I had thought. And I read your other review but by that time I had already posted last chapter. But thanks for it anyways! 


	12. Brotherly Love, Pt II

Hey everyone, I'm baaack! But anyways, I must apologize for this chapter. Last chapter I said there would be fluff in this chapter, but there isn't. There won't be any fluff (or at least my version of fluff) til next chapter. For some reason I made this part longer than I had originally thought it would be. More and more stuff just kept coming out of my pen! I still like this chapter, as it is made mostly up of humor. Not much else in this chapter but humor. So I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I just realized that I do own someone. I own Akki! Not that I'm proud of owning a demented hell squirrel, but hey, I own someone. It's the fact that you own someone that counts, not who you own.  
  
==========  
  
Mind Reader  
  
Chapter 12: Brotherly Love, Part II  
  
===========  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku laid sprawled on the grass in front of Kaede's hut. Both of them were exhausted from dealing with a hyperactive kitsune all day. First came that degrading game of tag, then came 'run around real fast while Shippo clung to your back screaming like a little girl,' followed by art time, or as Shippo preferred, 'art time with the paper being Miroku and Inuyasha.' He had painted both of their faces in bright pinks, oranges, and yellows. Then he thought it would be funny if Miroku asked a lady to bear his child while looking like that. So Miroku did. And spent the next 30 minutes being chased around the village by that same lady who was holding a broomstick before Inuyasha finally saved him. He then allowed a break for them to clean their faces claiming 'your faces are beginning to freak me out.' Once they came back it was time for another thrilling game of tag. Shippo was about to announce the next form of torture when Kaede and Rin returned from whatever they were doing. Kaede had prepared dinner and after eating Shippo had determined that he was exhausted so he went to bed. So now Inuyasha and Miroku were complaining together.  
  
"Tell me again Miroku why we did all that?" asked Inuyasha between deep sighs.  
  
"I don't really remember anymore. I think it had to do with not wanting Kagome to sit you until you were in a crater 100 feet deep," Miroku replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Well that explains why I did it. Why did you go through it?"  
  
"Hmm, now that's a good question. Kagome doesn't have any power like 'sit' for me...damn, why did I do that?"  
  
"How about cause you're a great friend who didn't want to see me go through Shippo torture all by myself," replied Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"No, no, no, that definitely wasn't it...no offense or anything Inuyasha! Oh yeah! I remember now. Kagome can't 'sit' me, but she does pack a hell of a punch. And Sango's boomerang hurts a lot too."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed at this reply. "One would think you enjoy getting hit by Sango. You definitely grope her enough to come across as liking the abuse."  
  
"Nope. Her hitting me is just an unfortunate side effect to the groping. A quite painful side effect I might add."  
  
"Well did the concept of not groping her ever cross her mind?"  
  
"What? How could you suggest such a preposterous idea!? Do you have any idea how much joy I receive from feeling Sango's luscious curves? Yes, the boomerang hurts but the amount of pain I receive from it pales in comparison to the amount of joy I get from groping her."  
  
"Forget I ever said anything you lech. You're not worth talking to," sighed Inuyasha.  
  
Five minutes of exhausted silence passed between the two friends before Miroku decided to interrupt it. "Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you ever think of groping Kagome?"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Inuyasha angrily. He considered getting up and beating Miroku up for saying that but then decided he was too tired to do that. So he settled for glaring up at the sky.  
  
"Well do you? I mean that thought had to have crossed your mind more than once. After all, she also has a great body. I'm sure you're just dying to place your hands all over it." Miroku didn't see Inuyasha's pissed off face, which was quite unfortunate for him.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm not a pervert like you. I would never do something like that to Kagome."  
  
"Ahh, but if Kagome allowed it would you?"  
  
"No! I don't like...that wench," Inuyasha said, but with very little conviction in his voice. Miroku picked up on that right away.  
  
"Was that a little bit of doubt and hesitation I heard in your voice? Ah ha! I knew it! You like her don't you?" Poor, poor Miroku. If they weren't lying on their backs at that moment he would have seen Inuyasha's expression and stopped talking...maybe. Actually he probably would have kept on going because that is what Miroku does.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it at Miroku. "You're lucky I'm tired right now. Or else a lot worse than dirt on your face would have happened."  
  
Miroku gingerly laughed. "I'm going to get my ass kicked later, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Damn."  
  
The two broke off once again into silence. Even though they were both exhausted neither of them went to sleep. They were enjoying just laying on the grass staring at the night sky. And though Inuyasha would never admit it he was also enjoying the companionship of Miroku. Miroku would admit to enjoying Inuyasha's companionship but he never would for fear of getting killed by Inuyasha. An hour quietly passed by in which not a word was spoken between the two. Another 30 minutes passed when Inuyasha abruptly sat up sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it?" asked Miroku groggily.  
  
"They're back," he replied jumping up, all traces of exhaustion gone.  
  
"Already? Wow that didn't take long." Miroku also jumped up, albeit a bit slower than Inuyasha. He was still exhausted. They were walking to the edge of the village when Sesshoumaru came running into the village. When he saw them he slid to a halt and calmly walked the rest of the way. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were speechless.  
  
Sango was on Sesshoumaru's back, her arms linked around his neck. Her head was lying sideways on his shoulder and she was grimacing in pain. Her legs were loosely draped over Sesshoumaru's arms. And in his arms was an unconscious Kagome. He was cradling her to his chest to keep her from bouncing too much while he was running. As soon as Inuyasha saw Kagome he grabbed her from Sesshoumaru's arms and gave his brother a look of pure hate.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her? I knew it was a mistake to trust you!" he screamed in rage.  
  
As Miroku helped Sango down from Sesshoumaru's back he tried to talk some sense into the enraged hanyou. "Inuyasha, if Sesshoumaru was the person who did this to them why would he bring them back? Why would he have been holding Kagome so gently as to protect her while he was running? I believe you are mistaken in your accusation. In fact I believe that Sesshoumaru got them out of whatever happened." Miroku then turned his worried gaze to Sango who was leaning against him. "Sango, what happened? What happened to you?"  
  
"We found Akki and Naraku. Kagome passed out. We ran...and ribs!" she gasped out, clutching her abdomen in pain.  
  
"Huh?" was Miroku's reply.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku for not understanding then pointedly looked at Sesshoumaru. Both Miroku and Inuyasha switched their gazes to the demon lord, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"You better start talking now," snarled Inuyasha, holding Kagome to his chest protectively.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a deep sigh before replying. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be more concerned about your wench than what happened?"  
  
"He's right Inuyasha. We should get Kaede to help Sango and Kagome and while she is helping them he can explain what happened," said Miroku, actually using a bit of logic.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything but he did stomp over to Kaede's hut and throw open the door. "KAEDE! Get your fat lazy ass up right now and tell me what's wrong with Kagome!"  
  
As soon as the name 'Kagome' was uttered Shippo was up in a flash. He was immediately on Inuyasha's shoulder sobbing his eyes out. "Inuyasha! What happened? Why is Kagome knocked out? Will she be ok?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippo hoping to get rid of the kitsune but it sadly didn't work. "Shippo, I don't know what happened. Go ask Sesshoumaru. He was with her."  
  
A second later Shippo was on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Sesshoumaru! What happened? Why is Kagome knocked out? Will she be ok?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glowered at Inuyasha who smirked in return. As Sesshoumaru tried in vain to get rid of the kitsune a little girl's voice piped up in the darkness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you back?"  
  
"Yes Rin, I have returned. Have you been good?"  
  
"Yes, I helped Kaede around the village."  
  
"Who the hell cares? Kaede! Get your ass up now!" yelled Inuyasha, who was immediately smacked by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't use that language around Rin."  
  
"I'll say whatever the hell," smack "ow, I want to!"  
  
As Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a battle of evil, hate filled glares Kaede finally got up. "Inuyasha, what is this racket for? Some of us actually try to sleep at night."  
  
"This," replied Inuyasha breaking off the battle with Sesshoumaru who grinned in triumph. He thrusted Kagome in Kaede's face.  
  
"Oh, I see. She passed out again," remarked Kaede wisely.  
  
"No shit," smack "damn," smack "you Sesshoumaru! I'll kill you yet!" smack "Hey I didn't curse!"  
  
"No, but you threatened me. I don't want Rin to think that threatening me is allowed."  
  
"Screw," smack "you! That wasn't a curse word either!"  
  
"No, but I also don't want Rin picking up on vulgar language."  
  
"Go to HELL!" SMACK! Inuyasha rubbed his sore head before turning his attention back to Kaede. "So what are you going to do with her?"  
  
Kaede ignored Inuyasha and turned to the demon lord who was waiting patiently for Inuyasha to curse again. She sighed at the maturity levels of the two brothers. "Was it Akki?" she asked.  
  
"As best as I can determine it was," replied Sesshoumaru, looking a little disappointed that Inuyasha didn't curse again. He so enjoyed smacking his brother around. "We were spying on Naraku and Akki when Kagome suddenly passed out." Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the collective gasp that went through the group.  
  
"They're together?" squeaked Miroku. At the odd looks he received he cleared his voice and tried again. "They're together?" he said in a deep voice. 'That's better. Grown men definitely shouldn't squeak.'  
  
Kaede stared incredulously at the monk before she decided to ignore him as well. She turned back to Inuyasha who was still holding tightly onto Kagome. "Inuyasha, put her down."  
  
"No."  
  
"I need to check her over. Put her down."  
  
"Well you're gonna have to do it around me. I'm not putting her down."  
  
Kaede gave up and checked over Kagome as best could while Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. She didn't even think Inuyasha was aware of his constant, threatening growls. It was merely an instinctive reaction for him to growl when anybody came too near someone he loved that was hurt. 'Not that he would ever admit to loving her, even if it was just as a friend.' After she was done checking the girl over she prepared some herbs to administer. "There are no physical problems with Kagome so I'm guessing it's the same things that happened last time. I'll give her the same herbs since they seemed to have worked last time." After Kaede was done with Kagome she turned to everyone else. "Now is anyone else hurt or can I go back to sleep?"  
  
Miroku immediately stepped up, bringing Sango with him. He had an arm around her waist, for once not in a lecherous manner but a supportive one. "Can you look at Sango?"  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Well I'm guessing it has something to do with her ribs since all she has been groaning for the past 5 minutes has been ribs...ribs...my ribs!"  
  
"You ran, didn't you?" asked Kaede to the demon exterminator.  
  
Sango grinned sheepishly. "Um...yeah?"  
  
Kaede gave Sango an exasperated look. "I told you, your ribs would be fine if you took it easy for the next week. And I very specifically said no running, right?"  
  
"Um...yeah?"  
  
"So of course you ran."  
  
"I had to! Kagome had passed out and Naraku saw us!" said Sango defensively.  
  
At this Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and spoke up. "Naraku did not see us. Even though Kagome passed out Naraku had no idea we were there. You just freaked out and ran as soon as Kagome fell. By the time I had picked up Kagome and chased after you were rolling on the ground, groaning in pain."  
  
"Ahh, so the truth comes out," smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well if Kagome passed out because of Akki then it would make sense that Akki knew we were there. So it would make further sense that Akki would tell Naraku about us!" replied Sango.  
  
"Akki had no reason to tell Naraku. He is not worried about us all. He is still toying with us. He thinks that Kagome's arrow hitting him was a fluke of some sort. He would think it would be worthless to let Naraku know we were there," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Whatever," huffed Sango, "my nerves were bent out of shape after the previous night and then watching the two most powerful demons," at this comment there was a 'hey' from Inuyasha which Sango ignored, "kind of makes you a nervous wreck, you know? Just knowing that if Akki wished it he could kill us with a touch. So forgive me when I ran. But at that moment I was cursing my idea of reconnaissance."  
  
"Be quiet for a moment and drink this," interrupted Kaede, handing Sango a cup of tea she had concocted while the argument was taking place.  
  
Sango roughly grabbed the cup and drank it while glaring daggers at the brothers. She then grabbed the blanket Kaede handed her, spread it on the ground, and laid on it. "Good night," she spit out, then closed her eyes.  
  
Kaede then looked to the remaining people. They stared at her. "Are you going to keep talking or finally go to sleep?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," piped up Shippo. He jumped off Sesshoumaru's shoulder and curled up by Sango.  
  
"Can I sleep too?" asked Rin, looking at Sesshoumaru with sleepy eyes. He nodded and she went back to her blanket. Kaede looked at the 3 remaining guys expectantly.  
  
"Talk?" suggested Miroku, looking to his counterparts for agreement.  
  
"Yes, talk. I still want answers," agreed Inuyasha, glaring pointedly at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Then I guess we'll talk," sighed the demon lord.  
  
"Well..." replied Kaede giving a nod to the door.  
  
"Well what?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kaede pointed at the door. The 3 guys stared at her completely clueless. She jabbed her finger at the door. They stared. She growled. Inuyasha growled back. Miroku stared at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stared at Kaede. Kaede stared at all three. Miroku stuck his tongue out at Kaede. Kaede laughed. Then glared. Inuyasha growled some more. Sesshoumaru did nothing. Kaede got pissed. Miroku got confused. Sesshoumaru got bored. Inuyasha kept on growling. "GET OUT!" screamed Kaede. The three guys scurried out of the hut, Inuyasha still holding Kagome. Kaede smiled and went to sleep.  
  
Outside the three guys stared at each other blankly.  
  
"Did Kaede...growl in there?" asked Miroku incredulously.  
  
"I think so," responded Inuyasha, finally deciding to stop growling.  
  
"And I thought I had seen it all. But no, now old woman are growling at me," remarked Sesshoumaru.  
  
At this comment both Miroku and Inuyasha broke up laughing. Even Sesshoumaru let a slight smile land on his face.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got a hold of himself and turned serious. "So what did you find out?" he asked, facing his brother.  
  
"Well as you know Naraku and Akki have teamed up. It looks like it is a mutual relationship. Akki is in control of himself and there is no apparent boss. And it also seems that Kagome damaged Akki's eyes in her attack. I overheard him say something about no death move but just headaches."  
  
"Well that's good," replied Miroku perkily.  
  
"Yeah, I can handle a little headache." Inuyasha than glanced down at the girl he was holding. "Do you know what happened to Kagome?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. One minute she was looking at them and the next she was passed out."  
  
Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's alright, she was fine after the last attack, she will be fine again. And now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed."  
  
Inuyasha watched as Miroku disappeared into the hut and went to follow. Right before he went inside he turned to his brother. "Thank you," he grumbled before quickly going inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the door unblinking for several minutes, replaying the scene in his mind. 'Did I hear right? Did my hardheaded brother just...thank me? For helping Kagome?' Sesshoumaru slowly blinked before walking to the side of the hut. He slid to the ground and leaned his back against the wall. "Your welcome," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
From inside the hut a soft smile could be seen on Inuyasha's face as he sat on the ground with Kagome in his lap before he too went to sleep.  
  
========  
  
Aww, the brothers are beginning to understand each other. Isn't that sweet? But yeah, another chapter that was pure filler. I seem to write a lot of those. But next chapter the plot will thicken some more. Which will most likely be up in less than a week. I love summer. I can write so much more now. Well, have fun, stay off drugs, and review! Later.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Linda of Lorule: Wow, I love your reviews so much. And I agree with you, I'm not Shippo's biggest fan either but I figured that I should give him some time in the spotlight! And I'm so glad you like how I'm portraying Sesshoumaru. I'm giving him a bit more humor, which is very unlike him, but I'm glad to see that people seem to like it like that. And you're also right, my squirrel was a random thought. A completely random thought. Looking back on it I don't even know what possessed me to make a squirrel the big bad guy. And as for the rest of your review, sorry, I can't say! I will say that this fic isn't even close to being finished. sounds of collective groans from my readers Well thanks again for that completely awesome review, you get the prize for the longest one!  
  
Unanomous: Yea! Another fan of Johnny Depp! Another person who appreciates the talent of Johnny Depp's acting ability. The good looks of him, the humor he has...oh this is fanfiction. Well thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Makeyourselfduo: Aww, you feel ignored? I know the feeling. I'm the poor, neglected middle child so I look to all my fine reviewers to make me feel loved. You guys are succeeding wonderfully. And I'm also immensely pleased to see that you don't put my story into the 'pointless boring story' category. I'll try to keep the updates coming!  
  
Chrisy12: Hahaha, I loved your 'men are mindless' statement. That cracked me up cuz it is sort of true. (sorry to all males that happen to be reading this!). Or at least they have a one-track mind...  
  
Raewolfdemon: Ooh, another squirrel lover! I'm really surprised that you and so many other people like Akki as a villain. I thought I would get a lot of reviewers saying 'you suck! A squirrel is lame ass villain! You are so un-creative!' But I was wrong. It's good to be wrong...sometimes.  
  
Adrian Winter: Yea! I'm glad my story could be your comic relief story. That's awesome. Hehe, glad you liked the title to chapter 1. I must say that it's my favorite chapter title just cuz it's weird. Thank you for joining me on my weird adventure into the demented regions of my brain!  
  
FieryDemonFox: Don't worry about not reviewing soon. I'm so happy to just get reviews. And you think my story is an original? Wow, thanks!  
  
Chee Cheez Chan: It's on your favorites? Thanks! And another person who liked Troy. I knew we were out there somewhere!  
  
Sesshomarufan17: Don't you hate it when you go to review and you have no idea what to say? I hate it when that happens to me. Well thanks for your review and glad you liked Shippo's revenge.  
  
Lisa: Ooh, you think my writing is expressive and clear? Thank you!  
  
Colhan3000: Yes, it would be quite interesting to see Inuyasha's reaction if his brother saw him running around like a dog. And probably quite violent as well. But still funny.  
  
Mirokuluver: You know, I was wondering the same thing. Why would you flaunt that you read porn? Well anyways, glad you thought this chapter was funny. I try my best! I also see that you have faith that I would update soon. I'll try and make sure you keep that faith!  
  
Priestess-of-suzaku: Ooh, you certainly know how to dish out the compliments. And that's definitely a good thing! Thank you!  
  
Azmiko19: Aww, why do you hate Inu so much? You want me to torture him some more? I'll see what I can do!  
  
Yun Fei: You're right, Shippo does deserve to best Inu and Miroku every now and then. And rest assured, Kagome won't die (I could never kill off a character I like!). But there's no telling what I'll do to her.  
  
Shippogrl: Another fan of the Inu abuse. There seems to be a lot of you out there. What do you guys have against the poor hanyou? But it's ok, I like it too. After all, I wrote it.  
  
arealboredotakuw/nothingbettertodo: Hehe, nice name! And homework is overrated anyways. Wait, I probably shouldn't be saying that. Homework is good for you and will help you learn your stuff in school. (Don't worry, once you get to college homework almost never exists!)  
  
Draconic Ban-sidhea: Welcome back! And Sess is definitely going soft, but he will still fight like a badass! And sorry, but you'll have to wait another chapter to find out what Akki did to Kagome. Sorrysorrysorry. But it will be in next chapter...or will it? Hahaha!  
  
Sailor-saturn550, kirei-kitsune13: Glad you guys like this story.  
  
Naomi-chan: Glad you like my protrayal of Sesshoumaru. I wanted Sess in my story but as a good guy and the only way to do that was to make him OOC, so I'm relieved to see that it's working and people like him! And sorry, but you'll have to wait til next chapter for some fluff (or at least my probably lame attempt at fluff!) 


	13. To Tell or Not to Tell

I got this chapter done a little earlier than expected and so because of that it is also posted earlier than expected. I could have waited til Friday or Saturday but that would have been mean. And I'm too nice for that. So here's chapter 13. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own him.

========

Mind Reader

Chapter 13: To Tell or Not to Tell

========

Kagome slowly sat up and looked around. And gasped. She couldn't see anything. She slowly blinked and looked around again. Still nothing. She held her hand up in front of her face. When she still saw nothing tears started forming in her eyes.

'Am I blind?'

Kagome moved her arms around her and when she felt nothing she slowly stood up. "Inuyasha?" she tentatively called out while taking a few unsteady steps.

All that greeted her was a cynical cackle.

Kagome spun around wildly, arms flailing as she tried to keep her balance. "Who's out there? Answer me!" she demanded, managing to keep all wavering out of her voice.

Silence answered her. Kagome cautiously started moving through the endless black void. "Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Where are you guys? Where am I?" she called out. When she heard someone breathing she stopped moving. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" As Kagome waited for an answer something brushed against her leg.

"What was that? Who's out there? Show yourself!" she frantically called out, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

_Are you scared?_

Kagome jumped when she heard that. It seemed to echo all around her. She strained her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything.

_Are you scared?_

"No," she answered shakily, her voice betraying her.

_You should be._

This time claws dragged across her leg causing her to yelp, not in pain but in sheer and utter fear. Kagome ran. 'Inuyasha where are you? I need you,' she silently thought.

_You can't escape._

Kagome shook her head in denial and pushed herself further. Her arms and legs pumped as she tried in vain to put distance between herself and whoever was with her.

_You can't escape._

Kagome suddenly tripped on an unseen object in her path. She fell hard on her hands and knees and grimaced in pain. But she quickly stood up again.

_Don't run._

Kagome ignored the voice and ran. This time she was stopped when her legs were suddenly bound together and her arms became trapped at her sides.

_I told you not to run._

"What do you want?" screamed Kagome in rage and fright.

The voice didn't respond.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome in a weaker voice.

No response.

"Where am I?" sobbed Kagome.

No response.

"Why can't I see you? Answer me! Do…something!"

Two red eyes suddenly appeared in front of her. They stood unblinking and unfeeling before her. Kagome's blood ran cold as she stared at the cold, calculating eyes in front of her. Eyes that she knew.

_I see you._

========

Inuyasha was brought out of his sleep by Kagome's whimpers. She than started thrashing about wildly as tears fell out of her closed lids. Inuyasha immediately started to gently shake her awake.

"Kagome wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up," he whispered urgently into her ear. Inuyasha watched as Kagome stopped moving and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at him with eyes full of fear.

When Kagome was awaken from her nightmare the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's worried face. His beautiful, handsome face. It was all a dream.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

At this question Kagome broke down into tears and buried her face in his chest. As her small frame shook Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and sat there quietly, holding the weeping girl. Inuyasha didn't say a word, and just waited patiently for the tears to run their course.

When Kagome quieted down she looked up at Inuyasha. Before he could ask she started talking. "I was scared. I was all alone. I couldn't see anything. And then something was in there with me. I think it was Akki. He was taunting me. His voice echoed all around me and then he would come up and touch my leg. And when I ran he tied me up. And his eyes appeared in front of me. All I could see were his two red and eyes surrounded by utter blackness. And then he said…he said…"

"What did he say Kagome?" prodded Inuyasha gently.

"He said 'I see you.'" She replied, looking at Inuyasha fearfully.

This puzzled Inuyasha. He didn't understand why Akki telling Kagome he saw her would frighten her so much. They fought Akki, he had seen everyone. He made a mental note to ask Kaede in the morning. At the moment he had more important matters on his hand. Namely comforting the girl in his arms. "It's alright Kagome. I won't let him hurt you again. You're safe."

Kagome desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe Inuyasha could protect her from Akki. But she couldn't. She knew they would fight Akki soon. And she knew no one would be able to protect her. But she didn't want to dwell on the future. She wanted to focus on the present, on the feel of Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her. On the comforting words he was whispering in her ear.

"Go back to sleep. Things will look better in the morning. I promise," soothed Inuyasha.

Kagome allowed the words to work. She soon drifted off again, this time into a peaceful slumber.

========

The next morning Miroku was the first one up. As he yawned and stretched his arms he came across Inuyasha and Kagome. He smiled pervertedly and quietly stood up. He reached out and gently nudged Sango awake. As she opened her eyes he pressed a finger to his lips and pointed at Inuyasha. When Sango saw them a smile also lit up her face. However, her smile was one of happiness.

Kagome was curled up in Inuyasha's lap, her head resting below his shoulder. And Inuyasha's head was resting on top of her head.

"Sango, I see that sight pleases you," whispered Miroku in her ear, "if you like it so much we can assume that position tonight."

Now normally Sango knew not to make loud noises in the morning. She was a polite and courteous person and didn't like to wake people up from their sleep. But this morning Miroku's lecherous grin clouded her judgment.

"PERVERT!" she screamed while at the same time brining her fist up to meet Miroku's head. As Miroku fell to the ground Sango looked around sheepishly. Five pairs of eyes glared at her. Make that six as Sesshoumaru just opened the door and stepped in.

"And people wonder why I'm a grumpy old lady," grumbled Kaede.

"Really Sango, must you start at this time?" growled Inuyasha.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was Miroku's fault!" replied Sango defensively.

"Why am I not surprised?" remarked Kagome.

Miroku sat up while rubbing his head to be greeted by a room full of angry people. "Um…good morning?" he said nervously. Then he saw Kagome still in Inuyasha's arms.

[ Yup, there will be little babies running around soon. ]

All the blood drained  from Kagome's face and she quickly jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, acting as if his touch burned her.

"What's with you wench?" growled Inuyasha, already missing the feel of Kagome in his arms.

"Oh, um, I have to go pee!" she screamed in response, immediately turning and running from the hut, knocking Sesshoumaru away in the process. Sesshoumaru's growls followed Kagome out of the hut.

Inuyasha jumped up and angrily stalked over to Sesshoumaru. "Stop growling at her right now," he demanded.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at this odd request. "And why should I? She is a rude, insolent, conniving woman."

"You bastard!" __

_Smack_

"Rin's up, watch your mouth."

"I don't care. If you don't want your precious human hearing 'foul' language than let's take it outside!"

"Fine."

Inuyasha ran out of the hut and when he realized his brother didn't follow he poked his head back in. "Hey, you're suppose to be out here."

"Oh yeah." Sesshoumaru went outside.

Sango and Miroku stared at each other.

"Um, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sango.

"I believe so," replied Miroku.

"Ok, than let's go watch!" exclaimed Sango.

And Sango and Miroku left the hut to go watch the early morning fight. Shippo jumped up.

"I'm not missing this for the world!" And Shippo left the hut.

Soon only Rin and Kaede were left.

"Ms. Kaede, what's going on?"

"Sesshoumaru is egging his brother into a fight so Kagome will sit him," answered Kaede tiredly.

"Oh. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. It must have something to do with the male ego. Would you like to help me prepare breakfast?"

"Ok!"

Outside 

"You're gonna pay for what you said about Kagome!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Why? What I said was true."

"It is not!"

"Why are you defending her honor Inuyasha?"

"Because I want to!" came the response. But the truth was that Inuyasha didn't like anyone but himself putting Kagome down. Whenever someone else put her down he would get pissed. And right now he was pissed.

"Or is it because you like that pathetic human?"

"How about you stop talking and fight me?" replied Inuyasha, deliberately avoiding the question. He crouched down slightly and cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother and inwardly smiled. He saw Kagome out of the corner of his eye and his imaginary grin grew even wider. He looked at Inuyasha, his expression impassive. "If you want to fight so bad than why are you just standing there?"

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear to send him charging at Sesshoumaru like a mad bull. As he neared his brother he was surprised to see a hint of a smile on his face. 'Hmm, I wonder why he's smiling? That's weird…'

"SIT!"

As Inuyasha crashed to the ground he silently cursed. 'Damn stupid brother. Now I know why he was smiling.'

[ Haha, I will never get use to that. And I won't want o. It's too much fun! ]

Kagome sent Sesshoumaru a weird glance as the demon lord walked back into the hut. She soon forgot about him when she neared Inuyasha. She gave Inuyasha a look of death but then realized that since his face was currently implanted in the ground it had no effect on him. So she instead opted to just yell at him.

"And just what was that for? I leave for 5 minutes and you immediately try to attack Sesshoumaru? What is your problem?"

Inuyasha casually flopped over and met Kagome's eyes. He sighed deeply and jumped up to his feet in a fluid motion. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it," he called out over his shoulder as he walked back to the hut.

[ Man, I try and defend your honor and that's the thanks I get? A sitting? I feel so under appreciated. ]

Kagome stared at the retreating figure  of Inuyasha, a look of awe on her face. 'He was defending me?' She was snapped out of her reverie by Sango and Miroku.

"Well I guess the fun's over Sango," remarked Miroku, climbing to his feet.

"I guess. Well it was entertaining while it lasted," sighed Sango. She looked up in surprise when an outstretched hand was held in front of her.

"I'm helping you up Sango, that's all," said Miroku, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

Sango looked at the hand almost expecting it to bite her. She gingerly reached out her own hand which Miroku promptly snatched. He hauled her to her feet and than took advantage of her momentary loss of balance. His other hand slid to her butt.

"PERVERT!" screamed Sango, pushing Miroku away hard enough to knock him down. And since she was still off balance she flew the other way. Both of them landed on their backs groaning in pain. And then Kagome broke up in laughter.

"Glad we could be your source of amusement," grumbled Sango while sitting up.

"My lady Sango, I was merely trying to help you regain your balance!" said Miroku trying his best to look innocent, which failed miserably. Especially when Kagome knew exactly what was going on in his head.

[ Hmm, I'll have to use that trick more often. Help them to their feet and catch a feel of their butt. Yes, yes, I believe I am quite ingenious to come up with that. Ooh! Maybe it'll work on Kagome! Yes, I think I'll try her next. ]

By this time Kagome had heard enough. She stalked up to Miroku and yanked his ponytail.

"OW!"

[ OW! ]

Satisfied that his mind was currently out of the gutter she released him. She gave him one final glance before walking up to Sango. She offered her friend her hand which Sango thankfully accepted.

"Thanks Kagome," said Sango gratefully, rubbing her sore butt.

[ Wow, that makes me so incredibly horny. ]

"Stupid damn monk," growled Kagome under her breath, which made Sango turn to her in shock. Sango was even more surprised to see Kagome pick up a rock that was conveniently beside her feet and pelt it at Miroku. Which miraculously hit him on the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Um Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome gave Sango a huge grin. "Of course I am. So you wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Oh, um, sure," answered Sango reproachfully. She followed behind Kagome as they made their way to the way.

[ Since when did Kagome become a schizophrenic? ]

Kagome silently groaned and rubbed her head tiredly. 'I'm beginning to wonder if this whole mind reading thing is a gift or a curse.'

========

When Kagome entered the hut Kaede immediately walked up to her.

"Inuyasha has told me about your dream. It  troubles me greatly. I would like to speak with you further about it," Kaede gravely said.

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment before remembering that she had told Inuyasha about her dream, or rather, nightmare. "Oh sure. What do you want to know?"

Kagome followed Kaede to a corner of the hut and sat down beside the elderly lady. Everyone else began eating breakfast but in all truth they were listening in on the conversation taking place. Before the conversation could begin Shippo wondered into the hut. Everyone stared at him, a bit confused.

"Um Shippo? Where were you?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, around," he replied.

"That's it?"

"Oh, well I saw the sitting of Inuyasha and then took a walk."

"You took a walk?"

"Uh huh."

"Well alright."

"You're weird," scoffed Inuyasha.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders and grabbed some food. So Kagome turned back to Kaede.

"What is troubling you Kaede?"

"First, can you tell me about your dream in as much detail as you can remember?"

That was easy for Kagome. She still remembered every second of her dream. She remembered the fear of being blind, of having an enemy with her, of the taunting, but most of all she remembered the eyes. She told Kaede everything, her voice only breaking in a few places. When she was done she waited for Kaede's response. "What do you make of it?" she asked.

"I think there may be a force connecting you to Akki."

This was not what Kagome was expecting and she floundered for a moment before regaining her composure. "Why do you say that?"

"Before I answer that please tell me what happened when Akki looked at you the first time. How was his move disrupted?"

"I felt like I had frozen. Even thought I wanted to I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. Then it felt like there was someone in my mind, someone that was trying to tear it apart. But then my arrow broke through his shield," replied Kagome softly, reliving the horrible memory when she thought she was going to die.

"For that brief time when you had made eye contact with him there was a strong connection between you two. That was how he was unraveling your mind. But when your arrow hit him that connection was broken. His death move was left only partially completed. But there are still remnants of that connection between you two. I'm guessing that these traces will only make themselves apparent when you two are in close proximity to each other. And then I don't know what will happen. What did it feel like when you passed out the second time?"

"It was painful. But quick. It felt like something was raking its claws across my mind."

"Did it hurt more the first or second time?"

"The fir…," Kagome slowly trailed off. She realized it wasn't the first time that hurt more. The first time was scarier but the second time hurt more. "The second time hurt more. The first time felt numbed down, like there was this protective shield around me. But the second time the pain was more real."

"Than it is a I feared."

"What? What is it Kaede?" asked Kagome, alarmed.

"Each time you come across Akki the pain will become worse. Each attack Akki does on your mind brings him one step closer to completing his death move." Kaede stared at Kagome hard. "Now Kagome, this question in important. I need you to think long and hard on the answer. Have there been any side effects to Akki's attack? Headaches, nausea, anything? This may help determine how far Akki's attack has gotten."

At this simple question Kagome was torn. There was one major side effect. Her mind reading ability. Did she want to tell Kaede about it? Did she want her new power to be known by everyone? Kagome slowly sweeped her eyes across the room and settled on Sesshoumaru. She stared at him, almost as if asking for his advice.

[ It is ultimately up to you. It is your ability. If you hide it than you may very well be hiding something that could help you but no one will know about your power. If you don't hide it than everyone will know about it and it may still not help any. Choose whatever one you like. ]

Kagome kept looking at Sesshoumaru. She wanted more than that. She wanted to know what he would do.

[ I would tell her about it. ]

Kagome slightly nodded. She valued Sesshoumaru's advice. She turned back to Kaede to tell her about her mind reading ability when all hell broke loose.

Sango stood up at the same time Miroku decided to grope her. She yelled in surprise and anger and accidentally dropped her bowl of food on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha jumped up in surprise and turned to Sango anger clouding his eyes. She backed up nervously and stepped on Shippo's tail. Shippo shrieked and jumped on the closest person, who happened to be Miroku. Miroku jumped up in shock at having a kitsune suddenly attach itself to his head. When he jumped he ran into Sango. Sango pushed him off of her and into Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and threw the monk into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared in slight amusement and pushed the monk back into the fray. Miroku got between Inuyasha and Sango right with Inuyasha decided to charge. So Inuyasha and Miroku bonked heads. Hard. Miroku stumbled into Sango. Shippo chose at that moment to switch from Miroku's shoulder to Sango's shoulder. He jumped right when Sango was going to punch Miroku. So she punched Shippo instead. Shippo flew into Miroku who flew into Inuyasha who lost his balance and fell to the ground. As Miroku fell he kicked his legs out and accidentally hit Sango. So Sango joined the heap of flailing limbs. Who were now trying to disengage themselves from each other.

"Your ass is in my face Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha in agitation. He attempted to roll out of the mess but only succeeded in getting more tangled up. He than felt a pat on his butt. "WHO THE HELL TOUCHED MY BUTT!?"

No one answered.

[ Oh shit. That was Inuyasha's butt? I thought it was Sango's! Damn Shippo and him covering my eyes! ]

[ Why do I have this nagging feeling that it was Miroku who touched my butt? ]

[Hanyou's and humans are such pitiful creatures. But they are always good for a laugh. ]

As Kagome watched her flailing pile of friends a grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. And when the quite entertaining thoughts started entering her mind she made up her mind. There was no way she could let the others in on her little secret. She turned back to Kaede. "Sorry Kaede, but there haven't been any side effects."

Kaede looked at the young girl with a hint of sadness in her eye. "Very well child. If anything starts happening please let me know," she replied while standing up.

"Of course."

[ Why must you lie to me child? I know something is bothering you. ]

Kagome stared sadly as Kaede bent down to retrieve some food. She hated hiding this from her but she also couldn't give up new ability so easily.

[ I thought you were smarter than that. You think this is all fun and games. It isn't. ]

Kagome stared in shock as Sesshoumaru turned and walked outside. Had she upset the demon lord by not telling Kaede? She was beginning to rethink her decision of not telling Kaede.

[ Ooh, Miroku does have a nice butt! ]

The thought of telling Kaede quickly flew out the window. 'Nah, this is way too much fun.' Kagome sat back and enjoyed watching her friends attempt to stand back up. She laughed when Miroku suddenly jumped in surprise.

"Hey, did somebody just pinch my butt?"

========

If you couldn't tell, I forgot about Shippo. Oops. So I just made him pop back in. Please forgive me. But anyways, I'm thinking of bringing Kouga or Kikyo in soon. Not sure which one so if you guys have any preferences, please let me know! Not sure when the next chapter will be up as I haven't started it yet. But I'll try to make it soon. Well, as always, have fun, don't burn down your house, and review! Later.

Review Responses:

Makeyourselfduo: Yea! Another middle child! We must unite and fight against the injustices that are put upon us. And I could just see Inuyasha slapping Sesshoumaru on the back "Hey, wazzup bro?" Just as I can see Inuyasha and Naraku suddenly understanding each other and becoming best friends.

Mirokuluver: I'm always glad to help! I'm also happy you read my other stories, I love it when I see people from this story reading my other stuff. And thanks again for that vote of faith. Hmm, you don't even know me and you have more faith in me than my own brother. _Sigh_.

Linda of Lorule: Wow, another long review. I love long reviews. I'm glad you liked this chapter even though no more of the plot got discovered. And what's cool is that most of the scenes that I thought were the funniest you happened to agree with me. I'm so glad that my readers have the same sense of humor as me! Well Sesshy only got 1 more smack in but you can almost guarantee that more will be coming!

Adrian Winter: Yup, I've been out of school for almost a month now. That's one of the perks of college-you get out a whole lot earlier than the other schools. There are other perks as well (no homework, sleeping in, no 'busy work', etc.) but getting out early is a big one. Especially when I can rub it in to all you guys who are still in school! J/k.

Mocha: First off-how much money do you have? Would it be worth my time to sue you? Second, thank you so much for that awesome review. There are so many compliments in there I don't even know where to begin. Well I'm glad you like my slightly different portrayal of the characters. I'm also glad you don't think Akki is a stupid villain. I would have thought the same thing as you-squirrel, villain? Stupid. But it has actually worked remarkably well. Well thanks again for the encouraging review.

Numisma: You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to have an old lady growl. Well not really, but it would probably be funny. And I would be glad to read your story when it gets posted. It sounds quite interesting to say the least!

FieryDemonFox: Yeah, the brother's were being nice for once but as you can see it didn't last long! It seems Sesshoumaru enjoys seeing Inuyasha get sat.

Bloody-rose-demon: Yeah, Shippo is a tricky little devil. I wonder if his torture of Inu and Miroku is done yet…So glad you still think it's funny.

Ladyhawk89: Well they almost found out about her powers today. But Kagome is being a little a selfish. Can't say I blame her, if they found out it wouldn't as fun anymore! I still haven't decided if anyone else will find out about her power besides Sess.

Colhan3000: It probably is a little scary to see Inu and Sess get along. Since they were always out to kill each other. Ooh, and thanks for that compliment. It's awesome that you think this would actually work in the actual anime. Thanks!

DeniseD: I'm not what you would call Shippo's biggest fan either. I actually wrote a story about Kagome getting rid of him. I find him annoying. But I decided to give him a little bit of power in this story. All for the sake of humor.

Snowfall: Wow, thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad you took the time to read this story and review for so many chapters. You're awesome.

Angel-chan3: Now now, what did DARE tell you about drugs? That they are bad for your health. It also taught you how to use them and where to find them if you ever wanted them. I find that amusing. When I took DARE I learned more about the different kinds of drugs and how to take them than anything else. Sorta defeats the purpose if you ask me…Well anyways, I got sidetracked a little bit. Thanks for the reviews!

Chrisy12: Of course men have a one-track mind. All they care about is…food! Or sports. Now what did you think I was gonna say? Hmm?

Hanyou Goddess: Oh don't worry, Inuyasha will get his revenge yet. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what it is!

Kay: Thanks for the review, I'm just wondering one thing. When you say I should watch out for punctuation and spaces what do you mean? I'm looking for some clarification since I can't figure out what you're talking about. Well, thanks for reading!

To everyone else- Karen, bombermanfanatic, sesshomarufan17, hihi, Triss Skylark, Inuyashaismyhero, avan, and anyone else I happened to forget: Thank you so much for your reviews, I value them all. I'm glad you took the time to read my story and review. I hope you continue to enjoy it!


	14. Intermission

Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. But I've been pretty busy. You see I'm going out of town for the next month (yes, a full month) and I'm leaving in a few hours. So I've been trying to get everything ready and haven't had much time to write. (Plus I didn't really know how to start this chapter) But I'll continue this after the chapter, so make sure you read my AN at the end, it will be important!

Mind Reader

Chapter 14: Just an Intermission

========

Kagome leisurely yawned and stretched out in the grass outside of Kaede's hut. They had decided to take the day easy and make plans of what to do tonight. Kagome was contemplating taking a nap when Sango came running towards her. Sango fell to her knees beside Kagome.

"Kagome, you have to help me!" she frantically said.

Kagome sat up. "What's wrong now?"

"It's Miroku! He won't leave me alone!"

As if on cue Miroku appeared and ran up to the girls.

"Sango, all I'm asking is if it was you who pinched my butt!"

Kagome would have fallen over if her friend wasn't clutching her arm. Instead she turned her head to look at Sango. "Well did you?" she asked jokingly.

Sango stared at Kagome like she had just agreed to bear Miroku's child. "What? Are you crazy? Do you actually think I would pinch that lecher's butt?"

"No need to get all defensive Sango. I was just asking a simple question," replied Kagome, grinning from ear to ear.

"So Sango, did you pinch my butt?"

"NO!" shouted Sango.

[ Dammit, my one moment of weakness will haunt me forever! ]

Miroku looked crestfallen for a moment before turning to Kagome. "So Kagome, did you happen to see who pinched my butt?" he asked hopefully.

[ Please say Sango! Please say Sango! ]

At this question Sango tightened her grip on Kagome, willing Kagome to not say anything…stupid.

"I can't be sure Miroku. But Inuyasha was by your butt. Maybe he pinched it," replied Kagome with a surprisingly straight face.

[ Oh crap. Did he happen to find out that I accidentally patted his butt? He doesn't think I like him…does he? No way. Inuyasha is as straight as an arrow. Or he is? ]

It was even more surprising that Kagome managed to keep a straight face through all of Miroku's thoughts.

"Um, I'll talk to you guys later. I need to go find someone," said Miroku shakily, before bolting off to presumably find Inuyasha. And Kagome could no longer keep a straight face. Laughter engulfed her as she rolled on the ground, Sango soon joining him.

"Oh man did you see his face? It was priceless!" gasped Kagome when she managed to calm down.

"I know. But what I really want to see is Inuyasha's face when Miroku finds him!" remarked Sango. The two girls glanced at each other and immediately stood up and ran after Miroku. When they saw him enter the forest they slowed down and cautiously followed him. They peeked around a tree and saw Inuyasha sitting up in a tree branch and Miroku standing at the base. So they stood back and watched the fireworks.

[ Well, here goes nothing. I sure hope Inuyasha doesn't kill me. ]

Miroku cleared his throat and successfully got Inuyasha's attention.

"Watcha want monk?"

[ Damn him, going and ruining my fantasies with Kagome…aww, they were so nice too. Her and me, alone. In her house, her family was gone. I was in heaven. I was laying on my back, Kagome was on top of me. It was utter bliss. Damn Miroku, she was just about to start feeding me the ramen when he just had to walk in here! ]

Kagome was 3 seconds from blowing her and Sango's cover when Inuyasha finally got around to saying what they were doing in his fantasy. 'Phew, it was just ramen. Nothing more. Wait! Nothing more? He dreams about me feeding him ramen before sex? Dang, what kind of screwed up guy is he?' Kagome was torn away from her thoughts when Miroku started talking again.

Miroku nervously gulped and took a step back from the tree Inuyasha was residing in. "Well when me, you, Sango, and Shippo were in that heap in Kaede's hut someone happened to pinch my butt."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and leaned against the trunk, crossing his arms over his chest. "And your point being…" he asked, raising one eyebrow at Miroku, for once looking like a somewhat smart guy.

Miroku took another step backwards. He was now sweating like crazy and Inuyasha had just made it worse by jumping to the ground. "Well, I was wondering ifyouhadpinchedmybutt," he blurted out in one breath, completed prepared to run for his life.

"Huh? What did you say?" Inuyasha raised one hand to his head and scratched it in a puzzled manner. He no longer looked somewhat smart. He looked completely confused.

[ Damn him. Isn't he suppose to be a hanyou? So shouldn't he have exceptionally good hearing? But noooo. He's gonna make me say it again! And slower! Well I could always not ask…but than the unknown will slowly drive me insane. It can't be helped. I must ask again. ]

"I said, I was wondering if you had pinched my butt," repeated Miroku, this time enunciating every syllable clearly so that the stupid hanyou in front of him could understand.

"Oh, that's what you said," replied Inuyasha.

[ Huh? No death threats? No cursing? Shit, does that mean he did do that? ]

Realization suddenly dawned on Inuyasha and his face darkened. "What the hell did you say? Did I pinch your ass? Why the hell would I ever want to pinch your ass? Shit Miroku, what kind of sick fantasies do you have?" yelled Inuyasha.

"So I'm taking it as you didn't pinch my butt?"

At this Inuyasha lunged at Miroku who immediately jumped up a tree and held onto a branch for dear life. "Now now Inuyasha, please calm yourself down. I was merely asking a simple question. No need to get all defensive." Miroku said in a very panicky voice.

[ Damn my curiosity to hell. I should never have asked. ]

[ I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him! ]

Inuyasha ignored everything Miroku said and jumped up to the branch Miroku was hanging on. Miroku 'eeped' and fell to the ground landing somewhat painfully on his butt. Before he could stand back up Inuyasha had grabbed him by his shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

"Why thank you Inuyasha. I appreciate your help. I'll just be leaving now." Miroku managed to take one step away from Inuyasha before he was pinned to a tree.

[ Oh well, it was worth a try. Now it's time for my beating. ]

"You. Idiot. Damn ass. Pinch. Didn't. Kill." Inuyasha gritted out from between clenched teeth. Most of it Miroku didn't really understand, but the last word he did. He grinned at Inuyasha and tried to duck under his arms. It failed.

"Say Inuyasha, how about we call a truce and prevent any senseless bloodshed?" suggested Miroku trying his best to sound calm and friendly. That also failed. He sounded freaked out and scared shitless.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and lowered his arms. "Get the hell out of here monk. And don't you ever speak of this again! Next time I won't be so nice." Inuyasha growled one last time for good measure and jumped back onto his branch. Miroku couldn't believe his good luck. He immediately took off and didn't look back once.

[ Hoorah! I get to live to see another day! Oh happy day! ]

Seeing as the confrontation was over Sango and Kagome also turned to leave.

[ Alright, now that I got rid of that pest where was I? Oh yes, Kagome was leaning over me with ramen noodles in some chopsticks. In a low cut shirt. Hehe, lots of cleavage. Oh yeah…]

Kagome looked back to stare at the clearing Inuyasha was in. 'Ahh, so he does think of stuff other than food. That's a relief. Waaiit a minute. He was talking about my cleavage! That good for nothing little piece of…' And poor Kagome forgot to turn around as she dished out her angry thoughts. She met the acquaintance of a tree. It was a very nice tree, it had pretty green leaves many full branches. But at that moment Kagome was cursing that tree. "What the hell is a tree doing in the middle of the forest!? Did someone purposely plant it here knowing that I would run into it? Who's out to get me?" she screamed to no one. Than an acorn hit her head. She looked up to see a squirrel scampering away. "I hate you! I bet Akki set you up for that, didn't he? Come back here and fight you coward!" Luckily for Kagome's soon to be gone sanity, Sango came up and dragged her friend away before she could duke it out with a tree.

[ Yup, my suspicions were just confirmed. Kagome is a schizo. ]

========

Yes, I know, extremely short chapter. But I wanted to get out something out to you guys before I left. Cuz I don't know when will be the next time I get to update. I'm leaving to help my aunt put her house together (she moved in over a month ago and hasn't been able to get much work done yet-she works a lot and my cousins aren't a whole lot of help) and she doesn't have internet hooked up yet. So I'll still be writing (esp. during a 4 ½ hr plane flight!) but I don't know when I'll be able to post. I'll really try to find some way of getting a chapter up, but I'm not sure what I'll be able to do. So please hang on, and don't get pissed if there is an even longer delay for the next chapter to be put up. Just know that I'm stuck without internet access for who knows how long. Man, I think I'm gonna slowly go insane! But hey, I have to help out family as well. I don't even know when I'll be able to read the reviews you guys will hopefully send me (please do, even though this chapter was short and stupid! I want to see lots of nice reviews when I can finally check my mail!). Ok, well now I really need to go finish getting my stuff together. I have a flight to catch in a few hours. And sorry, but there won't be any review responses this time since I shouldn't even be taking time out to do this! Just know that I love them all! I'll catch you guys later.


	15. Enter Kouga

Hey everyone, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been over a month since the last update. I thought I would be able to update at least once while I was gone but sadly I wasn't able to. I am so incredibly sorry for that. Hopefully I still have some readers out there. But in hopefully good news, Kouga comes this chapter. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

========

Mind Reader 

Chapter 15: Enter Kouga

========

Everyone except Rin and Shippo sat somberly around the fire in Kaede's hut. Rin and Shippo were running around in random circles outside.

"So what do we plan on doing?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, do we go looking for trouble or let trouble find us?" added Miroku.

"Look for them."

"Stay put."

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other. Sensing an incoming argument Miroku attempted to change the path of the conversation. He put his hand on Sango's thigh.

"PERVERT!"

Miroku fell limply aside after Sango punched him. But Inuyasha and Kagome were still glaring at each other.

"Why do you always have to look for the enemy?" yelled Kagome.

"And why do you always choose the cowardly way out?" shouted Inuyasha in return.

"Can't we all just get along?" interjected Miroku.

"Shut up!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Guess not," muttered Miroku.

"I would much rather surprise Akki than have Akki surprise us!" Inuyasha vehemently said.

"And every time you barge into a fight you wind up almost getting killed!" retorted Kagome.

"Both of you shut up. Now," commanded Sesshoumaru.

"Oh yes sir. Whatever big brother wants," sneered Inuyasha.

"Good, I'm glad you're finally beginning to understand," replied Sesshoumaru.

"What? I didn't mean…" sputtered Inuyasha.

[ Damn him and his stupid mind games! ]

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. 'He thinks that was a mind game? Poor Inuyasha.' She moved her eyes back to Sesshoumaru when he started speaking again.

"Now that your immature argument is over let's decided what we are really going to do. It is my belief that it would be better to attack Akki and Naraku then wait for them to attack us. That way we will have the element of surprise. And we need any advantage we can get."

Kagome sent Sesshoumaru an icy glare. 'Jeez, are both of the brothers stupid? They're gonna get us all killed!'

[ Will you please just think for once instead of automatically taking the side opposite of Inuyasha? If we can keep Naraku and Akki on their feet trying to guess where we are we will have the advantage. Which we desperately need. ]

Obviously Sesshoumaru knew exactly what Kagome's glare meant. Kagome crossed her arms in frustration. "Fine, if that is what you guys want to do go ahead. Go on, go plan how you're gonna get us all killed."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the immature girl. He turned to the rest of the group to discuss their plans.

Inuyasha jumped up and jabbed a finger at Kagome. "Haha! I won! I won I won I won!" he cheered while dancing around the hut.

Sesshoumaru sighed and also decided to ignore his immature brother. That left Miroku and Sango.

Miroku turned to Sango and took her hand in his. "My dear Sango, since it is possible that we go to our deaths when we attack Akki let me grant you your one wish," he solemnly said.

Sango raised an eyebrow wryly. "And what do you think that is?"

Miroku raised his eyes to meet Sango's. "That you don't die a virgin."

Sango's jaw dropped and she stared unblinking at Miroku for several long seconds. Then she reacted. "PERVERT! I HATE YOU!" she screamed while throwing Miroku into the nearest wall. Then she wailed at the top of her voice, "I don't want to die a virgin!"

This time Sesshoumaru smacked his forehead. He was the only sane one left. 'Well let's see, what should we do about Akki…' he silently pondered.

Inuyasha continued dancing while Kagome continued sulking. Miroku peeled himself from the wall and rubbed his sore head. And Sango calmed down enough to throw a bowl at Miroku. Now Miroku nursed two sore spots on his head. Sesshoumaru continued his pondering. It was relatively peaceful for the occupants of Kaede's hut. So of course something happened to destroy the so-called 'peacefulness.'

Inuyasha abruptly stopped dancing and sniffed the air, annoyance spreading on his face. "Kouga," he growled before speeding out of the hut.

Kagome perked up when she heard the wolf's name. 'Kouga will agree with me!' she thought before she too left the hut. Miroku and Sango soon followed.

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed. At the rate they were going it would take them two weeks to just make and agree on plans. But then he decided to see what was up with this Kouga. 'Well whatever it is it ought to be interesting.' When Sesshoumaru stepped outside he saw a wolf demon grasping Kagome's hands.

"Kagome! How I have pined for you! I hope dog turd here has been treating you well," said Kouga.

"Hands off her wolf," growled Inuyasha.

[ Damn, now she'll have to take another bath so I can stand to be around her again. ]

Kagome clenched her jaw in anger. 'So he now thinks I smell like Kouga? Hmph, I'll show him!' Kagome turned to Kouga and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Oh Kouga, would you like to go for a walk? Alone," she said seductively.

Kouga's eyes lit up and Inuyasha's growls deepened.

[ Well I guess I could stand her Inuyasha covered scent for a while. I'll just breathe lightly. ]

"I would love to Kagome!"

Kagome now stared at Kouga in anger. "Never mind. I don't know what came over me."

Kouga looked heartbroken at those words but he brightened up at Kagome's next words.

"You two go and fight. I could care less what you guys do." Kagome deliberately ignored the very audible gasps that followed her while she sat down by Miroku and Sango.

"You're gonna let them fight?" asked Sango. "Normally you're always trying to get them to stop."

"Yeah, but I've decided that they deserve each other," replied Kagome.

[ Or something just pissed you off. ]

Kagome glared at the demon lord which he took as a yes.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on? Who's the guy with the tail?" asked Rin suddenly.

[ Wha-? Where did you come from? ]

"He's Inuyasha's…sparring partner. I want you to go into the hut. I don't want you to see the fight."

"Ok!" replied Rin perkily.

[ Aww man. He never lets me do anything fun! ]

Kagome snickered under her breath and then quickly averted her eyes from Sesshoumaru's penetrating glare. 'He's gonna have his hands full once she gets to be a teenager!' At the sound of a crash she turned her attention back to the unfolding battle. Inuyasha was currently peeling himself off a tree.

"You're gonna pay for that wolf!" he yelled in rage.

[ Ouch, now my head hurts. ]

Inuyasha retaliated by punching Kouga in the stomach. Kouga flew backwards from the force of the punch but was able to catch his balance before he toppled over.

"Ha! Is that all you got dog breath?" taunted Kouga.

[ Damn, he sure punches hard. ]

"I'm just getting started!" called out Inuyasha before he charged again.

[ Shit, I'm sure I'm not supposed to be seeing stars. ]

"Good, 'cause so am I!" replied Kouga, charging at Inuyasha as well.

[ Must not puke. Must not puke. ]

The two hardheaded fools met with a violent crash. Inuyasha managed to land another punch on Kouga's stomach and Kouga got another hit on Inuyasha's head. They both jumped back at the same time.

[ Feel…dizzy…not good…]

[ Stomach in immense pain. Why oh why did I eat a deer before I came here? ]

"Feh, this is too easy. I could take you on with my eyes closed!" scoffed Inuyasha.

[ Especially since the light really hurts my head right now. ]

"Oh yeah? Well I could take you on sitting down!" responded Kouga haughtily.

[ Maybe that would calm my queasy stomach. ]

"Oh really? Well I could take you on sitting down and with my eyes closed!"

[ That would also solve the spinning ground. ]

"Well so could I!"

[ I can't let Inuyasha get a better handicap than me. Must look good in front of my mate. ]

"Well then let's do it," said Inuyasha.

"Fine!"

Both of them sat down in a huff and shut their eyes.

"Are you ready to lose dog turd?" called out Kouga.

"No. But I am ready to win!" replied Inuyasha.

"Than the fight is on!"

Inuyasha immediately groped the ground for a rock. He found one and proceeded to throw it where he thought Kouga should be. He missed. And hit Shippo instead.

"OW! You dummy! I'm not Kouga!" screamed Shippo while rubbing his head.

"Oh. Sorry Shippo," said Inuyasha in an anything but sorry voice. "But you may want to move away from Kouga."

[ Hehehe. Score one for me! ]

Shippo stuck his tongue out at the hanyou not realizing that the hanyou's eyes were closed. He then moved further away from Kouga. And another rock hit him.

"Inuyasha! You hit me again! You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" yelled Shippo.

[ Two points for me. ]

Inuyasha ignored the kitsune this time and instead hit Kouga with a rock. So Shippo thought it truly was a mistake. Then Inuyasha took a rock in the face.

"Ahh, so you are alive wolf! I thought you had run off!"

[ Dammit, now my head really hurts. ]

"Ha! You wish! I will never run from you!" yelled Kouga, immediately taking a rock in the stomach.

[ Why must he keep hitting me in the STOMACH?! ]

"Well you should!" replied Inuyasha.

"Well I won't!"

"You should!"

"I won't!"

"You should!"

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha and Kouga opened their eyes and turned to the person who screamed. Of course it was Kagome.

[ Crap, here comes the sitting. ]

[ Haha! Inuyasha's gonna get sat! ]

"If you guys are gonna fight, than fight. Don't just sit there and argue," said Kagome, managing to turn every head in the clearing.

Miroku and Sango's jaws hit the ground. So did Inuyasha's and Kouga's. Shippo ran up and placed his hand on Kagome's forehead, immediately getting his hand swatted away. Kouga jumped up and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright? Normally you would have sat Inuyasha by now."

Kagome brushed Kouga's hands off of her shoulders. "Yes, I am fine. In fact I've never felt better. So you and Inuyasha can go continue your fight if you'd like." And Kagome actually spoke the truth. She had realized what Inuyasha's and Kouga's fights really were-just petty disputes between two hardheaded little boys. Neither would ever kill the other because they would always be too busy trying to hide their injuries from the other.

But Kouga didn't understand. His arms hung listlessly at his sides and he showed no inclination of continuing the fight. In fact neither did Inuyasha.

[ What's the point of fighting if Kagome won't sit Inuyasha? ]

[ Hmph, no point in fighting anymore if Kagome doesn't try and make us stop. She sits me, but then she also takes care of any wounds I got which makes Kouga extremely jealous. It doesn't look she'll be too eager to do that anymore. ]

After hearing those thoughts Kagome grew even angrier. 'They don't ever fight over me? Those little jerks!' After realizing the truth Kagome decided there was no point in sticking around. She stomped into the hut. Shippo once again stuck his tongue out at both Inuyasha and Kouga and then followed Kagome.

Miroku sighed and put his hands behind his head. "What a pity. The fights over already. But Kagome looked upset. I think I'll go comfort her." Miroku stood up and was promptly followed by Sango. "Why Sango, I'm sorry. I forgot to ask if you would like to come with me. I know how much you hate to be parted from my side," he said while grasping one of her hands.

Sango rolled her eyes and shook her hand free. "Forget about it Miroku. I'm just going to make sure you don't terrorize Kagome. And to be a witness if she or Inuyasha kills you."

"Oh, well than I still thank you for your companionship," replied Miroku, bowing his head to Sango. When he raised his head he discovered that Sango had already walked off. "Sango! My darling! Wait for me!" he cried while chasing after her.

Once Miroku and Sango disappeared into the hut Kouga stalked over to the still sitting hanyou. He yanked him to his feet by his collar. "What the hell did you do to my mate? She's acting all weird now!" he yelled.

Inuyasha ripped Kouga's hand off of his collar. "First off, she's not your mate and she never will be. Second, I didn't do anything. She's been acting all weird since we fought Akki. And since Sesshoumaru joined us." At the mention of Sesshoumaru both Inuyasha and Kouga turned to the demon lord who was still standing outside. They both quickly reached Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome?!" yelled both of them in unison. They immediately glared at each other.

"What are you copying me for wolf?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Why the hell would I want to copy some hanyou? You were copying the full demon!" Kouga hotly replied.

"I may be a hanyou but I'm still stronger than you!"

"Ha! In your dreams maybe. Face it dog breath, you could never beat me."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and calmly waited for the argument to end.

"Feh, if it wasn't for Kagome feeling sorry for you, obviously the weaker one, I would have beaten you a long time ago."

"You're sadly mistaken. Kagome sits you because you are too stupid to realize when you should just admit defeat. She doesn't want me to hurt you."

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm stupid?"

"Hmm, let me think for a second. Yes."

"Well I think you're too stupid to realize when someone smarter, like me, is in front of you!"

At this comment Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He snorted in amusement. The thought of Inuyasha being smarter than anyone definitely amused him. The argument temporarily ceased and both Inuyasha and Kouga started to glare at the demon lord again.

"So aren't you gonna answer the question? What did you do to Kagome?" asked Kouga.

"I did nothing." Sesshoumaru bluntly said.

"And you also lie!" snapped Inuyasha.

"And what would be the point of me lying?" asked Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Because you don't want the shit beat out of you!" answered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru managed to hold in his laughter, after all laughing wouldn't be very dignified for a great demon lord. "So now you claim to be smarter than Kouga and stronger than me? I think the real question is what is wrong with you."

Kouga wasn't as dignified as Sesshoumaru. He started laughing. Hard.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and growled at both the laughing the wolf and his smug brother. He was torn between who he wanted to attack first. Before he could decide Sesshoumaru started talking again.

"But I am telling the truth. I did nothing to Kagome. I think the real culprit is Akki. After all, didn't Kaede just tell Kagome this morning that Akki had started his death move on her and he is now trying to complete it? Now I'm not a weak human, but I would think that if someone told you that you were in the process of dying you would change a little."

Kouga snapped. "What?! Kagome is dying? Nooo!! The world is too cruel! My love, the light of my life, the sitter of Inuyasha, she cannot die!"

Inuyasha smacked Kouga in the head and successfully shut him up. "You idiot. She's not dying. If we kill Akki than he will have no way of completing his death move on her."

"Than Akki shall die!" cried Kouga valiantly. "Good bye, I take my leave now to destroy Akki before any more harm can come to Kagome." Kouga turned on his heel and started walking away. He stopped about 10 feet away and turned back around. "Umm, who may I ask is Akki?" he asked sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru could no longer hold in his true feelings about the idiots in front of him. His true feelings were threatening to explode at any moment and that last comment from Kouga was the final straw. For the first time in his long, long life, Sesshoumaru truly laughed. He laughed at the idiotic wolf, at his stupid brother, at the insane moves by the monk, at Sango's reactions to the monk, and at Kagome's attitude. He was even laughing at the thought of him, a great demon lord, becoming allies with these idiots. He never would have thought that he would ever become allies with anyone, much less a group of mismatched humans, demons, and hanyous. Just the thought of him listening to the girls made him laugh even harder. He could kill them with a flick of his finger and yet he was actually listening to them. And then when he saw Kouga's and Inuyasha's reactions to him laughing he just cracked up further.

Now seeing this much emotion from Sesshoumaru worried Kouga. He cautiously turned to Inuyasha, almost afraid that if he made any sudden movements Sesshoumaru would go berserk. "Did I happen to saw something wrong?" he asked nervously.

Sesshoumaru finally controlled his laughter and returned his expression back to his indifferent one. 'Damn these people. They are going to be the death of me yet.' He then gave both Inuyasha and Kouga a look of death. "If either of you ever tell another living soul of this I shall slowly peel the skin from your flesh."

Inuyasha and Kouga nervously gulped and nodded the heads. This threat they truly believed. Both of them swore in their heads to never take Sesshoumaru up on that threat.

Inuyasha then turned his attention back to the reason why Sesshoumaru lost control of himself. He gave Kouga a look of pure disbelief. "And you say I'm the stupid one? You were going to go save Kagome from Akki when you don't have the faintest idea of who he is. You're the true idiot."

"But who's Akki?" pressed Kouga.

"He's a squirrel," answered Inuyasha bluntly.

"A…squirrel? Kagome is being killed by a squirrel?" said Kouga incredulously.

"Oh he's not just any old squirrel."

"Then what kind of squirrel is he?"

"He's s squirrel from hell."

"From hell? What the hell…" Kouga now held a look of pure confusion.

"The devil sent him back because he is evil," clarified Inuyasha.

"Who is evil? The devil or Akki?" asked Kouga looking bewildered.

"Akki. Well the devil is evil too. Come on, if the devil was nice than why would he send back an evil squirrel? That wouldn't really make sense."

"Fine. But why did he send Akki back?"

"I told you, because Akki is evil," answered Inuyasha, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I know that, but was there another reason?"

"How the hell would I know? Does it look like I talk to the devil?"

"Maybe…" joked Kouga.

"What?!" yelled Inuyasha, obviously not hearing the amusement in Kouga's voice.

"Forget it. So where does Kagome come into this?"

"Well we fought Akki several days ago. He's a lot tougher than he looks. But Kagome shot him with an arrow but before it hit him he looked Kagome in the eyes."

"So? I also look Kagome in the eyes. They sure are beautiful…" trailed off Kouga, getting a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Get your mind of your pants."

"But I don't wear pants," replied Kouga innocently, looking down to make sure he didn't have any pants on.

Inuyasha groaned and seriously considered punching Kouga in the face but he decided to just continue the conversation. "You're an idiot. But anyways, Akki's death move is done by looking the person in the eyes."

"But Kagome didn't die."

"Wow, you're a bright one Kouga. She didn't die because her arrow disrupted the move. The arrow hit Akki in the head before he could complete it."

"Well then obviously Akki is dead."

"If he was dead than why would we be concerned with killing him?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know. Because you're stupid?" offered Kouga.

"Just shut up. He didn't die because his life is tied to his eyes. As long as there is light or something like that in his eyes Akki will come back. And he came back."

"What kind of screwed up squirrel is this?" wondered Kouga aloud.

"A hell squirrel," reminded Inuyasha.

"Ahh, right."

"And Kaede just informed Kagome this morning that she and Akki have some sort of mind connection going on. And that whenever she and Akki are close to each other Akki will be able to take his death move one step closer to completion. Or some kind of shit like that. I didn't really understand it."

"Neither do I. My head hurts now," agreed Kouga, massaging his temple.

"The only thing I fully understand is that Akki must die. Oh yeah, supposedly he doesn't have his death move anymore."

"Oh, that's good. But then how can Kagome die from?"

"Because he started it when his death move still worked."

"Oh. I don't get that either."

"Neither do I."

"So all we have to do is kill Akki and Kagome is saved?" asked Kouga.

"Yes. Oh yeah, one more thing. Akki's not alone."

"What? Does he have mini hell squirrels with him?" asked Kouga a little worriedly.

"No, none of those. He has Naraku."

"Oh that's…shit! Did you say Naraku?"

"Yes, the one and only."

"So now you're saying we have to kill both Naraku and Akki to save Kagome?"

"Uh huh. Piece of cake, right?"

"Of course. So what are we waiting for?"

"A plan or something," said Inuyasha offhandedly.

"Why do we need a plan?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru silently groaned. He was sure that he had just had a major drop in intelligence from listening to that conversation between idiots.

========

Now for some somewhat bad news. I had a crappy time writing while I was gone. I managed to be able to write this chapter, but it took me 3 times longer than it should have. My ideas took a vacation while I was gone. But I believe I got them back. So hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up quickly. Once again, sorry for the long delay, I'll try to never do that again! I won't be doing review responses today cuz I want to get this chapter up now, I've already delayed enough as it is. I still appreciate every single one of them. I promise to respond to them next chapter. Well as always, please review!


	16. So That's Where She Went

I was correct when I said once I was back in my room all would be right. This chapter came to me with absolutely no problems at all. It was lovely. This chapter is lacking a bit in the humor department, but that's because the plot thickens a bit more. Now that I've warned you go on and read it.

========

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 16: So That's Where She Went (confused?)

========

Kagome looked up in surprise when Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga walked into the hut. She was sure Kouga would have been gone by now. She was taken even more by surprise when Kouga walked right up to her, brought her to her feet, and enveloped her in a hug. She wasn't surprised when Inuyasha immediately yanked him off of her.

"Don't touch her you mangy wolf," he snarled.

"And why can't I comfort her? It's obvious that you're no good with that kind of stuff." Kouga replied.

Kagome held up her hands. "Hold it both of you. First off, why are you still here Kouga?" At Kouga's crestfallen face she quickly spoke again. "I don't mean it like that. It's just normally whenever the fight is over you leave, vowing to return to claim me some other time. Now I wouldn't necessarily call that pathetic display out there a fight, but it appears that whatever it was is over. So I ask again, why have you not run off yet?"

"I have come to save you Kagome," replied Kouga.

Kagome looked puzzled at those words. "Save me? From what? Is that why you were proclaiming to comfort me?"

Now it was Kouga's turn to look puzzled. "From what? From Akki of course! Inuyasha told me about Akki's death move thing and that he was trying to kill you. So I have come to help you in the fight against Akki and Naraku."

Kagome's eyes grew a little sullen at those words. "Oh yeah that's right. I could die if Akki looks at me again."

Sango immediately rushed over to her friend's side. "Kagome, you are not going to die. There are too many people who love and care about you to allow that to happen. We are going to kill both Naraku and Akki. You will not die," she said, almost chanting the last four words.

Kagome met Sango's eyes and Sango was glad to see the life returning to them. "Thanks Sango."

Sango gave Kagome a quick hug in return before turning around to face the men. Her face was no longer caring but rather stern and gruff. "And you two," she said, referring to Inuyasha and Kouga, "there will no fighting until after Naraku and Akki are dead. The last thing we need is for one of you to get hurt and then be useless in the fight against Naraku and Akki."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga quickly nodded their heads in agreement. They both realized that to do otherwise would result in the wrath of an angry woman. And surprisingly they both realized that an angry woman is not a good thing to deal with.

"So does this mean that Kouga will be traveling with us for now on?" inquired Miroku.

"Unfortunately," grumbled Inuyasha.

However, everyone except for Inuyasha was thrilled. Well Sesshoumaru could probably care less. But besides for the two brothers everyone was thrilled. Kouga was a strong fighter and everyone realized that they needed as many strong allies as possible to win the fight. And even though Kagome was still angry with Kouga she was also pleased to hear that he would be joining them.

"That's good to hear," said Kagome, earning some growls from Inuyasha, "we will be glad to have you Kouga. I'm sure that deep down even Inuyasha is happy to have you."

[ Stupid wench. Why must you keep trying to make me sound good? ]

[ Yes! Kagome's no longer mad at me. She's one step closer to becoming my mate. ]

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was getting harder and harder to keep her secret hidden from everyone. And now that Kouga was joining them it was bound to get a lot harder. But she still wasn't willing to give up her secret. She had no clue how her friends, especially Inuyasha, would react if she told them. She especially didn't want Inuyasha to know that Sesshoumaru knew about her mind reading ability. That was one bridge she hoped to never have to cross. So instead to blowing up at Kouga in what would appear to be for reason at all she grinned evilly at him. "And Kouga? Sango is right. If you and Inuyasha cannot at least pretend to get along there will be dire consequences. After all, I'm sure Kaede has another subduing charm hidden somewhere in this hut. Don't you Kaede?" asked Kagome, turning to old lady who was jerked awake from her nap.

"Wha…? Subduing charm? OH! Of course! I have many subduing charms!" shouted Kaede, still in the process of waking up.

[ Why must these young kids keep waking me up? Don't they realize that elderly people need a lot of sleep? ]

[ NO! I cannot allow myself to be sat like Inuyasha. That would be way to embarrassing for a full demon. ]

Kouga nodded dumbly. "I understand Kagome. There will be no fighting between me and Inuyasha while we are working together."

[ Yes! This is a dream come true. I'll get Kouga so pissed at me he'll just have to lash out. And then Kagome can sit him as well. ]

"Good Kouga, we really don't need any fighting between you two." Kagome then turned her attention to Inuyasha who nervously took a step back. "And Inuyasha? If you goad Kouga into a fight I swear I will sit you for 3 days straight. Understood?"

[ Damn, when did Kagome get so good at making threats? She's scary when she's like this. ]

[ Go Kagome! Between me and her these boys will be afraid to just sit down. ]

Kagome sent a surprised look to Miroku and Sango. She had momentarily forgotten about them in her threatening of Kouga and Inuyasha. She was a little confused that their thoughts had gotten through since she was sure that she was only trying to listen to Inuyasha and Kouga. She shook it off as a momentary lapse in concentration. Her attention was swiftly brought back to Inuyasha when he responded to her.

"Can't you just put a charm on Kouga now?" he whined.

"Would you like me to start your 3 day sitting now as well?" retorted Kagome.

Inuyasha sent her a withering glare which she sent right back. He then deeply sighed, acting as if the words that came out of his mouth were tearing his heard apart. "Fine. I will not fight your precious wolf. But as soon as Naraku and Akki are dead I make no promises."

"Good, thank you for sparing me my precious wolf," Kagome dryly replied.

[ Ooh! I'm precious to Kagome? She'll be my mate soon! ]

Kagome inwardly groaned. She was bound to have a heart attack sooner or later with the amount of stress her friend's thoughts were putting on her. Kagome was saved from attempting to stop herself from exploding when Sesshoumaru brought back to their attention the problem they were having.

"So when are we going to leave to start our hunt of Akki?"

This was one question both Inuyasha and Kouga could agree upon fully.

"Now."

Sango shook her head at the foolish boys. "And where exactly do you plan on going? And what do you plan on doing if we do happen to find them?"

"We can start off by going to where you had seen Naraku and Akki together," suggested Inuyasha.

[ Wow, for the first time in his life my brother has had a decent idea. ]

Kagome snickered under her breath. She had to agree with Sesshoumaru. What could she say, Inuyasha wasn't known for his outstanding ideas.

"And once we find them we fight," added Kouga bluntly.

"Except you have never fought Akki," brought up Miroku.

Kouga looked confused at this remark. "And what is wrong with that?" he asked quizzically.

"Let's just say Akki is not an enemy to take lightly. If he looks you in the eye you'll get a headache."

Kouga scoffed at this 'move.' "Is that all? The little squirrelly can give me a headache?"

"Will you just shut up and listen?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Now as I was saying, Akki is not a foe to take lightly. I already mentioned the headaches, but in addition to that any party of your body that touches Akki is torn apart. And he has a shield that seems capable of blocking almost any attack. And a wind attack. Think of Kagura's attack. Now picture it 10x's faster and deadlier. That's Akki's attack. So do you still think Akki will be easy to beat?" asked Miroku brightly.

Kouga muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'damn stupid know-it-all monk' under his breath.

"Aww what's wrong? Is poor little Kouga scared of a little hell squirrel?" teased Inuyasha. "Maybe if you ask nicely Kagome will let you out of being her savior."

[ Must not attack Inuyasha. Think of subduing charm. Do not want one. ]

Kouga slowly relaxed his clenched fists and was able to refrain from attacking Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sorely disappointed.

[ Dammit. But he must slip up sometime. He'll get a subduing charm yet. ]

Kouga was opening his mouth to make a snide remark to Inuyasha when both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tensed up. In unison the two brothers slowly turned to the door of the hut. Seeing the brothers act this way scared the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" asked Kagome worriedly.

In answer Sesshoumaru turned back to the group. "Rin, Shippo, and Kaede, stay in here. Everyone else get your weapons. We have a visitor coming," he commanded in a voice that left no room for objection.

As soon as Sesshoumaru said that Inuyasha turned around, a slightly panicked expression in his eyes. "Kagome, you stay in here as well."

Sesshoumaru spun to Inuyasha, his eyes blazing in anger. "You idiot, we need her!"

"It's Akki, isn't it?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, now you know why you have to stay in the hut as well," said Inuyasha.

"And as I said, we need her. She was the only one who was able to hit Akki the last time you guys fought," said Sesshoumaru urgently.

"I don't care about that!" yelled Inuyasha in rage. "You're not the one who could possibly die in this encounter. Kagome is!"

Miroku spoke up in a calm voice. "Inuyasha, anyone could die in this encounter. Akki is a foe beyond any of our powers. He could kill any of us."

A split second later Inuyasha had grabbed Miroku by the front of his robe. "So you're saying that we should let Kagome fight and possibly die?" he growled in a low voice.

"No," said Miroku calmly, "I also think Kagome would be better off in the hut. I do not wish to see one of my dear friends die. I was just saying that anyone could die."

Inuyasha withdrew his hand from Miroku but he was still pissed off.

"I appreciate your guy's concern, but Sesshoumaru is right. You need my powers," said Kagome.

Inuyasha faced Kagome, a pained expression on his face. "What if this is the last time that Akki can look at you? What if this time you die?"

"I have to take that risk."

"You don't mean that!" shouted Sango.

"And what if one of you guys die? What if one of you die while I'm holed up in this hut? Do you think I would be able to live with myself? Just let me fight, I need to."

Kouga walked up to Kagome. "I'll stay by you Kagome."

"What?!" exploded Inuyasha.

"I can't do anything else!" shouted Kouga, "I have no weapons and I can't attack Akki head on! I'm pretty much useless in this fight."

For the first time Inuyasha actually understood Kouga. And he actually felt sorry for the wolf. Kouga would be forced to watch everyone else fight, even the humans, while all he could do is sit on the sidelines. He would not be able to directly attack Akki because to do so would do him serious harm. Inuyasha wondered how much of a hit Kouga's pride would take in the upcoming battle. Inuyasha tensely nodded at Kouga. "Alright. But if anything happens to Kagome you are going to die. Agreed?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Do you honestly think I would let anything happen to Kagome while I'm around?"

"This is really nice of you guys to be arguing over Kagome, but we have more pressing matters at hand," interrupted Sesshoumaru. "Mainly that Akki is getting closer to the village. We may want to intercept him before he actually gets in the village."

"Then let's go," sighed Inuyasha.

"Everyone ready?" asked Miroku.

When everyone checked in as ready they prepared to leave the hut and confront their deadliest enemy. As they started filing out of the hut a small voice piped up.

"Sesshoumaru? Come back. Please?" begged Rin.

"You better come back too Kagome! And Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and even Kouga," ordered Shippo.

"Quiet children. Your friends will all come back. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will not let anyone die," comforted Kaede.

Everyone glanced back one last time at the old lady embracing the two young kids and than somberly they left the hut. Once they got outside they started following Sesshoumaru to the border of the village. As they walked Sesshoumaru told them the plan.

"Me and Inuyasha will lead the attack. We will use our _weapons_ to attack Akki." Sesshoumaru slyly looked at Inuyasha who glared back at him.

"Tetsusaiga is not a weapon," he still insisted.

"Whatever you'd like to believe. But while me and Inuyasha are attacking him Kagome will stay back and attempt to get a shot in on him. You may be our only chance of destroying his shield."

"I'll do it. That's why I came after all, I'm the only one with purifying abilities."

"Good. And Miroku and Sango will back me and Inuyasha up as long distance fighters. Miroku you can use your wind tunnel if given the chance to pull Akki off balance. You won't be able to suck Akki in but you may be able to give me and Inuyasha the advantage. And Sango, you can attempt to use your boomerang to take Akki's attentions off of me and Inuyasha for a short while. But whatever happens don't come in close. Neither of you would be able to survive Akki's close range attacks."

Miroku and Sango stiffly nodded. They had thought they would be relegated to back up fighters, but then the last thing they wanted to do was die because they wanted to be heroic.

"And finally Kouga, if you see Akki even so much as look like he's going to look in Kagome's direction, shield her from his eyes. Don't let Akki look Kagome in the eyes again."

Everyone took in what Sesshoumaru said and all were silently pleased that they had someone like him on their side. They soon reached the borders of the village and there they stopped.

"Akki should arrive in a couple of minutes," informed Sesshoumaru.

No one said a word but all tensed up and readied their weapons. Inuyasha glanced back once to Kagome, his expression full of worry. He didn't say a word but his eyes spoke enough. As did his mind.

[ Don't you dare go and die Kagome. If you die I don't know what I'll do. Probably go insane. But everyone needs you, even I need you. Every time I turn around you better be there. ]

Kagome gave Inuyasha a comforting smile. But one thing he had thought concerned her. "Inuyasha?" she spoke softly.

"Hm?"

"Please, don't worry about me. If you worry about me it will be easier for Akki to hurt you. Please, just trust in Kouga's and my own abilities. Promise me you'll keep all of your attention on Akki." Kagome pleaded.

"I'll protect her Inuyasha. I know that we almost never agree on anything but there is one thing we agree on completely. We would both do anything to insure Kagome's safety and survival," said Kouga.

Inuyasha lightly nodded in their direction. "Watch her Kouga. She tends to be pretty damn reckless when it comes to fighting."

"Hey!" exclaimed Kagome.

"You know it's true Kagome. You don't seem to think too much during battle. You follow your heart too much," added Sango.

Kouga grinned at Kagome. "So do you think it's too late to run back to the village and grab a leash?"

Kagome lightly jabbed Kouga in the side which made everyone smile. In the face of danger and possible death the simplest thing was able to make them smile. Everyone was a little more relaxed after the friendly banter of words. They were still scared, as the last thing any of them wanted to do was fight Akki. But after that friendly argument they all realized that they were more afraid of losing a friend than actually dying themselves. But then they also wouldn't want to fight Akki alone. Knowing that they had friends watching their back was also able to calm everyone down a little.

As the group of 6 waited for their enemy to appear they relished in the fact that none of them were alone. But as the minutes dragged on they once again started getting nervous.

"Where is he?" whispered Sango.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Miroku.

Sango considered giving Miroku a sarcastic reply but then decided against it. "I'm scared," she answered truthfully.

Miroku looked at Sango in shock. It was the first time that he had ever heard Sango say she was scared. She still looked brave, standing tall with her head held high. She had one hand holding hiraikotsu and the other lightly resting on her katana's hilt. She looked like she was ready to fight whatever came out of the woods.

"You'll make it. You're strong," said Miroku.

"No, I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you guys," clarified Sango.

"We'll all make it. This isn't the battle we've been planning on so of course everyone has to make it," said Miroku.

"He's here," said Sesshoumaru in a low voice.

Everyone tensed up and looked towards the woods. As they watched a small form could be seen getting closer.

"He's tiny," whispered Kouga incredulously.

"Don't let his look fool you," cautioned Miroku.

Kouga nodded and then jumped in surprise when he felt someone clutching his arm. He looked down to see Kagome holding onto his arm for dear life. She didn't look at Kouga as her eyes were glued to the figure getting closer. Kouga said and did nothing. If Kagome needed to clutch his arm for strength he would let her.

As the small figure drew closer everyone could see the form of Akki taking shape. Thirty seconds later Akki had arrived. And everyone gasped in surprise, fear, and anger. Sango fell to her knees in pain as tears sprang from her eyes. Miroku quickly knelt down beside her and drew her against him.

Akki simply smiled. And dropped the bloody body of Kirara at his feet.

========

So now you all understand the title of this chapter at least. And a raise of hands for how many of you thought that it first it would be Kohaku. I'm sure I would have too if I was reading this. But I decided to bring the poor kitty back. Was anyone wondering as to where she had run off to for the last many chapters? Now you may not like me very much for doing that to poor Kirara, but I've noticed that no one ever does anything to her. Now I love the little kitty, but I'm giving her a little bigger of a role in this story. And you also may not like me for that little cliffy I left you. Oh well, I've been nice to you all with my cliffies, or lackthereof, so I ought to be allowed one every once in a while. And remember-send $10 in mail payable to…or you can just review.

One question-does Kouga have a weapon? I need to know this for future chapters, I either need to give him his real weapon or make a weapon for him. Any help will be greatly appreciated!

And now time for the long awaited review responses!

**Adrian Winter**: You get the prize for being the first reviewer 2 chapters in a row. I'm so glad to see you read my story so fast. I feel loved.

**Mirokuluver:** Yes, I am finally back. It's great to be back. And I didn't even realize that I updated on the same date as last month. You notice some weird stuff, you know that? : )

**FieryDemonFox:** I'm guessing that you thought the last chapter was funny? And I think one time I did make myself sick from laughing so hard. I won't fill you in on the details, but it was pretty sick.

**XXmiroku4everXx:** Yup, I'm definitely back. Now the only trips I'll be taking this summer are weekend trips which shouldn't effect my updating at all. I'm hoping this chapter came up fast enough. I was really pushing myself to get it up fast.

**LadyRainStarDragon:** Yeah, it was sorta a chapter full of weird stuff. It must have been weird to read about Inuyasha having patience with Kouga. I'm not exactly sure what came over me when I was writing that chapter. Must have been the North Carolina weather. Damn humidity…

**Asya18:** Wow, thanks for that wonderful review. I'm glad to see someone else get a kick out of Naraku's 'beauty' besides me. And I've been told I'm sort of a weird person once you get to know me. I'm extremely shy to people I don't know but once I know you, oh boy you better watch out! Well I hope you continue reading and enjoying my story!

**Colhan3000**: I'm flattered that you have such confidence in my story that you're not scared of it being ruined by Kouga. Now the pressure is definitely on me!

**RyuJoyuou:** Sess is definitely not gay, he's more like a metrosexual. He likes to look good but he definitely swings straight! I could never ever make the oh so lovable Sess gay. And I hope you survived your mom's wrath by laughing at 1:30, I can't lose a reviewer!

**Song-Obsessed1**: Such a wonderful review you sent me! I was glowing when I read it! I'm also glad to see that you're back from the sad no internet days.

**Inuyasha-Freak15:** I love it when I can make people cry from my humor. It makes me feel special.

**Earthy876: **Just for you I updated soon. Nah, don't flatter yourself so much, I updated soon for all my reviewers. : )

**TheGoth:** My vacation was good, but I was wanting to come home about 2 weeks earlier. I missed my puppy.

**Akiraton:** Yup, I got back home on Saturday and I promised that when I got back home I would update. I'm glad you liked the chapter and even happier that it's still good enough to be printed!

**Fluffychik:** Yes, Kouga definitely wears a skirt. Maybe that's why he likes Kagome so much-their skirts are almost the same length.

**Fluff-O-Matic:** I'm so glad so many like the awesome idiotic duo of Inu and Kouga, they make quite a pair, don't they?

**Crystal Teardrops:** Ooh, I'm flattered that you like this fic! I'm even more flattered that this is the only humor fic that you think is funny. Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing.

**DeniseD: **Another 'thought it was funny' review. I love it! I love it when people tell me that my story is actually funny as that is exactly what I'm aiming for.

**Tankbbg:** Ooh, funny _and_ interesting? It's too good to be true!

**Triss Skylark:** Yes, I wrote, and now I wrote again. 2 updates in less than a week, you guys probably think something is wrong with me! And I love sugar highs, they are what get me through the day.

**Raewolfdemon:** I'm sorry about the lack of updates for a month, but I really couldn't update. It sucked. But now that I'm back I'll get back to my consistent updates.


	17. A Fruitless Victory

Wow, I'm sorry to all you guys. It seemed that a lot of you thought I killed Kirara. Sorry to lead you to believe that. But I couldn't bring myself to kill the cute little kitty. Well here's the battle scene. I hope it doesn't suck too much.

========

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 17: A Fruitless Victory

========

"KIRARA!" screamed Sango in grief, pushing away from Miroku and standing back up. Her eyes were tinted red with rage. If she were a hanyou like Inuyasha she would have transferred into her youkai form by this point. "You bastard!" she spat, "I'm going to kill you!" And before anyone could stop her Sango had thrown hiraikotsu towards Akki. And like before Akki simply used his shield to deflect the boomerang back towards Sango. But this time Inuyasha stepped in front of her and blocked her boomerang. Before Sango could lunge at Akki Miroku grabbed her from behind.

"Sango! Calm down!" pleaded Miroku, his arms encircling the struggling girl. "You can't fight Akki like this!"

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! He killed Kirara! Don't you understand? He killed Kirara," sobbed Sango, still pushing against Miroku's strong arms.

"She's not dead."

Sango turned her tearstained face to Sesshoumaru. "What did you say?"

"She's not dead. Her heartbeat is faint, but it's still there," he said softly.

Sango looked back to the still form of her cat. "Alive," she whispered quietly, relief flooding her eyes.

Miroku relaxed his grasp on Sango and returned to her side.

"She's still not safe," continued Sesshoumaru, "she won't be able to withstand another attack from Akki."

The relief that was previously in Sango's eyes disappeared in a flash. "Then what are we doing? We have to get her away from him!"

"I know, but remember the plan. Me and Inuyasha will move in for her." Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and together they began charging.

"Stop."

The brothers slid to a halt and stared in awe. Akki had spoken. His voice was gravelly, it sounded like two rocks scraping against each other.

"Move one step closer and she will die." Akki held one hand above Kirara, almost daring them to make a move.

"What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru coolly.

"The shikon shards," came the reply.

"You can't have them!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Then she dies."

Sango watched in fear as Akki began lowering his hand towards Kirara. A moment later she was running towards her. "Kirara," she begged, "don't die. Whatever you do, don't die."

"Sango!" yelled Miroku, giving chase.

However, both humans stopped running when a bright light suddenly surrounded Akki. When it had died down they saw an arrow protruding from the hand that was above Kirara.

"You will not lay another finger on her you bastard," said Kagome dangerously, another arrow already fitted to her bow.

Inuyasha looked from Akki to Kagome. He saw Akki begin to smile. He turned back to Kagome and found that Kouga was not by her. Realizing he had only a second to act he drew out tetsusaiga and charged. "Kouga! You idiot! Get by Kagome!" he shouted.

Kouga, realizing his mistake, started running wildly towards to Kagome, fervently hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

Sesshoumaru cursed both Inuyasha and Kouga and then followed his brother. When the brothers got close Akki twitched his ears and unleashed one hell of a breeze.

Inuyasha was bowled over by the attack. Sesshoumaru fared a little better but he was still knocked to one knee. When Inuyasha cleared his eyes the first thing he looked for was Kagome and Kouga. He cursed when he saw Kagome was still alone. When he located Kouga he realized that Akki had hit him with the attack as well. The wolf was currently picking himself up off the ground.

"Kagome! Turn around!" screamed Inuyasha desperately.

But something was wrong. Kagome wasn't listening to Inuyasha. She seemed frozen in place. That's when fear gripped Inuyasha's heart. He felt like there was a great clawed hand that was slowly digging its claws into this heart. Akki and Kagome had made eye contact.

Kouga saw this as well. And fear gripped his heart much like it did Inuyasha's. But he was in a position to help. He flew to Kagome in a whirlwind of dust and stepped in front of her not a moment too soon.

Akki's eyes flashed and Kouga began screaming in pain. He brought his hands up to his head and clutched it in pain.

Kagome, now free from Akki's eyes, stood in front of the wolf and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. "Kouga! Kouga! Fight it! Fight the pain! Get him out of your mind!"

Kouga fell to his knees, still screaming in pain. Inuyasha had never seen anything like it. He had never seen Kouga react so fearfully to pain. He had never heard Kouga scream like that. And in that instant he realized that Kouga was a friend. If Kouga wasn't a friend than him screaming like that wouldn't have torn at Inuyasha's heart. Rage tore through Inuyasha's body and before he knew it he was once again charging Akki.

This time he managed to reach Akki. But that didn't mean he was thinking straight. Instead of using his sword he punched Akki in the head. The squirrel went flying but the damage had already been done. Inuyasha's left hand was a bloody mess and when he tried to move it he realized that his wrist was broken. But Kouga was released.

Kouga fell face first to the ground. When Kagome rolled him over he gave her a wry smile.

"That stupid bastard. He said all Akki could do was give you a headache. That was no headache," he whispered in pain.

Kagome gave him a small smile and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Just rest. We'll get you help once we've taken care of Akki," she soothed.

At the mention of the squirrel's name Kouga groaned and rolled back to his stomach. He then painfully stood back up.

"Kouga! What are you doing? You're hurt!" protested Kagome, rising to her feet as well.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, as long as Akki is here I've gotta protect you," said Kouga, still clutching his head in pain. It felt like there was someone inside his head repeatedly bashing the inside of his skull with a club. He swayed slightly in pain but quickly righted himself.

"Hey Kouga! Are you finally done being a wimp?" called out Inuyasha, knowing exactly what to say to get Kouga back to fighting condition.

"Me? A wimp?" scoffed Kouga, "you wish."

Inuyasha, glad to see that Kagome's shield was back, turned his attention back to the demonic squirrel. Akki had risen back to his feet. "Hey big brother, you ready to send this squirrel back to hell?"

"Of course," replied Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha smirked and readied tetsusaiga in his uninjured hand. It would be a bit harder to fight with only one hand but Inuyasha was not about to let Sesshoumaru do all the fighting. When he saw his brother start moving Inuyasha joined him.

The brothers flanked Akki and at the same time they attacked. Inuyasha swung tetsusaiga while Sesshoumaru formed his whip and cracked it towards Akki. But Akki, having recovered from the earlier blow, quickly unleashed his shield. Both of the weapons were easily deflected and the brothers flew backwards from the force of Akki's shield.

"Shit, that hurt," cursed Inuyasha while climbing to his feet. He was then hit by an incredible gust of wind. He fell back to his knees and braced himself against the gale. The wind was so strong that it was tearing apart his clothing and forming small cuts all over his body. 'Dammit, my body can't take much more of this.'

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw Akki sending gust after gust of wind at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was bowed to the ground; tetsusaiga stabbed a good foot into the ground, the only thing keeping Inuyasha from flying backwards most likely to his death. He smirked when he realized that all of Akki's attention was focused on killing Inuyasha. He reformed his whip and charged Akki's back. When he lashed out with it he was surprised to see Akki reach out and catch it. 'Scratch that, it only seems like most of his attention is on Inuyasha.' The whip didn't harm Akki at all. Then while continuing to crush Inuyasha's body with his wind attack Akki jerked on the whip and caused Sesshoumaru to fly forwards. While the demon lord was off-balance Akki grabbed Sesshoumaru's neck and dragged him to the ground.

And for the first time in his life Sesshoumaru felt powerless. Akki had him by his neck and was sending torrents of energy throughout his body. Even though Akki's hand only covered about 3 inches of his neck he couldn't get away. He couldn't even control his own body anymore as it was now shaking uncontrollably. Blood slowly began to seep down his neck, staining his clothes a bright red.

'Shit, how could he be this strong? How could it end like this? Being killed by a squirrel?'

But then the oddest thing happened, the energy being pumped into his body slowed down. He opened one eye to see Miroku standing a mere 25 feet away, his wind tunnel unleashed. Akki still ceaselessly beat down on Inuyasha but his attack on Sesshoumaru stopped, he was too busy trying to keep from being sucked into the wind tunnel. But Sesshoumaru was still powerless to move, somehow, even with his small hands, Akki had a strong grip on his neck. Sesshoumaru glanced back to his brother and was shocked to see blood pouring down his face. Inuyasha was barely holding onto consciousness. Sesshoumaru painfully willed one arm to obey his commands and with it he reached up and clawed one of Akki's ears. Immediately more pain was wrought throughout his body, but the attack on Inuyasha had stopped. Sesshoumaru let his arm drop back down to his side.

When the wind attack stopped Sango immediately threw her boomerang at Akki. She managed to hit Akki square in the chest. Akki, still with a firm grip on Sesshoumaru, slid a foot closer to Miroku and his wind tunnel. Sesshoumaru, through half-lidded eyes, saw Sango dart in and drag the barely conscious Inuyasha away from the battle.

After having one of his ears painfully clawed and being smashed in the chest by a boomerang Akki had weakened a little bit. He had his shield going but he was still sliding towards the black void in Miroku's hand. But he refused to let go of Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru was too weak to fight.

For the moment it looked like Miroku would pull both Akki and Sesshoumaru into the black void. They were getting closer, 15 feet, 10 feet, only 5 feet to go.

When Miroku saw that Akki and Sesshoumaru were 5 feet from being sucked in he looked up and caught Kagome's eye. She was ready, and had an arrow notched in her bow and aimed at Akki. She nodded at Miroku, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"NOW!" shouted Miroku, closing his hand and quickly wrapping his wind tunnel up with his rosary beads. He dove for Sesshoumaru at the same time Kagome fired her arrow. Miroku grabbed Sesshoumaru around the waist and immediately screamed in pain. The energy that was still surging through Sesshoumaru's body was now going into his. But before he collapsed Miroku was able to lunge away from Akki, pulling Sesshoumaru with him. They hit the ground and rolled at the same moment Kagome's arrow hit Akki's shield.

The shield fizzled out and the arrow fell lifelessly to the ground. Akki's eyes slowly roamed the battlefield. Only 3 opponents were left standing. One was a human who could easily be killed. Another was the wolf demon that he already weakened with his eyes. The third was the biggest threat to him. The one with the arrows. She was also the one with shikon shards. And the one that he had the mind connection with. He could kill her just as easily as the other human, but he was held back. If he just outright killed her he would also cease to exist. All because his death move was left incomplete. To do his death move a part of his mind had to enter his opponents mind. That was how he could tear their mind apart. But since he didn't complete his death move on her a part of his mind was still in her head. Each time he looked her in the eyes a little piece of his mind returned, also taking a bit of her's with it. But if she died before he got his entire mind back he would die. It was impossible to exist without your whole mind. If he were able to complete his death move he would be freed from her grasp. And as long as the girl didn't know that she couldn't take advantage of it. And Akki planned to destroy her before she figured it out.

Sango ran to join up with Kagome and Kouga. They were the only ones who were still able to fight. And the strongest, Kouga, was already weakened from Akki's earlier attack. All in all their chances of survival were looking pretty slim.

"So guys, you have any brilliant ideas?" asked Sango nervously.

In response Kagome fired an arrow which Akki was able to dodge. She fired another arrow which Akki again dodged. "Well, there goes that idea," she said.

"Well then, how about we all pray really really hard for a random lightning bolt to suddenly strike Akki and fry his little brains?" suggested Kouga.

Kagome let out a slight laugh, but it was more like a desperate laugh than a cheerful laugh. "Very funny. But how about an idea we can actually use?"

No one said anything. Akki started walking towards them.

"Times a-ticking people. We need an idea," said Kagome urgently.

Still no one said anything. As Akki got closer Kouga stepped in front of the girls, becoming a shield for them.

"I'll hold him off for as long as possible. You guys run for it."

"What?!" exclaimed Sango. "Are you insane? Do you really think that we are going to abandon you just like that? No way, we're in this together, even if it does happen to be the end."

Kouga smiled ruefully. "Damn you reckless humans."

"Reckless maybe, but at least we'll go down fighting together," replied Sango, unsheathing her katana. She stared wistfully at her boomerang, which was lying a mere 25 feet away, but there was no way she could reach it in time.

She and Kouga got into fighting stances. It was almost time for the final showdown.

"Well guys, it's been nice knowing you," said Kouga sorrowfully.

When Akki was 20 feet away he stopped moving. He raised one hand and beckoned for them to come closer.

"WIND SCAR!"

A brilliant flash of light suddenly came from the left of Akki and barreled straight towards him. Akki had no time to prepare and was enveloped by the attack. When the dust settled two figures were seen standing. Inuyasha had tetsusaiga held in front of him. And Akki had survived. But he had not survived unscathed. Most of his tail was gone and blood was flowing from the stump.

Akki squealed in a high-pitched voice that made both Inuyasha and Kouga cringe. But while Akki was squealing Inuyasha was creeping closer. And Akki was well aware of that. But he also knew that he was no position to fight. Before Inuyasha could reach him Akki turned to the others. They were completely frozen in surprise. The girl, Kagome, was left unguarded. Akki willed her to look at him and unable to resist she did just that. Their eyes met. His eyes flashed. Kagome fell. And Akki ran.

Inuyasha saw Akki fall and immediately forgot about his prey. He ran to Kagome. But halfway there he collapsed. Akki's relentless attack and then using the wind scar drained him of all his energy. He faded into unconsciousness.

Kouga, kneeling by Kagome and cursing his stupidity saw Inuyasha collapse. He had saved them all. The two full youkai failed, but Inuyasha, the hanyou, had hit Akki. He had succeeded where both Sesshoumaru and himself had failed.

Sango surveyed the battlefield. Out of the six that had started only two remained standing. There were no casualties, but there were severe injuries. Sesshoumaru practically had a hole in his neck, she was surprised he was still living, and Inuyasha was a complete bloody wreck. Miroku was unconscious and every now and then his body gave an involuntary shudder from the energy that had plagued his body. And Akki's attack hit Kagome again. But they were alive.

'But for what point and purpose?' thought Sango woefully. 'We all fought our hardest, for what? A draw? A chopped off tail? We gave our best to take a tail? How are we supposed to live against both Naraku and Akki? What chance do we have of survival?'

========

If that sucked, I'm sorry. I still don't have the knack for writing battle scenes. And I wasn't too happy with this chapter, it doesn't seem to flow at well. It was way too jerky for my tastes, but then I also didn't really know how to change it. I have the toughest time changing something I've already written. In fact it's almost impossible for me. I can make minor changes, but nothing big like what this chapter would call for. Curse my weird writing skills. And I'm also sorry for the definite lack of humor in this chapter. But it sadly had to be done. Humor should be back next chapter. And now once again I'm going to ask for some help, but this doesn't have anything to do with Mind Reader.

I'm attempting to start a new fic (don't worry, Mind Reader will still come first) but to do that I need as many characters as I can get. So far I have: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Hiten, Mantan, Jaken, Hojo, and Kikyo. I can't use Kohaku or Sota cuz they don't fit in with the story. But anyways, if you have some others please let me know! I would greatly appreciate it!

And now time for review responses:

**Kagome Goddess of Light: **It could possibly be funny cuz they had a whole argument about it back in ch. 6. I couldn't resist bringing that argument back!

**Ladyhawk89:** She's not dead! I'm not that cruel!

**Inuyasha-Freak15:** You cried? I'm sorry. I had no idea the kitty had so many fans out there!

**Chrisy12: **Thanks for the info about Kouga. And you won't be able to miss Kirara for long cuz she's coming back!

**Tankbbg: **Ooh, thank you again! I greatly appreciate it.

**DeniseD: **I'm sure it did come as a surprise for I have yet to read a fic that seriously harms Kirara. But I definitely couldn't bring myself to kill her.

**Adrian Winter: **Yup, you won a prize, it should be coming in the mail any day now. _Laughs wildly as you look hopefully into mailbox everyday from here on out._

**AnimeDreamer45: **Glad to here from you, how's your story coming along?

**Livvy22:** She's alive, don't worry. And also don't worry about me quitting my story. I could never do that do all my readers!

**XXmiroku4everXx:** Hehe, if you don't like it when people die than I suggest you stay far, far away from the new fic I'm working on as it will be full of death and destruction (it won't be humor either!). And Sango was definitely just a little sad, she almost went psycho on us! But that would be expected given how much she loves Kirara.

**Crystal Teardrops:** No! Another reader who thought I killed Kirara. I'm so sorry for putting you through that! I could never kill the poor, innocent kitty!

**TheGoth:** I actually missed my dog more than my parents. What can I say, she doesn't make me do work!

**ImScaredOfSquirrelsNow:** Hehe, cute name. But it's really cool that you started this fic when I already had 16 chapters posted. Wow, 6 hours to read it? I'm impressed I wrote that much! And I have yet to see the 1st movie, I've only seen season 1 and about half of season 2. And also thank you for recommending this story to your friends. I'm honored!

**Earthy876:** Nope, not dead. But yeah, I guess it is sorta like a show down. I can just picture it now, Akki with a six-shooter hanging on his waist. He spits on the ground while the gang appear in front of him. A bar door creaks listlessly in the wind…ok, I better stop now! And I'm thinking that if I killed Kagome I would have to run for cover from a bunch of angry reviewers!

**Inubabe229: **Haha, if you send your sister to attack me I'll retaliated with my sister! We'll have a sister war starting up.

**Kikyou'sreincarnation:** Sesshoumaru would be the guy for the strategies. Plus, I just like the guy, even he did try to kill Inuyasha a countless number of times in the anime.

**RaeWolfDemon:** Well you can rest assured, I won't be quitting this story until it is over! I hate it when authors do that so I would be a hypocrite if I turned around and did it. I don't like being a hypocrite. And I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny!

**Fluffychik:** Actually, to the contrary, Sango was more than ready to fight. She was so pissed off that her anger was driving her to attack. Luckily for her Miroku stopped her!

**Mirokuluver:** Yes I did tell you tell me that. And looking back I can see how you could see it dragged on. I thank you for letting me know and I'll try to pay more attention to it in the future. Well have fun on your camping trip!

**ACDCchicky:** She's alive! Wow, everyone thinks I killed her! But I like your interpretation of Kouga's and Inuyasha's fight. It was sort of what I was aiming at-a fight between two completely immature little boys.

**FieryDemonFox:** Well I hope I lived up to your expectations of the big battle scene, but I seriously doubt. I just don't seem to be able to write good battle scenes. I must work on that.

**Kay:** See? She was just injured! Injured to within an inch of her life, but she's still alive.

**Colhan3000:** I don't think I want to put Kikyo in either. I don't want to worry about the angst between Kag, Inu, and her that she always seems to insert into the story.

**T2:** It seems like most people were surprised at her supposed death. I guess I was able to get people's attention with it!

**Triss Skylark:** Sugar highs are the staple of life. And Kouga with a slingshot, interesting. Very interesting.

**Inuluvher151:** Glad you think my story is funny. And yes, Akki is stupid (actually he's pretty smart, but whatever), but no, he did not Kirara. I don't see the kitty dying in my fic.

**Anglecat Hellfire:** Yes, I think it's about time that Kirara has a lot of attention put on her. She deserves it just like the rest of them! And thanks for the info about Kouga.

**Inuyagura: **Well that's alright, it's great to have you back! And thanks for that info about Kouga, I'll definitely have to check out that sight someday!

**PersonaJXT: **Don't worry, the precious kitty is gonna be alright!


	18. Kouga's Worse Nightmare

Thank you to everyone who tried to convince me that my battle scene didn't suck. I still don't believe you, but it was nice that you tried! Well most of this chapter is sort of downcast. There is one little spot of fluff, but that's about it. And I really hope that you guys like the end.

========

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 18: Kouga's Worse Nightmare

========

Sango, seeing that Kouga was working on bringing the injured Inuyasha to lie beside Kagome, started walking to the still body of Kirara. She wanted to run to her cat, but her feet betrayed her thoughts. Her feet dragged, as much as she wanted to see Kirara she didn't want to discover that her cat had died during the battle. When she finally arrived she breathed a big sigh of relief. Kirara was still alive. Though bruised and bloodied her chest rose and fell at a steady pace.

Sango knelt down and gently picked up Kirara. Then cradling the cat to her chest she walked back to the group of injured people. Kouga had already brought Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru over. He soon arrived, the unconscious monk over his shoulder.

Kouga lightly smiled at the demon exterminator. He gently placed Miroku on the ground. "Well, I guess we should start taking them back to Kaede's hut."

Sango surveyed her injured friends. "Yeah. We should take Kagome and Sesshoumaru first they seem to be the most severely injured."

Kouga nodded and moved to pick Kagome up. He stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sango staring at him with sad eyes.

"Kouga, I can't take Sesshoumaru back. He's too heavy for me. I have to carry Kagome."

Kouga's eyes looked pained for a moment but then he moved and picked up Sesshoumaru instead.

Sango placed Kirara on Kagome's stomach and then picked up the fallen girl. Together she and Kouga walked back to Kaede's hut. When they walked into the hut Rin and Shippo started crying. Their two favorite people looked like they had died.

Rin ran up to Kouga and grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's big hands with her two small ones. She looked at his face and gasped when she saw the hole in his neck. She looked at Kouga fearfully. "Is he…" she trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead.'

Kouga shook his head at the traumatized girl. "No, he's alive." He gently laid Sesshoumaru on the ground. "And I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you are watching over him."

Rin let a small smile flit across her face before she sat by Sesshoumaru's head and started running her hand through his hair.

When Sango sat Kagome down Shippo immediately went to her side. "Did Akki look her in the eyes again?" he asked, not bothering to disguise the fear in his voice.

Sango sighed and lifted Kirara off of Kagome and placed her beside the girl. "Yes."

"Stupid squirrel," grumbled Shippo. Then he finally noticed Kirara. "WHAT?" he shrieked. "Akki killed Kirara? Nooo! I never got to play tag with her! Nooo!"

Sango waited for Shippo to calm down but when she realized that it would never happen she gently bopped him on the head. "Shippo, she's not dead. But she may soon be if you don't give her room to breathe."

Shippo jumped back from Kirara. "Not dead," he laughed, embarrassed. "Oops, didn't see her breathing. Sorry 'bout that Kirara," he said.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked up when Kouga stood up.

"You can stay here. I can bring back Inuyasha and Miroku myself." Without waiting for a response he left the hut.

Sango moved to follow him when Kaede gently grasped her shoulder.

"Let him go Sango. He can do it himself. And I'll need your help here."

Sango nodded in understanding. "What do you need me to do?"

"Fetch some water please," said Kaede.

Sango grabbed the bucket and left the hut. Kaede shuffled to her collection of herbs and picked out the ones she would need. Once Sango got back she started tending to Sesshoumaru.

"What happened Sango?" asked Kaede.

"Akki had him by the throat and seemed to be sending waves of energy through him."

"Then all he'll need to do is rest and let his demon healing ability mend his body." Kaede looked up when Kouga walked in with Inuyasha and Miroku over his shoulders. He placed them on the ground and then sat down by Kagome. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Kouga, what is the matter?" asked Kaede sharply.

Kouga opened one eye. "Nothing. Help everyone else. I'll be fine."

"Akki looked him in the eyes. And Kouga started screaming in pain," informed Sango.

Kaede took that in and quickly prepared a drink for the wolf demon. "Here, drink this. It will help the pain," she said while handing the cup to Kouga.

Kouga took it without complaint and drank it down at once. "Thanks," he sighed.

Kaede looked from Kouga to Inuyasha. 'I sure wish Inuyasha could learn some manners from Kouga. It would definitely make my job easier.' Kaede moved back to Inuyasha and Miroku and efficiently tended to their injuries. She turned to Kagome and administered the same herbs she did the last two times. Once finished she sat back and surveyed her work. 'Not bad. I can still move pretty fast with these old bones.'

Sango walked up to the old healer. When Kaede glanced up Sango held out Kirara. "Please Kaede, can you mend Kirara? Akki attacked her and I don't know how long she has," she whispered, her eyes downcast in pain.

Kaede took the cat demon with gentle hands. She looked over the injuries and then set about making them right.

Sango sat down and watch Kaede work on Kirara. Her eyes were glistening with tears but she refused to let them fall. She knew that if she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop.

Kaede looked up an hour later. "She was badly injured Sango. I did all I could for her. Now all we can do is wait and hope for her recovery." Kaede stood up and deposited the cat into Sango's arms. She then left the hut to make her rounds in the village.

Sango sat there holding Kirara. She gently ran her finger up and down her cat's face. The next time she looked up she was surprised to see that it was night. She had sat there for hours, just holding her cat in gentle arms. She looked around the hut and took in the forms of her friends. Rin was curled up in the crook of Sesshoumaru's arm, her head resting on his chest. Shippo was lying on Kagome, his ear over her heart. Kouga was still sitting behind Kagome. His eyes were closed in a healing sleep. Everyone else was still unconscious.

Sango sighed and before she knew it she was softly crying. She started off crying for Kirara. She knew that if her cat died her world would come crashing down. Kirara was the only one left from her previous life. Kohaku was still around but he was a slave to Naraku. Kirara was the only one Sango had left to remember her village and family by. She cried for Kirara for several minutes. But before she knew it she was crying for everyone. How everyone had tried their hardest and had nearly died for it. In the end they still fell to Akki. But most of all she cried for Kagome. It was too cruel for someone to be so loving and full of life to by dying by the hands of an evil monster. Sango jumped when she felt a hand close over hers. She looked down to see a hand clad in rosary beads covering her own smaller one. She moved her eyes until they met Miroku's.

Miroku gave Sango a soft smile. He tried to sit up but he still didn't have full control of his body. There was still too much negative energy traveling through it. So he instead opted for grasping Sango's hand tighter. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"For everyone," she responded, "you, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, but especially Kagome and Kirara."

Miroku closed his eyes in pain but reopened them a minute later. "Don't cry. You're too brave and beautiful to cry."

Sango gasped but then smiled at Miroku. She didn't say anything but she did tighten her fingers around his before she was finally able to drift off to sleep.

========

The next morning Kouga woke up to Kagome's whimpers. He was wide awake a second later and crouched by her side. He took one of her hands in his and gently squeezed it.

"Kagome," he whispered urgently, "it's just a nightmare. It's alright. You're safe."

"Inu…yasha."

Kouga's heart broke when he heard Kagome whisper Inuyasha's name. She was obviously frightened and she called for Inuyasha. Not him.

Kagome suddenly starting thrashing wildly. The hand Kouga wasn't holding started trying to ward off some invisible monster.

Shippo woke up with a start. He looked dazed for a minute before he realized where he was. He jumped off of Kagome and stood by Kouga. "Kouga! What's wrong?" he asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" grumbled Kouga.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, still in the throes of her nightmare.

Sango jumped awake at that scream and was at her friend's side in an instant. "What's wrong?" she asked Kouga.

"I don't know! She was sleeping peacefully and then she started doing this," shouted Kouga, directing his comment to the girl who was not kicking her legs wildly.

"If we don't stop her she's going to hurt herself!" said Sango, placing her hands on Kagome's shoulders and holding the flailing girl down. She grimaced in pain when Kagome's free hand hit her in the face.

Shippo moved down to hold Kagome's feet down. He grabbed one but was then thrown into a wall as Kagome unleashed one particularly hard kick.

Kouga and Sango managed to smile at the kitsune. Kouga left go of Kagome's hand and moved to hold Kagome's feet down. He succeeded where Shippo failed. He smirked at the kitsune. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Kouga and then grabbed the arm Kouga had abandoned. This time he was thrown up to the ceiling. He hit the ceiling and fell to the ground with a resounding _thump!_ Shippo gave up trying to help hold Kagome down.

"Has she ever done this before?" asked Kouga desperately.

"No," replied Sango, managing to move her head before she got hit again.

Kagome gave a violent lurch, it was almost as if someone had kicked her in the side. She then did something that terrified Sango and Kouga. She brought her hands up to her face and started clawing at her head. Scratches started forming all over her face. And Sango and Kouga were powerless to stop her. It was taking all of their power to hold Kagome down. If they left go of her she would injure herself further.

"Get out! Leave me alone! Get out of my mind!" screamed Kagome, her voice full of fear. "INUYASHA!"

Then a remarkable thing happened. Inuyasha's ear twitched and even though he was still unconscious one hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's. Kagome immediately quieted down.

When Sango and Kouga thought it was safe they let go of Kagome. Kagome stayed still, one hand enveloped by Inuyasha's.

"Well I've never seen that before."

Kouga and Sango looked up in surprise when Kaede spoke.

"Where the hell were you when all that was going on?" growled Kouga.

"I was watching you guys," she replied.

Sango's jaw dropped. "What? You mean while I was getting clobbered by an unconscious girl you were watching?"

Kaede wisely nodded.

Kouga jumped up, one hand clenched tightly. "Why you old hag! Why didn't you give Kagome one of your herbs?"

"If I went it there Kagome would have hit me. My job doesn't require me to risk my health. Besides, you guys seemed to be doing quite a fine job by yourselves."

Sango rubbed the bruise that Kagome had left on her jaw line. "Oh yeah. Me and Kouga had it handled, huh?"

Shippo jumped up. "Hey! I was helping too!"

Kouga turned to the runt, one eyebrow raised. "You? You were using the time to hitch free rides on the flailing limbs of Kagome."

"I was just getting ready to help you guys again when Inuyasha stopped her," said Shippo defiantly.

Kouga scoffed at the kitsune. "Yeah, ok. You can think that as hard as you'd like. We'll never believe you." Kouga than returned his attention to Kaede. "But you. You are a healer. You have no reason for sitting on the sidelines." He took one step towards Kaede, one arm flexed dangerously.

Sango was beginning to think Kouga would actually attack the old lady when Kaede calmly reached behind her. She brought her hand back to the front, but this time with the addition of a rosary.

Kouga sadly didn't see that. He kept advancing on the old lady.

Kaede quickly said the spell and sent the rosary on its way. Now Kouga saw it. It was kind of hard to miss, a rosary floating through the air making its way towards its doomed target.

Kouga's eyes filled with fear and he backed up into a corner. "No! No!" he screamed, "pull it back! I won't attack you! I swear! Pull it back!"

But alas Kaede had no power over the free rosary. Even if she wanted to (which she didn't) she wouldn't be able to call it back. The rosary was free. And it wouldn't rest until it doomed the life of its target.

Kouga watched in horror as the rosary got closer. He tried to swat it away but his arms had become lifeless. The rosary had him now. Just a few feet closer and the rosary would claim its prey. Kouga started clawing at the wall behind him as the rosary floated above his head. Then it gently fell down around his head and landed softly on his chest. The rosary was victorious. It had claimed another victim.

Kaede grinned at the wolf. "Now the next word out of Kagome's mouth will finish off the spell and will be the subduing word."

Kouga, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all stared at the sleeping girl. They were all waiting for Kouga's fateful word. Luckily for all of their sanity they didn't have to wait long.

"Inuyasha," breathed Kagome, snuggling closer to the hanyou.

Kouga's face was one of pure disbelief and horror as he plummeted towards the ground. He now had one more reason to hate the hanyou.

_SMACK!!_

========

Betcha didn't see that one coming! But this should definitely make the story a little more interesting. Poor Kouga. _Smirk. _But anyways, I tried to make the transition from sad stuff to humor smoothly, so hopefully I achieved that. If not, oh well, nothing I can do about it now!

Also, thank you to everyone who helped me think of more characters. I greatly appreciate it. My new story has been posted-The Reluctant Gladiators, and I hope that some of you will check it out. It's a dark, definitely non-humor fic. Something just a little different from what you're used to! But I really like it and hope you give something that is non-humor from me a chance. Now just a little forewarning-it will contain character deaths. A lot of character deaths. So if that is something you hate I release you from me wanting you to read it. But in my personal opinion it contains much better writing than this fic does. I'm trying my hand at displaying different emotions better. Well that's enough of me pushing a story on you guys. Sorry about that, but I had to do it once!

And now time for review responses (there's a lot this time-I thank you!):

**Kagome Goddess of Light: **Thanks for the vote of confidence. I appreciate it! And I hoped you liked what came next!

**Ladyhawk89: **Aww, but it's ok to turn into a deranged fan when it's for the precious kitty!

**XXmiroku4everXx:** Hehe, if you don't like main characters dying than I guess I'll let you out of reading my fic. But if you want to read what I hope will become a good story I won't stop you…: )

**Animeluvr229: **Rest your heart, Kirara will live. And Kagome can't tell everyone about her ability. Then all the fun will leave the story!

**Bombermanfanatic:** Oh he's about a foot and a half. Give or take a few inches. But since he's so powerful he can take down foes (like Sesshoumaru) down without even flinching. And I'm not quite sure what mistake you're seeing. Since on the internet it say's Kagome fell, not Akki fell.

**Moonglow gal: **yeah, Kirara is ok. And you're right. I don't think I want to know what you mean by 'shave him.' In fact, it kind of scares me.

**Raven151:** yeah! It seems that little sisters are good for something. I'm still trying to find a use for me. But anyways, thank you for starting this story when it's already pretty long. It makes me feel special. : )

**TheGoth:** Hehe, yeah, everyone but Sango got hurt. Lucky girl.

**Crying Crystal Teardrops:** Don't worry, you spelled the evil hell squirrel correctly. And there's nothing wrong with being lazy!

**Luckykittykagome: **I feel your pain. I hate headaches. But yeah, I definitely needed my story to have something other than just humor. To me reading stories that are only funny is only interesting for a little bit. Without a real plot no story can survive for that long. And it also helps if the plot makes sense!

**Kay:** First, thanks for your review. Second, I don't quite understand what you're saying with the attacks getting through. Are you talking about Akki's attacks or the group's attacks?

**Hereiko Nakashima:** I'm so happy you find my fic hard to put down! That's so cool. And I'm sure you're a good writer. After all, I kind of think that my writing sucks compared to many of the stories out there. Remember that we our own worse critic!

**Dark Inu Fan:** Haha, yeah would be ironic to see Rin beat Akki with a hug. But sorry to say that it probably won't quite happen that way. It was a cute idea though! And I don't really feel sorry for the group, esp. Sess and Kouga. After all, they're always putting Inu down for being a hanyou. It's about time Inu can prove he's just as strong as they are!

**Priestess-of-suzuka:** My vacation was alright although if I came home 2 weeks earlier I would have been happy!

**RE Girl:** Yeah! I succeeded in making another person sit at their computer for hours on end! I'm so glad you read my story straight through, that must mean I'm doing something right!

**Sentinel28: **Thanks for the vote of confidence about the battle scene. I guess I do tend to give myself a hard time.

**Inuyagura:** Well last chapter didn't have humor but I sure hope you liked the end of this one!

**AngelCat HellFire:** Wow, thanks so much for all of your ideas. You gave me Yura and Myoga. Some of the others I didn't know who they were (7 warriors?) so I couldn't use them. But you're one of the few people who gave me some ideas so I thank you a lot!

**FieryDemonFox:** aww, why are you calling Akki names? What did he ever do to you? : )

**Colhan3000:** Yup, Inuyasha definitely showed those stupid full-breeds. If it wasn't for him they would all be dead.

**Chickxofxdarkness:** aww, of course I care what you did to read my story! I'm a very caring person. It also makes me feel happy that you couldn't put my fic down. I never thought in a million years that something I wrote would be that good!

**ACDCchicky:** See? I would never dream of killing the poor kitty. She's too cute to die.

**Chrisy12:** I'll never give up on you. But thanks for telling me so I don't think that you started hating my story! Cuz I actually realize when some of my consistent reviewers (like you) stop reviewing. I love you guys!

**Inuchick06:** Ok, I forgive you. I guess I can understand where you're coming from, you're obviously a big Kirara fan! And you should definitely try writing a story. I would never tell you not to!

**Tess:** Thanks for putting it onto your favorites list! And there was a little bit of fluff this chapter, I know not much, but then half of the people were knocked out! : )

**Makeyourselfduo:** I can't believe you didn't review my other chapters! I thought you liked my story! Just kidding. I'm just glad to have you back! And I definitely understand being busy. Luckily I haven't been busy in a while.

**Sakaki-chan:** Hopefully this update came fast enough for you!

**Koga14:** Well Kouga got his necklace, just not in the way you thought! But now he has one with the most interesting word. :)

**Putz-6:** Yea! You like it! You like it! You like it! Ok, I'll go now.

**Siyuri:** Wow, thank you for reviewing so many chapters! And thank you even more for the amount of characters you gave me! And thank you again for explaining some of the lesser known characters! Mayu, Midoriko, and Nazuna have not made their way into my fic. I really needed some more girls!

**Inuluvher151:** Hehe, I sort of find it funny how so many people thought Kirara died. Especially knowing how I could never kill the pretty kitty.

**The Mage of Ice:** Wow, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews for so many chapters. It means a lot to me when someone starts my story when it's already so long. Especially when they review for many chapters. Thank you again!

**Inuyasha's Gurrl:** Ooh, I feel honored. And I still love it when I find out that people cried cuz they were laughing so hard.

**DeniseD:** Thanks for telling my chapter wasn't sucky. I really do need to quit being so hard on myself. And I also greatly appreciate the other characters you have given me!

**Ryuu of the Broken Light:** Well now, here's your update! Sure hoped you liked it!

**Triss Skylark:** Hehe, that would be funny, them fighting Akki, Naraku, and a tail.

**earthy876:** Yeah, people don't seem to like it when Kagome dies. Sort of weird...And I also wonder how they will fight both Naraku and Akki. Since you know I haven't figured it out yet! :)


	19. Inuyasha, sit

You guys make me so happy. I got over 45 reviews last chapter (my highest yet!) and I'm also on the list of recommended stories! Hugs all around! Whoever recommended my story is awesome! And you guys were so nice but I took so long to update. This chapter took forever to write, it's not anything special, but for some reason my ideas flew out the window. I think the most I ever wrote in one sitting was ½ a page. That's horrible. Since normally I can spit out almost the whole chapter in one sitting. But here it is, a little shorter than normal but I couldn't help it. 

========

**Mind Reader **

Chapter 19: "Inuyasha, sit."

========

Sango and Shippo stared in shock at the wolf plastered to the floor. Then as one they clutched their sides, fell to the floor, and rolled with laughter. Kouga's number one rival was his curse. It was too perfect.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face Kouga! It was priceless!" gasped Shippo.

Kouga rested his chin on his palm and tapped his other hand impatiently on the ground. "Oh yes. Hilarious," he said sarcastically.

Sango sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh man, you're always going to be implanted in the ground. Kagome always says Inuyasha's name."

Kouga bared his teeth at her which only succeeded in cracking her up further. Even Kaede was finding it hard to not roll on the ground with laughter. The only thing keeping her standing was the fact that if she fell down she probably wouldn't be able to get back up. She instead leaned against a wall and laughed.

By this time Kouga could get back up. Now he really wanted to kill the old hag. And since only Kagome could send him flying towards the ground he was safe. Kouga was actually slightly glad that she was still knocked out. He advanced on Kaede, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Shippo saw Kouga advancing on the defenseless old lady so he did the only thing he could think of. He scurried over to Kagome and Inuyasha and lifted Inuyasha's hand off of hers.

"Inuyasha?" called out Kagome softly.

_WHAM!_

Shippo quickly replaced Inuyasha's hand before Kagome could start freaking out again. He then jumped on Kouga's back and did a victory pose. "Haha! You lose!" he cheered triumphantly.

Kouga rolled over onto his back.

At the sound of a surprised 'oomph!' Sango looked to Kouga. He smiled innocently which immediately concerned her. "Where's Shippo?"

Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think I saw him go outside."

Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she saw an orange tuft of hair poking out from under Kouga's back. "He's outside, eh?"

Kouga nodded. 'Yes! She believes me! I'm saved!'

Sango walked to Kouga and knelt by his face. She grabbed one of his ears. And twisted.

"OW!" screamed Kouga, jumping up in pain. And lo and behold, there was a squished Shippo beneath him.

"Yup, outside," remarked Sango. Kouga glared at her.

Rin slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kouga's girly scream had woken her up. She stared at the scene in front of her. "Ms. Kaede?" she asked tentatively, "why is Shippo shaped like a pancake? And why is the smelly wolf cowering in a corner?"

Kouga stood up indignantly. "Hey! I don't smell!"

"When was the last time you bathed?" asked Sango.

Kouga looked stumped. "Let me think for a minute," he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh that's sick! Go take a bath right now. I had originally thought there was rotten food in here but it's you!" yelled Sango in disgust.

Now Kaede looked pissed. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Sango. "What kind of person do you think I am? Do you really think I would keep rotten food in here?"

But Kouga still wasn't finished with Sango. "How dare you order me, a leader of a wolf demon clan, to bathe! I could kill you right now!"

Sango rolled her eyes and held her hands out to her sides. "So why don't you?" she asked.

Kouga looked at the girl like she was insane. Did she actually just tell him to kill her? He remembered the last time he was about to attack somebody. He got a rosary for it. "I'm going to take a bath," he mumbled while making a quick getaway from the hut.

As soon as Kouga left the hut Kaede rounded on Sango again. "So what are you going to say to me?"

Sango looked puzzled. "Say? Oh! Like I'm sorry?" she asked.

Kaede groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother with this younger generation? They never learn," she griped while stomping out of the hut.

Sango shrugged her shoulders and helped Shippo peel himself off the floor.

"Thanks Sango. I thought I was a goner. Kouga smelled so bad I couldn't even breathe! And I always thought it was rotten food," said Shippo.

Sango laughed. It was definitely was a good thing Kaede had already left the hut. At the sound of a slight groan she whirled around and saw Inuyasha squinting his eyes.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He felt something in his hand and when he looked he saw it was Kagome's hand. Inuyasha breathed a big sigh of relief. She was still alive. He painfully sat up and leaned back on his free arm.

"Shit, my head hurts," he groaned.

Sango's jaw dropped. "What? The first thing you can say when you wake up is 'my head hurts'? Not 'oh I'm glad Kagome's alive,' or 'glad to see everyone made it'?"

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with you? And my head does hurt." For added emphasis he removed his hand from Kagome's and rubbed his head.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha jumped about five feet straight up in the air. "What the hell was that?" he shouted once he landed.

Sango pointed one finger to the girl writhing on the floor. "When you're not touching her she gets like that."

Inuyasha's face fell. He gulped and backed up into a corner. "I…I was touching her?" he stammered.

Sango stomped over to the hanyou and slapped him on the back of his head. "Moron. Touching as in holding hands! Not perverted touching!"

Inuyasha's face relaxed. Then he realized something and glared at Sango. "Hey, I told you my head hurts and yet you still hit me!"

"Oh well. Deal with it. Now quit being a baby and protect Kagome from whatever inner demons are attacking her."

"Hmpf." But Inuyasha did return to Kagome's side and gingerly grabbed her hand. When she immediately quieted down he smiled. Sango thought it was cute how he smiled. She no longer thought it was cute when he opened his mouth.

"Hehe, wish Kouga could see me now. He would be insanely jealous."

Sango smirked. "Oh you may not want Kouga to see you for awhile."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll probably want to beat you up?"

"Good, if he does fight me he'll get a rosary."

Sango shook her head at Shippo before he could blurt out Kouga's secret. She wanted Inuyasha to find out when Kouga fell. She needed some entertainment. Now all she needed was for Kagome to wake up.

[ Come on and wake up Kagome! I want you to Inuyasha Kouga! ]

Kagome groaned. Of course the first she had to hear upon waking up didn't make sense. What the heck did it mean to Inuyasha Kouga?

When Inuyasha heard the groan he leapt back from the girl. He didn't think she'd get mad at him for holding her hand but then he didn't thing she'd get mad at a lot of things he did. The countless 'sits' he received proved him wrong.

[ Please don't sit me. Please don't sit me. ]

Kagome opened her eyes and sent Inuyasha a confused look.

Inuyasha mistook the confusion for anger. "Glad you're up," he said before fleeing the hut.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders at Inuyasha's display of insanity. "So how is everybody?" she asked Sango.

"Well Sesshoumaru and Kirara are still out. But that is to be expected since they were the most severely injured. And for some odd reason Miroku is also still out. I would have thought he'd be up by now," Sango walked over to Miroku.

[ Yes! It's working! Now just kneel… ]

Before Kagome could shout a warning to her friend Sango knelt down by the monk.

"Aieee!" she screamed when a hand groped her butt. She recovered from her shock and slapped Miroku. "You're pathetic. Using your injuries to feel me," she growled.

[ Darn it. I thought we had made some progress last night. ]

Kagome raised one eyebrow at Sango's back. She wondered what went on between the two while she was unconscious.

Miroku grinned while he sat up.

[ Even though my head hurts now it was worth it. Man how I love her ass. ]

Kagome promptly blocked out Miroku's thoughts before he could go any further.

[ I just wish I could have squeezed it. Or caressed it. Oh how I love her ass. ]

Kagome shook her head in confusion. She could have sworn she was blocking out Miroku's thoughts. She decided it was because she was tired. She was disrupted from her silent ponderings with a crash from outside. She ran outside with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her heels.

"What the hell was that for you damn wolf?" snarled Inuyasha while picking himself up off the ground.

Kouga stood still and just glared at Inuyasha. His hair was soaking wet and dripping water ran down his face onto his glistening chest. His clothing was also soaked.

[ Stupid wolf. Guess he doesn't know what a towel is. ]

[ Eww! Did he even take his clothes off? ]

Kagome was confused. Why was Kouga attacking Inuyasha? And why on earth was he soaked to the bone?

Kouga slowly turned in fear to Kagome. Now Kagome was really confused. Kouga was never scared of her.

[ Oh dear god please don't say Inuyasha. Whatever you do don't say Inuyasha. ]

Kagome didn't think it would be possible to be any more confused, that is until that last thought entered her mind. She had reached a whole new level of confusion.

[ Say it. Say it. Say it. ]

[ Maybe if I think really hard Kagome will somehow hear me. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. ]

It was getting old really fast. So many more thoughts were getting through Kagome's mental barrier. It wouldn't have been as bad if the thoughts actually made sense. But it sounded like Kouga, Sango, and Shippo had all lost their minds.

The next moment happened in slow motion. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She opened her mouth. Sango and Shippo's faces broke into wide grins. Kouga held up a hand as if trying to hold in Kagome's words. "NOOOOO!!!" he yelled (like the long, deep, slow-mo voices they use in TV and movies).

"Inuyasha…"

_THUD!!_

Kagome turned in shock to the wolf who was now plastered to the ground. In fact Kouga looked suspiciously like Inuyasha did whenever she sat him. Her eyes widened when she saw a rosary encircling his neck. 'Funny, I didn't think he had one before we fought Akki…oh dear lord! You've gotta be kidding me!'

Inuyasha was just as dumbstruck as Kagome. It looked like Kouga was just sat. He replayed the last words spoken by Kagome. A grin suddenly appeared on his face. Kouga lifted his head in time to see Inuyasha's grin.

[ Oh shit. I think they found out. ]

[ This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! ]

[ Eh? Am I missing something? I wasn't knocked out for that long, was I? ]

Sango and Shippo were too busy laughing like idiots to think of any coherent thoughts. And once again Kagome was confused. "Inuyasha…"

_THUD!_

"OOMPH!"

This time Kagome was sure of what happened. She said 'Inuyahsa,' Kouga was subdued. 'Darn it. Just when I didn't need my life to get any harder this had to happen!'

Kouga finally stood back up and was immediately greeted by a leering hanyou.

"Haha! My name is your curse! I'm sure that hurts the little pride you have left," jeered Inuyasha.

Kouga retaliated by pushing Inuyasha in the chest. He smirked when the hanyou was caught off-balance.

"Inuyasha, sit."

Both of the disobedient boys plummeted to the ground. And Miroku finally understood what was going on.

"Hahahahaha! Kouga got sat! Wait, that's not right. Inuyasha sat Kouga! Er Kagome sat Kouga…damn. Inuyasha is Kouga's sit!" he shouted in confusion.

Everyone chose to ignore the delirious monk as he tried to put into words the scene that had just unfolded.

[ Damn, what happened to all my dignity? That stupid puppy is my subduing word. And I didn't even do anything to deserve it! Stupid old hag, I wasn't actually going to attack her. ]

[ Haha! I won't mind getting sat as much anymore. And Kagome always says my name. It's gonna be hell for Kouga! I can't wait! ]

[ Hehe, Kouga got Inuyasha'd. Yea! I created a new word. Kagome will be proud of me. ]

[ This will be most interesting for now on. Heheh, I wonder if we can give Sesshoumaru a rosary as well. That would be even more entertaining. ]

Kagome was getting a headache. Many of her friend's thoughts kept sneaking past her barrier. She saw Kaede nearing the hut and made up her mind. She jogged over to Kaede.

"Ahh, you're up. That's good," said Kaede. She took Kagome's face which was a mixture of annoyance and worry. "Do you need something child?"

Kagome nodded her head. It was now or never. "Kaede, I think we need to talk."

========

There you go for everyone who was begging for Kagome to tell someone besides Sesshoumaru. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up before Saturday. If you don't see one by Saturday then you'll have to wait until the following Friday. I'm going to LA on Saturday and not getting back until Thurday. I'll try to get one up before then, but no promises.

Review Responses:

**Xxmiroku4everxX:** It seems that most people don't like reading about their favorite characters. So don't worry, I don't hold it against you!

**Tanolike:** It's alright, it's fun being crazy. And I hate those stupid IM noises. No matter how many times I hear them they always surprise me. Especially when someone had the volume up loud…stupid sister…

**Ladyhawk89:** hehe, I'm glad you liked it! It seems that most people liked Kouga's rosary. Poor Kouga, what did he ever do to you?

**Crying Crystal Teardrops: **Dang, you seriously slept 18 ½ hours? I think the most I've ever been able to sleep has been 12.

**Fiery Demon Fox:** Aww, thank you! I guess I should quit having low confidence in my writing abilities. Especially since you guys won't let me!

**TheGoth:** Hmm, you seem to have a bone to pick with Kouga. You like his rosary and you like the fact that his heart was broken. That poor, poor wolf!

**Mistress Nika:** Ooh, long review, I love it! And for your first idea about killing Naraku and Akki, I have no clue what you're talking about! I've only seen season 1 and the first quarter of season 2, so all those attacks you're talking about I haven't actually seen yet. But I do like your second idea. Think you could send me a bottle of that Raid for Akki? Hehe, all in all I absolutely loved your review, so creative! Hope you continue loving this fic!

**Kagome Goddess of Light:** Hehe, you sound like me sometimes, confused! I tend to confuse myself a lot. I know I probably shouldn't admit that, but hey, we're all friends here on ff, right?

**Moonglow Gal:** Glad you liked that small bit of fluff I put in. I'm not exactly a fluffy kind of writer so the few times I can actually include some fluff is amazing. I especially like it when you guys like it!

**Siyuri:** I don't really know where I get my ideas. They just seem to pop in at completely random times. I didn't even know I was going to Kouga a rosary until I actually started writing it. This story truly does write itself.

**Colhan3000:** See? Inuyasha already found out about Kouga's rosary. And of course he loved it. Mean little hanyou.

**Mystical-Maiden:** Hmm, what was Kagome dreaming about? I may put that in next chapter, if not I'll just leave it up to your imaginations. Right now the only thing I know is that it was definitely about Akki.

**ACDCchicky:** Of course Kirara is too cute to die, plus she did nothing to deserve death. And that chapter was definitely a sad one for Kouga. His rival got the girl and his rival's name is his curse. Hmm, I wonder why I was so mean to Kouga.

**Silverfoxgirl:** Well I guess I didn't really have to do that to Kirara, but I did anyways. And plus she's alive so I didn't really do anything that bad to her!

**Kitsune-Tenshi-16:** Yes, Kouga's curse is Inuyasha's name and my curse is not being able to change something I wrote. Must say though, Kouga's curse is worse!

**Mirokuluver:** Well would you look at that, your term, 'inuyasha'd' made its way into my story. Thanks for the word!

**Livvy22:** Well next chapter she'll be telling Kaede about her ability. But she won't be telling anyone else. I haven't decided yet if she's gonna tell the others or not.

**Sesskag2832:** Well it's gonna be inu/kag, but nothing really strong with the pairings. I'm not overly into writing fluff (which means I'm not good at it!).

**Raewolfdemon:** Ah-ha! I knew you Kouga lovers were out there somewhere! I was waiting for one of you to show up. You were the first Kouga defender to show up, everyone else was happy he got a rosary!

**Dark Inu Fan:** Hehe, alright, the rosary has a theme song! And I wonder if Kouga will be able to move after a full day with the Inu group, I'm beginning to doubt it.

**Demondoggie:** I'm guessing you're a squirrel hater? Then you definitely came to the right place! We're all squirrel haters here.

**Hanyou Goddess:** Well I try to make my transitions smoothly, I'm glad to see that the last one worked. I also feel somewhat sorry for Kouga, but not that much, afterall I'm the one who gave him the rosary.

**Makeyourselfduo:** Aww, thank you, you make me feel special. Hehe, glad you liked Kouga's rosary scene. That was definitely my favorite in the chapter.

**ColaDragon:** Thanks for bringing to my attention those two things. For the first one, I don't really know. I don't know how the whole 'subduing' word works. So I made it up. : ) And for the second one, you're right, I messed up. The reason I used 'casualty' for 'death' is because whenever I hear the word it always seems to be talking about the deaths. So it has sort of taken on the meaning of 'death' for me. But thanks for letting me know and I hope you continue reading (and liking) my story.

**AngelCat Hellfire:** Ooh, thanks for the website, it is greatly appreciated! I'll definitely be going there a lot.

**Lily of the Shadow:** Another person telling me to quit with my lack of confidence. I love you for it. I guess I really should listen to you people! Glad you like the mix of drama/humor. The only way to have a real plotline would be to include drama and plus the stories that are insanely humorous annoy me after awhile. Humor is good, but you do need a good plotline to back it up!

**Mistaken Otaku: **Ahh! Everyone is changing their names on me! And see? Kagome is going to tell Kaede. She actually does have a little bit of a brain left. And you felt sorry for Shippo? Wow, I didn't even try to make someone feel sorry for Shippo. And I liked doing that to him. Seems you have a bigger heart than me. : )

**LovablePyscho07:** You actually have to laugh to have your family think you're insane? That's not fair. No matter what I do my family always thinks I'm insane.

**Demoness Saki:** Uh-oh, you're addicted to? Guess I'll start a MRAA-Mind Readers annonymous.

**Kay:** Well Sesshoumaru was lying down since Akki had dragged him to the ground. So Sesshoumaru was only able to shield Akki from one side. So Sango and Miroku attacked from the sides Sesshoumaru wasn't covering. Hope that makes sense!

**Triss Skylark:** Hehe, death by tickling. That's a new one!

**Allycat588:** Wow, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! You're so awesome! And since you read it all at once (very impressive I might add) I definitely appreciate you telling me that my plot and characters have developed. I'm glad to know that it's not growing stale.

**Lone-Puppy:** Yup, the lovable hanyou has yet again saved Kagome. What would she do without him? Probably die. : )

**Danny:** Wow, another person who read it straight through! And til 5:30 in the morning? I'd be moody too! Thanks for spending so much time with my story.

**Earthy876: **Yeah, Kouga should give up on Kagome by now. It's obvious he's only a friend to him. But then he's also hopeless, so there's no telling what he'll do!

**To everyone else I missed:** I still greatly appreciate your reviews. You all talked about the rosary being great and to be honest I wouldn't be able to think of something witty and creative for each of you. Sorry for being lazy. Hope you'll forgive me. I still love you all.


	20. Talk Amongst Geniuses

Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I said I would have this chapter up Friday or Saturday, but obviously I lied. Sorry about that. But LA was fun-I saw Johnny Depp's star! Yea! I took a picture of it so I am offically an obssesed fan. I'm so happy. Now onto the chapter.

Oh yes, one more thing-you guys got me to 500 reviews! In only 20 chapters! Wow, I feel so loved. I never would have thought in a million years that something I wrote would go over so well. Thank you so much! Here, have some cookies that I haven't made. Aren't they tasty?

========

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 20: Talk Amongst Geniuses

========

Kaede and Kagome sat in the back room of the hut. Sesshoumaru was still knocked out and Rin kept her silent vigilance over him. Everyone else was outside doing who knows what.

"What is it you want to tell me child?" asked Kaede.

Kagome fidgeted nervously on the ground. She smoothed her already smooth skirt. Now that she was here she didn't know how to begin.

Kaede waited patiently. She knew with how Kagome was acting it had to be important

Kagome cleared her throat and started talking. "Well you know when you asked me if there were any side effects to Akki's attack?"

"Yes, you said there were none."

[ Although I highly suspect that you were lying. ]

"Well I was lying. There has been a side effect. A very large one I might add."

[ I knew it. ]

"What is it?" asked Kaede.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well I can sort of read minds."

Kaede raised one eyebrow. "Sort of? What do you mean by sort of?"

"Fine, I can read minds."

[ Well that sucks. ]

"Why does it suck?" asked Kagome.

Kaede gasped in amazement. "So you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. What, did you think I was lying?"

"Oh, no, of course not. So you can really read minds?" asked Kaede in disbelief.

"Yeah, all I have to do is concentrate on the person's mind and I can read their thoughts."

"So what is wrong with it?"

"Wha...? How did you know something was wrong?"

Kaede rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid Kagome. You could have easily told me when I asked you before. But you didn't. Something must have scared you into telling me."

"You're right again."

[ Of course I'm right. I'm always right. ]

"You know I can hear your bragging."

[ Darn it. ]

Kagome laughed at the elderly woman but then grew serious again. "When I first discovered I had this power very few thoughts slipped through. I could construct a mental barrier around my mind and only read the minds I wanted to. The only time a thought got through was if someone was very strongly thinking. But it seems that each time Akki knocks me out my mental barrier grows weaker. More and more thoughts keep sneaking through." Kagome looked at Kaede expectantly, she was waiting for the healer's input to this situation.

Kaede rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Then I was right in my previous assumptions."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you before that each time Akki looked at you his death move would be one step closer to completion?" At Kagome's nod she continued. "Well that was a guess. But it appears that I guessed right. When Akki looked at you the first time he opened up your mind. That is why you are able to read minds. But now each time he looks you in the eye your mind is torn further apart. He is slowly ripping your mind to shreds. Each step closer to completion his death move becomes the less control you have over your mind. Much like if your body is physically damaged it is harder to move your mind is harder to control the more damaged it gets."

"That's not good."

"Actually quite to the contrary it is good."

Kagome's head jerked up when Kaede said that. "Are you mad? How could this possibly be a good thing?"

"We now have a way to judge how far his death move has gotten to completion. The less control you have over your ability the farther the death move has gotten."

"Ahh, well that makes sense."

[ Of course it makes sense. I always make sense. ]

"Kaede, mind reader," reminded Kagome while tapping her head.

Kaede glared at Kagome and silently cursed her new ability.

[ Dammit, I hate mind readers. ]

Kagome grinned at the old lady. Kaede was reacting the same way Sesshoumaru did upon discovery of her ability.

After Kaede was done 'silently' cursing she continued the conversation. "So how much control do you have over your ability?"

"How am I supposed to know? Is there a set of guidelines for people losing their minds?" After registering what she said both Kagome and Kaede started laughing. On one level Kagome truly was losing her mind.

After calming down Kaede offered a suggestion. "On a scale of 1 to 10 with 1 being the most controlled, what number would you give it?"

"Umm...4?" said Kagome cautiously.

"Is it 4 or did you just pick a random number?"

"Four. I give it a four."

"Good, then we still have time to kill Akki and save you."

"But what if I'm wrong? What if it's actually a six, or even worse, an eight?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"Then we have even less time to kill Akki," replied Kaede without missing a beat.

Kagome glared at Kaede and stood up. "Thanks for the surge of confidence. And one more thing, don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well let's just say Sesshoumaru found out. And Inuyasha didn't. If Inuyasha finds out about my ability when his brother has known for awhile a third world war may start."

Kaede looked puzzled at this. "Third? Why not first or second?"

"Never mind. Just don't tell anyone."

"Ok, I shall tell no one. But if it starts getting worse we may have to tell everyone."

Kagome's eyes grew downcast at this comment. "I know. But let's just hope we kill Akki before we have to think about that."

Kaede nodded and Kagome left the backroom. When she saw Sesshoumaru still lying deathly still she made her way over to him. She knelt down opposite of Rin and laid one hand against Sesshoumaru's forehead. She looked up and gave Rin a warm smile.

"How are you doing Rin?"

"I'm fine but is Sesshoumaru going to be all right? He hasn't moved yet," said Rin with a hint of fear in her voice.

Kagome removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's forehead and placed it over Rin's. She gave a gentle squeeze. "He'll be fine. Knowing how stubborn he is he would never die before Inuyasha."

_CRASH!_

Kagome jumped straight up and ran outside. She saw Kouga lying on the ground glaring at the hysterical Inuyasha. "What happened?"

Kouga moved his glare from Inuyasha to Kagome. "You! You said that idiot's name!"

Kagome appeared flabbergasted. "But I was inside! How did you hear?"

"I'm a wolf demon with exceptional hearing," said Kouga like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome went and crouched by Kouga's head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to subdue you."

But Kouga wasn't listening to Kagome's apology.

[ Hehehe, I can see her panties! ]

Kagome stared at Kouga in shock as she never thought he was a pervert like Miroku. How wrong she was. She narrowed her eyes and smirked at the wolf demon. "Inuyasha..."

_Smack!_

"What?"

Kagome sighed and stood up. She turned to Inuyasha. "I didn't mean you. I was just subduing Kouga."

Inuyasha's face lit up. "Oh. Well then can you do that again?"

"Idiot," grumbled Kagome under her breath.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Hmm?"

"Can you answer a question for me?"

"Of course Shippo, what is it?"

Shippo rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Who is half dog-demon and half-human and is standing out here?"

"Inu...wait a minute. Why are you asking that?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

[ Darn it. And I was so close to having her say Inuyasha. ]

[ Phew. She didn't say that cursed name. And that stupid runt tried to get me subdued again. I'm going to kill him as soon as I can move again. ]

Kouga jumped up.

[ Oh look at that. I can move. Hmm, I wonder how long I was lying there after the spell had worn off. ]

Kouga advanced on Shippo and bared his teeth at the kitsune. "Ready to die runt?"

[ Wow, I never thought I would cheer Kouga on. But I am now. Go Kouga! Kill that runt! I'm still pissed at him over that revenge he pulled on Miroku and me. ]

Kagome replayed the last thought. And realized what Inuyasha said. 'Great, now what did he and Miroku do to Shippo to deserve revenge? And why can't my life ever be simple?'

Sango, surprised that Kagome hadn't sat...Inuyasha'd...Kouga by now walked up to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um Kagome? Are you going to rescue Shippo?"

Kagome took in the trembling kitsune and the maniacal wolf. "Inuyasha," she said absentmindedly.

_SMACK!_

"What?"

"NOTHING! I was just sitting Kouga!" screamed Kagome in frustration. She looked sheepishly at the now subdued Inuyasha. Before he could start yelling at her she crouched by his head and patted his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that."

You would have thought Kagome had learned her lesson about crouching in front of guys with a skirt on. But she hadn't.

[ Score! I can see her panties! ]

Kagome retaliated by slamming her fist down on Inuyasha's head. Satisfied with the _thunk_ she heard she stood up and stalked over to Sango. Her friend backed nervously away from her.

[ Wow does Kagome looked pissed. Hopefully she won't randomly hit me like she did to Inuyasha. ]

Kagome quickly replaced her scowl with a smile. "Hey Sango, you want to go bathe? I could really use some relaxing in the water."

Sango quickly returned Kagome's smile.

[ Good, she hasn't lost her mind. ]

"Of course I'll go with you. Let me go grab the stuff." Sango disappeared into the hut to gather the bathing supplies. While she was gone Kagome looked to the now standing Kouga and Inuyasha.

"While we're gone you two keep an eye on the pervert..." Kagome trailed off when she remembered the perverted thoughts those two had. 'Darn it, there's no one I can trust now!'

[ Why does Kagome look concerned? I wouldn't let Miroku peek on her or Sango. ]

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and casually knocked him to the ground. "Miroku won't be going anywhere."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a real smile. "Thanks Inuyasha."

When Sango came out of the hut she and Kagome went off to bathe. As soon as they were out of earshot the guys started talking.

"Is it just me or does Kagome get mad easier?" asked Miroku.

"A lot easier," grumbled Kouga. "She use to never get mad at me and now she keeps subduing me."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He started laughing at the disgruntled wolf. "Yeah, but that's the one benefit of Kagome being so angry. I just wish you could see your face whenever she says my name."

"I'm going to kill you," growled Kouga.

Miroku stepped between the two. "Now now boys, calm down. We are suppose to be trying to figure out what's wrong with Kagome, not laughing at each other's misfortunes."

Kouga turned his back on Inuyasha. "Hmph, I guess I'll be the mature one and stop arguing."

Shippo snickered under his breath. He was pretty sure he was more mature than both Inuyasha and Kouga combine. Scratch that, he was more mature than Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku.

"Thank you Kouga," said Miroku sarcastically. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Jump for joy?" suggested Inuyasha.

"It truly is amazing how every time you guys get together you successfully talk about nothing the whole time."

Miroku and Shippo jumped in surprise. Inuyasha and Kouga were surprised as well but their pride wouldn't allow them to jump.

"Scare you?"

Inuyasha turned to his brother while growling. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the doorframe. He still looked worn out but he was awake and moving. "You could only wish to be able to scare me," said Inuyasha.

"I take that as a yes," replied Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to charge his brother when Miroku interfered. He grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder to hold him back.

"Calm down Inuyasha, your brother's injured. He can't properly defend himself right now."

"Try me," offered Sesshoumaru.

"Nah, you're right Miroku. My poor brother was almost killed by the evil squirrel. Hell, if it wasn't for me he probably would have been killed," bragged Inuyasha.

"If it wasn't for all of us we all would have died," Miroku corrected.

"Feh."

"What? Are you saying you actually did something useful Inuyasha?" asked Sesshoumaru in feigned surprise.

"Of course. But sadly you were too weak to hold onto consciousness long enough to watch me kick Akki's ass."

"So is he dead?"

"Nope, the puppy couldn't finish him off. All he was able to accomplish was giving Akki a new look," said Kouga.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"He chopped off Akki's tail," said Kouga.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the hint of a smile that crossed his face. "You're boasting about a tail?"

"Hmph, well it's more than what you did. And I did chase him off," defended Inuyasha.

"But he's still alive?" pressed Sesshoumaru.

"Unless if losing a tail is fatal to a hell squirrel, highly unlikely, than Akki is alive," said Miroku.

"So once everyone is healed we start our hunt of Akki," said Sesshoumaru.

"That would be the logical course of action," said Miroku.

Kouga cleared his throat and successfully gained everyone's attention. "Since I'm pretty sure we won't be leaving for at least a day I'm going to take the time to return to my tribe."

Inuyasha broke into a wide grin. "Are you serious?" he asked hopefully.

"Just to get my sword," said Kouga watching with satisfaction as Inuyasha's perkiness disappeared in an instant.

"Damn, I knew it was too good to be true."

"When will you be back?" asked Miroku.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon."

"That's it?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku smacked the back of Inuyasha's head. "You idiot. We need Kouga for the battle."

"But he's a stupid wolf," whined Inuyasha like what he said made sense.

"So? A wolf is stronger than a pathetic dog," said Kouga.

"Hey," warned Sesshoumaru.

Kouga laughed nervously and quickly made amends with the demon lord. "What I meant to say was puppy. Since Inuyasha is only half dog demon he's like a puppy. A full-fledged dog demon is also a strong fighter."

Sesshoumaru settled back against the doorframe. "That's better."

"But of course you're right," said Inuyasha, "after all if I remember correctly it was the wolf that saved us and not the pathetic puppy...oh wait, sorry, my mistake. It seems like it was the puppy who saved us."

Kouga growled at Inuyasha. "You keep bragging about your little victory. I'll have the last laugh when I kill Akki."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try that, you know without a weapon or anything," scoffed Inuyasha.

"You idiot, I told you I was going to get my sword."

"Yes, I know you said that. But I would think that if you wanted to get your sword that would require you to leave," hinted Inuyasha.

"Stupid idiotic puppy," mumbled Kouga under his breath. "Tell Kagome I'll be back tomorrow," he said before taking off in a whirlwind of dust.

Inuyasha waved after the wolf demon. "Aww heck," he yelled, "why don't you splurge Kouga and make it two days?"

"Idiot," grumbled Sesshoumaru before walking back into the hut.

Miroku took one look at Inuyasha's lopsided grin and waving arm and groaned. Sometimes he seriously wondered what Kagome saw in the guy.

=======

Hmm, I wonder how many times Inuyasha was called 'idiot' in this chapter? I know a lot but I don't feel like counting. And I love the thrilling conversations between the guys, those parts are some of my favorite ones to write. They amuse me (but I'm also easily amused, and I also guess it's sort of sad to be amused by something I wrote). Well no idea when the next chapter will be up as I haven't written any of it yet. But I have discovered that lots of reviews motivate me to write faster. Funny, huh?

One more thing-I noticed that a lot of you seemed to like the mention of Sess getting a rosary in the previous chapter. I didn't even consider giving him one but if enough people want him to have one I'll consider it. So rosary on Sess or not?

Review Responses:

**Inuyasha-Freak15:** Hehe, glad you thought it was funny. And I'm not sure if Sess will get a rosary or not, that was really just a blurb in the previous chapter but it seems like a lot of people like that idea.

**Mystical-Maiden:** Yes, the lovely sitting...er...inuyasha-ing...I think I'm confusing myself.

**Blulily07:** Glad you liked it!

**Ladyhawk89:** Thanks for not urging me to update before my vacation, I appreciate it! And cali was fun, how could it not be, I saw Johnny's star. I've never even been to New York, but then I don't really like the east coast either (too many people for my taste!). And Kouga is easy to pick, I'll give you that. I have fun picking on him in my fic (as if you couldn't tell!)

**Earthy876:** Aww poor Kouga, you're calling him a loser! And I wonder how long Kouga will last with his new word...hmm only the future can tell.

**Triss Skylark:** No problem, I love writing this.

**Tanoliko:** Hehe, nice word. And you already had your school orientation? Did you start already? If you did I'm sorry. I go back to class in 2 weeks which makes me sad.

**Mistaken Otaku:** Don't worry about changing your name, I just enjoy giving people a hard time!

**Mirokuluver:** I'm sorry I couldn't get this posted before your vacation. But I hope you have fun on it and maybe there will be several chapters for you to read when you get back!

**Fiery Demon Fox:** Hehe, I'm guessing you thought the chapter was funny?

**Kagome Goddess of Light:** That's right, the flamers aren't friends. Nobody likes flamers. But everyone else is my friend. And don't worry, there's nothing wrong with babbling on forever, I do it all the time!

**Moonglow gal:** Hehe, cute conversation! I have to agree with everything you said. Kouga just pales in comparison to Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha's Gurrl:** Yea! I'm unique! I feel happy now. And I also wish rosarys actually existed, I could use a couple for my brother and sister.

**Lady Miko:** Thanks for putting me on the list! I greatly appreciate it! And sorry for not being able to update before I left, but I was insanely busy and never had time to write. Hope you forgive me!

**Demoness Saki:** Wow, everyone's laughing at Kouga's pain, I love it!

**Mexican hat dance:** Poor, poor Kouga. Seems he doesn't have a lot of love among my readers.

**Rachel:** Wow, I'm flattered! I'm so glad you like it so much!

**Hye-Min:** Ooh, you read it straight through? I'm sure it did take awhile but thanks for sticking it out!

**ACDCchicky:** Hehe, guess you didn't like just skimming it through? Hope you had fun at the hospital, for a minute I was concerned something was wrong with you but when I read your bio I saw it was your sister going into labor. So I hope you like your new niece/nephew!

**c-dog:** I'll try my hardest to keep my story good!

**Chrisy12:** Yup, now two people know about Kagome's ability. The other's won't find out...at least not yet!

**TheGoth:** Hmm, seems you have some anger issues with Kouga. If I set up a session would you be able to go talk with him with a counselor? Or would you be too tempted to kill him right there? Well glad you liked the chapter!

**Rae-Wolf-Demon:** You know what? I'm pretty sure you're the only Kouga lover here. And you're gonna start writing? That's great!

**Draconic-Ban-sidhea:** Hehe, your version of golf is probably close to my version. It's not pretty watching me try to golf, but that's why I haven't gone again in like 5 years. And squirrel's are pesty little things. I hiked te grand canyon about 6 years ago and when I was done I bought a hot dog (it was so unbelievably good!) at the top. And there were a bunch of stupid squirrels that were trying to steal it! And let me tell, nothing was doing take my hot dog away from me after I hiked to the bottom and back up the canyon. So I grabbed some rocks...and you probably know what happened from there! But my hot dog was saved.

**Colhan3000: **Fireworks will definitely fly if Inuyasha finds out. No telling if that will happen though!

**Kitsune-Tenshi-16:** Hehe, I liked that line too. It took me about 5 tries to get it right, but when I did I was quite happy with it.

**The Mage of Ice:** I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much and flattered that you put it on the recommended stories list! We still need to talk on AIM, I believe I finally got it working so it should be easier to do that now!

**Makeyourselfduo:** I love all my reviews, but let me tell you, doing responses to them takes forever! It took my hour to respond to all of you guys this chapter! If I start getting many more reviews for each chapter I may have to cancel them, which would be sad.

**Shadowsniper:** Now quite sure if I'm gonna put a rosary on Sess. I actually never even thought about it but I could think about it if enough people like that idea.

**Siyuri:** I wonder if Sess would be able to live down the embarrassment if he ever got a rosary. Or if Inuyasha would ever stop laughing at him!

**PersonaJXT:** Wow, another person who wants to subdue Sess! Poor guy.

**Xxmiroku4everXx:** Hehe, glad you liked the chapter and all the subduing that went on. And yeah, Kagome's in the process of dying but with all the insanity going on no one can get depressed over it.

**Crying Crystal Teardrops:** I tend to sleep for 8-9 hours. I would sleep longer except I go to bed at 2-3 and I hate to sleep into the afternoon. And of course LA was a blast. But the traffic did drive me insane. Hope you had fun at your camp!

**Allycat588: **Wow, I'm honored that you like this fic that much! And I haven't even thought about Sess getting a rosary, well I did mention it in the chapter but it was just a random thought. But I could consider it if enough people want me to!

**Ainominako:** Yeah, it could get complicated trying to make sure Kouga falls everytime Kagome says Inuyasha. And I'll probably screw up a few times, but I'm sure you guys will be there to correct me!

**DeniseD:** Well hopefully this chapter lived up to your expectations!

**Aznmiko16:** glad you like my ideas! I try my hardest.

**Sesskag2832:** Ooh, thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list! I feel special.

**Inuluvher151:** Well she hasn't told anyone but Sess and Kaede now. I'm not sure if/when she'll tell the others. If she tells someone else it would most likely be Sango, but no guarantees there!

**Kagome2691:** Hehe, another 'Inuyasha, sit' lover. It's great!

**Sesshomarufan17:** Glad you liked the chapter!

**Coldfire:** Hehe, glad you thought it was funny! And I agree, Sess with a rosary would be quite funny, but that's a bridge I'm sure if I'm ready to cross yet!

**Putz-6:** glad you liked it!


	21. Ahh, it's lovemaybe

Hey everyone, I'm back with your next installment of Mind Reader. Hope you enjoy.

========

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 21: Ahh, it's love...maybe

========

The moment Kagome got back from bathing she walked up to Inuyasha. The hanyou was lying in the grass and randomly pulling grass out of the ground. He would then throw the grass onto his sleeping brother. Inuyasha was taking full advantage of the injured demon lord. Sesshoumaru's chest was littered with chunks of grass and Inuyasha had even managed to get some grass on Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome suppressed a chuckle and remembering her earlier blunders she stood at Inuyasha's feet. There was no way for him to get a free peek this time.

"What are you doing?" she asked to break the silence.

Inuyasha lifted his head a few inches and gave Kagome a stupid look. "Are you blind or something? What does it look like I'm doing?" To prove his point he pulled out a big chunk of grass, this one even had bits of dirt clinging to the roots, and flung it with a flourish at Sesshoumaru. It hit the poor hurting demon lord square in the face. Inuyasha noticed this immediately.

[ Oh shit. ]

Sesshoumaru's eyelids fluttered opened and he immediately yelped in surprise when dirt fell into his eye. He wiped it away with one hand and leaned up onto his other. He looked down and saw his dirtied clothes. He raised his head and turned to look at his brother. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Having fun little brother?" he asked dangerously.

Inuyasha gulped nervously and jumped to his feet. "It...it...it wasn't me! Kagome did it!" he stammered before taking off.

Kagome stared at the fleeing hanyou in shock. "Wait!" she shouted, "I wanted to talk to you! Get back here!" Without a second look at Sesshoumaru she gave chase.

Sesshoumaru stared up at the sky and shook a fist at hit. "Whoever is up there laughing at me, stop right now! This isn't funny anymore! Why do you continue to torture me with these idiots?"

========

Miroku looked over his shoulder and seeing the coast was clear quickly stepped into the woods. He darted from tree to tree always making sure to stay in the shadows. As he got closer to his destination a perverted grin found its way onto his face. He was completely unaware of the little line of drool that was dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Oh this was going to be good.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Miroku spun around and slammed his head into a low hanging branch. He bounced backwards from the shock and tripped over a fallen branch. He fell back into a tree and slithered to the ground. 'Damn, I'm sure those branches weren't there before!' he thought dazedly. As his vision cleared he became aware of a figure standing in front of him.

Sango stood in front of the fallen monk, her hands placed sternly on her hips. It took all of her willpower to not slap the monk into unconsciousness as well as to not wipe the blood that dripped down his face.

Miroku pressed one hand to the cut that formed when he slammed his head into the branch. "Sango, how good to see you. Well I'm here because I saw Shippo come in here. So I was following him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble."

Sango sighed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

Miroku nodded hopefully.

"Then you truly are an idiot. Now get up. We're going back to the village."

Miroku smiled and climbed to his feet. As soon as he stood up he swayed unsteadily.

Sango, knowing she would live to regret it, walked up to Miroku's side and placed an arm around his waist. "Just how hard did you hit your head?"

Miroku draped an arm around Sango's shoulders and leaned thankfully against her. "You scared me," he mumbled.

"So after all we've been through with Naraku and now Akki, you're saying all it takes is 'what are you doing?' to scare you into slamming your head into a tree?" Sango took a small step forward and tightened her grip on Miroku when he stumbled.

"I was sneaking," explained Miroku, raising his free hand to his head. "Damn my head hurts. But one good thing has come out of it."

Sango sighed. "And what's that?" she asked, expecting a perverted thought.

"Because I am graced with the presence of two beautiful women."

Sango lightly blushed but at the same time laughed. "You idiot. You're seeing double, can barely walk without falling, and yet you still try and compliment me?"

"You deserve to be complimented no matter what happens." Miroku then tried to bow (Sango could never figure out why he wanted to do that. She figured it was his head injury making him act). He lost his balance and fell to the ground dragging Sango with him.

Sango yelped in surprise and prepared herself for the hit. But instead of landing on the ground she landed on a warm body. She opened her eyes to find that she was sprawled across Miroku's chest. "Oh no," she panicked, "Miroku are you ok? I didn't mean to land on you!" She tried to get off him but was stopped when a restraining hand was placed on her back.

"Don't worry about it Sango, you didn't hurt me at all," said Miroku softly, "and even if you did it wouldn't matter since you're ok."

Sango looked worriedly at Miroku. "Miroku? Are you all right?' You sound delirious. We should get you back to the village so Kaede can take a look at your head."

Miroku smiled warmly. He didn't respond to her. He brought his other hand to the back of her hand and lightly pressed down on it. Too surprised to object Sango's head lowered, and Miroku caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

========

Kagome, huffing to catch up with the fleeing speck of red, gave up. She cupped her hands around her mouth and took in a deep breath.

"SIT!!"

She smiled when she saw the red speck fall to the ground. She started jogging up to the now subdued, and pissed, Inuyasha.

[ Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn...]

Kagome tried to block it out but like Miroku's earlier thoughts it didn't work.

[ Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn...]

Kagome gritted her teeth and willed herself to ignore the thoughts. Sadly since they were in her head she couldn't.

[ Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn...]

She was still a ways from Inuyasha and couldn't take it anymore.

"SIT!!"

She grinned in triumph when the continuous stream of 'damns' stopped. She felt like screaming when Inuyasha chose a new word.

[ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit...]

Kagome sped up in hope that the sooner she got there the sooner Inuyasha would stop thinking.

[ Shitshitshitshit...]

All she succeeded in doing was making Inuyasha's thoughts speed up. She couldn't believe his mind could be stuck on one word for such an extended length of time. But then again this was Inuyasha.

[ Shitshitshitshit...]

Kagome sighed in relief when she finally reached the hanyou.

[ SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ]

Inuyasha smiled pleasantly. "Hello Kagome. How's it going?"

[ SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ]

"What's your problem?" asked Kagome through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha misunderstood her, which made sense since he didn't know she could read his thoughts. "I'm sorry for blaming the grass on you. Please don't be too mad at me. But I didn't feel like fighting me brother today. Since you know he's still injured I wouldn't want to injure him further," explained Inuyasha quickly.

[ And I feel really lazy today. But she doesn't need to know that. ]

"Is that all? That's why you were cursing my arrival?" Too late Kagome realized what she said. She waited for Inuyasha's response in fear. Of course she shouldn't have worried, this was Inuyasha.

"Huh? Cursing your arrival? Wow Kagome, you're good!" said Inuyasha, "I had no clue you could read my body language so well! How often have you been staring at me when I wasn't aware of it?"

[ Not that I blame her. If I were a girl I'd probably want to look at me too. ]

Kagome plopped to the ground and rubbed her eyes tiredly. This whole mind reading thing was getting old. "First, I don't stare at you. Second, the grass incident was not why I was chasing you."

Inuyasha sat up across from Kagome. "Then why did you chase and sit me? Twice? Is that how you get your cheap thrills?"

"NO! I just needed to ask you some questions."

"Then ask."

"First, where's Kouga? I haven't seen him since I got back from my bath."

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh yeah, Kouga. He asked me to pass a message along to you. He said he thinks you're ugly, stupid, and stinks really bad. He said he was getting sick of being in your presence and so went back to his tribe."

Kagome sighed in annoyance. Inuyasha's response really didn't surprise her. So she decided to get even with him. "Oh really? That doesn't sound like Kouga. I guess I'll go ask Miroku where he went and if he tells me the truth I'll have to thank him. In a way Miroku would love."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times. Nothing came out but a few squeaks.

[ Would she really...? No, Kagome isn't like that! She must be trying to bait me! Well I'll show her. ]

Inuyasha crossed his arms as a smug expression overtook his face. "Fine, go ahead. See if I care. Although I'd be curious if Miroku would even take a girl like you."

Kagome got a tic in her forehead but she quickly relaxed. 'He's just trying to shake me up. I'm actually impressed with him so far. He's keeping his cool remarkably well. Let's see if he can survive the next round.'

Kagome looked crestfallen at the last comment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sure if I were a guy I wouldn't want a girl like me. Used goods."

Inuyasha looked flabbergasted.

[ No way. I was just kidding, I didn't think Kagome was like that! ]

'Gotcha,' thought Kagome wickedly. She mustered up a few tears. "It's horrible Inuyasha! All I want is love! But all the guys in my time want is sex! I have no choice!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. "You mean...you...you would actually do that with Miroku if he told you the truth about Kouga? You're that easy?"

Kagome tried sobbing a few times but wound up laughing. "You're...so...gullible!" she gasped out as she clutched her sides in laughter.

"Wha...? You're laughing? Are you feeling all right? Should I get Kaede?" he asked worriedly. He reached forward and felt Kagome's forehead which only succeeded in making her crack up further.

"You're so easy to get!" she laughed, "You should have seen your face when I started crying!"

As realization slowly dawned on Inuyasha Kagome could see the anger forming in his eyes.

"You were kidding?" he exploded. "Everything you said was a lie?"

Kagome calmed down. "Yup. Well except for the Miroku part. That was the truth."

This did nothing to calm Inuyasha down. "What?! You mean you would..."

Kagome cut Inuyasha off before he could go any further. "NO! I meant I would ask him about Kouga since you won't tell me the truth."

Inuyasha looked like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Good."

"That's it? Good? Will you tell me the truth now?"

Inuyasha smirked. "No."

"Sit. Now?"

"No," came the muffled response.

"Sit, now?"

"No," came the even more muffled response.

Kagome reached out a finger and poked Inuyasha in the side. She smiled in joy when he squirmed under her touch. She used both hands and poked both of his sides. She was pleased when he shuddered. She tickled him.

"Hahaha! Stop! Hahaha! Please!" begged Inuyasha. He began getting up.

"Sit. Now?" Kagome asked while beginning to tickle the subdued hanyou.

"No," gasped Inuyasha between bouts of laughter.

Kagome tickled even more ferociously.

"Stop...please! Hahaha! Fine! I'll tell you!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped tickling and sat back. Inuyasha sat up clutching his sides. Kagome smiled innocently. "So where's Kouga?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I told you," he said, "he left 'cause he can't stand you anymore!" Before Kagome could react Inuyasha lunged at her and began to ruthlessly tickle her sides.

Kagome fell on her back and tried to bat Inuyasha's hands off of her. It failed miserably. She started laughing so hard it hurt. There was only one way of ending her torture.

"Sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. And unfortunately for Kagome she was between the ground and Inuyasha. When Inuyasha's full weight landed on her she gasped in pain.

"Dang Inuyasha," she groaned, "how much do you weigh?"

Inuyasha lifted himself as much as possible and stared down at the girl. "It's all muscle," he defended.

"Get off of me!"

"Can't. You being the idiot you tend to be sat me. Now we have to wait until the spell wears off," said Inuyasha smugly.

[ Not that I mind this time. This is the closest I can ever get to Kagome so I'm not complaining. It's hard to believe how beautiful she is...argh! Don't think like that! Especially with a struggling girl beneath you! Think pure, clean thoughts. White. Clean clothes. Clean sheets. Kagome in the sheets...dammit Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself! But it's so hard...I can't help how I feel about her. Too bad I can never tell her how I feel. ]

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a mixture of anger and shock in her eyes. Granted she hated Inuyasha thinking about her in bed sheets, but she liked what he thought after that. And did she actually here him right? She decided she had to dreaming as Inuyasha would never think like that. She had to stop reading all those romance novels.

Inuyasha gazed down at the miko. "Kagome," he breathed softly. He lowered his head a few inches.

Kagome stared at the hanyou who was closing the distance between them. 'Finally,' she thought blissfully.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I thought you two had more decency then that. Doing something so dirty that Rin or Shippo could come across."

Inuyasha flew off of Kagome so fast it looked like an invisible car hit him. Both he and Kagome stood up, hate clouding their eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked on in utter joy. He never knew he could be so entertained by just joining Inuyasha and his batch of idiotic friends. He decided that whoever was making his life hell most of the time made up for it by giving him moments like this.

[ Heeheehee. That was perfect! They were just about to kiss and then wham! I pop up out of nowhere! That was brilliant on my part. ]

Inuyasha growled from deep within his throat.

[ I...am...going...to...kill...him! ]

Kagome simply glared at the demon lord. He had done that on purpose! Who knows how long he was waiting in ambush for the best moment to spoil their alone time. And she was so close to Inuyasha! 'That's it,' thought Kagome evilly, 'I'm giving him a rosary!'

========

And yet again I'm going to please the vast majority of my readers. Most of you wanted Sess to get a rosary, so Sess is getting a rosary. Next chapter. Unless if they all die first. : ) And since I'm pretty sure most of us are starting school soon (damn...) I've decided to start adding words of wisdom at the end of each chapter. Here's the first one:

"You tried and you failed. So the lesson is, don't try."

::snort:: Now who thought I was actually going to give you real words of wisdom? Shame on you. But that quote was said by the all too lovely Homer Simpson. Make sure you live by that rule in school!

Review Responses:

**Hanyou goddess: **thanks for the review, and I think I reviewed your story, I know I read it. It looks cute!

**Allycat588:** Nope, sorry, Kag didn't tell Sango. And will the Inu gang ever find out about Kag's ability? Only time will tell! But I highly doubt Sess will slip up and tell Inu, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who accidently says something. But thank you for willing to be patient! I try to be fast with my updates, but sometimes I just have no clue how to start a chapter (like this one!). But Sess is getting a rosary. I didn't give it to him this chapter cuz I have no clue what his word will be. Any ideas?

**Bombermanfanatic:** Well, your wish has come true. Sess will be getting a rosary.

**XXmiroku4everXx:** You've got that right-men's mentality being little! I'm glad you like their convo and their lack of intelligence!

**InuyashaLuver4eva:** Eeek! I'm sorry, but most people wanted a rosary on Sess! I hope you'll forgive me! And you seriously checked 23 times to see if I updated? Wow, I'm flattered!

**Aznmiko16:** Hehe, calm down, Sess will be getting a rosary! And I still don't know what his subduing word will be, but I'll keep your's in mind!

**DemonSlayer-13:** Heehee, glad you enjoyed the conversation as much as I enjoyed writing it! And you're right about Kag being worried about Inu, if Inu ever gets hurt Kouga should just run away before he gets hurt!

**Ainominako:** Ooh, you counted? Wow, I didn't realize I had Inu called an idiot so many times. Poor guy. And you're right about the non-subdued Kouga when Kag said Inuyasha. What can I say? Oops? I'll try to keep a better eye on that! And thank you for the crown. I'll treasure it forever!

**ACDCchicky:** Aww, you have a nephew now? That's cool. But I can see the love bursting from you for your sister-in-law! And don't worry about being insane, I know I am. It's fun that way!

**Lady Miko:** Glad you liked the chapter! And thanks for being understanding about my lack of updating. I wish I had a guaranteed slot of time everyday to write, but alas I don't. It will be even worse when classes back up. But I won't think about that now. I'll keep thinking happy thoughts.

**Colhan3000:** Yup, Kouga will be using his sword. And I'm glad to hear that you'll like that. Now to just see if the sword will make any difference at all...

**TheGoth:** Heehee, guy on guy. I just got an image of Inu, Kouga, and Sess all...ok, I think I'll stop before I have to up the rating to R just cuz of this response!

**The-unwanted-souls:** Ooh, you must be physic! Poor dumb hanyou. But you gotta love him.

**Jim hawking jr:** Thanks!

**Kagome2691:** I see another Kouga hater! Poor guy. I'm flattered that you always check to see if I updated and also glad to hear that were laughing so hard at this last one. Don't worry, the updates will continue to come. And of course I know Sess and Inu are hot! Too bad they aren't real...

**Putz-6:** Haha, good idea, Sess's word being fluffy. I like that. I'm looking for ideas for Sess's word (since I have no clue what it will be yet!) and fluffy right now is on the list of possibilities.

**c-dog:** Ooh, it's getting better? That's too good to be true! I was afraid that the longer I kept writing the lamer the story would get. And I'll keep writing so you'll have plenty to read!

**Inuyasha's Gurrl:** Yup, now to start the search of more rosary's. Poor Kaede will run out soon if I keep writing this story!

**Kagome'sWish:** Wow, you came in when the story already had 20 chapters? Thanks! And there's actually a Miroku reincarnate in your class? I'm sorry. But it sounds like you got him back quite well! Good job! I salute you.

**Moonglow gal:** I have received your gift of the boulders. And I went to throw them at the guys but I was too weak. I picked one up, went to throw it, and dropped it. On my foot. So alas, I couldn't toss them at the pervs. And you'll get your wish of seeing the regal Lord Sess plummeting to the ground. Next chapter. So make sure you tune in for the fun!

**Noname:** Your kitty liked it? Wow, now I'm really flattered. And jealous. My stupid cats can't enjoy any stories cuz they can't read. One's just fat and lazy and the other is psycotic.

**Draconic Ban-sidhea:** Heehee, that picture you talk about sounds cute. I want to see Sess bake cookies! Does he have a chef's hat on? And who doesn't love tormenting Sess? It's so easy, and so much fun! And more tormenting for the poor guy will be coming next chapter where he gets the dreaded rosary!

**Fiery Demon Fox:** Sorry about the rosary on Sess, but most people liked that idea. And what's wrong with being mean? I think he's deserves it for how ofter he's tried to kill Inu. But of course I still love him, nothing can make me hate the demon lord!

**Makeyourselfduo:** Yup, Kaede is a cocky old woman. Never thought that about her, huh? And don't worry, Sess will be getting a rosary. Next chapter. I still don't know what his subduing word will be (which is one reason why he didn't get it this chapter) so if you have any ideas let me know!

**Zero-vision:** Oh yes, poor Kouga...::joins in evil laugh:: And here's your update, hope it was soon enough!

**Black dragon:** No! Don't do that! I don't want anyone's death on my conscience because I didn't update fast enough! Here's your update, hope you're still alive to read it!

**Kitsune-Tenshi 16:** Heehee, glad you liked that like! I got the basic idea from Pirates of the Caribbean. If you know that movie it's when Jack and Elizabeth are stranded on the island and Jack says: "Unless if you have a rudder and sails hidden in your bodice, unlikely, then young Mr. Turner will dead long before you can reach him." I picture Miroku saying it like Jack did. God bless Pirates of the Caribbean!

**AnimeDreamer45:** Inu and Kouga can be immature sometimes? I would try most of the time!

**Mistaken Otaku:** Well I hope you like the reason I came up with for why Sess needs a rosary! I can't really blame Kag either. And Inu and Kouga aren't as perverted as Miroku, at least they keep their thoughts to themselves unlike Miroku who says everything outloud!

**Chrisy12:** Well, Sess will be getting a rosary all because of you. So if he tries to kill you, don't blame me! Nah, he got a rosary because of many cold-hearted people like you...me included! I can't help but want to see the regal demon lord plummet to the ground!

**Inuyashafan1991:** You're kidding when you say your friend knows Johnny, right? You're just trying to make me jealous? And don't worry about your Legolas shrine, I like Orlando Bloom too! I have a poster of Legolas right over my bed. ::sighs dreamily::

**Ane the Rain Goddess:** Heehee, I succeeded in making another parent think their kid is insane! Score! And stop with the puppy dog pout, I'm a sucker for dogs. Fine, you win. Here's your update!

**Triss Skylark:** Haha, nice little squirrel-nut thought! But you're right, plus between the group of them they have several sets of nuts. ::slams head against wall:: I must stop with these dirty thoughts! They can't be good for my sanity!

**Pinkpig309:** I'm glad you like the story! And the guys are definitely all idiots, the least idiotic of them all is Sess, and as you can see by this chapter he's pretty stupid as well. Well I hope you continue to read it!

**Mexican Hat Dance:** Poor Kouga, he really doesn't have any love. Oh well. But sorry, Kag didn't tell Sango. She still wants to hold on to her secret.

**Me:** Hi me. It sounds like I'm insane. "I'm responded to Me." _"You're responding to yourself? Isn't that weird?" _"No, not me as in myself, but Me from !" _"Right...me from Sure..." _"No! I'm serious. Me reviewed my story!" _"So now you review your own stories?" _"NO! Me is somebody else, don't know who, and he/she reviewed my story." _"I think me is a figment of your imagination. Your alias maybe?" _"I don't have an alias! Why don't you believe me?" _"You see those nice people in the white lab coats? They're going to take you someplace safe now." _Well anyways, glad you liked my story Me!

**Sesskag2832:** Yup, Sess is getting a rosary. And I don't even know what the subduing word will be. That's why he didn't get it this chapter! So if you have any ideas, let me know!

**Mirokuluver:** Of course I'll want to look at the picture! So I'll be waiting for it! Nothing can ever offend me (believe me, people have tried before and always failed!) And I'm glad you liked this chapter! And how did your trip go? Have fun?

**Jess:** Don't worry, Sess is getting a rosary. And a rosary on Shippo would be funny! He would fall like 6 inches! Heehee.

**LT:** Glad you like my story and think it's funny!

**Akiraton:** Hmm, good question. How many pages this story is...I think it's 150 or something? I'm not sure, it's a complete guess. I have 21 chapter, average of 7 pages each, that's about 150.


	22. Revenge is Sweet

Hey all, I'm back. And just so you know updates may become a little erratic from here on out. I start classes on Monday and my schedule isn't all that pleasant (3 night classes! Gasp!). So I don't know when I'll have time to write. So please be patient with me, once I'm in class for a few weeks I'll probably get a routine down and have more time to write. But in good news, here is the chapter where poor little Sess gets his rosary. So go on and read it!

Some special thanks: Colhan3000 for giving me the idea for Sess's subduing word. A lot of you had some great ideas but alas I could only pick one. I would also like to give a belated special thanks to mirokuluver for being the first to ever say "inuyasha'd". Thanks you two!

And for some stupid odd reason fanfiction won't let me use my previous seperating characters. So now I'm forced to use a continuous line of 1's.

1111111111111111111111111

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 22: Revenge is Sweet

1111111111111111111111111

Sesshoumaru snickered under his breath and continued to smirk at the fuming hanyou and miko. He still wasn't over his rush of disrupting them.

Kagome slowly unclenched her fists and smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru. Her smile unnerved both the demon lord and Inuyasha.

[ Kagome...stop that. You're scaring me. ]

[ Hmm, maybe I didn't want to disrupt them. Perhaps it would have been better to jump out when they were already kissing for a few seconds. ]

Kagome's eyes hardened for a second but she promptly relaxed. "I'm going back to the hut now. I'll see you two later." With a cheerful wave to the brothers she walked back to the village, a slight bounce in her step. 'Now to see if Kaede has another rosary lying around.'

Inuyasha stared after Kagome for a few seconds with a wistful expression then snapped his attention back to Sesshoumaru. "You," he snarled, "you!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes, me. You have something to say to me? Or are you going to continue to sputter like an idiot?"

"You sneaky little bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"Um, yeah," replied Sesshoumaru in a tone that clearly showed he thought Inuyahsa was stupid.

Inuyasha said a few incomprehensible words then ran at his brother. When he reached him he unleased a few swipes all of which Sesshoumaru easily dodged. "Damn you!" cursed Inuyasha, "you're suppose to be hurt!"

"Well it looks like I heal pretty good, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha growled and punched. When Sesshoumaru blocked him he immediately fell to the ground and kicked his legs out. He caught Sesshoumaru's ankles and knocked him to the ground. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and smirked down at the fallen demon lord. He lightly pressed his foot down on Sesshoumaru's throat. When Sesshoumaru squirmed Inuyasha laughed mirthlessly. "Seems you didn't heal enough. And if you evet get another 'brilliant' idea like that again I'll take that weird fluffy thing you insist on wearing and rip it to shreds."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the second of fear that penetrated his stoic expression. He swiped Inuyasha's foot off of him and rose gracefully to his feet. And he made sure to keep his mysterious fluffy boa thing away from Inuyasha. He even had one hand holding it firmly. "You wouldn't daer little brother. You care for that wench too much."

"Huh? What does Kagome have to do with this?"

"That was a threat," explained Sesshoumaru with a roll of his eyes. He then started the trek back to the village.

Inuyasha stood deep in thought for a few seconds. Then he realized Sesshoumaru was leaving. "Hey!" he shouted jogging to catch up. "You leave Kagome out of this! This will be a fight between family only. And as much as I hate to think of you as my brother you are."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual. But I should still be able to include your wench. After all, as much as I loathe humans it seems you have a soft spot for them. And I sadly see Kagome eventually becoming a part of our dysfuntional family."

"You're wrong. I have no feelings for her. She's the only way I can find shards."

Sesshoumaru sighed and quickly slapped Inuyasha on the back of his head. "You're an idiot. You were practically kissing her. So don't try and tell me you have no feelings for her."

"And I can say the same to you about your apparent 'distaste' for humans. If you hate them so much why do have that little girl always hanging around you?"

"You mean Rin? Only because she's not annoying and listens to whatever I say. And what she does to Jaken also lends herself to staying."

"Feh, now you're an idiot. You watch that runt like she's your own."

"Believe what you want," growled Sesshoumaru before quickening his pace and leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

"So it seems I've found your sore spots," said Inuyasha under his breath with a grin. "The girl and your weird fluffy thing. Although I still really wish I knew what the hell that was."

As soon as Kagome was out of sight of the brothers she sprinted to the hut. When she burst through the door Kaede jumped up in surprise. Kagome looked oddly at the elderly lady. She had been sitting with her face in the corner. "Uh Kaede?" she asked hesitantly, "did I interrupt something?"

Kaede, making sure to keep the corner firmly covered with her stout body laughed nervously. "Oh no, no, you didn't interrupt anything. I was just...meditating."

[ Heheheh. Oh god, please don't let her be reading my mind right now. ]

Kagome, now thoroughly intrigued, craned her neck to try and see what Kaede was hiding. Kaede moved her body with Kagome's head. Kagome grinned. "Aww come on, you can tell me!"

[ Come on, where are those stupid boys when you need them? I need a distraction! ]

Kagome was quite impressed with Kaede's persistence. She still hadn't let a single thought about what she was hiding cross her mind. But Kagome was also persistent, after hanging around with Inuyasha for so long she had no choice but to be persistent. "Kaede!" she gasped, "how could you? Rin and Shippo are playing just outside! What if they walked in on you?" All Kagome desperately hoped was for Kaede to not ask what she was talking about. For the main reason that she didn't know. She was just hoping to fluster the old woman into letting out her thoughts.

[ What's on your mind Kagome? I was just sewing! ]

"Ah-ha!" cheered Kagome in victory. "Gotcha! So what are you making?" When Kaede's lips remained sealed Kagome tried her final idea. She grew into an annoying pest. "Come on Kaede! Tell meee!" she whined. "I won't tell anyone else! I promise! You can trust me! Tell me tell me tell me!" Kagome was amazed at her skill. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'seems Shippo does come in handy for something.'

Now if there was one thing Kaede hated it was a whiner. Ever since she was a kid she hated whiners. There was just something about the pitch and tone of voice that drove her insane. "Please Kagome, please stop," pleaded Kaede. "I'll tell you what I'm doing if you just stop!"

Kagome stopped whining immediately and grinned in triumph. "Sooo watcha doing?"

[ You should be ashamed of yourself. Taking advantage of an elder so shamelessly! It must be that cursed mind reading...damn. You're probably listening to me right now aren't you? Gah! Stupid mind readers. Now I sound like I'm going insane. I'm talking to myself inside my head. That can't be a sign of sanity. ]

Kagome lost her silent battle. She fell to the ground and rolled with laughter.

"Hmm, seems you don't really want to see what I'm doing."

Kagome stopped rolling and stared up at Kaede with big doe eyes. "Please Kaede?"

Kaede sighed and stepped away from her corner. On the floor in a heap was a pile of fur. Which looked suspiciously like what Sesshoumaru always wore around his shoulder.

Kagome stared in awe. "Are you making one those weird boa things Sesshoumaru wears?"

Kaede nodded. "It just looks so soft and comfortable. I want one. So I decided to sew one for myself."

"It looks so nice. Darn, now I want one too," sighed Kagome.

Kaede clutched her weird boa thing possessively. "You can't have mine! I'm making it for me!"

"Relax, I'm not going to steal it."

"Good." But Kaede still didn't relax her hold. "And why did you run in here like a maniac anyways?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you happened to have another rosary lying around."

"And who needs it this time?"

"Your fashion idol," replied Kagome with a surprisingly straight face.

Kaede looked surprised. "Sesshoumaru?" 

[ Wow, I was sure she was going to say Miroku. ]

"Yes, the one and only. So do you have one?"

"What did he do to deserve one?"

"Oh. Well. Um. He was just being his standard annoying self," laughed Kagome offhandedly.

"Sesshoumaru? Annoying? Are you sure?" asked Kaede suspiciously.

"Yes. Now do you have one?"

"Yes I have one child. But just so you know it's my last one. So make sure you're positive before you use it."

"Oh don't worry. I'm positive."

"Then let me get it." Kaede did her old lady shuffle to a worn chest and opened it. She rifled through it for a few seconds before producing a rosary. She did the quick spell and handed it to Kagome. "Put it around his neck and say a word to complete the spell."

Kagome snatched it greedily. "Thanks Kaede!" she said hurriedly before rushing back outside.

"Kids these days," grumbled Kaede, "they have so much energy. Makes my body hurt just by watching them move like that." Kaede walked back to her corner and continued to sew her weird, fluffly, boa thingy.

When Kagome ran out of the hut she was shocked to see the two brothers already there. She would have thought they would still have been fighting. She hastily hid the rosary behind her back and smiled innocently.

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl suspiciously. She was acting entirely too calm for his liking. "What are you doing?"

"Oh excuse me. I forgot to ask the great lord Sesshoumaru if I could stand here," said Kagome her voice dripping with sarcasm. She got the reaction she was hoping for.

"Stupid human," growled Sesshoumaru as he turned his back on her.

As soon as his back was turned Kagome signaled for Inuyasha to join her. Inuyasha obeyed immediataly, he had caught the evil glint surface in Kagome's eyes and knew she had hatched a plan against his brother.

When Inuyasha reached her side she jumped at once onto his back. Before he could utter a word in surprise she had whispered in his ear, "do this to your brother." Kagome hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't care or comprehend what she said and would keep his back turned to them. Her prays were answered and Sesshoumaru didn't move. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back and gestured for him to go.

Inuyasha looked hopelessly at Kagome.

[ Why the hell would she want me to jump on Sesshoumaru's back? This is sure one screwed up plan. ]

Before Kagome could give him a push Inuyasha took a flying leap and landed on his brother's back. Sesshoumaru balked immediately.

"What the hell! Have you lost your mind?" yelled Sesshoumaru.

"I don't have any idea why I'm doing this either," said Inuyasha truthfully while holding tighter onto Sesshoumaru.

Kagome took in the hilarious playing out in front of her and cursed herself for not having a camera. This would have made the perfect picture. Sesshoumaru spinning in circles and his arms clawing behind him in hopes of dislodging Inuyasha. And Inuyasha with his legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru's waist and his arms encircling his neck. But even more important than a picture was her revenge.

"Sorry Inuyasha," she said, "but I have no choice. SIT!"

Inuyasha's curse worked like a charm. He slammed to the ground pushing his brother with him. Sesshoumaru was now sandwiched between the ground and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes filled with rage. "Damn you! I listened to you and I got sat?"

For explanation Kagome held the rosary up. As Inuyasha's eyes widened with glee Sesshoumaru's darkened with terror.

"Oh no way," panicked Sesshoumaru, "I am not getting one of those put on!" He tried to push himself off the ground.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit."

Sesshoumaru was helpless against the constant bombardments of sits. Each sit sent Inuyasha into his back which made it impossible for him to get up. And with each sit Kagome got closer.

"Please," begged Sesshoumaru, "I'll never interrupt you two again! I'll even keep people away from you! Just don't put that dreadful thing around my neck!"

Kagome grinned evilly. She reached his head and knelt down by his face. "Sorry. But you should have thought of that before you put into effect your 'perfect' plan." Kagome slipped the rosary over Sesshoumaru's head. She stood up quietly without saying a word. She already had the worded picked out but she wanted Sesshoumaru to sweat a little more.

When the spell finally wore off Inuyasha jumped up and went to Kagome's side.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "You are so dead," he snarled. He took one step towards the girl.

Kagome smiled. "Beg," she said with laughter.

Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped when he heard that word. And so got a mouthful of dirt when he plummetted to the ground. And his weird, mysterious fluffy thing got dirty.

[ You better start running now. For as soon as I get up you're dying. ]

"Beg."

[ Damn you. This is why I hate humans. ]

1111111111111111111111111111111111

And that folks is the anime's biggest mystery. Just what exactly is that weird fluffy thing hanging around Sesshoumaru's shoulder? A tail? A readily available pillow? The pet dog he just couldn't bear to part with? A trademark from his days as a crossdresser? Or just a fashion accessory? If any of you have any opinions or ideas let me know! I'll be highly interested in seeing what you guys think.

My words of wisdom: When you start college make sure you register for classes early. If you are a procrastinator like me and register late then you will get stuck with a miserable schedule. Three night classes and an organic chem lab on Friday afternoon. Sigh, damn my procrastination skills that have been honed to perfection. Damn them all.

And my review responses are going to change a little bit this chapter. I'm now getting close to 50 (WOW!) reviews a chapter. I love and appreciate every single one of them but it is becoming quite a task to respond to every single one. I'm going to limit my review responses to those asking a question or the ones where I respond to stuff outside of my fic. Hope you all don't mind, and please continue to review! Thanks.

**Obesesed-fangirl-mimi:** Yeah, in my story Sess has two arms. As long as you don't ask me where he got his new arm from we'll be fine!

**Dark inu fan:** Don't worry about missing last chapter, but I'm glad to have you back! And I'm lost on the theme song thing you talked about. And as for the person named 'me' that was just my temporary lapse into insanity. It happens on regular occurrences to don't let it phase you.

**Mirokuluver:** Hehe, the cheesy haunted houses are always the best! But what's sad for me is that one time I was going through a haunted house and I saw a guy sitting on a chair. I saw him. When I started walking past him he jumped at me. I yelped and jumped about 10 feet straight up in the air. Sigh, I'm so pitiful.

**ACDCchicky**: Wow, your family is just full of hospital visits! I sorry for your brother and don't worry yourself to death! And how could I make Fluffy do that? Easy. I sat down at my computer and typed it out. But I'm guessing that's not quite the answer you wanted. So for the real answer, I needed a good way for Sess to get a rosary. That was the best (and funniest) way I could think of.

**Kitsune-Tenshi-16:** Aww, you've only seen Pirates 15 times? I'm ashamed of you. I've seen it at least 20 times. And I still laugh at the antics of Captain Jack Sparrow.

**KagomeHikari:** Yea! Your gonna tell your friends to read it! That's always a good sign when someone will recommend a story cuz then it means they're not embarrassed to be caught reading it.

**Mistaken Otaku:** Yup, our dear friend Miroku is a little more perverted than Inu and Kouga. But for some odd reason I still love him for it. It just makes Miroku well, Miroku. And you're little scene was cute, I liked Inu's thought. Well hopefully you liked the word that finally won out in the end!

**Colhan3000:** Congratulations! You get the medal for coming up with the victorious word of Sessy. Now of course you'll have to use your imagination to decide what the medal actually looks like and says as I'm not quite nice enough to create a real medal. Oh well, but at least your weird will live on forever in my story!

**Draconic Bad-sidhea:** Aww, I really liked that picture of Sess cooking. And he did have a chef's hat on! Yea! I want Sess to bake me cookies...


	23. Not Again!

I'm so sorry! Really really sorry! I don't deserve such great reviewers like you guys. Over 60 reviews for chapter 22 and I repay you by taking 3 weeks to update. But school has been a bitch. It's not just the fact that I have no time, it's also the fact when I do have time my brain is fried and so I'm unable to think. But I'm still sorry. I'll try to get better with my updates. But, this is one of my longer chapters, I think my 5th longest so far. And in my opinion, it's full of humor. It goes from one humorous scene to another. So I like it. Hope you guys agree with me!

And I got an amazing amount of opinions on Sess's fluffy thing. Half of you think it's a tail, the other half a heirloom from his father, and the other half just a boa. Yes, I got an A in math, can't you tell? So I'm still lost as to what it is. I'll stick with a pillow, it just looks sooo soft!

And sorry for everyone who read the first version of this chapter. Stupid ff got rid of my brackets for mind reading. I think they purposely destroy every symbol I try and use to mark the mind reading. So for the third time it is changing. Now anything in italics is something Kagome is mind reading. Ha, I'd like to see ff get rid of that one!

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 23: Not again...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru rose dangerously to his full height. In all of his long years he had never been this angry with any single person. He was never all that angry with Inuyasha at the beginning. Sure, he wanted to kill his half brother, but that was because he wanted tetsusaiga. And after wondering around for so many years he was also a little bored. Yes, even great demon lords such as him got bored once in awhile. And in Sesshoumaru's case they got bored a lot. After all, how many times did he seek out and attack Inuyasha? Yes, Sesshoumaru had been bored.

But Sesshoumaru was no longer bored. Oh no, he was far from bored. But now he was beginning to wish he were bored. Because if he were then this would just be a normal day. He would find Inuyasha and fight. What he wouldn't have would be a string of beads hanging around his neck. That if a certain girl, who now deserved to die, uttered that one degrading word he would be forced to fall full force into the ground. Oh how he despised his life right about now.

Inuyasha loved his life immensely at this point in time. Not only did his rival have a rosary but his big, bad brother had one as well. The only way his life could get any better would be if he had a rosary for Shippo. Then he would be in Inuyasha heaven. As it were he was on an Inuyasha high. He was ecstatic. He felt like he was on top of the world. Nothing could get him down.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his half brother who was laughing so hard his face was beginning to turn purple from lack of oxygen. He looked at the ground and saw a rock. He looked from the rock to his brother and back to the rock. He smirked. He kicked the rock. He didn't care where it hit Inuyasha as long as it hit him. He was not disappointed. In fact, he couldn't have been more pleased with where the rock hit.

Inuyasha's constant laughing turned into a long and drawn out wail of pain. A rock had hit him THERE! Oh the humanity! His hands went to his precious, now on fire, package as his body fell to the ground. He curled up in a fetal position and tried to coax his jewels to come back down.

_Heheheh, normally I would feel bad for any male who got hit there. But my stupid brother deserves every bit of pain he's feeling. I love my lucky aim. _

Kagome looked with pity to the whimpering hanyou. She remembered the time she and Sota were play wrestling. She had accidentally kicked him in the forbidden zone. He wouldn't speak to her for the next two days. She could still remember his howl of pain that almost caused her to go deaf.

Kagome switched her gaze to the now gloating demon lord. "Inuyasha didn't deserve that," she said.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a cool look. "He didn't? If I didn't kick the rock at him he would have passed out from lack of breathing. It was merely an unfortunate occurrence that it hit him there."

"Unfortunate, huh," replied Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha? Do you want Sesshoumaru to ask for your forgiveness?"

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes slightly damp.

_This isn't good. I can't feel them anymore. _

Kagome, now pitying the hanyou even more, changed her question. "Never mind Inuyasha. Would you rather have Sesshoumaru beg for your forgiveness?" Kagome grinned at the thump that came from behind her.

Inuyasha, still unable to make words, nodded his head. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

"You hear that Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha wants you to beg him for forgiveness."

Sesshoumaru, refusing to let Kagome get the best of him, said nothing. In fact, he didn't even move. He even kept his face firmly implanted in the ground.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't hear you!" exclaimed Kagome. "I said BEG for forgiveness. Right now! Beg, beg, beg! Beg for forgiveness!" One would think Kagome was having entirely too much fun with this. And that person wouldn't be far from the truth.

Sesshoumaru was now a good foot into the ground. And yet he still didn't move. He calmly thought about different ways of killing Kagome. He was on way number 17, make her pick flowers with Rin until she died from boredom, when he was saved.

_He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! _

_I kissed her! She didn't slap me! I kissed her! My head hurts! I kissed her! _

Kagome swiveled around until she faced the woods. Miroku and Sango were walking towards her, Miroku with his arm slung around Sango's shoulders so he wouldn't accidentally veer off course and slam into another tree.

_Wow, utter bliss. I never knew nearly knocking my head off with a tree branch could reap such benefits. I'm the luckiest guy in the world! _

_Wow, I'm glad Miroku almost knocked his head off! He was so dazed he didn't even try anything! I'm the luckiest girl in the world! _

Kagome snickered at the near identical thoughts of her friends. They had no idea how alike they really were. And she also grew a little jealous of Sango. Sango was kissed by the man she loved. Kagome was within an inch of the same treatment when Sesshoumaru had to come. How she wanted to rip out Sesshoumaru's gorgeous hair right about now. "BEG!" she screamed, immediately going bright red in the face. 'Heheh, oops. I let my anger grab a hold of me. Now Miroku and Sango are going to think I've lost my mind.'

_Huh? Is Kagome trying to teach Inuyasha a trick? He is curled up on the ground. That's pretty cool _

Obviously Miroku hit his head very hard, he really wasn't thinking too clearly.

_Great, what happened when I was in heaven? Sesshoumaru looks dead, Inuyasha looks like he's dying, and Kagome went insane. Figures the good day just couldn't last. _

It didn't help Sango's belief when Sesshoumaru still didn't move. He was now up to way 28 of how to kill Kagome, be forced to eat Inuyasha's cooking. In fact, he was so into his list he was completely oblivious to his recent begging.

Kagome grinned sheepishly as Miroku and Sango walked up to her. Thinking quickly she was able to get the attention off of her and onto them. "Did you two have fun in the woods? You were gone for quite awhile." When Kagome replayed what she said she inwardly groaned. Miroku was rubbing off on her. But it did work.

Sango grew bright red and sped up, quickly leaving Miroku behind. Miroku started walking like a drunk since Sango was no longer there to keep him going straight. Miroku stumbled around until he tripped over the still moaning Inuyasha. And it turned out his head had taken enough abuse for one day. He passed out.

Sango, relieved that Miroku couldn't spill their secret, turned back to the more pressing matters. "Kagome? Did you kill Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome slapped her forehead and stalked over the unmoving demon lord. "Will you get up already?" she yelled, her fists clenched at her sides.

Sesshoumaru was still oblivious to his surroundings. This was entirely too much fun.

_Heh, way 34. Make her watch Jaken strip while he sings a song. _

Kagome's face grew white as her eyes narrowed. Just what was this guy thinking of? Regardless of what it was she didn't like it. She bent down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. She yanked up as hard as she could.

"OW!" yelped Sesshoumaru, his face being lifted out of the ground.

Kagome left go of his hair.

_Dammit, way 35. Pull her hair out so she jumps off a cliff because she's so ugly. _

'Ah-ha,' thought Kagome. 'He's thinking of ways to kill me...wait!'

"BEG!" screamed Kagome.

_Way 36. Slam her head repeatedly into the ground until her head breaks. _

Kagome bent her knees. She jumped. She landed directly on Sesshoumaru's spine.

_Forget the list. I'll rip her head off with my own hands! _

Kagome smirked and got off of Sesshoumaru. She didn't mind those death threats, after all she got those all the time from her brother. But she didn't like someone making a list of creative ways to kill her. That was taking the conventional death threat a bit too far.

"So I'm taking it he's not dead?" ventured Sango. "And you are now trying to kill him?"

"I am not trying to kill him Sango. He deserved everything. And did you notice? He has a rosary!" replied Kagome, her face getting unnaturally happy when she mentioned the rosary.

"Ahh, so that's why you were yelling 'beg'? That's his word?"

Kagome nodded cheerfully.

"What did he do to deserve a rosary?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head. He was sure to regret it but he didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was see the stupid wench be made to look like a fool. "I happened to come oversee a picture she was drawing. It showed her and Inuyasha in...somewhat inappropriate positions."

If it were anatomically possible Sango's jaw would have hit the ground and continued until it reached the other side of the world. Since it wasn't possible her jaw merely hung open while barely audible squeaks escaped. When a fly leisurely flew into her wide open mouth she gagged, spit it out, and then kept her mouth shut.

Kagome's face was red with anger. Her teeth were clenched so hard it felt like she was pushing them back into her gums. It was rather painful but she didn't care.

Inuyasha still moaned incoherently on the ground. He was completely unaware of what his brother just said.

Sesshoumaru silently gloated.

"BEEEEEG! BEG! BEG! BEG!" screamed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru now gloated into the ground.

"Kagome?" said Sango hesitantly.

"He lies!" spat Kagome. "You want to know what he did? Inuyasha was about to kiss me and then he had to go ruin the moment! That's why he has a rosary!"

"Ok. But you know I never believed him."

"Huh? Then why did you act so surprised?"

"Oh, I just never suspected Sesshoumaru to say something like that."

"Oh. Ok."

Sesshoumaru now glared into the dirt. It would have worked better if the monk were awake to hear that. Then Kagome would have wished she were dead.

Kaede opened the door to her hut and poked her head out. "If everyone is done screaming and running around like a horde of idiots dinner is ready. If everyone is not done than dinner is not ready."

Kagome and Sango laughed at the disgruntled woman. They were surprised Kaede still allowed them to stay with her with how much madness they always managed to wreak. Sango walked over to the fallen monk and grabbed one of his splayed hands and dragged him into the hut. Kagome ignored the demon lord and walked to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha? If you're done complaining about the injustices done to you we can eat."

_A dilemma has occurred. Eat, or get revenge on Sesshoumaru? Both sound equally good. Hmm...why must I choose? _

Kagome sighed and tweaked one of his ears. "Come on, let's go eat."

_How can I eat after what my brother did to me? I can't let him get away with it. He may think it's ok to always hit me there. But you really want to go with Kagome. Oh damn, not you again. Missed me? No, so can you please leave now. Not until you get up to go with your woman. Well I am hungry...Ah ha! You didn't deny it! Deny what? That Kagome is your woman. What? I didn't even hear you say that! Don't play dumb with me, you heard me, just admit it. Never, she is not my woman. Oh, then is she Kouga's woman? Are you insane?! She will never be Kouga's woman! Are you sure about that? Yes...You don't seem sure and I really don't blame you. Kouga treats her a lot better than you do. But he's just a stupid wolf! Maybe, but he knows how to treat a woman. Kagome won't go to him. Are you sure about that? Positive, she's mine and no one else's. Does she know that? Well, no. Think maybe you should tell her that? Hmm, maybe I should..._

Kagome's stomach growled and disrupted Inuyasha from his thoughts. Kagome was disappointed, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy to think of Inuyasha saying she was his. Kagome hopefully stared at him as he gingerly stood up. She was hoping he would tell her now.

"Hey wench, what are you staring at? Get up, I'm hungry," demanded Inuyasha gruffly.

Kagome's face fell but she stood up.

_Good going idiot. You made her sad. You always make her sad. I can't just tell her how I feel now! Sesshoumaru's still here! Oh, good point. _

Kagome brightened up. Inuyasha still wanted to tell her how he felt. She only hoped he wouldn't take too long to summon his courage.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning everyone woke up to the sun's first cheerful rays of light and the pleasant chattering of the birds.

"Stupid sun," grumbled Kagome rolling over to cover her eyes, "go bother some other time zone."

"Mmm...birds..." sighed Inuyasha, "so good and crunchy..."

Sango groaned. The sun and birds she could handle. It was the comments made by Kagome and Inuyasha she couldn't. She looked over to Miroku and saw him sleeping. She decided that if she couldn't sleep he shouldn't either. "I think I'll go take a bath," she said.

Miroku's eyes snapped open. "Huh? Bath? Wha?" he mumbled groggily.

Sango couldn't help but laugh at the monk. "You're so predictable," she said, "just the mention of the word bath and you turn into a bumbling fool."

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "So you aren't going to take a bath?"

Sango's response was a book hurtling through the air. Miroku miraculously managed to dodge it but the crash the book made when it hit the wall destroyed everyone else's thoughts of getting more sleep.

"Damn you," growled Inuyasha. "This is the second time in only a few days we were woken up by your arguing."

"Heheh...sorry?" offered Sango.

Inuyasha glared at her and stomped out of the hut.

"Guess he didn't want a sorry," said Sango.

Kagome stood up. "I should probably go after him before he chops down the entire forest in his sleep deprived anger."

"You know what? For once I fully agree with my brother. Your arguing in the morning is getting old." Sesshoumaru sat up and calmly leaned against the wall. Ten seconds later he was sound asleep again.

"Wow, I want his skill," said Miroku in awe.

"Don't we all?" added Sango, unable to control a jaw cracking yawn.

Shippo and Rin didn't say a word. They were one step ahead of Sesshoumaru. They never woke up.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha?" called Kagome. She was getting both mad and worried when continued calling of his name warranted no response. 'How far off could he have gotten?' she wondered to herself. She had reached the edge of the forest and had still seen, or heard, no sign of him. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be so quiet. It was actually quite unnerving.

"Inuyasha? Come on, it's not funny anymore," called Kagome again. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. She didn't realize it was so chilly in the wee hours of the morning as she had always made it a point to sleep through these hours whenever possible. Kagome sighed when she received no response and walked into the forest. She walked for five minutes before she saw a flash of red. She sped up her pace and soon reached the red.

Inuyasha was sprawled on a tree branch, dead to the world. If it weren't for the soft snores coming from him he could have been dead. And right now Kagome wanted him dead.

"SIT!" she yelled.

Inuyasha opened his eyes in time to see the ground moving awfully fast. Scratch that, he was the one moving awfully fast.

Kagome stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips and waited for Inuyasha to get up. She didn't have to wait long.

"Damn wench! What was that for? Do you make it a point to wake people when they're obviously sleeping?"

"I came out looking for you because I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid! And I find you sleeping! I was worried Inuyasha! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Something happen to me? Worried? So you come out by yourself? Don't you find that rather stupid?"

Kagome thought for a second. Come to think of it, that was kind of stupid. If something happened to Inuyasha what did she expect to do? She didn't even bring her bow and arrows.

_All right! I said something logical for once! _

Kagome laughed under her breath. She was actually surprised Inuyasha realized that half the things he said were stupid. Unknowingly a small shiver passed through her body.

Inuyasha stood up and took off his red haori. "Stupid wench, you didn't even have enough sense to grab something warmer? Really, how do you survive in your time without me?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the hanyou and snatched the haori greedily. She wrapped it around her shoulders and snuggled into its warmth. "Ahh," she sighed, "that's better."

"Come on, let's get back to the hut before the monk gets any ideas about us," said Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha as he started walking.

_This is the perfect time to tell her. Come on, talk! Say it! You've faced a countless number of demons and always win. This is just Kagome, you can tell her how you feel. _

Kagome wanted to give Inuyasha privacy with his thoughts. She really did. But she couldn't block them. 'Inuyasha must really be nervous if I can't block out his inner pep talk.'

Silence reigned the whole way out of the forest. When they got to the border Inuyasha finally stopped moving.

_This is it, don't back out now. Be brave. Be strong. You can do it. _

"Kagome?" ventured Inuyasha still not facing her, "can I talk to you?"

Kagome couldn't prevent the wide smile from crossing her lips. 'This is it!' she squealed silently. "Of course you can Inuyasha," she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. He reached out a gently grasped one of her hands. Kagome responded by intertwining her fingers with his. Inuyasha stared at their clasped hands and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted you to know that...well...I...I..."

Kagome silently willed Inuyasha to say it. She waited so long for this moment that now she couldn't bear to wait any longer.

Inuyasha raised his eyes until they rested on hers. This was it, no turning back now. "Kagome, I..."

"SURPRISE! I came back early!" shouted Kouga as he came bursting out of the forest. He had his sword tied around his waist and a goofy grin planted on his face. He ran all day and night just so he wouldn't have to be away from Kagome for too long. What he wasn't aware of was the fact that he came ten seconds too early.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand as a deep growl surfaced in his throat. He turned to face the wolf, anger replacing the shyness that was previously in his eyes.

_This is the second time in two days I was disrupted! Dammit, am I not supposed to tell Kagome how I feel? Damn...Kouga is going to die! _

When Kouga heard the growling he turned and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome!" he shouted. "Did you miss me? I came back as fast as possible!"

Inuyasha charged. Kouga looked at the charging hanyou in confusion. What had he done?

However, Kagome beat Inuyasha. Taking in a deep breath she screamed at the top of her lungs, "INUYASHA!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm, seems I don't ever want Inuyasha to reveal his feelings to Kagome. Hehe, oh well, I couldn't be so sappy as to have Inu admit his feelings like that. Waaay to sappy for my tastes. Well, please continue being such awesome reviewers and review for me please. It makes me happy when I have a crappy day of classes. Hope to be back soon with the next chapter!

Review Responses:

**Mirokuluver:** Hehe, I'm glad to see I'm not the only pitiful one when it comes to being scared. And yeah, the chapter was kind of short, I didn't even realize it until I posted it. To make up for it (and the fact that I took so long to update...) I made a longer chapter this time. And thanks for saying you'll try to be patient, it means a lot! And good luck in 7th grade!

**ACDCchicky:** Hehe, I think my family could give yours a run for being the most demented! My family doesn't wind up going to the hospital, but in everything mental, we are demented. And welcome back for banishment. Hehe, his 'precious'? Haha.

**Draconic Ban-sidhea: **Ooh, I want his fluffy thing to be detachable! I will fight you for it! I'm not like Kaede, I can't just make one (plus I'd probably wind up killing myself by poking myself with the needle too many times).

**Ladyhawk89:** Yea! Another member of the procrastinator's club. I am the president, vice-president, secretary...yeah, I'm also the only member.

**Quiggibub:** Hahaha! Your bag of kittens analogy made me crack up so hard. It was seriously funnier than my story. That was genius, I loved it.

**Dark Inu Fan:** Hehe, Sesshoumaru acting like Gollum? Funny, it would be even funnier if Sess dressed like Gollum too, nothing but a loincloth.

**Colhan3000:** Aww, don't cry! Feel honored that your word will live on in my story! Be happy!

**Inuachie:** I know what you mean, that boa thing looks so comfortable. I want it to sleep on too. And will the other people find out about Kagome's skill? Hmm...no idea!

**Sesshomaru4eva203:** Hehe, another procrastinator I see? When I was in junior high/high school I wanted til the night before to do every paper and project I had. I always got A's on them so I never saw a reason to change my habit. That habit is kicking me in the ass now. And what Brand New song are you talking about? I have their cd but I don't know what song you're talking about.

**Purplefr0g:** Hehe, the story's a drug? Cool, wonder if I could sell it for money...

**Makeyourselfduo:** Yes! Fellow procrastinator must unite! We must fight against the injustices put upon us! Mainly due dates! Down with the due dates!

**Person:** Hehe, don't worry, I'm sure Miroku doesn't feel left out. Plus he gets knocked around so much by the girls he doesn't even need a rosary!

**c-dog:** Aww, you have (or had, since I'm updating so late) mono? I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner for you! Hope you feel better!

**Ainominako:** Aww, of course I still love you! Heheh, and it looks like my procrastination skills did kinda carry over. Well, it's fun talking to you online, you're a very amusing person to talk to and I say that with the most love possible!

**Angelwing654:** Nightmares? I'm sorry! I never meant for it to do that!

**Lori:** Hehe, yes, I couldn't resist making Inuyasha ticklish. And sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though!

**Mystical-Maidan:** Hehe...fluffy thing...hehe. And don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter, you're back, that all that matters!

**Priestess-of-suzaku:** I go to Arizona State University. Although I wouldn't exactly recommend going there. I'm transferring out of it next year. Good luck in your senior year!

**Bold eyes:** Wow, thank you for the compliments! I'm so flattered! And I can't believe I got over 600 reviews, I'm amazed everytime I see that review count! Well, thanks for reviewing, hope you continue to enjoy this story!

**Lone-Puppy:** Yes, you are correct. Inuyasha, sit, beg. Boom, boom boom. Heheh.

**H-P-D:** Hehe, thanks for the compliments! Wow, but to publish it? Maybe as an Inuyasha lost episode!

**Raven151:** Hehe, good luck in college! You'll need it...oh wait, did I say that outloud? Heheh, oops.

**Elfklutz1200:** Ooh, thanks for the compliments! I'm so glad you think my story is so funny. But I don't know about more Inu/Kag romance. I suck at writing romance and I don't want to put it in this story that much cuz I'm afraid it wouldn't really fit. And as for Inu ideas, uhh...sorry, I'm not much help in that department. All my ideas seem to come to me when I'm taking a shower or trying to fall asleep. I've never just thought of an idea by trying.


	24. Surprise Visitor

Hey guys, I'm finally back with the next chapter. It took long enough, eh? School got the best of me for awhile, but I finally caught up and was able to finish up this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, it's one of the longer ones. And what's this? The plot gets moved along? That's rare to see!

Just a reminder: For now on anything in italics is something Kagome is Mind Reading. If I ever have to think of a new way to show mind reading than we can be sure that ff is against me.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 24: Surprise Visitor

oOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku and Sango jumped when they heard the piercing cry of 'INUYASHA!' disrupt the calm morning air. Which is now the not-so-calm morning air.

"So are you thinking that Kouga came back?" asked Miroku.

"Appears so," answered Sango. "Wonder what he did wrong?" she asked without thinking.

Miroku got a lecherous grin on his face. "I think it's safe to say mpf!"

As soon as Sango saw that grin she slapped her hand over his mouth. "You know what?" she said. "I really don't want to AIEEE!"

Sango jumped about ten feet in the air...backwards...and landed on Sesshoumaru. The demon lord yelped in surprise, after all, he had been sleeping. He grumpily pushed Sango off of him.

"Just what is it with you two and disrupting people when they are trying to sleep? If you want to play, go somewhere else."

Sango's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe the ever stoic demon suggested that she and Miroku were 'playing'. She accredited it to the fact that he was still half asleep. Who'd have ever thought the great Sesshoumaru was half delirious when he was tired?

"We were not playing!" said Sango, her face bright red. "That stupid monk had..." she trailed off.

"If he did nothing that what are you screeching for? Your voice really isn't all that pleasant to wake up to," said Sesshoumaru tiredly.

Sango replied by hitting Sesshoumaru on the head. "Just shut up and go back to sleep you idiot."

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past five minutes. But unfortunately you and the monk won't let me."

Sango gave Sesshoumaru a withering glare before stalking over to Miroku who had done nothing since she screamed in surprise.

"My lovely Sango, would you like to continue playing?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded in a whisper.

"I merely kissed your palm, I didn't think your reaction would be quite so...vocal," he replied, searching for a word that wouldn't get him in trouble. He had originally planned on using insane, but decided that would give her a reason to hit him, whether it be a good reason or not. "Was it really that bad?"

Sango was stared at him. Now that she thought about it, it really wasn't bad. She had overreacted just a little bit. She really screamed because the kiss had shocked her. It was actually kind of a nice feeling now that she thought about it. But there was no way she could tell Miroku that. "I'm going to go see what happened," she responded before hurriedly exiting the hut.

Miroku grinned at her retreating back. "Yup," he said to himself, "she liked it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga gingerly lifted his head off the ground. He looked up to see Inuyasha stalking towards him. He groaned to himself. Just what had he done to deserve this?

_Of course! Kagome is angry because I never told her good bye before I left! Poor girl, she missed me._

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Oh Inuyasha!" she called out.

WHAM!

Inuyasha turned around to look at her. "What?" he said between clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha don't worry about beating Kouga up. It's much too early to be fighting Inuyasha. Come back here Inuyasha. Are you hungry Inuyasha? I think we should start breakfast Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. He never realized he could love her saying his name so much. He wished to hear it some more. "What was that Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome joined in Inuyasha's smirk. "Oh Inuyasha, why don't you pay attention? I've told you before Inuyasha to always pay attention. You have ears Inuyasha, use them. You know what Inuyasha? I forgot what I said. I feel so silly Inuyasha."

Kouga silently prayed for his torture to end. It was taking all of his willpower to not start yelling at both Inuyasha and Kagome. But he figured he had already hurt Kagome enough by leaving without telling her. But...he could still yell at the hanyou.

Sango groaned as she neared her three friends. She had heard Kagome say 'Inuyasha' no less than ten times now. She actually felt sorry for Kouga. And with how stubborn Kagome tended to be she knew that count could quickly rise.

Kagome saw Sango nearing her and smiled innocently at her friend. "Good morning Sango! What brings you out here?"

_I couldn't let Miroku know what that kiss did to me, but she doesn't need to know that._

"Oh, I heard you scream so I came out to make sure everything was all right."

"Thank you for your concern Sango, but everything is just fine out here. We were just greeting Kouga, right Inuyasha?" replied Kagome with a grin on her face.

Sango sighed and walked over to Kouga. She grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him back to the hut.

Kouga looked up in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Why are you dragging me?"

Sango glanced down at the wolf demon. "I'm dragging your sorry ass to Kaede's hut so Kagome doesn't try and split Japan in half by continually Inuyasha-ing you."

Kouga pouted. "Do you know how embarrassing this is for a demon to be dragged by a human?"

Sango looked back. "Hey Kagome! Are you and Inuyasha hungry?"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Of course me and Inuyasha are hungry! Inuyasha is always hungry. Aren't you Inuyasha?"

Kouga glared at the demon exterminator. "Drag away," he growled.

Sango smiled at the disgruntled wolf and dragged him into the hut.

Inuyasha finally calmed down once the wolf was out of his sight. "Were you and Sango serious about breakfast?"

_Maybe they'll make some ramen. Ramen in good._

Kagome sighed. It didn't take much to get Inuyasha to change his train of thought. All it took was the mention of food. "Yeah come on. I think I have some ramen my backpack."

_Wow, it's like she can read my mind! She knew I would want ramen!_

Kagome shook her head and walked back into the hut. She could already tell this was going to be a long day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a fine breakfast of chicken flavored ramen Sango and Kaede went to work on mending the still unconscious Kirara. The cat demon's body was still almost completely bandaged up, but her condition had stabilized. Now all it would take is time, clean bandages, and herbs to completely heal her. While they worked Shippo and Rin played in a corner with Shippo's tops. And Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a silently agreed to staring contest. Both of them had eyes that were beginning to glaze over. But of course neither one could give in to the other.

Kouga and Miroku glanced at each other. As one they stood up. Kouga walked to Inuyasha and Miroku walked to Sesshoumaru. They took in deep breaths.

"AKKI!"

"PANTIES!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both jumped ten feet in the air when the other two screamed in their ears. Kouga broke down in laughter. Kagome and Sango stared at Miroku.

_Oh crap, what made me say that?_

"Panties?" questioned Kagome, her expression clearly saying 'you better have a good explanation for this.'

Miroku laughed nervously. "It happened to be the first thing that popped into my mind to yell."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Why would that be the first thing?" asked Sango dangerously.

_Must think of something to get them off my back._

"Oh...uh...I enjoy wearing panties sometimes," he stammered out. At the expressions he got from the guys he quickly managed a 'bye' and then left the hut in a flash.

When the door slammed shut not a sound was heard. Everyone in the hut looked from one person to another. That was completely unexpected.

Kouga broke the silence. "Um, did you guys know that?"

"Hell no!" answered Inuyasha. "Shut, I wish I still didn't know that."

_Oh damn, and a couple days ago he asked if I patted his butt! And now he says he's wearing panties. Maybe he got a side glance from Akki and is now confused about his sexuality._

Sango snickered under her breath.

_That's the best he could come up with? Wearing panties? Heheh, he's never going to live this one down. I almost feel sorry for him._

Sesshoumaru continued to lounge against the wall. "Can someone please inform me again of why I am still you? You are all a bunch of fools."

Kagome smiled. "You need a reason? All right. Beg. That's your reason."

Sesshoumaru glared at the floor of the hut. "That's not quite the reason I was thinking of," he grumbled.

"It wasn't?" said Kagome in feigned surprise. "Oh well, but I guess it will have to do, huh?"

Sesshoumaru slowly sat back up. He crossed his arms and reclined once more against the wall. He glanced at Inuyasha. "Oh yes dear brother, I won."

Inuyasha jerked his head to Sesshoumaru. "What?!" he sputtered out. "There's no way you won! I saw you blink first!"

Kouga laughed. "Oh no dog breath, your brother definitely won. There was no way you won that staring contest."

Inuyasha spun to Kouga. "Who said anything about wanting your opinion anyways? If Sesshoumaru sat there with his eyes closed you would still say he won."

"That's because you would probably be sleeping," remarked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango. Sango grinned and slightly nodded her head. Kagome smiled back.

"Inuyasha? I beg you to sit."

After three successful crashes Sesshoumaru raised his head. "That sentence came out too naturally. Just how long were you waiting to use that?" he coolly asked.

Inuyasha and Kouga also raised their heads. They also were interested in the answer.

Kagome smiled. "Guess you'll never know."

_Shit, what is she doing here?_

Kagome spun her head to the doorway. She was sure that was Miroku's thought. And she was also positive that he had to have been thinking of it very strongly to have had it enter her mind when she couldn't even see him. She looked to the two demons and hanyou. "Do you guys smell anything unusual?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Smell? Why would you ask such a weird question?"

_Damn, I didn't have a chance._

Kagome made up her mind. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and left the hut. Everyone stared at the swinging door in surprise.

"Shit!" shouted Inuyasha jumping up and surprising everyone.

"Uh Inuyasha? What's wrong?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha jerked a thumb toward Kaede who was still tending to Kirara. "The old hag has so many damn herb scents floating around this hut it managed to mask everything from outside."

"I resent that comment," said Kaede while flinging some herb juice at Inuyasha.

"Well what is it?" pressed Kouga.

"Use your damn nose," snarled Inuyasha before rushing out of the hut.

"Well, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku are out there. Whatever it is I'm going to help," said Sango before grabbing hiraikotsu and following her friends.

Kouga sniffed the air carefully. His eyes darkened and without a word he ran out of the hut.

Sesshoumaru regally stood up. After commanding Rin to stay in the hut he too left.

When Kagome got outside she looked frantically around her. All she knew was that Miroku needed help but she had no idea where he was. At the sound of a slamming door she turned her head to see Inuyasha joining her.

"Follow me," he said before taking off for the other side of the village.

Sango got outside in time to see Kagome disappearing around the corner of the hut. She shouldered hiraikotsu to make it easier to run and went after her friend.

In less than three minutes they reached the other side of the village. At the edge of the river they saw the kneeling figure of Miroku. He was leaning heavily on his staff and blood dripped down the side of his head. His robe was ripped and tattered and the edges of the rips were rimmed with fresh blood.

Sango gasped and without any heed as to who caused this ran to the injured monk.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome.

Before he could reply Kouga ran out from between the huts and slid to a halt.

"Where is she!" screamed Kouga in rage, his fists clenched tightly as his sides and his eyes blazing with rage.

Only one enemy could get this much of a reaction out of Kouga. "Kagura," said Kagome softly

Inuyasha tensely nodded as his eyes, ears, and nose were alert for any sign of the wind demoness.

Sesshoumaru joined them a minute later.

"I see you took your time," growled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders. "I could tell no fighting was going on so there was no rush to get here."

"You scared to fight again?" sneered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his hanyou brother. "Oh yes, terrified," he dryly replied.

"I grow tired of your petty argument," said a calm voice from the other side of the river.

Everyone looked to see the outline of Kagura as she exited the woods and made herself known.

"You bitch," growled Kouga. "It's time for you to finally die!"

"No way! She's mine," said Inuyasha.

"Yours? She didn't kill your friends and clan members! You have no right to take this kill away from me!"

"I have plenty of right to take the kill away from you. You're just a wimpy wolf, there's no way you could kill Kagura, you would wind up getting killed."

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Inuyasha..."

CRASH!

"Damn it," growled Kouga.

_What was that? She said Inuyasha...and the wolf fell._

"Sorry Kouga," said Kagome sheepishly.

"What?" snapped Inuyasha. He was itching for a fight.

"I don't think Kagura is here for a fight," said Kagome.

_Tell that to me._

Kagome gave Miroku a sidelong glance. "I'm guessing Kagura attacked Miroku because first, he was alone, and second, it would give her the advantage when the rest of us came out because one of our friends would be hurt so we would be cautious and wouldn't attack right away. Which would give her time to say she just wanted to tell us something."

_The girl is surprisingly intuitive. No wonder Naraku fears her._

'He fears me?' wondered Kagome in surprise. 'Well, that's interesting to know.'

"And what makes you think of something as stupid as that?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha..."

CRASH!

"Will you stop saying that cursed name!" growled Kouga.

Kagome stomped her foot in annoyance. "It's his name Kouga! I can't just stop saying it! It comes out without even thinking of it."

Kouga rested his head on one hand and drummed the other's fingers on the ground. "Well think of something else to call him," he crossly replied. "Like I do. Puppy. Dog breath. Or even just dummy, stupid, or idiot. Anything but his name."

Kagome kicked some loose dirt at the disgruntled wolf than turned her attention back to Kagura. "What do you want?" she shouted.

"I have come to deliver a message to your pathetic group."

_She better not be including me in this pathetic group._

Kagome sighed. If someone could hear Sesshoumaru's complaining one would think they forced him to join them and were now keeping him hostage. He seemed to have conveniently forgotten the fact that he had volunteered, no, practically thrown himself, into their group.

"What is this message?" asked Kagome.

_Maybe it's to warn Miroku against groping other girls._

Kagome almost lost it with that thought from Sango. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Naraku wants your group to meet him."

"You mean him and Akki," replied Kagome.

Kagura smirked. "Will you come?"

"Of course!" shouted Inuyasha. "It's about time that bastard died!"

"Inu...you're not helping," said Kagome.

"Inu?" replied Inuyasha. "You're going to call me Inu?"

"Why not puppy?" mumbled Kouga.

Kagome ignored both of them. "When and where?" she asked.

"Two days from now. The location is the demon exterminator's village. I believe you know where that is," said Kagura cruelly.

Sango gasped sharply. Naraku just had to pick that place. "That bastard," she whispered.

Miroku smiled gently. He took one of her hands and squeezed it gently.

Sesshoumaru spoke up. "That won't work."

Kagura glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru gave Kagura a cool look. "You can tell Naraku that we shall meet there. But we shall be there in two days. Your group cannot go there until the third day."

Kagura sneered. "That's it? You want an extra day to plan an attack on us? You truly are pathetic. But we shall give it to you. On the third day we shall come. You can have your extra day, it won't do you any good though."

Seeing how Sesshoumaru was finished Kagome took over once again. "Is that the only reason you came?"

In reply Kagura removed a feather from her hair. "Naraku wanted me to deliver the message and so I have done as he wished."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and tensed his muscles.

Kagura jumped onto her feather and smirked. "This however, is from me." She quickly unclasped her fan and unleashed a ferocious gale of wind at the group. Without a second glance she sped away.

Inuyasha reacted immediately. He scooped Kagome up and jumped away to safety. Kouga quickly ran off as well. Sango saw the attack and shielded Miroku's body with her own. She wouldn't leave Miroku at the mercy of another attack. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. She saw the attack rush around her, but she wasn't hit once. She cautiously turned around to see Sesshoumaru blocking her and Miroku from the attack.

His back took the brunt of the attack. His eyes were narrowed but he didn't make a sound.

When the attack stopped he looked down at the surprised humans. In reply to their awestruck stared he rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for helping you. Now make sure you stare at me like I just sprouted a third eyeball," he sarcastically said.

Sango quickly averted her gaze. Miroku however grinned. He unsteadily rose to his feet and punched Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "Aww how sweet. Old Sesshy truly is just a big softie deep down."

_Oh hell no._

Sango quickly scooted away from the demon lord and the suicidal monk.

_Sesshy? He's dead now._

Inuyasha let Kagome down and watched to see how Miroku would die.

_Sesshy? Hah, that's great. Stupid, but great._

Kouga lounged against the outside wall of a hut. There was no way he would miss this.

_Ses...Sess...Sessh...SESSHY! How dare he call me that! Who does he think he is? He must pay now. Yes, he shall pay dearly for saying that._

Without a word Sesshoumaru reached out one hand and gently pushed Miroku. Miroku fell to the ground as he was weakened from Kagura's attack on him.

_Hmm, perhaps I shouldn't have called him Sesshy._

Sesshoumaru reached down and picked up several nice sized rocks.

Miroku's eyes widened and he quickly shielded his head with his arms.

Sesshoumaru took one rock in his free hand and threw it at Miroku.

"Who."

Thump.

"Are."

Thump.

"You."

Thump.

"Calling.

Thump.

"SESSHY!"

THUMP!

At the word 'Sesshy' Sesshoumaru had thrown all of the remaining rocks at Miroku. When Miroku felt like the attack was over he gingerly lowered his arms. Miraculously he knew not to push the demon lord further. "Sesshy? Why would I ever call you that? I think Kagura's attack on me hurt my head. I don't ever recall calling you Sesshy."

_The monk must be desperate. But I don't want to get on Sango's bad side. Women are evil when they're mad. It was hard enough just keeping my power in check when I was throwing the rocks. I don't need to be doing anything else to him...I'd probably wind up killing him. I better leave now._

"I better never hear that word again," he growled before stalking back to Kaede's hut.

Sango walked over to Miroku. "What on earth possessed you to say something so incredibly stupid? I'm surprised he didn't kill you." She bent down and slung one of Miroku's arms over her shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"To be honest, I don't know," he truthfully replied. "I'm surprised all he did was throw rocks at me. And next time I try something like that please slap me before I am able to complete my thought."

Sango grinned. "With pleasure," she said before helping him back to the hut.

Kagome faced Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha..."

CRASH!

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" shouted Kouga in anger.

Inuyasha kicked the subdued wolf in his side. "Don't you yell at Kagome like that."

_But you do it all the time. Damn, not the nagging voice again. Yes, I'm back. Well I don't have time for you so go away. Not until you admit it to me. Fine, I lover her, all right? Now will you finally go away? For now I will, but no promises on whether or not I'll stay away. Swell, just leave...Are you gone?...Finally?....YES!!!_

"Kagome? Why are you grinning like a fool?" asked Inuyasha.

"You enjoy subduing me, don't you!" yelled Kouga.

"Oh yes, it turns me on," replied Kagome dryly. She slapped her forehead.

Kouga's face lit up. "I turn you on?" he asked excitedly. "Score! Beat that dog turd! I turn my woman on!"

"She's not your woman," replied Inuyasha automatically.

"Stupid wolf wouldn't know sarcasm if it came up and bit him in the ass," grumbled Kagome to herself.

Unfortunately Kouga heard...the last five words. "Wow! She wants to bite my ass! That must mean something!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at Kouga's display of brilliance. He didn't know what his brother was talking about before. There was no way Kouga was smarter than him. Not a chance.

"What do you say we leave the wolf to his fantasies and get ready to leave?" suggested Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I think that would be for the best. I don't want to hear whatever happens to come out of his mouth next."

Kouga glared at both of them. "I'm right here you know. I can hear both of you very clearly."

"Shall we?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and they left the wolf still sitting on the ground.

Kouga huffed in annoyance and stood up. "I'm still getting the feeling that they're mad at me over something. But I swear I didn't do anything wrong. Hmm...maybe Kagome meant she wanted me to bite her ass? Or kick Inuyasha's ass? Or maybe that I have a hot ass? So many possibilities, all of which are good. I don't care what she said in the hut when she was unconscious, she's still my woman. I shall get her yet. I'm sure of it."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm, could this possibly be the set up for the final battle? Who knows. I sure don't. Well, as always I look forward to your reviews, they make me feel happy when I get them. I'm easy to make happy, huh? And I'm going to skip out on review responses this chapter for several reasons: a) if I don't do review responses this chapter gets up sooner, b) my wrists hurt from typing this chapter up in one sitting, and d) I'm lazy. Hope you all forgive me this once, I'll plan on doing responses next chapter. Later.


	25. The Other Side of Inuyasha

I could sit up here and apologize a million times and give many excuses, but why bother. Yeah, I've been gone awhile. School and writers block does that to you. Well, hopefully you guys who were patient for this chapter and still reading enjoy it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 25: The Other Side of Inuyasha

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede groaned when she saw Sango helping Miroku into the hut. 'Ever since I met these lunatics my work has never ended.' She rose to her feet. "What happened this time?"

"Kagura used me for target practice," replied Miroku bringing one hand up to cautiously prod a cut on his head.

"Guess you're lucky she has bad aim, eh?" commented Sango helping the monk to the floor. Miroku leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"Yeah, well she may have bad aim but Sesshy sure doesn't," he complained.

Sango started giggling and Miroku's eyes flew open.

"Oh dear lord, please tell me he's not here!"

Kaede raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Sesshy? Mind if you tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, just Miroku made the almost fatal error of calling Sesshoumaru 'Sesshy'. I was rather surprised, rather than actually killing Miroku he merely threw several rocks at him," answered Sango.

"Merely?" grumbled Miroku. "Those things hurt like hell!"

"Ah, so would you have rather of him kill you?" asked Sango.

Miroku thought for a second which really started to concern Sango. "Of course not!" he said a little too happily. "If he had killed me I never would be able to grope you again!"

Sango's eyes turned dangerous. Miroku gulped. Sango stalked to Miroku. Miroku tried to become one with the wall. It failed. Sango felt pity for the monk. Miroku didn't want her pity. He got it anyways. Sango grabbed the monk by the front of his robes and threw him into the wall. Miroku and the wall became very intimate. Until Miroku passed out.

"Give him medicine that stings," grumbled Sango before exiting the hut.

Sango went outside and saw Kagome and Inuyasha making their way towards her. She saw Kagome looking worriedly around the village. "Hey Kagome, something wrong?" she asked when she met up with them.

"Have you seen Shippo or Rin around?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I haven't. They aren't in the hut."

Kagome wrung her hands together. "Inuyasha? Do you smell them anywhere?"

"No," grumbled the hanyou.

_Oh damn, that stupid runt is coming this way._

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "Tell me the truth Inuyasha. Or else I shall have to inform Sesshoumaru that you told Rin to fetch water and she failed to return."

"Ooh, good one Kag," smirked Sango.

_She is getting rather good at these threats of hers. I hope she never has any reason to threaten me._

Inuyasha growled and nodded his head in one direction. The girls turned in time to see Shippo and Rin emerging from between two huts.

"Kagome!" squealed Shippo leaping into her arms.

"What were you two doing?" questioned Kagome.

"We were playing hide and go seek," replied Rin. "But it's not fair. Shippo can always find me faster because he can smell me."

But Kagome was no longer listening to the young girl. The oddest thing had happened when Shippo said 'hide and go seek'. Inuyasha's face had lost all color, his eyes widened, and he started to slowly back up. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

_Nononononononono._

Inuyasha frantically waved both hands in front of him. "NononononoNO! Nothing is wrong. Why would something be wrong? It's just hide and go peek. I mean seek. Hide and go SEEK! Why would I be scared of hide and go seek? Nononono. I'm not hiding anything. Everything is fine. Actually, I hear Sesshoumaru calling me. Bye!" Inuyasha sped off in a cloud of dust.

Kagome and Sango stared at the fleeing hanyou in awestruck silence for a few moments.

"I wonder what he's hiding," wondered Sango aloud.

"Shippo?" asked Kagome.

_Darn it, why did she have to ask me? Do I look guilty too?_

Shippo responded by jumping out of Kagome's arms and grabbing Rin's hand. "Come on Rin! Let's go play some more! I'll cover my nose so I won't be able to smell you as good!"

Rin grinned and allowed Shippo to drag her away.

"Well that didn't work," huffed Kagome.

"Yeah, now I'm really curious to know what both Inuyasha and Shippo are hiding," replied Sango.

"Well I'm sure I'll find out soon enough," said Kagome. "Now how about we go and gather all of our supplies so we can maybe leave at a reasonable time."

_Since when did Kagome get so haughty? Well, she does have Inuyasha practically wrapped around her finger. So I guess she will be able to find out._

"Sounds good to me. I'll be awaiting the reason though so you better find out quick or else the suspense will kill me."

"That makes two of us," sighed Kagome. "Curiosity can kill more than just a cat."

_Eh?_

"Huh?" asked Sango blankly. "What does a cat have to do with any of this?"

Kagome waved her friend off. "Oh, just a modern day saying. Nothing important."

Sango stared at her friend strangely. "You modern aged people must have too much time on your hands if you make up sayings about cats."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue but then changed her mind. "Hmm, I suppose you're right. But it's not the sayings that show that, but the jobs some people have."

Sango raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "So you have stupid jobs too?"

"Not exactly, more like jobs for lazy people."

"Like?"

"Practically anyone who works for a celebrity. Can you believe some of them have hired people to do their hair for them? Or put their make-up on? I mean come on, how lazy can you possibly be?"

"Kagome?" spoke up Sango. "What's a celebrity?"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Um, a famous person."

Sango pondered this new information for a moment. "So, what you're saying is that if Sesshoumaru for instance was famous he would have someone brush his hair?"

"Uh, maybe. But…his hair is awesome. Even I wouldn't mind having that job."

Sango unsuccessfully held in a chuckle. "You mean you want to brush Sesshoumaru's hair?"

"Hey! I'm sure you've wanted to brush it as well!" said Kagome indignantly.

_Of course I do! What girl wouldn't want to touch his hair?_

"No one is going to touch my hair."

Both girls spun around and stared in shock at the demon lord.

"What!" gasped Sango.

"When!" added Kagome.

"Did!"

"You!"

"Get!"

"HERE!" screamed both girls in unison.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Damn you both! Must you screech so loud? Your shrill voices do hurt you know!"

"BEG!" screeched Kagome in a high pitched voice. "Like that?" she asked innocently.

Raising his head Sesshoumaru rested it on one upturned palm. "Besides, why would you want to brush my hair? Don't you have your hanyou?"

_Hehehe, score! Now she'll get all flustered and run off!_

Kagome, whose face had previously been turning a bright pink, calmed down and knelt by Sesshoumaru. "You know," she whispered do only he could hear. "Your little plan would work better if I weren't a mind reader."

"Dammit," grumbled Sesshoumaru.

_Haha! She still likes me better! She's patting Sesshoumaru's head but she wants to pat my butt!_

Kagome responded to that thought by suddenly clenching her fist which had previously been patting the glorious head of hair in front of her.

"OW!" yelped Sesshoumaru. "What the hell is your problem? Quit pulling my hair! Damn wench!"

_Hmm, well I won't act like a wimp if she pinches my butt. Never knew she played rough, but that's fine by me._

Kagome jerked her hand up.

"OW OW OW!!! Lemme go!" squealed Sesshoumaru while his head was being jerked up and down by the handful of hair still in Kagome's grasp.

At this point Sango made her presence known by breaking out in hysterical laughter. "Wow, I never know the great Sesshoumaru's weak spot was his hair!" she said between fits of laughter.

Kagome finally came to her senses and released his hair. He immediately rubbed a hand over his aching scalp. She turned to the grinning wolf. "Kouga? What are you doing here?"

_Waiting for you to pinch my ass._

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Well, I thought we were going to gather our supplies and leave for the demon exterminator's village," said Kouga.

_Why is Kagome all flustered? I didn't say anything wrong. Ooh! She must be fighting the urge to tackle me to the ground!_

"Oh yeah, I'm fighting all right," mumbled Kagome.

"Eh? What was that Kagome?" asked Kouga.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just wondering where Inuyasha ran off to," said Kagome wickedly.

_Crash!_

"You enjoy doing that way too much," stated Sesshoumaru while climbing to his feet.

"Nothing you fools don't deserve," retorted Kagome.

_Hehehe, I know why she did that. Now my ass is exposed for her!_

Kagome took in a deep calming breath. Then another. And another. It wasn't working. She still wished nothing more than to rip Kouga's head from his neck. Then at least she would be rid of his perverted thoughts. However, since that wasn't a possibility she did the only other thing she could. She ran away.

"Kagome?" shouted Sango. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" shouted the fleeing girl over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked from Kouga who was just rising to his feet to Kagome. 'Hmm, I wonder what the wolf was thinking to cause her to run off like that. Knowing him probably something perverted. He and my brother are more alike than they realize or care to admit. All they care about is that girl. Quite pathetic.'

"That was odd," commented Kouga.

"Yeah, but Kagome's been acting very odd lately," said Sango softly. "It seems like she's hiding something."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Kouga. "I wonder what it could be."

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried. Maybe Akki did something to her that we don't know about."

"Or maybe," interjected Sesshoumaru, "she's trying not to panic because she could possibly die the next time she sees Akki. Now come, let's organize everything so we can leave sometime soon." Without looking at the other two he started walking back to the hut. 'She better wise up and control her emotions better or tell them. But she can't continue on like this. Why must all humans be so stupid.'

Sango shrugged her shoulders and quickly caught up to the demon lord. She smirked and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled.

Sesshoumaru knocked her hand away. "Not funny," he growled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome leaned against the well and relaxed. She knew she was making herself look like a fool with how she had been acting. Especially what she had just done.

"Oh man," she groaned. "I just ran off like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. And all Kouga asked was what I had said. I wonder how much longer it will be before they think I've lost my mind. I'm such a fool."

"No you're not," came a soft voice from behind her.

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath and snapped her head around. "Inuyasha," she sighed, "you scared me."

Inuyasha sat beside her. "Sorry about that. But you are rather jumpy, even for a human," he teased.

Kagome laughed softly. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Let me ask you something. Have I been acting differently lately?"

_All right Inuyasha, don't say anything stupid and give her a reason to sit you. _

"Well to be honest," he began, "a little."

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Laying her head sideways so she could watch Inuyasha she took in a deep breath. "How?"

Inuyasha began to nervously rip grass from the ground. "Um, how about you ask Sango? She would be the better person to ask. Yeah, so I'm going to to be leaving now."

Kagome quickly put a hand on his arm to stop him. "No, Inuyasha I need to know. Please, tell me."

_Dammit, she just gave me that look. Now I feel strangely compelled to stay and tell her. Damn that look._

"Well many times it seems like you have no patience for any of us. Like we say the simplest thing and you blow up at us. There have been times where we've been scared to talk to you for fear of setting you off."

Silent tears began to roll down her face. "I've been horrible to you guys, haven't I?"

_Oh no, I made her cry. Why do I always make her cry?_

"No no no no! Those times have been rare. You haven't been horrible. You could never be horrible. And besides, no one blames you."

"What? How can you say that? How could it not be my fault?"

"Kagome, we only blame Akki. It's his fault you're like this."

'What? They couldn't have found out about my abilities…could they?' Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What do you mean it's Akki's fault?"

_Wow, this is rare, I'm actually explaining something to Kagome._

"That's a stupid question," said Inuyasha.

_Shit, good going idiot. Now she's definitely going to sit you._

Kagome smiled softly. "Please continue."

Inuyasha stared at the girl in shock. Then deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth he continued. "Kagome, we all know what Akki is trying to do. He wants to kill you, we all know this. None of us can even begin to imagine how you must feel. There's a monster out there that you are pretty much defenseless against. He could kill any of us if he wanted to but at least we could fight back. Even though you don't show it we all know you must be scared."

Without warning Kagome flung herself into Inuyasha's arms. She silently cried into his chest and clutched his shirt with her fists. Inuyasha tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, you don't need to be scared though. You have a whole group of friends who are willing to protect you against him. I would never let anything happen to you if it was within my power and I know Kouga feels the same. Sango thinks of you as a sister. Miroku…well I don't know think I want to know what he thinks of you as but I do know he would protect for all he was worth if he needed to. And even Sesshoumaru would protect you. I know you'll still feel scared but maybe you can at least be comforted a little knowing that we are here to protect you."

Kagome lifted her face away from Inuyasha's chest and looked at him with eyes red from crying. "No, you don't understand. I'm not scared about me because I know you and everyone else is there for me."

"Then what are you scared of?"

"Me being the cause of you or someone else's death. What scares me is that I know you guys would lay down your life for me. But I don't want that. During that last battle when Kouga stepped between me and Akki I was silently screaming at myself because it was only because of me that he was put through so much pain. That hurt me more than anything Akki could do to me. Knowing that I was the cause of Kouga's pain."

"You weren't the cause of his pain. It was all Akki's fault. You're not to blame."

"You don't understand! If I wasn't there Akki wouldn't have used that attack and caused Kouga that much pain!"

"No Kagome, you're the one who doesn't understand. You can't blame yourself for that. If you weren't there then maybe Akki would have used a different attack on Kouga. Maybe Kouga would have been more severely injured or even killed. What I do know is if you weren't with us than Kirara would have died. And the first time we fought him we all would have died if it weren't for you. Kagome, you are one of the strongest people I know, but everyone has their weakness. Right now yours is eye contact with Akki. And friends are there to protect you from your weakness. Kouga did what he did because he knew that if he made eye contact with Akki he wouldn't have died, but you ran the risk of dying. He didn't step in front of you because anyone told him to, he did it because he cares for you. Any of us would have done the same. And if someone else's weakness was eye contact with Akki than I know that you would have done the same without even thinking. Kagome, we are a team. Even Sesshoumaru and Kouga are a part of the team now. And teams work together, not alone. Stop blaming yourself for injuries anyone gets. Unless if you actually shoot someone with an arrow on purpose it wouldn't be your fault."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock.

"What?" he crossly asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No…I've just never heard you say anything so kind…or logical for that matter. It was nice. Nice to see that side of you. I didn't know it existed."

"Feh, don't get used to it, I only said that crap because you were being stupid."

Kagome laughed softly than grew serious again. "No, but what scares me the most is if Akki kills you. If he ever did that I don't know what I'd do. And I'm scared because you want to protect me from everything. I'm scared of being the reason you die."

Inuyasha gently grasped her chin with a clawed hand. He raised her face until she was looking directly at him. "You listen, and you listen well. I am not going anywhere. Akki will not kill you and he will not kill me. He will not kill any of us. We are going to go to the exterminator's village and kill both him and Naraku. It's as simple as that."

_Damn, she's right. I am rather good at this motivational speech thing. Wait! No! I can't be! That would completely destroy my image! I can't have people coming to me for advice or shit like that. I kill things! Kill things! Not talk to things! Hold on, no reason to panic. As long as no one finds out I'll be able to keep my normal appearance. Yeah, that should be easy to do. Crap…Kagome knows! If she lets it slip I'm dead. Oh dear lord, if my brother ever found out...I would rather die than have him make fun of me. He would never let me forget about it._

Kagome surprised Inuyasha with a chuckle. Giving the hanyou a quick hug and a bright smile she stood up. "Thanks Inuyasha, you're the greatest."

At that compliment he appeared to swell with pride.

_Well, I already knew that but it's nice that someone else finally realized it._

"Why thank you Kagome. Now could you do me a favor?"

"And what might that be?"

"Repeat what you just told me in the presence of both Kouga and my brother. In fact, you could repeat it to everyone you meet."

"What? You mean about you being hardheaded and arrogant?" asked Kagome mischievously.

"No! You didn't say that! I meant about me being the greatest!" replied Inuyasha while jumping to his feet.

"That's not what I remember telling you," shouted Kagome while running for her life.

"KAGOMEEE!!! Don't you dare say anything!" yelled Inuyasha while giving chase. "You hear me! NOTHING!!!!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope that chapter didn't turn out too bad. I didn't quite know where to go with it. But inother news I have about 5 pages of chapter 26 already written (a normal chapter is around 10-12 pages long). So, yay! Good news.But, my computer's firewall is being all screwy right now, so my computer time is severely limited. This was the first time in over a week that I got to get on the internet. So chapter 26 will probably finished sometime soon, but no idea when I'll get a chance to post it.

And I greatly appreciate all of my reviewers. You guys are the ones that make me feel guilty for taking so long to update these past several months. I really do feel bad for doing this to you, but my semester isofficallyover (major Yay!!!) and I feel my creativity slowly coming back to me. Which is a very nice feeling. So I'm hoping that during my winter break I'll be able to crank out many chapters. Still don't know how long this story is going to be (although I do think I know how it's going end). This story still won't let me go and so expect many more chapters before it starts winding down. I think. Actually, who really knows. I'm the author and I don't even have any idea how much longer it is going to be. If that is a good or bad thing is up to you to decided.

I shall go now and let you get on with your life. Now go do something fun. That's an order. But it's up to you whether you listen to me or not.

Oh yeah, no review responses this chapter (sigh, again, I know) because of my internet problems. I'm just glad I managed to get this chapter up!


	26. A Hasty Departure

Ooh! I'm back! In less than 2 weeks! Yay! I actually could have had this chapter up before Christmas…but for the 4 days before Christmas I was running around like a chicken that got its head cut off…so needless to say I didn't have much time for writing. Well, hope you all had an awesome Christmas (at least if you celebrate Christmas, if you celebrate something else than I also hope that was also awesome). I got the collector's edition of Return of the King! Yes, I'm just about completely obsessed with Lord of the Rings. So that made me very happen when I unwrapped that present. Well instead of boring you all with what I got I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter. Enjoy. I hope.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 26: A Hasty Departure

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga followed Sango and Sesshoumaru into the hut and saw the monk lying motionless on the floor. Kaede was nowhere to be seen, presumably out tending to the villagers. He walked over to Miroku and knocked him with his foot. "Is he dead?" he asked logically.

Miroku groaned and moved away from the invading foot. "…ass..." he mumbled before falling back into his unconscious state.

"No, but he should wish he was," said Sango darkly. She started moving towards the fallen monk when Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm. "Are you protecting him?" asked Sango incredulously.

"I don't care what you humans do to each other," he replied with a roll of the eyes. "But what I do care about is you postponing us leaving by harming the monk ever further."

"Oh really?" replied Sango. "Well I seem to remember a time not too long ago when Kagome and I were ready to leave. And you were EATING!"

"Damn women, you always have to drag up the past," grumbled Sesshoumaru. "And in my defense I was hungry. You must eat to survive. You do not need to beat the monk into oblivion to survive."

"No, but I do need to beat the monk so girls can survive his horniness."

"Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" interjected Kouga. "I mean all he said was ass."

Sango glowered at the wolf demon who had dared to make his presence known. "Your point being…?"

"Well, it's just an ass. And your best friend wants to pinch my ass!" said Kouga brightly.

For a second Sango forgot how to stand and fell to the ground. "Are you talking about Kagome?" she asked when she recovered her ability to speak.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Rin?" joked Sango.

"He better not be talking about Rin. She is must too young to pinch his dirty ass," growled Sesshoumaru.

Sango stared at Sesshoumaru in shock and than broke out in laughter.

"What now woman?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You! You said that so seriously! 'Rin is much too young to pinch his dirty ass,'" said Sango doing her best to impersonate Sesshoumaru's voice.

"My ass is not dirty."

"I do not sound like that."

"I cannot believe that the fate of the world rests on this group's shoulders," grumbled Kaede while entering the hut. "There are village children who act more mature than all of you put together."

"I resent that comment," said Sesshoumaru gruffly.

"And I don't care. Because what I said is true. Now are you guys going to stand around all day and converse, or actually pack up your stuff so you can leave?"

Getting the not so subtle hint Sango, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru immediately went to work packing up the supplies they would need for the journey. In about ten minutes the bags were packed and lined up along one wall of the hut.

"So, what's this about Kagome wanting to pinch your ass?" asked Sango as soon as the packing was complete.

Kaede threw her hands up in the air. "Ten minutes! It took them a whole ten minutes! Why couldn't they work slower?" she griped to herself while exiting her hut.

Kouga made a face directed to the back of Kaede's head.

"Now I see where she gets the maturity idea from," grumbled Sesshoumaru.

Kouga huffed in annoyance. Then he forgot about it when he got back to Sango's question. "Well she didn't say it directly but I could tell she wanted to pinch my ass."

"Swell, I don't believe you," said Sango losing interest immediately. "When are you going to give up on her? It's obvious she loves Inuyasha, I know even you have to see that."

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Sango. "Why would she love a hanyou when I'm full demon? I would be much better for her than Inuyasha would be."

Sango sighed and picked up Kirara, gently setting her cat in her lap. "Kouga, Kagome isn't like that. She wouldn't care if Inuyasha were human, hanyou, or demon, she loves Inuyasha for being Inuyasha, it's as simple as that. You will never be able to change that."

"Well I have been shown nothing to lead me to believe that she loves him. Until I see solid proof that she does I will have a chance," replied Kouga stubbornly.

"Kouga, please don't do this to her," pleaded Sango. "She already has so much on her mind. Akki is still out there trying to kill her. We're still fighting Naraku. We're still trying to complete the shikon no tama. And I'm sure she's still unsure about where she stands in relation to Kikyo when it comes to Inuyasha's love. All she knows is that she loves him. Please, don't make her life even harder for her by bringing back the feud between you and Inuyasha. She doesn't need it."

"How do you know she loves him?" asked Kouga softly.

"Kagome is like a sister to me. When you are that close to someone you can tell when they're in love. And you even saw it. When she was in that nightmare she kept calling for Inuyasha. And she was immediately calmed when he grabbed her hand."

"Sango is right," said Miroku, managing to shock everyone. "Kouga, you're simply in denial. You've been chasing after Kagome for so long now you can't bear to lose. But, and I do feel bad for saying this, you never really had a chance. It was all a dream for you to be able to claim Kagome as your own. Kagome loves you as a friend, nothing more than that. So please, like Sango already requested, cease chasing her. You'll only manage to hurt her if you continue. I think she's already been through enough pain."

Kouga stiffly stood up. He kept his head bent so no one could see his eyes but Sango was almost positive that if he did raise his head there would be tears in his eyes. "I…I'm…I'm going to go outside for a bit. Whenever we're ready to leave just call and I'll come back," he said thickly.

Sango stared sadly at the stooped figure of the strong wolf demon leaving the hut. She felt horrible. She felt like she had just ripped out Kouga's heart and crushed it between her hands.

"Sango, we did the right thing, you know this," said Miroku.

Sango put Kirara back down and sat down beside Miroku. She rested her forehead on her bent knees. "If it was the right thing to do than why I feel so terrible?"

Miroku rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Sometimes doing the right thing hurts. Would you rather not have said anything and continue to watch Kouga chase after Kagome?"

"No," came the muffled response.

"Then we did the right thing."

"I know," she sighed. "But I still feel horrible.

"I don't feel much better myself," said Miroku.

"Stupid sentimental humans," grumbled Sesshoumaru.

"Hey guys? Where was Kouga going? He looked sort of down," asked Kagome, entering the hut with Inuyasha on her tail.

Sango looked up, a forced smile on her face. "He just said he was going to take a walk. But he told me whenever we're ready to go just yell and he'd come back."

"Then let's go," said Inuyasha.

_The sooner we kill Akki the sooner Kagome can relax._

Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha's thoughts. "Well, are we ready to go?"

_There's no way Kouga is ready to go. But how can I stall without giving anything away?_

Kagome looked at Sango inquisitively. Just what was she hiding for Kouga?

_Stupid sentimental humans and demons. They all annoy me._

"We leave now," said Sesshoumaru gruffly. "And if Kouga doesn't shot up we leave him behind. We've already wasted enough time. Need I remind everyone that in three days we are to face off against both Naraku and Akki?"

"Oh no, that must have slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me my oh so thoughtful brother," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"But Inuyasha, knowing you that could have been fully possible," replied Sesshoumaru without missing a beat.

"Actually, I'm impressed both of you remember," said Miroku. "Inuyasha is…well…Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru always thinks about Rin. Really Sesshoumaru, just what is it with you and that girl?"

Sango slapped Miroku on the back of his head. "Now would be the perfect time to shut up," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Unfortunately, like almost always, Miroku ignored her good judgment.

"I mean, I don't even stoop that low. I at least hit on girls who are of age. But what is Rin? All of seven? Or is it eight? Whichever it is, isn't that kind of lame? I mean would Rin even know if you were hitting on her? Ah ha! I got it! You got mad when I called you Sesshy because that is Rin's pet name for you!"

Miroku truly was a suicidal monk. If continuously groping Sango wasn't enough he now had to also anger the great demon lord. Well, he was either suicidal or just plain stupid. But as he also came up with good ideas and knew a lot of information it would be safer to say that he was simply suicidal.

Now while Miroku was once again talking without thinking everyone else had been slowly backing away. In fact they had been backing right out of the door. Soon only Sesshoumaru and the soon to be dead monk were left in the hut. Once the door slammed safely shut behind her Sango let out a huge groan.

"Why does he insist on annoying Sesshoumaru? That is definitely the wrong guy to anger."

"Maybe your continuous bashing of his head with your boomerang finally did him in," commented Inuyasha dryly.

"He deserved every bashing he got," replied Sango. At the sound of many crashed, bangs, booms, as well as few yelps of pain and cries for help Sango's eyes grew big. "You think Sesshoumaru will let him live this time?"

"You want to bet on it?" asked Kagome.

_RAMEN!_

"RAMEN!!" shouted Inuyasha immediately.

Kagome jumped at the identical shouts of 'RAMEN!' that plagued both her mind and ears at the same time. 'Stupid Inuyasha is going to give me a heart attack one of these days.'

"Ramen?" questioned Sango slyly. "Kagome asked if we wanted to bet on Miroku's survival."

"Yeah, I never asked if you wanted ramen," continued Kagome.

"No…RAMEN!!" shouted Inuyasha again.

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Ramen? Where? Do you see any ramen anywhere Sango?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope, no ramen walking around from what I can see."

"Damn women," growled Inuyasha. "We bet…RAMEN!"

_Ramen sucks._

"But I don't like ramen," said Sango.

Kagome's eyes suddenly lit up. She whispered something to Sango which caused Sango's eyes to also light up. Inuyasha grew worried. Very worried.

"How about this," began Kagome. "Sango and I bet against you. If you win we will make you lots of ramen. If we win you have to answer a question for us."

"A question? That's easy," scoffed Inuyasha.

"Oh really?" asked Sango.

"Yes really."

"You sure about that?" asked Kagome.

"Of course."

"Positive?" asked Sango.

_Damn women._

"YES!"

"Then let's shake on it," said Kagome, sticking her hand out. Inuyasha quickly shook both her's and Sango's hands.

"That was stupid," commented Sango.

"What was?" asked Inuyasha.

"You shaking our hands."

Inuyasha looked at his hands. He saw nothing wrong with them. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome smiled. "Because you had no idea what the question was."

_Shit._

He growled. "You tricked me!"

"No we didn't. We clearly asked you three times if you were sure. You said you were each time. No tricking there," said Sango.

_I hate women._

"You still tricked me!" insisted Inuyasha.

"How?" asked Kagome simply.

"Umm," responded Inuyasha. He decided to give up. "What is the question?"

"Who should tell him?" asked Kagome to Sango.

"Oh definitely you."

_I have no desire to face Inuyasha's wrath by being the one to tell him._

'Oh what a sweetheart," thought Kagome to herself. But she still really wanted to ask Inuyasha. So she did. "It's simple really. What would you rather have Sesshoumaru know: your time of month of being human or the fact that you once proposed to Miroku while drunk?"

_I did WHAT?_

"WHAT!?" screamed Inuyasha. "What the hell are you talking about? I never…proposed…ew! That's just sick!"

"Maybe, but it's true," said Sango with a twinkle in her eye.

"No it isn't!"

"Well, Sesshoumaru thinks it is," replied Kagome innocently.

_WHAT?!_

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, we kind of made up a story about you proposing to Miroku while drunk," said Kagome quickly.

_I hate you!_

"Damn you! Are you purposely trying to kill me or do you just find this all amusing? What the hell made you tell him something like that?"

"It was either that or tell him the truth about you and the new moon," defended Sango.

"Why did he know anything about me and the new moon to begin with?"

"Oh, well I kinda let it slip that you'd be pissed because it was a new moon," said Kagome.

"Kinda?" asked Inuyasha crossly.

"Well, which one would you have rather him know?" asked Sango hopefully.

"I'm not answering that."

"You will if we win the bet," said Kagome cheerfully.

_I hate you._

"Dammit."

"So who's betting for what?" asked Sango when a cry of 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean!' filtered out of the hut.

"I'm betting my brother kills him," said Inuyasha quickly, a look of pure disgust on his face. Why did he have to shake their hands so fast?

_There's no way he'll let the monk live after accusing him of hitting on Rin. Miroku just can't survive._

Kagome grinned. "All right. So if Miroku lives you answer the question."

_I still hate you._

"Feh."

"Hey, we shook on it. You can't back out now," said Sango.

"When he dies I want a ton of ramen," said Inuyasha.

"What makes you so sure Sesshoumaru will kill him?" asked Kagome.

At that moment a violent crash sounded in the hut causing the whole building to shake.

"That," said Inuyasha smugly.

_If Sesshoumaru actually does kill him than that stupid demon will also die._

Kagome glanced slyly at Sango. Her friend was now threatening to kill Sesshoumaru if he killed Miroku. That would be very entertaining to see. But of course it wouldn't happen. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't actually kill Miroku…would he?

"So guess we wait?" said Sango.

"Guess so," replied Kagome.

For another five minutes the three of them stared at the door of the hut, waiting for Sesshoumaru and Miroku or just Sesshoumaru to appear. All they heard were more crashes, bangs, and moans.

Inuyasha sighed.

_Hurry up and kill him already. I want to leave!_

Once again a vicious crash sounded. The whole hut shook violently. Suddenly a piece of roof fell in.

The three of them stared soundlessly at the hut. "What?" asked Sango, voicing the question on all of their minds. As they watched more roof starting crumbling. Without warning the walls collapsed.

**BOOM!!**

"Holy shit!" yelled Inuyasha staring at the scene of destruction in front of him. Something for once that he did not participate in.

"The hut…fell…" said Kagome slowly.

"Oh…my…god…" gasped Sango.

A chunk of debris suddenly rose and when it fell away there stood Sesshoumaru, holding both the now unconscious monk and the still injured Kirara.

"Kirara!" shouted Sango rushing to pull her cat out of Sesshoumaru's arms. Once she had her cat she punched Sesshoumaru. "You idiot! You could have killed her!"

"Yes, and I could also kill you. But I don't. So please refrain from punching me in the future."

She punched him again.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He looked to Kouga when the wolf slid to a halt in front of them.

Kouga stared with shock at the collapsed hut. "What the hell…"

Inuyasha pointed a finger at his brother. "My really really smart brother knocked down Kaede's hut. He's going to have hell to pay when she finds out. I almost pity the poor soul."

_But I would never think of pitying him. Oh no. Especially since he now thinks I proposed to Miroku._

Sango and Kagome were slightly shocked to see the stoic demon lord look a little green. He fidgeted somewhat nervously.

"I think now would be a good time to leave," said Sesshoumaru, looking over his shoulder.

_That old lady is going to have my head when she finds out I kind of destroyed her home._

Kagome shielded her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. Oh yes, Kaede would be more than a little ticked when she got back.

Shippo and Rin suddenly ran up to them.

"What was that noise?" asked Shippo in alarm. His eyes trailed to the remains of Kaede's hut.

_Oh shit! Who did that?_

Kagome jumped in surprise. Shippo had just cursed! Granted, it was only in his head. But…he cursed! Her Shippo didn't curse! He must have learned it off of Inuyasha. Kagome sent Inuyasha a penetrating gaze. Inuyasha gulped nervously.

_Just what did I do this time? I had nothing to do with the hut falling down! For once I'm innocent!_

Sesshoumaru dropped the monk and quickly grabbed Kirara out of Sango's arms.

"Hey!"

He ignored her and deposited the cat in Rin's arms. "When Kaede gets back give Kirara to her," he commanded.

Rin nodded dumbly. "Ok…but what happened?"

"Shoddy construction," grumbled Sesshoumaru walking back to the remains. He rifled through them for a few seconds and retrieved all of their bags. He threw the monk over his shoulder and glared at everyone. "We are leaving. Now."

"But…" began Inuyasha.

"No buts," snarled Sesshoumaru. "We leave NOW!"

"Uh, ok," said Kouga, still confused about what had happened while he had been off moping.

"Good. Let's go." Sesshoumaru started to practically jog away. He was that eager to leave. Or escape before his doom had a chance to catch up with him.

Shrugging his shoulders Kouga followed, Inuyasha a few feet behind him.

Kagome and Sango shared a small laugh before also following the demon lord.

Shippo stared at the leaving group. He raised his arm in a halfhearted wave. "Um, bye?" he called out. Getting no response he stuck his tongue out at them all. His body suddenly convulsed from head to toe. He turned slowly back to the hut, his eyes wide with fear. "No…no…it can't be…" he stammered out while taking small steps towards the hut's remains. He jumped head first into the rubble. "My CHOCOLATE!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

For some reason I didn't particulary care for this chapter. I liked parts of it but overall did not find it that funny or that good in general. Sorry if you guys feel the same way, I'll try to do better next time. And if you didn't notice…I posted yet another new story. I couldn't help it. Now I'll have 3 chaptered stories going on at once. And you guys are all probably groaning at me now. But for my new one I have 8 chapters already finsished…so it really shouldn't take away from my writing time for this story. But it's a LOTR (Lord of the Rings) and Inuyasha crossover. I have decided to try my hand at a crossover story. So if you happen to like LOTR and crossovers, check it out. Please? All right, hoping to have the next chapter out in 2 weeks or less. That is my goal, let's hope I can stick to it. I shouldn't have to remind you to review. So I'll beg instead. Please review? Hehe, later all.

**Review Responses:**

**Colhan3000:** Hehe, that can never be a good sign, someone forgetting about my story. Althought with how long it took me to update it doesn't surprise me any. How was this for a little bit faster updating? Still not quite as fast as I'd like, but at least it was under 2 weeks.

**LadyRainStarDragon:** Haha, yeah, that's about how I'd react to a chapter from me anymore. As well as Inuyasha actually giving advice. Thanks for the review!

**Diana:** Wow, you've been waiting for Ch. 25 since October? I'm sorry for taking so long to update! And you're review I must say was pretty cool, especially when you said you ran downstairs to get your sister because I had finally updated. And yeah, I kind of made it look like Inuyasha was going to kiss her, but no kisses yet!

**Secret-punk-rocker16:** Haha, that sucks that you were at the library when you were reading it. I guess breaking out in what would seem to be random laughter would look a little strange to most people.

**Piperjane-pie:** Wow, thanks for all the compliments! And I've been on your favorites since the first chapter? That's awesome. And I didn't really think you sounded surfer like. Although now whenever I think of surfer talk I think of the sea turtle from Finding Nemo. If you've seen that movie you'll know what I'm talking about.

**Sindhu:** I just can't call you by your fanfic name. You'll always be 'sindhu' to me, no other name would seem right. Haha, I feel so loved. You'd rather annoy me. How sweet of you. But hey, I enjoy picking on you, so it's all good! Hehe, and you still sound so sure of yourself with being able to beat me. Now of course I haven't exactly read any of your newer chapters since my internet is still being screwy so you may have suddenly been bringing in the reviews by the armfuls, but I'm kinda doubtful about that! By the way, is Lament actually back? Since I have no AIM either (as you probably knew, at least you would if you were smart) I have no idea. Well, have fun w/o me in the AIM world. I know you all secretly miss me and are crying your eyes out because I'm not there.

**AandKerock:** Hey, it's monkeyswitaxes! Nope, you've never reviewed on this name yet. But I must say, I still really like your monkeys name. I find it amusing. Hehe, and yup, Inuyasha sure is a big softie on the inside, just like his brother is. I'm probably really ruining the image for some people making Inu and Sess nice on the inside but I couldn't help it.

**Ainominako:** Haha, glad you liked the pinching ass part. I must say in that chapter that was one of my favorite parts. I don't know but just the image of Kagome walking up to Kouga and pinching his ass seems funny to me.

**Undercovervampire:** Thank you for the review! And was this update a bit faster in coming? I made it as soon as I could.

**Linkmaster27:** Hehe, I'm guessing you liked it? Thanks for the review, and I shall definitely keep going.

**Demon-slayer13:** Aww, poor Inu, you like Sess better? And who would have ever thought Inuyasha would be good at explaining things. And I did manage to update a bit faster this time, hope you liked this chapter!

**ShenjiDemon:** Haha, I see you're a big advocate for the Inu/Kag pairing. But it's ok, as you can tell Kagome will be Inuyasha's. Especially since Miroku and Sango just ran Kouga away from Kagome. And once my internet is working better I'll be sure to check out your story, I just won't be able to get to it yet. Thanks for the review!

**Naomi-Starcloud:** Hehe, I couldn't resist Sesshy's weakspot being his hair. His hair is just so pretty it had to be his weakspot! And yeah, Inuyasha did seem rather good at talking. The hanyou never ceases to amaze people. Gotta love him!

**Triss Skylark:** Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Draconic Ban-sidhea:** Aww, thanks for telling me you don't mind a little waiting! Although I'll try really hard not to take advantage of it and update faster for now on. Hehe, and you being a fan of Sess I thought you'd might like the hair pulling scene!

**Silverbell-91:** Well, there wasn't much more Shippo in this chapter. Sadly his role is very small in this story. He is mainly a companion of Rin. But he did get to freak out over his crushed chocolate.

**Mirokuluver:** Aww, you were getting depressed from no chapters? Sorry about that! I was getting depressed too from not updating because I hate to take so long to update, especially when people like my story. Haha, and yeah, I agree, I'm also glad I didn't die on you guys. That would have been very depressing, well maybe not for me because I would have been dead. Well I'll be trying really hard to get back to my faster updating, so let's all pray I can actually do it so there aren't any more excessively long waits like the last one. Thanks for the review and thanks for welcoming me back!

**Kagomes-Wish:** Yes, god bless winter break! Yeah, I agree the last chapter was hilariously funny. And this latest one wasn't either. I feel sad, I haven't made a funny chapter recently. I must find my demented humor again! Hehe, yes, firewalls can definitely suck. Mine still is screwing everything up.

**Animegal490:** Ahh, so you're miroku4ever. Turning your back on the monk I see. How sad. Poor Miroku, lost yet another fan. Now you're just a fan of all anime. Poor poor Miroku. So did he grope you too? Hehe, yeah, I made Kouga kind of act like an idiot last chapter. Him and his ass, poor wolf just can't get it pinched!

**Moonglow gal:** Haha, good idea not saying update soon. Knowing my luck it probably would have jinxed me and my whole computer would have crashed! Well I think under 2 weeks is a little better for updating, right? Hehe, and yup, Kagome sure is the evil one. Her mind reading ability just made her all the more evil. Poor Inuyasha has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

**Sango, youkai exterminator:** Hehe, I'm guessing you're also glad I updated? I'm happy you're still reading this story, and hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover:** Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Jamie:** Glad you liked my chapter, and was this update a bit better? It was at least under 2 weeks.

**Makeyourselfduo:** Hehe, glad you liked Inuyasha's speech. I was hoping it wasn't too corny and people would come back saying 'you idiot! Inuyasha would never say anything like that!' But it seems like everyone liked it which of course made me happy! And let's all bow down to winter break, the saver of everyone's (especially mine) sanity!

**Putz-6:** Hmm, are Inuyasha or Kagome going to kiss? That's a good question. They keep trying but I keep screwing it up for them. But don't worry, they will most likely kiss eventually, as long as I don't kill one of them first! Hehe, they also won't die, this is humor first so no good people dying.

**Hopeless-romantic388:** Thanks for the compliment, and don't worry, I'll definitely keep writing!

**Mirokuluver's friend:** Hehe, hyper is good! It gets you through the day. And I'm glad to see that you liked me updating and liked the chapter. Now keep eating the sugar and drinking the soda. Remember, hyperness is your friend!

**InugirlSakura:** Thanks for the compliments! And I'll be sure to read your stories once my internet is working fine again. So if you don't hear from for awhile just know that my internet is still being weird on me.

**Aznmiko16:** Haha, I'm getting a lot of that 'Inuyasha said something…logical? Wow.' It seems that no one thought the hanyou had it in him! But hey, if I was reading a story and Inuyasha said something understandable I would probably react the same way. Glad you liked my chapter!

**RenaeAurora:** Thanks for all the reviews you sent me. I liked that you critiqued my story and told me what wouldn't actually have worked. That's always greatly appreciated. But I am glad you think my story is funny. That's always nice to find out that someone thinks my writing is funny. Especially since I'm going for the whole humor thing. I guess it wouldn't be the same if I were trying to write drama and people kept saying 'you're so funny!'. And thanks for the info on Sesshy's boa thing. It's cool that you have a teacher obsessed with Inuyasha, that probably makes for some interesting classes! Although I still really wished it just turned out to be a readily available pillow, that thing just looks so comfortable! Well, I hope you continue to enjoy my story and continue to tell me when I screwed up!

**Sesshomarufan17:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for wishing me happy holidays, mine was wonderful. Hope yours was too!

**Pitbull123:** Ooh, you gonna go Kill Bill on me? Seeking revenge for making you wait so long for updates? That would be kind of cool, but I must warn you. I have a crazy dog and pyschotic cat, so be warned!

**Christy12:** Haha, if it were Inuyasha's ass would you be 'yeah Kagome! Go pinch it!'? Hehe, well, glad you liked the chapter as well as the little bit faster updating.

**Inuyashafan1991:** Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this latest one as well!

**Dog-demon3:** Hehe, yeah, I kind of pulled a sweet chapter on you all. At least you guys thought it was sweet and not corny!

**Shadowsoul51:** Hehe, keep on laughing! It's fun being crazy. Glad you're liking my story!


	27. A Most Thrilling Journey

Only a week and two days for this update. I'm getting better again, right? Ooh, and I have the cutest Sesshoumaru plushie now. Actually, let me rephrase that. I kinda stole my sister's Sesshoumaru plushie. I'll give it back eventually…once I get my own. He's so adorable. For slight warning-this chapter does contain a tad bit of sexual references, nothing severe at all, I'm not that kind of person (plus, PG-13). Guess about it all you want, you'll see it when you get to it. Now, read on!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 27: A Most Thrilling Journey

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede finished her examination of the pregnant woman. "Where are you saying you're having pains?"

"I can barely move because my lower back is killing me. My first child was not nearly this bad. Do you have any herbs that can ease my pain?" asked the lady.

Kaede mentally went over her supply of herbs. "Actually, I believe you might be in luck. I think I picked some of the herbs you need just last week. Let my run back to my hut and find them."

"I thank you Lady Kaede. You truly are too kind."

Kaede waved her off. "Don't be silly. I am only doing my job as a healer. I shall be back shortly and with luck I'll have those herbs."

Kaede stood up and left the villager's hut. She was almost positive she had the herbs she needed. In fact she was pretty sure those where the herbs she had been grinding when Inuyasha had been driving her insane with his pacing back when he was waiting for Miroku to show up. That seemed so long ago, back before who they knew who Akki was. But it was in truth only seven days ago. Only a week. She was rather surprised how fast everything had been happening. Who would have thought that Inuyasha would become allies with both Sesshoumaru and Kouga in a mere seven days?

As Kaede neared her hut something felt off to her. Normally coming to her hut from this direction she would have seen the roof by now. And why was it so dusty where her hut should stand? Beginning to get a queasy feeling in her gut she sped up. When she rounded the last corner shielding her from her hut her hands went straight to her mouth. And she screamed.

Shippo looked up from where he was rummaging through the remains in hopes of finding some unscathed chocolate. He saw Kaede, her face completely white, screaming her head off. "Uh oh," he whispered, quickly jumping off of her hut's remains. This definitely wasn't good.

Kaede, completely lost in the shock of finding her hut destroyed, charged down the stunned kitsune and picked him up by his shirt. Now normally Kaede wouldn't have had a chance to catch Shippo. But Shippo was also in shock at having an old lady charge him. "Who did it?" she screamed. "Who knocked down my hut? I bet it was Inuyasha! He was always complaining about how my hut smelled! I'm going to kill him! KILL HIM!"

What Kaede wasn't aware of was the fact that with every word she said she shook Shippo. And that spit kept flying out of her mouth and showering the poor kid. And if she did notice she probably wouldn't have cared.

"K…K…K…Ka…Ka…KAEDE!" Shippo finally managed to scream. He was sure if she kept it up he would get a concussion. "S…S…S…STOP…S….Sh…Sha…SHAKING…. M…M…Mmmmmm…ME!" He was beginning to see stars. One looking surprisingly like the chocolate called 'Hershey Kisses' he so loved.

Kaede ignored Shippo until the kitsune started mumbling about 'Hershey Kisses'. She slowly realized that she was knocking the kid's brain around so much he was beginning to hallucinate. She dropped him so fast it looked like his touch burned her hands.

"Oomph!" grunted Shippo when he hit the ground and bounced. His head slowly cleared and he was sad to see the Hershey Kisses vanishing into thin air. And here he had thought he had finally found some chocolate he could eat. "Where did my chocolate go?" he asked sadly.

Kaede stared at the kitsune; her bottom lip quivering in barely suppressed rage. Her home had been destroyed and all he was whining about was lost chocolate. "Who…did…this?" she grounded out between clenched teeth. Oh what she would give for Kagome's mind reading ability right about now.

Shippo, realizing Kaede was speaking to him, or rather demanding answers, stopped lamenting about his lost chocolate. "Did you say something Kaede?"

Kaede grumbled something incoherently and took several deep, calming breaths to prevent herself from wringing Shippo's neck. "I said. Who. Did. This?" she asked in a murderous voice.

'Drat,' thought Shippo. 'I really do not want to answer that.' Shippo chewed his bottom lip nervously. "Um, would you believe me if I told you everyone was standing around outside and it just randomly fell?"

Kaede narrowed her eye at the kitsune. "No."

"Oh, because that's what happened. You know what? I smell. I'm going to go take a bath. Bye!" With a jaunty wave Shippo ran off.

Kaede glared daggers at the fleeing kitsune. "You can't escape your fate Shippo!" she yelled after him. "You may as well accept the fact that you stayed behind for a reason! And that reason was to tell me!"

Shippo, sure that he was a safe distance away, turned around. "Like I had a choice!" he shot back. "They all ran off like a horde of demons were chasing them!"

"See? They left you! So no reason to defend them! So accept your fate and tell me!"

"Sorry Kaede. But I fear their wrath much more than I fear you," responded Shippo truthfully.

"But you have to accept your fate!" shouted Kaede.

"Maybe not," shouted Shippo in return. "But I can prolong my lifespan! And if I told you they would kill me! So sorry for your lost. I'm off to bathe now."

"Dratted kids," grumbled Kaede. "Now where do they expect me to sleep? And store my herbs?"

"Um, Ms. Kaede?" came a tentative voice from behind the steaming woman.

Kaede spun around. "What?" she asked crossly in no mood to help anyone.

Rin stared up at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry about your home. But Sesshoumaru told me to give you Kirara." Rin held up the injured feline in her two small hands.

Kaede took Kirara with gentle hands. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did Sesshoumaru tell you anything else?"

Rin appeared to be in deep thought. "Actually, he did say something very quietly. But I'm not sure if Rin was supposed to hear it."

Kaede jumped on that opening. "But if Rin heard it that means Rin was supposed to hear it. So what did he say?"

"Um, well I don't really understand it. But he said something about shoddy construction. Ms. Kaede, what does shoddy mean?"

However, Kaede was no longer listening to the young girl. "He did it," she mumbled to herself. "Of all people it was him. I thought for sure it would have been Inuyasha."

Rin, sensing that Kaede was about to explode, stepped back.

Kaede balled her hands into angry fists. Rin ran. Kaede raised one angry fist into the air and shook it. "Sesshoumaru!" she screamed. "Get back here! That fluffy boa thing is mine! You here! MINE!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru cringed slightly and put one hand protectively over his fluffy boa thing. He just had the strangest desire to protect it from an unseen foe. He immediately wished he had left his boa unprotected.

"Aww, isn't that cute," cooed Inuyasha. "My dear big brother is petting his weird fluffy thing. You know, you don't look quite so dangerous when you're petting it. You may want to refrain from petting it when you're around Naraku. It may ruin your image a bit. Just a hint of advice."

"And the last I checked I didn't need advice from a fool who can't even admit that tetsusaiga is a weapon," growled Sesshoumaru.

"It's not!" insisted Inuyasha. "You're just embarrassed to admit that your younger, hanyou, brother doesn't fight with a weapon and you do!"

"Eh? What's this about fighting with weapons?" asked Kouga. "Did I miss something?"

"No," said Sesshoumaru quickly.

"Yes," said Inuyasha just as quickly.

The two brothers glared at each other.

"Tell me!" demanded Kouga. "I want to know!"

"Oh, just that Sesshoumaru is a coward."

"Inuyasha is a hardheaded idiot."

The two brothers glared at each other again.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru, I already knew that," said Kouga. "And Inuyasha? You're full of shit. Sesshoumaru isn't a coward."

"And you seem to worship the very ground Sesshoumaru walks on. Do you think he's a god or something? I mean what exactly do you see in him?" asked Inuyasha. "He pets his fluffy thing for crying out loud!"

_But I think his fluffy thing is cool! Beats my tail at least._

Kagome, who had been conversing quietly with Sango, laughed under her breath. It seemed everyone wanted a fluffy boa like Sesshoumaru's. She doubted the demon lord realized he was making a fashion statement. And if he did know he wouldn't care. Sesshoumaru was just that kind of person.

"I do not pet it!" defended Sesshoumaru. "I was merely protecting it."

_Damn, what made me say that? Stupid stupid stupid._

Inuyasha looked around him. He saw nothing that looked even remotely dangerous. "Protecting it, eh? From what may I ask? Is your fan Kouga going to come and steal it?"

_Hmm, wonder if I could?_

_He wouldn't dare._

"It actually is rather soft. It makes a nice pillow," said Miroku from his position thrown over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He had woken up barely a minute ago.

"Great, now he'll have two fans," complained Inuyasha.

"If you're up then you can walk," said Sesshoumaru immediately dropping the monk on the ground.

_Ow. He's going to wind up knocking me out again. Ooh, but then I can rest on his fluffy thing again. Hmm…_

"Miroku," said Kagome with a grin on her face, "we're all leaving."

Miroku looked up to see the three guys ahead of himwith Kagome and Sango staring at him. He hurriedly stood and got dizzy for doing so. He took a few hazardous steps before Sango reached out and gave him a helping hand.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" she said. "I mean I told you to shut up and you kept on talking. Do you want to die for some strange reason?"

_No way! There are too many things I want to do with Sango. And many positions I want to try. I can't die yet!_

Kagome felt herself vomit in her mouth and she dashed off before she could accidentally overhear some of Miroku's other 'plans' for him and Sango. She silently prayed for one of the guys to think of something and drown out Miroku.

_I don't want to have sex with Sesshoumaru! I merely like his boa thing! How the hell does that lead to sex?_

Kagome squealed softly and abruptly stopped walking. She cursed her weakened control of her mind. The guys weren't safe either! And she really didn't care to find out how their conversation led to Kouga and Sesshoumaru having sex. She really never wanted to find out that one.

Miroku and Sango caught up to her.

_Ooh! Hot springs! That would be fun. Wonder if we could find some rope…_

Kagome quickly spun around and ran up to the three guys. Maybe she could distract them and change their thoughts. They would be a lot easier to divert than Miroku.

_Kagome would be…_

"I don't want to have sex!" shouted Kagome. At the looks she received from everyone she realized what she had just blurted out. "Oh…eheh…I mean I don't want to…um…"

"Have sex with Kouga?" suggested Inuyasha.

"AHH!" screamed Kagome. "Why is everyone talking about SEX?"

"Who's talking about sex?" asked Miroku.

_I want to talk to them! Well…only if it's Kagome or Sango._

Sango elbowed Miroku sharply in the side. "And why do you want to know so bad?" she asked dangerously.

"Oh, why so I can avoid their dirty conversation of course!" amended Miroku immediately.

"Yes, I thought so," said Sango.

"And what was that supposed to mean Inuyasha?" asked Kouga. "Why wouldn't Kagome want to…"

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome suddenly. She was happy when Kouga was subdued before he could continue his thought.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "What's wrong with you? Does talking about se…"

"SIT!"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. "Are you really that immature? After all, it's just s…"

"BEG!"

Happy with the three subdued guys Kagome hit Miroku with her bow and grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's go before they recover!"

"I'm with you," said Sango. She and Kagome ran off.

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all rested their chins on their hands. Miroku rolled over on his back.

"You know, both of you are stupid," commented Kouga. "You would think that after both of you witnessed me being subdued you would be logical enough to keep your mouth's shut. But no, both of you talk. And surprise, both of you get subdued. I guess the idiocy runs in the family."

"I still think she overreacted," grumbled Inuyasha.

"You always think that," said Sesshoumaru.

"That shouldn't surprise you. He is Inuyasha after all," piped up Miroku.

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "Why are you here anyways? I thought Sesshoumaru was going to kill you."

"What? What did I miss this time?" asked Kouga.

"I was never going to kill him," said Sesshoumaru.

"Even after he accused you of hitting on Rin?" asked Inuyasha in surprise. He was positive that would have been Miroku's death warrant.

"He did what?" shouted Kouga. "I thought Sesshoumaru thought of Rin as a daughter. Shit, that's some sick stuff Sesshoumaru."

"I do think of her as a daughter!" replied Sesshoumaru vehemently.

"Then why…"

"Because Miroku doesn't know when to shut up," said Inuyasha. "You've been with us long enough to realize that. But anyways, you were making an awful lot of racket to not be killing him."

Sesshoumaru let out a deep sigh. "I didn't trust myself to not kill him. What you heard was me throwing stuff around. His cries of pain only happened when he got in the way of something I threw."

"Got in the way my ass," grumbled Miroku. "You were looking directly at me whenever you 'accidentally' hit me."

"That's nice," replied Sesshoumaru in a voice that clearly said, 'yeah, what did you expect?'

"Waaaiit a minute," said Inuyasha. "So you were actually just having a temper tantrum? And throwing stuff around? And I'm guessing into walls?"

At this comment Sesshoumaru looked a little sheepish. "I suppose I did throw some stuff rather hard into the walls."

"You threw me once," remarked Miroku sulkily.

"I thought you were a bag," defended Sesshoumaru.

"A bag? How could you possibly think I was bag?"

"I thought someone had a purple bag."

"You're a very poor liar, you know that?" said Miroku.

"So you threw things into the walls. And when the hut fell you blamed it on shoddy construction?" asked Kouga trying to make sense of the situation.

"Perhaps," said Sesshoumaru noncommittally.

"Haha!" cheered Inuyasha. "Kaede is going to kill you when she finds out! You're dead!"

"If any of you breathe a single word about this to that old hag I will castrate you all," threatened Sesshoumaru dangerously. His eyes narrowed at all of them and he was silently pleased when they all gulped nervously, Miroku hardest of all. He dared any of them to challenge him.

"Well, that was a thrilling conversation," chirped Miroku brightly. He stood to his feet and leaned on his staff. "And now rather than stay in the presence of three males, I am going to go after Kagome and Sango." With a nod to the two demons and single hanyou he walked haphazardly around the woods. His head and body truly had taken too much of a beating earlier with both Kagura and Sesshoumaru. He was nowhallucinating.

Miroku saw a tree in the distance that appeared to look like Sango. To him anyways. With a shout of 'Sango!' he sped up even though he still took just as many steps sideways as he took forwards. In fact the tree that supposedly looked like Sango probably changed multiple times as well.

The three other guys stood up and watched the stumbling monk in amusement. None of them made the point of letting the monk know he was chasing after a tree.

Miroku couldn't understand why Sango kept changing positions on him. 'Ah,' he thought, 'she must be playing hard to get! I'll have to make her pay when I catch up to her!' He grinned lecherously. The grin widened when he got closer to Sango. "Come here my naughty girl!" he said joyfully, his arms outstretched in a welcoming hug.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow when Miroku called out to a tree. His other eyebrow rose to meet the first one when Miroku proceeded to walk right into the tree.

As Miroku slid to the ground in unconscious bliss both Inuyasha and Kouga roared in laughter. Sesshoumaru didn't join in on the laughter even though he really wanted to. But he still had his pride and ego to uphold. Something both his half brother and the wolf knew nothing about. Walking up to the monk he threw him ungratefully over his shoulder with the armor. He was nice enough to make sure the monk didn't land to hard on the spikes. He was heartless sure, but not that heartless. The monk was sure to have some bruises where the spikes did lay but that was better than having him laying on his fluffy again. He didn't want any monk drool on it. That would be too dreadful to imagine.

"Shut up," he demanded when neither Inuyasha nor Kouga made any signs of stopping their laughter any time soon. "The noise is most unpleasant to my ears."

This only made Inuyasha and Kouga laugh harder.

"His poor…ears!" laughed Kouga. "Poor precious pointy ears!"

"My poor sensitive brother," added Inuyasha, clutching his sides in pain. "You think all the walking and sweat is bad for him as well?"

"He's probably crying in agony on the inside!" replied Kouga. "The dirt sticking to his body is probably most unpleasant to his skin!"

All Inuyasha managed to gasp out in response was "Most…unpleasant…" and then a rock, or rather boulder, fell on him from out of the sky.

Kouga shut up immediately. All he saw from the hanyou was a head, two hands, and two legs. He heard a slight groan from the crushed hanyou. For a second he thought about rolling the boulder off. That thought didn't last long. Mainly for the reason that he also become squished between the ground and a boulder.

Sesshoumaru wiped the dirt off his hands and walked off. He couldn't believe his good fortune. He had been ready to form his whip or just use his sword and smack both of them into silence. But out of the corner of his eye he saw two conveniently placed boulders. He had smirked at his good luck and used the boulders. And he got the utmost pleasure at hearing the groans coming from Inuyasha and the squeaks from Kouga. That had actually been rather fun.

Walking through the trees he followed the scent the two fleeing girls had left. With the exception of the devilish string of beads hanging around his neck his life had been a lot more interesting and amusing since he joined this ragtag group. But when he thought of why he had joined them and where they were now heading he quickly grew somber.

He could sense that the upcoming battle would be a turning point. For what side he couldn't side. If someone would die he also couldn't say. All he could feel was that this battle would change something. He just hoped it would be a change that benefited them.

Getting a firmer grip on the monk Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. He didn't think anything would happen on the trip to the demon exterminator's village. But he still didn't feel secure in leaving the girls alone for too long a time.

He silently berated himself. Since when did he care this deeply for humans? One of which gave him the cursed beads? He slowed down for an instant. Then growled and sped up even more. One part of him laughed at his weakness. But the other, and more important, part cheered him on. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that he cared for this mismatched group, especially the girls. He would die before he told any of them that but at least on the inside he realized that he did care. He smiled softly to himself and moved even faster.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I love my little Sesshy. He's so adorable. My goal for this chapter was to make it a little more humorous as the past couple of chapters seemed to have been lacking a bit in humor (at least to me they were). So I hoped it worked. If not, you can complain to me in your review (hint hint…). Oh yes, for all you wanting to hear Inu's answer to the question, wait one more chapter. It shall come. I promise. Well I'm off, I'll have the next chapter up before I start classes on the 18. At least that's the plan. As long as no writers block hits it shall happen. Later.

**Review Responses:**

**Noname: **Hehe, well, thank you for being honest. And thanks for forgiving me for making that kind of boring chapter. Hopefully this one did a bit better for you!

**Animegal490:** I'm glad you like the funny Kouga in my story. I kind of made all the characters a little funnier than normal (like Sesshy) just because I couldn't help it! It's too much fun making them act this way. Haha, glad to see the poor monk still has you cheering him on! Ooh, Fruits Basket is awesome as is Kenshin. Good choice of guys. Yay! Another LOTR fan! The only thing better than Sesshy and Inuyasha are Legolas and Aragorn.

**Linkmaster27:** Glad you liked it and here's your next chapter!

**Moonglow gal:** Haha, Sesshy was rather stupid in that past chapter. And Inu's answer will most likely come next chapter, so wait for it!

**Lone-Puppy:** Hehe, well, at least Shippo only cursed in his head. And yes, Miroku was rather stupid, but then he's Miroku!

**Demon-Slayer13 **(too lazy to login…): Hehe, Sesshy is now running for his life from Kaede's wrath. And really, you can't really blame the guy. Kaede seemed rather ticked this chapter…

**AandKerock:** hehe, monkeyswitaxes is awesome. But I know what you mean with forgetting passwords. I have to just make variations of my single password or else I'd forget them all. I don't have a knack for remembering passwords.

**Ohiowriter:** Glad you like it, and you can be sure that I'll keep going until it is complete.

**Undercovervampire:** Glad you liked the chapter. And as to the answer of the question, wait til next chapter!

**Dog-demon3:** Hehe, I'm guessing you thought that chapter was funny?

**Chrisy12:** Hehe, I like that doing that, bringing back something from chapter's back. To me it makes the story fit together better when you bring stuff back from the past. And yeah, I feel sorry for Kouga too, but hey, he's still around and you can be sure that he won't become some sorry wolf! (as you could see from this chapter). He's strong, so he'll survive. And I believe you're right, in the anime there is a wolf girl called Ayame that is supposed to become Kouga's mate. And here's your update, a bit faster this time!

**Readsalot:** Glad you thought the chapter was funny. I suppose it was kind of funny, just not as funny as some of my other ones. Hehe, and here's your next chapter, that wasn't too long of a wait, was it?

**Piperjane-pie:** No problem with the review comment, I love responding to my reviewers, after all, you're the ones really keeping me going! And I'm glad to see you liked the chapter. Hehe, Miroku being silly is one way of putting, suicidal is another way! Hoped you liked this chapter!

**TakeMyPainAway:** Hehe, was this update a bit faster for you? I've been getting a little better, at least I haven't been taking a month for the past couple of updates. Haha, and don't worry, most likely your question will be answered at some point. Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter.

**Ainominako:** Haha, was this a long week and 2 days too? Hehe, glad you liked the shoddy construction comment. I liked that too which is why it came back this chapter. Aww, and where would the fun come from begging Sesshy?

**Jamie:** Haha, yeah it was kind of amazing, update in less than two weeks. Twice in a row no less! Hehe, now I'm embarrassed with all the mistakes you found in that chapter. I reread it just like I always do, but some always manage to slip through. And sorry, no fluff this chapter and no answer to the question either. Sorry! The answer shall come next chapter. And fluff shall come…well, I don't really know. But some shall come so don't worry! Well thanks for the review as well as pointing at my stupid mistakes. Hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter.

**Naomi-Starcloud:** Hehe, well, you got see how Kaede reacted this chapter. Sparks sure shall fly when Seshsy and Kaede are reunited. Inuyasha's answer shall come next chapter. Haha, and it appears that 'death wish' means nothing to Miroku. Poor guy. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Rune-Spirit:** Thanks for being honest and telling me my chapter wasn't as great as usual. I completely agree with you. And of course thanks for telling my talent still managed to shine through nonetheless. It was very much appreciated! Hoped you liked this chapter (and the little bit of a faster update!).

**Kagomes-Wish:** Haha, Run Sesshy! The evil Kaede is out to get you! And you're very right, Inu didn't answer the question yet. Just wait for next chapter. Than you shall get your answer. Thanks for the review!

**Jinenji:** I'm glad you like my story. And here's your next update, hope you liked it!

**Lovely:** Hehe, poor Shippo and his chocolate. Thanks for the review and hoped you liked this chapter!

**Lilo:** Yay! I'm glad you think my story is funny. Hoped you liked this latest chapter as well!

**Ash's Scizor:** Hehe, yup, Kagome has the ultimate power over Inu, Kouga, and Sesshy. Combine that power with her mind reading ability and she's a force to be reckoned with! Down would have been another good word for Sesshy, but beg seems to be more degrading to him since he is a demon lord and Kagome is a lowly human. And she's tellign him to beg. Hehe, poor guy. Well, thanks for the review and hope you liked the latest chapter.

**Colhan3000:** Hehe, sorry about taking so long you had to reread chapters. I'm getting faster again so hopefully you won't have to do that again! And as for your trick, it would work except I'm impatient. I want to see how people react before I even finish the story (plus I get ideas from the reviewers which helps me out as well). The best I could do was get 8 chapters of my newest story written. And then I had the biggest urge to start posting it and I couldn't stop myself. The idea was much appreciated though and perhaps someday I'll actually be able to hold out til the story's finished. (although highly unlikely knowing me)

**Triss Skylark:** Glad you liked it. And of course I'll read your haiku's. I'm always willing to take the time to read my reviewers stuff!

**Sesshomarufan17:** Glad you liked the chapter. Hehe, some people are agreeing with me about the chapter not being as good as my others while others, such as yourself, are telling me it was just as good. Well, here's your update, hoped you liked it!

**Sister Paige:** Wow, your first story you read? Well, I'm glad I didn't chase you away from the world of fanfiction! My updates used to be weekly back in the beginning, but than fall semester started. I'm getting fast with them again but sadly spring semester is coming up. Hopefully it won't kill me like fall semester did and I'll continue to be able to update faster. We can only hope. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Secret-punk-rocker16:** Haha, that must have been an interesting day at the mall! Always count on friends (or siblings) to make you look weird in public!

**Mirokuluver:** Haha, don't worry, I don't plan on having Miroku actually die….I think… Ooh, you're writing a story now? Have you posted it yet or trying to get it done before you do? And thanks for being understanding with the slower updates, but I'm sure you're as glad as the rest of them that I've been updating a bit faster now!

**Draconic Ban-sidhea:** Haha, how did you like Kaede finding out about her non-existing hut? I decided to make that come right away for the sheer fact that I wanted to write it. Hehe, aren't you proud of me? My updates have sped up a little! Hmm, perhaps if I speed up even more you'll feel even more guilty and I'll get to read more of your story….hmm… Hehe, I have to agree with you, this chapter was nothing like some of my previous ones like the 'beg' chapter. Haha, and figures that your fav chapter is when Sesshy gets his own subduing charm. Poor Sesshy, everyone likes to laugh at his misfortunes (and I love to create them). And Inu shall make good on his debt next chapter. Hope your New Year's was fun and you didn't get too drunk!

**Mirokuluver's friend:** Glad you liked this chapter! Haha, poor Miroku, I think he's a combination of suicidal and stupid. Well, thanks for the update and hope you liked this chapter.

**Lori:** And I have updated again! Yay! Glad you liked both new chapters and hope you liked this one as well!

**Aznmiko16:** Hehe, I'm updating a little faster now. Let's all celebrate! As well as hope I can keep it up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Xia-chan:** Hehe, yeah, have to feel sorry for Kaede. But I'm sure she'll get her revenge.

**Sindhu:** Aww, you're bored online? No one to annoy? Well, I'll be sure to stay far far away! My internet is working just fine again…except AIM. Sigh, stupid AIM. Hehe, so did you get your 300 reviews for Ch. 26 yet? That would be very impressive to see. If you ever manage to get 300 reviews for a single I'll bow down to you. But seeing how that's probably impossible you can keep dreaming about some day beating me. And brooding? Who's brooding about not being to talk you? I know I'm celebrating. Hmm, perhaps Lament's brooding about not being to talk to you. We all know how much you guys loved each other. Well, I shall talk to you later in your nightmares. Adios!

**Putz-6:** Glad you liked it and hope you liked this one too!

**Buyo the Cat:** Ooh cool, is this really one of the best you've read? You're too nice. Haha, and Naraku in a tutu? Somehow I don't quite see that one coming, but it was a nice thought! Made me laugh at the image at least. Hehe, and yup, Kouga cried although no one was supposed to see that. Except Sango. Well, thanks for the review and glad you liked this chapter!

**Miroku-rox-my-sox-off:** Glad you like my story. Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Inuyashafan1991:** Hehe, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Inu's question. I shall get to that next chapter. So look forward to next chapter!


	28. A Most Thrilling Journey Pt II

Hehe, this chapter took a bit longer to get out than expected, eh? Um, sorry? But I did bust my ass today to get this chapter posted for you. I worked on a Physics project for 6 hours and had a 3 hour equine reproduction lecture, with about 2 hours of driving for those two things. So there went most of my day. But I finished writing the chapter yesterday and desperately wanted to get it up for you patient readers today and I succeeded! Yay! But now I am exhausted and because of that really really really do not feel like proofreading it tonight. So um, ignoreanymajormistakesyousee. Ok? Thanks! All right, enough of me saying stuff you probably really don't care about, on to the chapter!

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 28: A Most Thrilling Journey, Pt II

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome and Sango walked peacefully side by side. It was amazing. As soon as they got away from the four males it grew quiet and peaceful. All right, perhaps that wasn't so amazing after all.

"Hey Kagome?" asked Sango, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"We still need to get the answer out of Inuyasha. He did lose the bet."

Kagome chuckled slightly evilly at that comment. "Oh yes, the answer."

Sango could almost picture Kagome rubbing her hands together when she said that. "So um, how do you propose we go about doing that?"

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I could always just sit him until he gave up the answer."

_Sometimes I do feel sorry for Inuyasha. It seems Kagome's first method for anything is sitting him._

"Or…" began Sango.

Kagome suddenly giggled and pointed in front of her face. A big blue and yellow butterfly lazily fluttered past her. "Isn't that a beautiful butterfly Sango?"

_For some reason I don't think she was listening to me._

"Yes Kagome, that butterfly is very beautiful," said Sango with a deep sigh.

At Sango's exasperated voice Kagome stopped giggling. "Oh, sorry about that Sango. Now what were you saying?"

"Well, I was going to say we could always just ask Inuyasha to answer the question," said Sango. "You know, instead of just immediately sitting him."

"Yes, I suppose so."

_Man, she sounds like I just ruined her fun._

Kagome realized that she was acting like a bloodthirsty animal, or rather a person who got too much joy out of sitting Inuyasha. 'Jeez, what's wrong with me? It's almost like I enjoy sitting Inuyasha. But I used to feel bad whenever I sat him. What changed? And now I do the same to Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Perhaps random fits of violence are another side affect of Akki. Yes, that must be it.'

_Oookay, and now she looks like her mind just left her._

"Um Kagome, you ok?" asked Sango. "You're not paying atten…Oh!" Sango watched in shock as Kagome proceeded to trip on a fallen branch.

Kagome was violently ripped out of her thoughts of blaming everything on Akki when she found herself falling face first towards the ground. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. She tentatively opened her eyes and saw the ground a mere six inches from her face. She tilted her head and met fierce golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. He easily pulled Kagome back to her feet by the elbow he had grabbed.

_Humans are such clumsy creatures._

Kagome brushed the imaginary dust off her skirt and smiled sweetly at the demon lord. "Aw geez Sesshoumaru, that was awfully nice of you! If you had come a second later I would have hit the ground and gotten hurt. You're so sweet! Aww, are you're carrying Miroku again!"

_Dammit, why did I help her? That could have been partial payback for putting these disgusting beads around my neck. How I loathe that wench. I have no idea why Inuyasha would ever want her._

Kagome kept smiling but sidled up next to him. "I can hear you you know," she reminded him quietly.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

_I know._

"Why I ought to subdue you," whispered Kagome while still smiling.

_But how would that look to Sango? I save you from falling and I get subdued? You may want to reconsider._

Kagome spasmed slightly but quickly regained control of her emotions.

Sango watched in confusion from a few yards away. The sight was rather strange. Kagome with a strained smile on her face and Sesshoumaru smirking. And they just stood there. Quite odd indeed.

Kagome finally responded by quickly reaching out and grabbing a firm hold of his fluffy white boa thing. She smirked when Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly.

Sango leaned back against a tree. She had no idea what was going on. But it looked interesting.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the slight growl from passing his lips.

Kagome grinned widely. "Aw, what's wrong Sesshoumaru?" she teased. "You looked scared."

Sesshoumaru promptly narrowed his eyes. "Unhand me," he demanded with a scowl.

Kagome responded by burying her face in his odd fluffy thing. "But it's so soft! Why would I want to leave go?"

Sango stared on in amusement. She was waiting to see how Sesshoumaru would achieve freedom. It was a very entertaining sight. The great demon lord looking like someone has shoved a stick up his ass with an unconscious monk thrown over his shoulder and a girl that appeared to be cooing into his fluffy white boa thing.

"I seriously recommend you letting go," said Sesshoumaru in a rather strained voice.

Kagome lifted her face out of his fluffy thing and stared up at him. "Give me a good reason or I'm not going anywhere," she replied defiantly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you positive you want to know? You're better off just letting go."

Kagome pressed her cheek against the fluffy thing. "That's a rather pathetic reason."

"Damn curious wench," muttered Sesshoumaru. Before giving her the reason he slid the monk to the ground. He then placed both hands on Kagome's shoulders and pulled her back from his boa thing. "Fine, if you must know that is my tail you are currently mauling. A rather sensitive tail I might add. And by petting it you have succeeded in turning me on. And if you continue to pet it I shall have to satisfy my growing desires."

Both Kagome's and Sango's faces fell. Kagome yelped and wrenched free from his grasp and jumped a good ten feet back.

"D-d-d-don't you dare come any closer S-S-Sesshoumaru!" she stammered out. "If you do anything to me Inuyasha will kill you!"

"And Kouga," added Sango, walking up to stand alongside her friend. "And me."

A dark grin crossed Sesshoumaru's face. "Maybe I'll just take both of you, I am a demon after all."

Sango's hand crept up to her boomerang. Kagome stood frozen in shock; the thought of subduing Sesshoumaru never even crossed her mind.

Sesshoumaru watched the two girls squirm for a few seconds longer. Then his face softened out and he smirked humorously at the girls. "Frightened?" he asked.

_Hahahaha!!! So gullible!_

Kagome openly gaped at the demon lord. Sango didn't quite know what to do.

"You…you…you…" stuttered Kagome, her face turning an interesting shade of red.

"Yes, me. What about me?" goaded Sesshoumaru.

Sango suddenly glowered at the dog demon. "You weren't serious?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru feigned surprise. "What? Did you actually think I was serious? Nope, sorry, I wasn't turned on at all by the fawning over my flu…thing."

Kagome recovered and smirked. "What were you going to say Sesshoumaru? You said 'flu' than you stopped. Were you possibly going to call it your fluffy?"

"That is such a degrading word. Why would I call it that?"

"Well, is it your tail?" asked Sango, her curiosity about the mysterious boa thing getting the best of her.

"Perhaps," answered Sesshoumaru noncommittally.

"That's not an answer," commented Kagome.

"And what reason do I have to tell you two anything?"

"Because you're nice?" tried Kagome with a hopeful smile.

_What happened to Kagome's evil threats? That was pretty lame._

Kagome sent a quick glare in Sango's direction before returning her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru returned her pleading gaze with his own cold one. "I have no idea why you think I am nice. It is of no importance what it is and so I see no reason to tell you."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "But you saved me from falling so deep down you are nice. Now tell me!" she whined.

"Damn wench," growled Sesshoumaru. "I have really come to hate your voice."

"Beg," said Kagome. "Now will you tell me?"

Sesshoumaru defiantly raised his face off the ground and sent Kagome a penetrating glare. Kagome gulped and took a nervous step backwards. "No, I will not tell you. You see, unlike my pitiful hanyou brother you do not have me chained and leash like some lowly dog. You can subdue me all you want, you will never know what it is."

Kagome stomped her foot impatiently. "Why not?"

"Why? Simply because I enjoy seeing you frustration at not being able to get what you want by simply subduing someone."

Before Kagome could leap upon Sesshoumaru's back and attempt to tear him to shreds Sango grabbed her arm and pulled Kagome away. "Come on Kag, Sesshoumaru is being stubborn, just let him be. Let's get going again."

Kagome tersely nodded and turned away with Sango. "You know, I much preferred the days when Sesshoumaru would simply grunt or glare at anything we said."

"And I preferred the days when a grunt or glare from me would send you scurrying away in fear," retorted Sesshoumaru.

"Beg," huffed Kagome before stalking away, Sango on her heels.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two hours later everyone was finally together again. Kouga and Inuyasha were still nursing sore backs and Miroku was awake but still walking around like a drunk. Kagome and Sesshoumaru constantly sent glares in each other's direction. And Sango kept trying to prevent Miroku from walking into trees.

After pulling Miroku away from the tenth tree in less than a half mile Sango had finally met her limit. "Enough!" she yelled. When everyone stared at her Sango continued. "We are stopping here for tonight."

"But…" began Inuyasha.

"No buts! I'm tired of you and Kouga groaning about boulders and backs. I'm sick of seeing Kagome and Sesshoumaru glare at each other. And I'm tired," Sango stopped for a second to pull Miroku back yet again, "of preventing this monk from knocking himself out again!"

Miroku clumsily grasped Sango's hands. "But my dear, I love the attention you're giving me. I haven't been treated so kindly in a long time."

_And this is the longest span of time you haven't grabbed my ass. But you're too foolish to realize the correlation between the two._

"Feh," stated Inuyasha while crossing his arms. "You're just tired of walking."

"Really?" said Sango. "_I'm_ tired of walking? Funny, I seem to recall a certain guy complaining about his back hurting because Sesshoumaru threw a boulder on him. Oh yes, and that same person said walking make his back hurt."

"Then how about I throw a boulder on you and see how much you like it," replied Inuyasha crossly.

Miroku valiantly stepped in front of Sango and faced Inuyasha. "You wouldn't dare Inuyasha!" he slurred with a crooked wave of one hand.

Sango sighed and placed her hands on Miroku's shoulders. She turned Miroku 90 degrees to the left. "There, now you can try threatening the right person instead of Kouga."

_Honestly, what possessed me to help this guy?_

"You know Miroku," said Inuyasha casually, "for some reason I'm not scared of you one bit. Strange, eh?"

_I hate beautiful Sango's that look like trees. If it weren't for those beautiful trees I never would have run into Sango and knocked myself out. And then I'd be able to protect my lovely tree against the evilness of the boulder. I hate Sangos._

Kagome shook her head in confusion. Miroku was mixing words up left and right. If he though much more she would get a headache trying to decipher what he actually meant. "You know," she said, "I think it would be a good idea to stop here for the night."

Sango smiled her thanks to Kagome. "Good, at least there's one other smart person here."

"Humans are weak," grumbled Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome is not weak!" cried out Kouga valiantly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pointed to the swaying monk. "Not her you dimwitted wolf, him. He gets hit in the head and can barely walk straight. Like I said, humans are weak."

Sango raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Hit on the hand? You make it sound so casual. But in the span of one day he was attacked by Kagura, hit with many rocks by you, oh yes, also thrown into a wall by you, and then to top it off walked into a tree. If you said he was stupid I would have agreed without hesitation. Stupid, yes; weak, no."

"Humans are weak," restated Sesshoumaru. "And now since I really can't handle anymore arguments from you fools I'm going to rest. I suggest you do the same as at first light we are leaving."

"Oh yes almighty Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Now now Inu," chided Kagome with a smirk. "Be nice to Fluffy. You wouldn't guess it but deep down he's very sensitive."

Inuyasha and Kouga immediately started choking to death with laughter. Sango joined them a second later. Miroku twiddled his thumbs and stared off into space.

_I don't know why I didn't kill you the first time we met. My life would have been so much better if you had died a long time ago. Oh yes, I would suggest not sleeping tonight. Just a little hint of advice you might want to take._

"Fluffy!" gasped Kouga. "That is great! The great demon lord being called Fluffy!"

Sesshoumaru tried to stealthily form his whip.

"Beg," said Kagome while laughing.

_Remember, don't sleep._

Sango finally recovered and straightened back up. "Ok, that was kind of mean Kagome, but funny nonetheless."

"I'm going to go sleep with my lovely Sango," said Miroku suddenly. Everyone watched as he stumbled to the ground and curled up against the pack Kagome had dropped to the ground when they had stopped. "Night," he mumbled.

"I don't know if I should be amused or annoyed that he thinks I'm a backpack," commented Sango wryly.

"Perhaps relieved?" suggested Kagome.

"You know, that's probably the best option," replied Sango.

"Well," said Kouga arching his back and feeling instant relief when it finally cracked, "since we're definitely stopping here for tonight I'll be off to sleep as well."

_You better not have any dirty dreams with Kagome_. 

Kagome's eyes sparkled with amusement at Inuyasha's protectiveness of her even in his mind. Then she recalled something very important. She promptly grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her over to Inuyasha.

_Oh no, what did I do this time?_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Time for you to make good on your bet." Sango's eyes lit up and Inuyasha's darkened.

_Yay! _

_Oh hell no._

Both girls grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms and dragged him out of the clearing.

_Interesting. Appears petting my fluffy turned you on. And Sango. But please do me a favor and keep it down in your not-so-secret rendezvous. Oh shit, did I just call it fluffy?_

Kagome turned her head and stared in mirth at the slightly aghast demon lord. His thoughts of revenge had quickly turned against him. "You sure did Fluffy," she laughed, ignoring the looks of confusion she received from Sango and Inuyasha.

_Dammit. Forget I ever said anything._

Giggling Kagome turned back to the front and left the small clearing with her two friends. They walked for a few minutes before coming to a halt.

"Why so far away?" asked Inuyasha, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

_What do they plan on doing to me?_

"Relax big boy," chuckled Kagome. "But you don't want Sesshoumaru or Kouga to hear you, right?"

_I'd rather die._

Inuyasha shook his head.

Sango grinned and Kagome clapped her hands together like a giddy schoolgirl. "Great! So what's the answer?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha chewed his bottom lip. "Um, what was the question again?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with us Inuyasha. What would you rather have Sesshoumaru know: your time of the month of being human or that you once proposed to Miroku while drunk?"

_Damn evil conniving women. What did I do to deserve this?_

"So which one is it?" prompted Kagome when Inuyasha had been silent for a few seconds too many.

"Can't I answer something else?" pouted Inuyasha.

"Sure," answered Sango with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "Would you rather kiss Kouga or Miroku?"

Kagome couldn't help herself. She fell over and rolled on the ground with laughter. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and barely audible squeaks could be heard coming from him.

_If it weren't for these beads I'm sure they'd both be dead right about now._

Sango smirked in victory. "So Inuyasha, your choice on which question to answer. But it must be one of those two."

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and stood back up. "Quickly now or we'll be forced to answer the second question for you and tell the unfortunate guy your answer as well."

_Perhaps I can pull off the poor pathetic dog act and not answer either._

Inuyasha's ears drooped and his eyes grew hurt. "Kagome, do you hate me? Did I do something to get you to cause you to hate me?" he asked softly.

Kagome mentally thanked her mind reading ability at that moment. "Inuyasha," she sighed, "you lost the best fair and square so you owe us an answer. We don't hate you, we just want an answer." She suddenly smirked. "So stop trying to fool me and give us one already!"

_That a girl! Don't let him trick you!_

_Since when did she get so smart? She saw right through my ploy!_

"Inuyasha, time's running out. Answer or I'll be forced to take drastic measures," warned Kagome, pointing to his neck.

"Fine, I'll tell you, you damn sadistic wench," grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango smiled brightly and waited.

"IproposedtoMiroku," said Inuyasha quickly.

Kagome grinned. "Did you hear a Miroku in there?" she asked Sango.

"I did," Sango agreed, catching onto Kagome's game.

"I guess we can go let Miroku know that he's the lucky man," said Kagome.

_What are they up to this time?_

"Yeah, poor guy, who ever knew that Inuyasha wanted to kiss Miroku?" asked Sango in wonderment.

"NO!" shouted Inuyasha vehemently. "I do NOT want to kiss that pervert!"

"Oh, then you want to kiss Kouga?" asked Kagome.

"NO!"

"Ew, Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha, he's your half-brother!"

"Perhaps Kaede?" snickered Sango.

At that point Inuyasha had had enough. He blew up. "NO! The only person I want to kiss is her!" he yelled in frustration, thrusting a finger in Kagome's direction.

It suddenly became so quiet Kagome could have sworn she heard everyone's thundering heartbeats. Sango stood frozen in shock. She always knew how Inuyasha felt about Kagome, but him yelling out that he only wanted to kiss Kagome still came as a complete and utter surprise.

"Um," she stammered. "I'm kind of tired so I think I'll be heading back now." Without waiting for a response Sango hurried back to the makeshift campsite.

Kagome and Inuyasha simply stared at each other, neither having any idea what to say.

Inuyasha finally shifted his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have said that." Keeping his eyes firmly focused on the ground he swiftly walked past Kagome in the direction of the camp.

When the sleeve of his haori brushed her arm Kagome snapped out of her frozen state. Before he could get out of reaching distance she reached out and snagged his sleeve. She very effectively stopped him in his tracks.

Inuyasha still refused to look at her.

_Shit, how could I be so stupid? Blurting that out like that. She probably thinks I'm a damn pervert like Miroku._

They stood side by side for a few moments, each facing opposite directions. Kagome continued to loosely hold his sleeve.

"We should go back and get some sleep," said Inuyasha when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Wait," spoke up Kagome. She slowly moved until she was facing him. "What you said," she mumbled, "did you…did you mean it?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He was definitely not expecting that. When he processed Kagome's question again he looked away.

_Ok…what is the right answer? Yes or no…which one will not get me sat?_

Kagome gently placed one hand on Inuyasha's cheek and guided his face until he was once again looking at her. "Tell me the truth Inuyasha. Please."

Inuyasha shrugged helplessly. He stared over the top of Kagome's head.

_What is she doing? Is she angry or not?_

Kagome saw herself grab Inuyasha's hands and place them on her hips. 'What am I doing? Why am I acting so bold? Did Inuyasha's words really boost my confidence that much?'

_Damn, I sure hope I'm not reading these signs wrong._

Inuyasha lightly gripped Kagome's waist and finally made eye contact with her. Kagome rested her hands on Inuyasha's chest and pleaded with her eyes for him to answer the question.

Rather than saying anything Inuyasha dipped his head and softly brushed his lips over her's.

Just that slight contact sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha kissed her! He actually kissed her!

_Shit, was that the wrong thing to do? Perhaps I was reading her signals wrong. She hasn't spoken or moved yet. Wonder how many sits I just earned._

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he was about to move away when Kagome surprise him. Going up on tiptoes she tentatively kissed him. Yes, he was quite surprised. But it was definitely a good thing.

Kagome was in heaven. Her dream had finally come true.

"We have a long trip tomorrow you know," came a nonchalant voice.

The kiss was broken instantly. Kagome turned with a flushed face and saw none other than Sesshoumaru leaning casually against a tree. He had a cross between a smirk and a look of amusement on his face. Once again he looked completely pleased with himself.

Inuyasha moved as if to lunge at his half brother. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and successfully pulled him back.

Gripping Inuyasha's hand to prevent him from doing anything too brash she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Immensely. You two are very entertaining to barge in on._

Inuyasha growled dangerously at Sesshoumaru. At least this time he was able to kiss Kagome before being interrupted. But it was such a good kiss he didn't want it to end. And it sadly had. Because of his stupid brother. Yes, one day he would get Sesshoumaru back.

_Don't worry my big overconfident brother. Your day will come. Oh yes, your day will come._

Kagome gave Inuyasha's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Beg." Then laughing she ran off, dragging the surprised hanyou with her. Even Sesshoumaru wouldn't get her angry tonight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

There you go for all you people who wanted Inu and Kag to kiss. See? Third try's the charm! But anyways, I was looking over my story during my uh, absence, and I realized something. This story is 28 chapters long, and really nothing too big has been accomplished. Two battles with Akki, Sesshoumaru and Kouga joining them, and um, that's about it. In 28 chapters. Has anyone else noticed that? About 80 of this story is pure filler. It took 28 chapters to get through 7 days. And really, my sister pointed that out to me a couple weeks ago. She was reading it and came to me and was like "you know, nothing really has happened in your story." Hehe, guess that's the reason the number one category is humor. Well, I thought I'd just share that thought with all of you guys who have been with me that long because I found it kind of amusing.

Ooh! One more thing I just have to say-you guys have almost gotten me to 1000 reviews!!! _insert excited yell here_ You know what would be really really really cool? If I passed the 1000 review mark before chapter 29. Yes, don't you all think that would be cool too? Now I'm not going to be all 'no chapter 29 until I hit 1000 reviews' because that's just cruel in my opinion. But I fully believe bribing is allowed. Hm, how about this-get me to 1000 reviews and I won't take a month to update. Hehe, I know, pretty pathetic bribe. So how's this-just whoever wants to review, review. If I get to 1000 reviews, awesome. If I don't, I shall be forced to jump off a cliff. : ) Damn, when I'm tired I tend to ramble on and on about nothing. I'm sorry. Kinda.

Well, I'm off to bed now (damn waking up at 5:30 AM…damn it to hell…I despise alarm clocks). See you in chapter 29!

**Review Responses:**

**Well, since I'm tired and bed is calling, time for generic review response: **You guys are the best! And um, you leave really awesome reviews! And uh, whoever mentioned The Scarlet Letter (too lazy to look up who it was, sorry)…that book sucks! I pity you for having to read it. : ) And I'm using too many exclamation marks! Someone make me stop! Let's see, thank you everyone for your reviews for chapter 27, I would have liked to respond to each one but that would have meant no chapter until at the latest tomorrow night. And I really just wanted to get this one out. Hope you liked it! And that not too many glaring errors made their way in…'Night everyone.


	29. A Most Thrilling Journey, Pt III

Wow, you guys are the pinnacle of awesome. You got me well far and beyond the 1000 review mark. You have no idea how unbelievable happy I am right now!Wheee! One thousand reviews! I can't believe I wrote a story where I was able to get anywhere 1,000 reviews…and I got over it! And I repay your kindness by taking forever to update again. Can you ever forgive me? Oh, and I'm glad to see you guys don't mind the slow moving plot in my story. Because well, this chapter is another filler. I'm good at those. Well, enough of my blabbering up here…go read the latest chapter! Hm…and I want to do something weird this time, just to see how many read my AN at the beginning rather than just skipping right to the chapter. If you read this, at the end of your review…um, put "moo". Let me see how many people moo at me…hehe, sorry, I'm weird, I know.

Ugh, and last time I attempt to update without reading through before I post. Seems like some of the thoughts Kagome was mind reading were not italicized and I had the usual amount of typos/forgotten words. Sorry to all who read the first version!

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 29: A Most Thrilling Journey, Pt. 3

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sango once again stole another peek at Kagome. The young miko had practically been glowing all morning. The only thing she could guess was that something good had happened after she had run away last night. When she felt a light pat on her butt her thoughts quickly switched from Kagome to the soon to be dead monk.

"PERVERT!" she screeched while turning around, her first raised, ready to beat the monk into oblivion. Her eyes grew wide in surprise when Miroku expertly caught her fist in his own. "Wha?" she stammered. "How did you?"

Miroku grinned, thoroughly pleased with himself that he had been able to render Sango almost speechless. "My dear Sango, with how many times you hit me it was only a matter of time before I learned your moves and would be able to defend against them."

Wrenching her hand free of his Sango gave him a withering glare. "How come yesterday you were walking into trees and today you're able to defend yourself?"

Miroku laughed, again pleased with himself. "After years of being hit by angry women my body has learned the art of fast recovery. Don't you love it?"

Sango crossed her arms and stalked ahead of him. "No," she replied hotly. "I much preferred when you were half delirious."

He quickly caught up to the young woman and walked alongside her. Sango ignored him and simply stared straight ahead. "Sango? Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" she growled, for some odd reason deciding to drill holes in the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Well," began Miroku. He had to speak carefully now; he was treading on dangerous grounds. "Your temper, is how to put it, rather short and violent this morning. And you seem to be attempting to murder Inuyasha even thought he has barely spoken to you this morning. What's on your mind?"

Sango sighed and her shoulders slumped. She stared down at her hands and spoke softly. "You know where we're going. Of all places why did Naraku have to choose there? How can I fight on my village's remains?"

Miroku draped a comforting arm around her shoulders, pleased when she didn't push him away. "He did it because he _is_ Naraku. He would take any advantage he could get, even a cheap one. Don't worry, it'll be fine, you'll see."

They both looked up when a stream of white hair walked in front of them. Sesshoumaru stared down at them from the corner of his eye. "Now you know why I demanded an extra day. Perhaps it will give you enough time to grieve so your mind will then be able to focus completely on the upcoming battle."

Sango floundered for a moment at the thoughtfulness that seemed so unlike Sesshoumaru. Miroku was rendered equally speechless.

"But…why do you care?" asked Sango finally.

"Why? Did you already forget the defeat we suffered at the hands of just Akki? This time it will be Naraku and Akki, and possibly Naraku's underlings as well."

"Oh," responded Sango. Then she immediately tensed up as her eyes grew hard. Sesshoumaru looked at the enraged demon exterminator in curiosity. Something had just pushed her over the edge.

Miroku had been around the young woman long enough to know what she was thinking. He pulled her closer and looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "Do you happen to know of the young boy that Naraku has under his control?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

"He's Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. Naraku controls him with a shikon shard. He has made Kohaku and Sango fight several times now."

"Then why aren't one of them dead?" asked Sesshoumaru, his old coldness coming back as the situation kept getting worse and worse.

Miroku's eyes hardened for a moment but then he quickly calmed again. If Sesshoumaru wanted to revert back to his old, crueler, self, then so be it. Miroku wouldn't fight it. "Sango has had the opportunity to kill Kohaku. But she can't do it. She can't kill her own brother. Can you blame her?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders. "He's the enemy, is he not? So she should be able to kill him."

"He's my brother!" said Sango dangerously, her voice laced with venom. "He isn't even aware of what he's doing!"

Miroku placed a silencing finger over Sango's lips. "Calm down Sango, it won't do any good to get yourself worked up." Turning his attention back to the demon lord he said, "If Rin was suddenly put into Naraku's control, could you kill her? Could you willingly kill her knowing she didn't know what she was doing?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly. He was going to say he could without hesitation; after all, she was just a human girl. But he knew that would have been a lie. Human or not, Rin was like a daughter to him. A daughter he never wanted to see killed. Whether he liked it or not she was now a part of his life. "So be it," said Sesshoumaru finally, avoiding the question Miroku had asked. "If Naraku brings this brother of your to the fight I'll take care of it. You have my word." Without waiting for their response Sesshoumaru quickened his pace and was soon in front with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga.

Sango turned to Miroku, her eyes wide with fear. "What…what did he mean he'd take care of it?"

Miroku stared at Sango with trepidation. He wasn't sure how she would respond to it so he prepared himself for the worse beating of his life before speaking. "Sango…I think he means that he'd kill him so you wouldn't have to."

"What?" said Sango, her voice barely above a whisper. "He made it sound like he would be doing me a favor. Why the hell would I want him to kill my brother? Is he mad?"

Miroku wondered what Sango would think if she knew that Inuyasha had said the same thing as his half-brother just had. He promptly decided Sango didn't need to know that slight bit of info. "Sango, you know as well as I do that Kohaku cannot live without a shikon shard. And as long as that shard is in his back he will never be free. Only through death can you free him."

Sango shook her head in denial even though deep down she knew Miroku spoke nothing but the truth. But to actually voice her agreement with him would feel too much like a betrayal to her brother. Like she was officially condemning him to death. What kind of sister would condemn her own brother to being murdered?

Miroku saw the conflicting emotions plaguing Sango's eyes. He knew he had to get her mind off of Kohaku before she sunk further into her depression. He abruptly stopped walking. Sango turned to him in confusion.

"Miroku?" she asked.

He silently stepped closer to her; Sango took an unknowing step back. She was forced to stop moving when he cupped her chin in his hand. The look in his eyes unnerved her. Predator. That's what she saw in them. And if he was the predator that made her the prey. She gulped nervously.

'Perfect,' thought Miroku right before going in for the kill. He crushed her lips with his own, immensely pleased when she responded almost immediately. 'Part one, complete success. Time for part 2.'

Sango was enjoying the feeling of Miroku kissing her when a hand suddenly groped her rear. The kiss ended immediately. "PERVERT!" she screamed in rage before slapping Miroku for all she was worth. Once the monk fell to the ground with a goofy grin on his face Sango stormed off to rejoin her more…sane…friends, all thoughts of Kohaku completely erased from her mind.

Using his staff for support Miroku slowly stood back up. His head sure was spinning. That was one of the most brutal slaps Sango had ever given him. But his smile never left his face as he tried to catch up with the others. 'I am a genius. Pure genius.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. Her smile was beginning to unnerve him. Especially since she never said anything. Just smiled. Smiled, smiled, smiled. He swore he was going to blow any second.

_Come on Kouga. Pull yourself together. No reason to get all worked up over something so small. But it's so unnatural. What the hell is going on that I don't know about? Dammit!_

Without warning Kouga threw his arms up in the air and let loose a massive growl/groan. "That's it!" he yelled, managing to grind everyone to a halt. "I can't take it any longer!"

"Great," sighed Inuyasha. "The wolf has finally lost his mind." He brightened up a moment later. "Oh! Does that mean we can leave him behind?"

_Damn mutt face. If it weren't for these damn beads and your damn name I'd wipe that look off your face in a second._

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No Inuyasha, we …oops!" she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the now plastered wolf prince.

And for some reason the sight of Kouga being subdued still managed to crack Inuyasha up. In a hundred years if Kouga was still able to be subdued it would probably still manage to get a laugh out of the hanyou. He was just that easily amused.

Kouga glared up at Inuyasha. "I hope you laugh so hard you forget to breathe. Then you can finally die and I'll have my woman with no problem."

Instead of getting angry with Kouga for calling Kagome his woman Inuyasha looked immensely pleased with himself. "Your woman, huh? Well then Kouga, why was I kissing your woman last night?"

"SIT!" screamed Kagome a second too late. She slapped her forehead with her hand and groaned loudly. "Stupid Inuyasha," she mumbled.

_HE WHAT?_

"HE WHAT?" bellowed Kouga, flying to his feet. He rushed to Kagome's side and grabbed her hands.

Sango and Miroku watched in interest. Surprisingly Sango had managed to control the perverted monk and not a single sick comment passed his lips.

"Kagome, did he force himself on you? I'll kill him, I swear. The hanyou will not get away with doing that to MY woman," snarled Kouga, gripping Kagome's hands tightly.

Kagome shook her hands free from the now psychotic wolf as he babbled on about the torture he would put Inuyasha through. "Inuyasha," she said in exasperation.

When Kouga was successfully quieted she spoke again. "Kouga, he did not force me to do anything." At his disbelieving and hurt look she sighed. "Kouga, you are my friend, nothing more. I'm sorry."

Instead of saying anything to Kagome Kouga shook his head. "No Kagome! You do not know what you're saying! Akki caused this! Yes! Akki! You're mind is just scrambled right now. Yes! Once Akki is dead you'll be mine! Mine! All MINE!" he cackled madly.

_Poor delusional wolf._

"NO! She's mine!" shouted Inuyasha in return. "Why would she want some dirty wolf?"

"I'm better than some mangy mutt!" retorted Kouga.

_I think I should let Akki kill everyone. Death would be much more pleasant than this continuing madness._

Kagome grinned at the extremely annoyed demon lord as Inuyasha and Kouga traded off insults. She ambled up to him and surprised him by grabbing his sleeve. "Come on, they're giving me a headache too."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the miko.

"You think it's bad listening to them only once? Try hearing everything in double. It's miserable."

Sesshoumaru smirked before walking alongside the young woman. He snorted when she let out a growl of frustration.

_MUTTFACE!_

"MUTTFACE!"

_WIMPY WOLF!_

"WIMPY WOLF!"

_DOGTURD!_

"DOGTURD!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome silently walked beside the demon lord as they drew closer to the demon exterminator's village. At the moment they were alone. In fact, she had no idea how far back everyone else actually was. For all she knew Inuyasha and Kouga were still going at it. Normally she wouldn't have left them for fear of them attempting to kill each other. But she trusted them enough to not do anything too drastic. Both had actually matured a tad bit. Now rather than immediately trying to claw and punch each other to death they merely shouted and cursed at each other. And anyways, if things did get out of hand Sango had hiraikotsu.

Kagome let out a deep sigh. She wouldn't tell anyone but she was really dreading the day after tomorrow. Who knew how the battle would go. But the odds were stacked quite high against them.

"You are scared," stated Sesshoumaru bluntly.

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" laughed Kagome dryly.

"Perhaps. And if you weren't scared then my brother has definitely rubbed off on you too much."

"So I suppose I'm just a weak human then?" Kagome couldn't fully explain it but she desperately wanted Sesshoumaru to approve of her. And she hated him thinking she was simply another weak human. Really grated on her nerves. She guessed on one level she looked up the demon lord. After all, he was so strong and unmoving in the face of anything. She wished she could be that strong and not give in to any danger without losing her cool. Inuyasha was strong too, but he was strong in the loud, obnoxious way. Sesshoumaru was silently strong. If she were like him she wouldn't be dreading the upcoming fight.

"If you want to call yourself weak, then do it. But I said nothing of the sort," said Sesshoumaru in his standard cold voice. Really, sometimes that miko just outright annoyed him. She had a habit of putting words into his mouth.

"How do you do it Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome softly.

"Hm?"

"How do you hide all your thoughts from me? I haven't been able to hear a single thought yet."

"It truly isn't that hard to do. I have a firm hold of my mind. It wouldn't be hard to keep an intruder out of it. Perhaps if you had more control over your skill you would be able to sneak through. But as it is the only time you can mind read something is when I purposely let it through or when I'm not thinking about blocking."

"If I had more control," said Kagome ruefully. "That won't be happening. If anything I'm losing control of my mind."

"Which is why you should be thankful I have such control over my mind. Or else you'd stuck with my thoughts like that damn brother of mine."

Kagome laughed softly. "And what could you possibly be thinking of?" She deepened her voice to try and sound like Sesshoumaru. "KILL! BLOOD! DIE!"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "I am not a bloodthirsty creature."

"Oh yeah, forgive me," said Kagome. "What I meant was 'oh dear! My hair has knots in it! How dreadful!'"

"My hair does not have knots in it," growled Sesshoumaru. His face blanched. "Dammit, forget I ever said anything."

Kagome snickered and patted the demon lord on his arm. "Sure thing Fluffy." She so loved getting under his skin. And it was so easy to do.

"I don't know what my brother sees in you. You are an annoying wench, nothing more." Sesshoumaru growled louder when Kagome simply laughed. "What is your problem? Do insults mean nothing to you?" Honestly, he never thought he'd ever understand this weird human.

"Oh no, I hate insults. But it's all a matter of how you say them. And you Fluffy, you're just a harmless old guy."

"I could kill you with a flick of my hand," grounded out Sesshoumaru between clenched teeth. Sometimes he truly thought the girl was suicidal. "And stop calling me that damn name!"

"Why, what name?" teased Kagome.

"You know the name I speak of."

"Could you tell me please so I'm completely sure?" asked Kagome innocently.

Sesshoumaru clenched a fist tightly. "Fl…Flu…y…"

Kagome clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh my god! You can't say it, can you? It's too degrading of a word for you to say, eh? But it's not that hard Fluffy! See? I just said it again! Fluffy! Now come on, you try, I know you can say it! Flllluuuuufffffffy!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly before he lost it. He snapped them open again. "You should tell everyone about your mind reading ability before the battle," he said out of nowhere.

Kagome almost tripped over her own feetat that abrupt change of subject. "What?" she stumbled. "That was sure a fast change of subject. And why should I?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? I think you've hidden your condition from them for long enough. They do suspect something you know. They aren't sure what, but they know you are hiding something from them."

"Condition? You make it sound like I have a disease!" exclaimed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stared back ahead. "Well in one way you do. You are dying after all."

With that one comment Kagome realized that no matter how different Sesshoumaru seemed he was still the cold and indifferent demon lord she knew from before. How he could say something so coldhearted and not even flinch was beyond her realm of understanding. Kagome bowed her head and clenched her hands tightly. "Thanks for reminding me," she said tightly. "I had almost forgotten the fact that I was dying. Stupid me."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the display of emotion had received from her. He had forgotten how emotional the girl was. "Raise your head human," he demanded. "If you don't want to be called weak than do not act weak. If you are weak you will let Akki win and finish his move on you and kill you. If you are strong you will fight for all you're worth and save yourself. Now, are you strong or weak?"

Kagome's head snapped up to stare up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm strong," she replied defiantly.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled. She had been almost too easy to get her to see the error in her way of reacting. But then, he was a lord after all, he had the ability to know how to manipulate people to get the reactions he wanted out of them. "Good. Then we will fight Naraku and Akki. And they will both die."

Kagome's determination faltered. "But…you remember the last battle. We all almost died."

"But we didn't," replied Sesshoumaru.

"But now we're going to be fighting Akki, Naraku, and who knows who else," responded Kagome.

"Fine, then you'll die," answered Sesshoumaru bluntly. The human was annoying. One minute she was determined to kill the enemy, the next she was saying it was hopeless. He wished she could just make up her mind. "But before you do die tell everyone about your mind reading ability."

Kagome glared at the demon lord and crossed her arms. Sometime she seriously wondered what possessed her to ever try and talk to him. "And why should I do that?"

"Because it may prove valuable in the upcoming fight."

"How?" asked Kagome, now completely confused.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Are you really that dense? But to answer your question, it would allow us to tell you stuff without our enemies hearing. And with your purification arrows that could be just the advantage we need."

Kagome chewed her bottom lip and twisted one hand in the bottom of her skirt. Sesshoumaru could smell the nervousness emanating out of her body. "But…"

"You're afraid of my brother and what he'll do."

"Well…yeah. You know Inuyasha. He never exactly chooses the most logical course of action."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Just threaten to not repeat last night with him ever again. I'm sure he'll calm immediately."

Kagome's jaw dropped. The dog demon never ceased to amaze with his actions and words. And that was not necessarily a good thing. "You are unbelievable," she finally said.

Knowing he would regret it but not fully caring Sesshoumaru snickered. "That is right, forgive me. For that punishment would also be torture for you."

"BEG!" shouted Kagome.

_Yes, you're far too predictable._

Well aware that she couldn't really hurt the demon Kagome delivered a swift kick to his side. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch. She kicked him again. "You're…so…ARGH!"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at the insane miko who was muttering incoherently under her breath and he believed trying to harm him with her pathetic kicking.

_Could you kick a little higher? I'm quite sore and the massage would feel nice._

Rather than listening to him Kagome got a wicked look in her eye. "Beg," she said in a surprisingly calm voice before sitting down on his back, his glorious hair spread out around her. When Sesshoumaru felt her running her fingers through his hair he grew a tad bit nervous. He really was too vulnerable with that damn spell.

_Get your hands out of my hair you damn wench._

"Beg."

Kagome laughed with excitement when a growl reverberated through Sesshoumaru's chest. Oh yes, she would get her revenge.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thirty minutes later the others finally were able to catch up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Both Inuyasha and Kouga had some nice bumps on their heads from where Sango smashed them with her boomerang.

Through the foliage of the forest Inuyasha saw his brother face down on the ground, Kagome sitting on top of him. She looked positively evil. Growing a little nervous he slowed down slightly. When Kouga gave him a curious gaze he quickly sped up again.

Sesshoumaru smelled the others coming. If he were one to panic he would have been by this point. He tried to push the girl off of him one last time.

"Beg," said Kagome absently, putting the finishing touches on Sesshoumaru. "And perhaps this will teach you to behave yourself in the future."

_This will teach me to kill you the next chance I get._

"Empty threat," replied Kagome dryly.

_I hate you._

"Means nothing." Kagome looked up with a bright smile when she heard the others coming up to her. She got off Sesshoumaru's back and the demon lord promptly jumped up and scowled.

"Kagome?" questioned Sango. "Are you all…" The color suddenly drained from her face when she caught sight of the fuming demon lord. She heard Miroku's staff clatter to the ground in his shock.

Inuyasha and Kouga peered over the two awestruck human's shoulders. Kouga's jaw went slack and he froze. Inuyasha stood in surprise before a loud laugh erupted from his throat.

Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill everyone. But his angry look was quickly lost when you caught sight of his hair. Two cute little braided pigtails trailed down his chest, pretty purple flowers woven in at random intervals to help accentuate the look. And with his colored markings he finally fully looked the part of a woman.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aww, poor Sesshy. I wonder what he did to me to make me tease him so bad in this story. And next chapter something will happen that many of you have been begging/asking me to have happen for quite awhile now. And um…I'll try to get it up soon…but yeah…you guys have seen my erratic updating schedule, so who knows when I'll actually get it up. Thanks for being patient with me so far!

**Review Responses:**

You know what…I had almost 70 reviews for chapter 28. When I counted them I almost went insane. 70 reviews…just…wow…You guys really are the best. But yeah…I was starting to do responses to them…worked for about an hour…and wasn't even close to be being halfway done yet. So I figured you guys had waited long enough for this chapter and I'd post it without responses. If I get the next chapter done sooner this time I'll respond to you all in 29. But for now I only have one generic response for all of you: "MOO!" : )


	30. Sayonara, Secrecy

Uh…hi again? Sorry for taking so long, my intent was to update on the one year anniversary of this story being published, but you can see how well that went. Exams…followed by spring break…followed by a shitload of papers/projects. Yeah, I've been kind of busy. Well, this chapter is one a whole lot of you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 30: Sayonara, Secrecy

oOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha glanced hesitantly at his half-brother. For the first time in his life he was scared of Sesshoumaru. Frightened. Terrified. You name it, Inuyasha was it. He was afraid that even if he just let out an innocent sneeze Sesshoumaru would snap and maul him then and there. Of course it probably had a lot to do with the fact that the great demon lord was still currently in the possession of two flowery pigtails.

It didn't matter that they had come upon the fuming demon and pleased miko over 30 minutes ago. Nope, the pigtails were still firmly in place. Sesshoumaru had tried to unsuccessfully take them off three times now. Every time his hand got within six inches of his hair a 'beg' hit him. And the third time Kagome threatened to cut off a foot of hair each time he tried to take them off.

At that point Inuyasha, and the other innocent bystanders, thought Sesshoumaru's head would blow off. The demon's face went bright red with anger and his hands slowly clenched and unclenched in an effort to reign in some of his rage. No one knew how it he did it, but Sesshoumaru remained in control of his emotions and simply set his lips in a grim line and stalked off.

He had been at least 20 feet ahead of everyone else since then. And no one was brave, or dumb, enough to get within 20 feet of him. They could almost feel the waves of anger emanating from his body. If Inuyasha and Kouga gave into their canine instincts both would have been running in the opposite direction with their tails between their legs.

Well, no one was brave/dumb enough except for the girl who had put the dog demon into his foul mood.

Inuyasha almost jumped in shock when he felt Kagome brush by him. She was about to enter the 'I wish to die' territory.

_You've got to be shitting me. She's going…in there?_

_No! How is she supposed to be my woman if she gets smashed to bits by Sesshoumaru?_

Kagome gave both the panicking males a cheerful smile. "I'm going to go talk to Sesshoumaru. You guys may want to stay back here though."

_You don't have to tell me twice. I'm not getting anywhere near Sesshoumaru when he's like this._

Kagome rolled her eyes when she was facing away from Inuyasha. How quick he was able to push her out on her own.

"Um, Kagome?" called out Sango.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…good luck?"

_You'll definitely need it._

Kagome shot Sango a thumbs-up sign. "I'll be fine. After all, the rosary's on my side!" Without another word to her worried and frightened friends she entered the forbidden zone.

_No you don't you damn wench. Don't you even think of coming any closer. I swear I'll kill you. My poison could kill you in an instant._

Kagome smiled amiably at the back of Sesshoumaru's head and sped up to catch up with him. When she drew abreast of him she slapped his arm good-naturedly. "How's it going Sesshoumaru?"

_Better if I could kill you. Actually, anyone would do by this point._

"But Sesshoumaru! I was doing you a favor! Your hair must make you all hot and sweaty so I was tying it back for you," replied Kagome innocently.

"Do you take me for a fool?" asked Sesshoumaru dryly. "This was your idea for your petty revenge. For what I still don't understand."

"A. Disrupting me and Inuyasha last night. B. Having dirty thoughts. C. Voicing dirty thoughts. D. Being stuck up. E. Being arrogant. Shall I continue?"

"If you truly thought you were doing me a favor there are many less…degrading…ways of tying back hair," said Sesshoumaru, completely ignoring Kagome's reasoning.

"Can I cut it?"

"NO!" shouted Sesshoumaru vehemently. He immediately calmed back down, slightly embarrassed at his lack of control. But he couldn't help it. He liked his hair. "If you want to destroy someone's hair do it to my pathetic hanyou brother. He's already a disgrace to the family."

"To the family, huh," commented Kagome. "So that means…you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed softly. "I am the demon lord of the western lands. Everything I do reflects back on my lands. Unfortunately since Inuyasha is from the same bloodline as my own his acts also reflect back on my lands."

"Well if he's such a 'disgrace' to you and your rule why don't you do something about it?"

Smirking, Sesshoumaru said, "have all the times I tried to kill him slip past you?"

Kagome scoffed. "You know, I think you were never really aiming to kill him. After all, there were times you could but didn't. You were testing him, weren't you? Helping him get stronger by acting like you wanted to kill him."

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl, completely flabbergasted at her gall of saying something so stupid. Kagome continued, unabashed.

"You know Sesshoumaru, you truly aren't a bad person. In fact, to me you seem good and honorable. But why do you hide behind your cold and indifferent face all the time? Why do you like to pretend to be a cold-hearted killer? Are you sca…"

A taloned hand encircling her neck abruptly cut off Kagome, sharp nails dangerously close to piercing her skin. Her wide eyes plainly showed her surprise to the quiet demon. But no fear. Not an ounce of fright was present in her eyes.

At a chorus of shouts from behind her Kagome held up her hands, silently telling her friends she was ok. When Inuyasha and Kouga continued coming she quickly subdued them, managing to be heard even with her throat firmly ensnared.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with cold eyes. "Why would you do something so stupid as to subdue your only means of rescue? If I move my hand half an inch you'll be dead. You do not know me good enough to not fear me."

Kagome smiled softly. She had hit a nerve buried deep inside of Sesshoumaru with what she had said. Which could mean only one thing. She had been right. She raised one hand and encircled his wrist with it. Her intent was not to try and pull him away; she knew she would never win that battle. No, rather her intent was to comfort, she knew touch went farther than words when it came to reassuring others. With touch the person knew they weren't alone, you could not deny touch like you could words.

"I know you well enough to know you wouldn't kill me, or bring me to harm. I trust you Sesshoumaru. I trust you just as I trust Inuyasha, Kouga, and the others. You are a good person. But you seem to be afraid of showing emotions or letting anyone get close. But Sesshoumaru, you have friends whether you want to admit it or not. And let me tell you, friends are the greatest things in the world. Better than land, riches, or being the strongest around."

When Sesshoumaru's grip loosened Kagome drew his hand away from her throat. She squeezed it tightly between both of hers before dropping it. Reaching out she began undoing the pigtails. Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely stared down at the top of her head in a contemplative silence.

As she worked Kagome continued talking. "And the one thing friends do are trust one another. I'd place my life willingly into yours or any of the other's hands and not be afraid. And I know they feel the same. But the question is Sesshoumaru, do you trust us in the same way? Do you trust that we won't stab you in the back when you're unaware? You've already proved in our fight with Akki you'd save our lives. Now if you believe we'd save yours then you've got friends."

Kagome unraveled the last of the second pigtail and stepped back from the stony lord. "Think about it Sesshoumaru. It's worth it."

With those final words Sesshoumaru turned his back on Kagome. "I'm going to patrol the surrounding area. Keep going towards the village with the others," he said in a tight voice. Without waiting for a response he briskly walked off into the woods.

As soon as he disappeared deeper into the forest Inuyasha and the others rushed up to her. Kouga promptly drew her against his chest.

"Kagome! Why did you subdue me? I could have saved you!"

Before Kagome could utter a word Inuyasha ripped Kouga off of her. "Kagome doesn't need your help you damn wolf," he growled. He then placed one clawed hand beneath Kagome's chin and lifted her head to peer at her neck. "Did he hurt you Kagome? I swear, I'll kill him if he hurt you. I'll kill him even if he just thought of hurting you."

_Especially since I trust that damn guy. Oh shit, did I just say I trust Sesshoumaru? With Kagome? Dear god, what's happening to me?_

Kagome's eyes twinkled in amusement as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's and removed it from her chin. Without really realizing it Inuyasha's fingers wrapped around Kagome's.

_AWWW! They're so CUTE together! _

_Hm, I wonder if anyone ever gave Inuyasha the 'birds and the bees' discussion. Heh, perhaps he would appreciate it if I gave him a few pointers…_

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha hesitantly. "Something wrong? You're face just turned red."

She roughly shook her head and dropped Inuyasha's hand. "Uh…No…NO! Nothing is wrong!" She walked up the grinning monk and glared up at him.

Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively at the miko. "Why Kagome, I didn't know. But, I'm sorry."

Now Kagome and everyone looked confused.

"You want me of course. But I wish I would have known that earlier. You see, Sango and me are together now. Hm, but if she doesn't mind we could have a not-so-secret rendes…"

"PERVERT!" screamed Kagome and Sango in unison. Sango smacked Miroku on the right while Kagome smacked him in the front. And for added benefit Kouga punched Miroku in the back and Inuyasha hit him on the head with the hilt of tetsusaiga. Needless to say, the monk dropped rather fast.

"Damn monk," fumed Kouga. "How dare he suggest my woman would go with anyone but me."

"Damn hardheaded wolf," grumbled Inuyasha. "How obvious can it be that Kagome isn't your woman?"

_But she is mine. On the wall of my cave I wrote 'Kagome is my woman.'_

No one could quite understand why Kagome suddenly broke out in a fit of giggles nor why she gasped out, "is it a curse, or my amusement? I honestly don't know anymore!" When she finally calmed down she straightened back up and acted like nothing strange had just taken place. Four worried faces met her. "What?" she asked.

"Uh," said Inuyasha logically. "You just…"

"Went insane?" offered Kouga.

"Crazy," added Miroku.

"Out of control," finished Sango.

Kagome waved them off. "Nah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go. Sesshoumaru is probably way ahead of us by now." She turned and started walking away. 'Please, just let it drop.'

"No," said a stern voice right before a clawed hand wrapped around her upper arm. Kagome's shoulders slumped and she turned to face her friends again.

_Wow, she looks like she's about to be executed. What on earth is she hiding? And why won't she tell us? I thought we were like sisters, what happened to trust?_

Kagome turned to Sango, shock in her face. Did Sango actually think she didn't trust her anymore? Did they all think she didn't trust them anymore? Sesshoumaru did say they suspected something, suspected she was hiding something. But had it really gone so far as to affect their trust in her?

_Yeah, something is definitely wrong with her. She's looking like someone just slapped her. I can't take this mystery any longer._

Inuyasha gently tugged on Kagome's arm to bring her attention back to him. Everyone else crowed around him, no one wanted to miss this for anything.

_I never thought I'd be cheering the puppy on with Kagome, but for once I am. I've got to know what's going on._

"Kagome, what is going on?" asked Inuyasha. "And don't you dare say nothing. That's a lie and we all know it. You have not been acting like yourself since, well, Akki's attack. At first we thought you were just scared of dying, but we don't think that's the only reason. You've never been scared of anything before and Akki's a slightly different story, but still…"

"You've stared down and fought both Naraku and Sesshoumaru," continued Miroku. "Even when you knew how quickly they could kill you it didn't stop you. So it's hard to believe Akki could cause such a change in your personality."

"Kag, you know we'd do anything for you," said Sango. "We want to help, but we can't if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru's right," she said softly.

"Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

_I swear, if he's causing you to act like this I'll kill him._

"He told me I couldn't hide forever. And he's right. Hiding only manages to make things worse."

_He's to blame. I knew it! Knew we shouldn't have let him join us!_

A soft growl emanated from Inuyasha's chest. "You stay here," he commanded. "I've got some business to attend to."

"NO!" shouted Kagome. "Sesshoumaru isn't to blame! He's done nothing but help me! You can't fight him. Please, don't," she pleaded.

_Damn the control she has over me._

_Phew. I was almost certain she would have said that mutt's name. This is too good to interrupt with that damn rosary spell._

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his eyes narrowed. "If my brother isn't to blame, then why does he know what's going on?" he asked dangerously.

"Now is not the time to get in a shouting match," said a cold voice. "Time is wearing thin so I suggest we get to the village."

Inuyasha faced Sesshoumaru, his hands clenched into fists. "What the hell is going between you and Kagome?" he shouted. "Why do you know something no one else does?"

"Jealous dear brother?" smirked Sesshoumaru. "Afraid I've come to take your wench away?"

"That's it you bastard," snarled Inuyasha. "You'll regret ever saying that." He began charging down his brother.

_Oh no no no no no. She's going to say it. I know she is._

"INUYASHA! SIT!" screamed Kagome.

With two successful crashes the clearing grew silent once again.

_Dammit, she did say his name. For once I wish I had been wrong._

Kagome looked sheepishly towards the subdued wolf who was silently lamenting his curse. "Uh, sorry about that Kouga," she apologized. "Just, you know…"

"Sometimes you've just got to say it," grumbled the wolf.

Inuyasha growled when two feet appeared on either side of his head.

"You know Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru, staring at the hanyou's unmoving head, "you truly are pathetic. Are you so insecure to think Kagome would run off on you? I have no intention of 'stealing' her. I never have."

"Then why are you two hiding a secret?" growled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "The only one who can answer that is Kagome. I have suggested many times that she tell you. But she hasn't been very cooperative."

Inuyasha climbed to his feet and glared at Kagome. "You willtellus. Now. Or is there some reason you only want Sesshoumaru to know?" he asked in gruff voice, attempting to cover the hurt in his voice.

_She does like me…right?_

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I didn't tell your brother anything. He figured it out on his own. And Kaede also knows because I told her."

_It. It. It. It. Quit saying it!_

"What is 'it'?" exploded Kouga when he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled wolf. "Um, how about this. I'll tell you guys what's going on when we get to the village."

Miroku saw Inuyasha getting ready to object so he quickly stepped in. "That is a good idea. Perhaps it will give some people a chance to calm down," he said, giving Inuyasha a pointed glare.

Crossing his arms Inuyasha stalked off.

"Yeah," said Kagome in a defeated voice before turning to also leave. She looked up when a shadow fell upon her. The towering figure of the demon lord looked down on her. "I hope you're right Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I hope it will help if I tell them."

_If you don't believe me than don't say anything. It's as simple as that._

Shaking her head Kagome said, "no, it's too late to turn back now. Besides, like I said before, you're my friend. I trust you."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sango tightened her hand around the hilt of her katana as she stepped into her village. It still hurt to come back her. It would always hurt.

Miroku drew her into a one armed hug to offer as much comfort as he could give. Sango willingly took it.

_Damn Naraku picking this place. Making Sango fight on the graves of her people. He'll die. By god he'll pay for doing this._

Inuyasha looked back to see everyone else enter the village. He growled softly when he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk in side by side. He walked up to them. "Now you'll tell us," he demanded.

_I want to hear! I want to hear!_

Kouga rushed up and stared at Kagome like a hungry puppy. Miroku and Sango also walked closer, neither wanted to miss outon what Kagome was about to tell them.

Kagome wrung her hands together worriedly. She looked at each of her friends in turn, stopped at Sesshoumaru. At his curt nod she sighed.

"Well?" said Inuyasha impatiently.

"You guys sure you want to know?"

"YES!" shouted Kouga, managing to drown out everyone else's affirmations.

"Well, if you really want to know…"

_Just spit it out already. They won't kill you._

Kagome rolled her eyes at the dog demon then grinned cheerfully at the others. "Well, when Akki attacked me the first time I got a new ability."

"Which is?" prompted Miroku.

"I can read minds."

Everyone grew deathly silent as the words worked their way into their brains. When her words finally sunk into Inuyasha's mind he did something he had never done before. And something he wished to never repeat.

He fainted.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hehe, I couldn't resist making Inuyasha faint. Just the image of Inuyasha falling over in a dead faint in the presence of everyone…heh, I liked it. Well, next chapter Inuyasha faces the consequences of fainting. And everyone's favorite squirrel shows up. Not sure yet if any fighting will be next chapter, we'll see. Well look for it who knows when!

**Review Responses: Holy shit, almost 80 reviews for last chapter. Thank you guys so much! A lot of you also moo'ed at me, yay! That made me feel special, and I also enjoyed laughing at all you who did moo. **

**I'm upset: **I understand you're frustration with having to wait so long for the next chapter, but I didn't just "choose to wait a month to update". And another thing, I don't base updates on the number of reviews I get. If I got 10 or 100 reviews I'd update in the same amount of time. The reason it takes me so long to update at times is because I'm in college and I have a full course load (18 credits), so I have a lot of work to do for school. And as much as I'd like to write more, I'm not able to simply because I'm either busy or braindead from constantly doing school stuff. Believe me, if I were able to do weekly updates I would in a heartbeat. I'm not trying to be mean or anything here, but I am defending myself and my less than pleasant updating schedule. I'm glad to hear you like my story and I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy it even if I'm not always able to update as fast as you'd like.

**Gravichick816: **Hehe, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being overly obsessed with Gravitation, it's a great manga (I say manga cuz I have yet to see the anime). Glad you liked the Sess/Kag part, and yup, you're right, she really is just an older Rin. Haha, I would never even attempt to draw the great Sesshy with pigtails because I have finally admitted to myself that I suck as an artist. And you know what? I really think Sess would look hot in anything.

**Dog-Ear Fetish: **Well, there had to be at least one rebel in the group who just had to quack at me. Haha, that would be a sight, Inu, Kouga, and Sess, with pigtails preparing for the showdown with Naraku and Akki.

**Ainominako:** You know, this is the second that this has happened. Only the first line of your review showed up and everything else was cut off. Unless if you actually meant to just write an 'I' and leave it at that. You're just weird enough to do that.

**Medlii:** Heh, I can't believe how many people are still reading this story 30 chapters in. So awesome.

**Purely Mistake:** Well, I'm glad you love the story! And about taking a month to update, I'm really sorry about how that's been happening. But this semester has been pretty miserable so far which makes it hard for me to write, Hope you understand!

**Destiny of Insanity:** Hehe, yeah, you wouldn't exactly call Inu the brightest individual. But that definitely doesn't make him any less popular.

**Jinenji:** Yup, Kagome as finally told them. And yay! You realized that humor is the first category! Thank you for seeing that!

**YuniX-2: **Ah, you've played the Inu videogame? That is kind of messed how they could make SanMir into a love triangle, with Miroku's pervertedness they don't any other distractions! Haha, you know, it is pretty entertaining reading a review where the person is writing it while reading. You get to hear their reactions which is pretty cool/amusing. Gasp! And you don't like popcorn? Wow, I thought everyone liked popcorn. Hehe, and nope, you caught my typo, Kouga saying 'mind' was not a bad pun, I just screwed up. Hahaha, glad to see the flowered Sesshy almost killed you. That's always nice to hear. : ) Ooh, and the dreaded chorese, I remember when I used to have those. Hope you had er…fun? with them! Thanks for the awesome review!

**Quiggibub:** Hehe, glad you liked the little bit of Mir/San I had at the beginning. I'm pretty sure the one who requested more Mir/San in a review so I was happy to oblige!

**Moonglow gal:** Hah, 'braidy-braids'? So, I'm guessing we're back in kindergarten? Hehe, well, glad you liked the 'braidy-braids' on Sesshy.

**Kitsama: **Ack, sorry about not reading your story yet. I'll get to it, I promise, I've just been busy lately! And thanks for reading my story!

**BlackMageMasta:** Hehe, I think I've screwed up the Inuyasha-subdues-Kouga thing several times now. That will be one thing when I finally go back and revise this story I'll have to be sure to correct. If you say any other times I slip up please let me know!

**Hotaru-chan:** Yay! I got a sticker. And I'm happy to hear that you find my story funny and don't mind the overabundance of fillers.

**Madpenguin:** Haha, have Naraku die by rabies? Now that would be different! Well, I do know how Naraku is going to die (shoot, did I just say Naraku will die…hm, yeah, appears I did), but you'll just have to wait to see how he actually dies!

**Naomi-Starcloud:** Hm, you know, you saying Sess can be a jerk and sweet at the same time reminds me oddly of his hanyou brother. Haha, if you thought Kouga was insane last chapter how did you like him this chapter? Like a hyperactive kid with wanting to know Kagome's 'secret'. And yup, Sess and Kag do make great friends which is all they'll be in this story. There isn't even attraction between them because I saw no reason for it. So they're just really good friends. Heh, and you're version of the Sess-pigtails was also cute, poor Sess, people seem to love making fun of him!

**Draconic Ban-sidhea:** Heh, yup, Sess definitely convinced Kagome to tell the others about her ability. Hope you liked Inu's reaction! Ooh, and if you draw a pic of Sess with braids you must let me see! That would be so cool to see drawn.

**Mirokuluver's friend:** Haha, I love degrading Sesshy, he needs someone to take his high-and-mighty attitude down a few notches. Ah, and thanks for letting me know mirokuluver is still liking this story, I was wondering where she had wondered off to!

**Readsalot:** Haha, me, evil? Nah…aw heck, I love being evil. It's one of my favorite personality traits!

**ChaosKatsuneDancer: **Hehe, yeah…my regular updates used to be a lot better but eh, I try my best! Wow, you read the whole story straight through? Heh, awesome! And I'm glad to hear you think the characters are written together well, that's always nice to hear!

**Colhan3000: **Heheh, well you can see Inuyasha's initial reaction to hearing about Kag's ability. And if he fainted you can probably imagined what he was able to put together, or at least what he fears Kagome has heard from him!

**Piperjane-pie:** Heh, yup, the great demon lord…as a girl. Heh, if Miroku was real he wouldn't have to worry about being smacked around while groping a girl, I think a line miles long would form just to have him grope them. But if Sess was real, well I think I'd start running and hope he never found me!

**Chrisy12:** Haha, I love it when parents/siblings look at you funny when you're laughing at a computer. My family always looks at me funny cuz I tend to laugh a lot while at the computer. They must think I'm insane or something.

**Misse Peterson:** Hehe, well, I definitely took my time with this update so sorry, but your evil glare didn't work! (I'm kind of immune to them after living with my sister for so many years!)

**Sesshomarufan17:** Hm, about the Sess/Kagura pairing. I don't know, but I've never liked that pairing. Even if it's true and actually happens, I don't know, it just seems…off…to me. So I'm thinking Sess shall remain single throughout this story, sorry!

**Dark Inu Fan:** Haha, quite all right about not having me on author alerts. Heh, with me even if I have someone on author alerts I still sometimes forget to read the next chapter. I'm just "ah, they updated, I'll read it later." And yeah…I forget.

**Jamie:** Hm, how many chapters do I think I have left? You know, I'm not really sure. This story is really just writing itself and the plot is unfolding with each chapter (well…at least the chapters that actually have some plot to them). For a very very rough estimate…5-10? I'm not sure though, so don't hold it to me. And you know, you're reviews will be very helpful when I go back to revise this story, so thank you! As for Miroku's thoughts not in italics, it wasn't a mistake as Kagome actually didn't hear them. Hm, and why didn't Kag subdue Inu and Kouga when they were fighting? Have you ever been just so annoyed with someone that you really just don't care what they do? Well, Kag was at that point with Inu and Kouga arguing about her. She didn't want to deal with them so left them in the care of Sango.

**Lightofheaven:** Heh, don't worry about talking about previous chapters, it helps to bring back memories for me to. Because to be honest, I forget some of the antics I've made them all do. They've just done so many stupid things I can't remember them all!

**Inuyashas Plaything:** Wow, thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like this story that much.

**Shadow-Wolf-Jedi-Demon:** Ooh, if you draw Sesshy with pigtails you'll have to let me know! I'd love to see how it'd come out.

**Dancingirl3:** Wow, another person who read the whole story in one night. Very impressive! And thanks for saying it's good (although I'm sure you wouldn't have read this far if it wasn't at least halfway decent!), I always love gaining new readers and knowing they like it! Hehe, I think one reason this story did go over so well was because Sess is so…weird and different…than he normally is, at least that's what I think, but then, who knows what I know. Ah, and yes I do have AIM, it just doesn't always work for me. Stupid AIM. My screenname is Heart of Chaos1 if you want it.

**Maddy-Black:** Aw, you finally reached the end of the chapters? I guess I just don't update fast enough! Haha, actually, if you want to help me update faster you can my organic chemistry work for me. Aw darn, you won't do it? Well, it was worth a try!

**Makeyourselfduo:** Hehe, Kikyo? Hm, well I'll let you in on a little secret…she will make an appearace…just won't say when!

**Still love you all and love all your reviews, but alas, it's hard to personally respond to everyone:**

**Glenlightarrow, ****Undercovervampire, ****Kitsune-Tenshi-16, ****Hayvel, the Great and awesome, ****AOD, ****Siyuri,  
****Dog-demon3, ****Monkeyswitaxes, ****Demon-slayer13, ****Miroku-rox-my-socks-off, ****Secret-punk-rocker, ****Obesesed-fangirl-mimi, ****Sanci, ****Putz-6, ****Buyo the cat, ****Di-Anna, ****Lobogurl, ****Ohiowriter, ****Souless one, ****Leo of the Stars, ****Lori, ****Inuyasha's real girl, ****Triss Skylark, ****Tora, ****Sun-kissed-rose433, ****InuB, ****Kacy-the-Inu-Hanyou, ****FallenInsaneDemon, ****InugirlSakura, ****Rasika, ****Inuyagura, ****Noname, ****Ittybittypuppy, ****Friend5, ****Animeluver, ****Melody, ****Lone-Puppy, ****Elementalmoon, ****Kagomehigurashi12, ****Chihro, ****Yahikoinuhanyou, ****Kaichai, ****Hiei and Kagome**


	31. NotsoCalm Before the Storm

Uh...hi? Sorry for the really really long delay with this chapter. But I am finally updating. Let's all just hope I haven't lost my touch with this story and wound up ruining it. Heh, well enough delays. You have an over 5,000 word chapter to read. Longest one yet. Damn, did that a long time to type up.

* * *

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 31: The-Not-so-Calm Before the Storm

* * *

_She's kidding right? She can't actually…read minds? That's impossible, right?_

_Hahaha! The stupid puppy fainted! Oh wait…shit, what if Kagome is listening right now?_

_Hm, read minds. Now that's interesting. Let's see, Kagome? Will you bear my child?_

Kagome glared at the monk and slapped him.

_Ah yes, she can definitely read minds._

Happy that the monk believed her, Kagome turned to the remaining two. "Sango, I can read minds. I swear, I am not making this up. Just ask Miroku. And Kouga? I also heard you laughing at Inuya…yeah, I heard you. If you two are still unsure ask Sesshoumaru, he can vouch for me."

Both Sango and Kouga faced Sesshoumaru.

_You know what would be great revenge? Telling them you're making it all up._

Kagome clenched her fist in Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing and glared up at him. "You wouldn't dare," she said through clenched teeth.

_Why ever not? Surely by now you realize I am Sesshoumaru, the ruthless demon lord. So why would your plight concerning your friends affect me?_

Much to the surprise of everyone present, and awake, Kagome broke out into a fit of giggles. "You have got to be kidding me," she gasped out. "You? The ruthless demon lord? That's like me saying I'd become Kouga's mate!"

_Idiot._

When two arms wound around her waist and a face began nuzzling her neck Kagome replayed her last words. Her face grew stark white and she immediately began panicking. "Ahh! Let me go Kouga! I was kidding! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!"

Sesshoumaru smirked down at the valiantly struggling girl. Served her right for gripping his fluffy boa thing so tightly.

"Sesshoumaru!" cried Kagome, "Save me!"

"She's mine, she's mine, she's mine!" rejoiced Kouga in a singsong voice, still holding the young miko firmly in his grasp.

Miroku crossed his hands behind his neck and stood back alongside Sango. "So who do you think will save Kagome this time?" he wondering out loud.

"Well, Inuyasha's still unconscious, so not him," replied Sango, not able to stop her grin of amusement at watching her friend try and wiggle out of the demon wolf's grasp.

"Sesshoumaru seems to be enjoying watching Kagome struggle, so not him."

"So…Kagome has to save herself," determined Sango.

At that moment Kagome let loose a loud, high-pitched squeal that almost made Sesshoumaru cover his ears to protect them from the horrible sound. Kouga was still too busy singing 'she's mine!' to pay any heed to the noise.

"You will stop that noise right now wench," demanded Sesshoumaru gruffly. He was surprised, yet pleased, when she listened and shut up.

Kagome gave the dog demon a wicked grin before taking a deep breath and beginning to scream again.

Sesshoumaru tried, oh how he tried, to block out the hideous squeal and keep Kagome in Kouga's arms. After the pain she had caused him, and currently still causing him, he wanted nothing more than to have her suffer. But alas, his ears were ringing from the abuse and he could think of only one way to shut her up short of killing her, or being 'begged' for the next century.

He punched Kouga in the face.

In the shock of being randomly struck in the face Kouga left go of Kagome and shook his head to clear the pain away. The first thing he became aware of was a faint ringing in his ears, almost as if someone had been screaming at him. The next thing he became aware of was Kagome…cowering? behind Sesshoumaru.

Scratching the side of his head in confusion Kouga looked at everyone who seemed to be way too interested in him. "Uh, what's going on?" he finally asked.

If not for clutching the fluffy thing Kagome would have fallen down. As it were she simply bashed her head on the side of Sesshoumaru who simply quirked an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

Letting go of Sesshoumaru's soft accessory Kagome stalked over to Kouga. "What's going on?" she asked incredulously. Poking her finger into his chest with each word she continued. "You're asking _me_ what's going on?"

"Please don't Inuyasha me," pleaded Kouga. "What did I do wrong?"

Before Kagome could go berserk on all of them Miroku stepped forward. "What is the last thing you remember Kouga?"

"Um, Kagome saying she could read minds…then puppy fainting…and that's really about it. Next thing I know my ears are ringing and she looks ready to kill me," finished Kouga, looking in fear at the fuming miko.

_Please don't purify me._

"You almost crushed me to death you mmmfff…" When the hand slapped over her mouth Kagome glared up at her assailant who was none other than Sesshoumaru.

_You want to go through it all again? If you continue acting stupid what really happened will come out. Then he'll be all over you again. He appears to have forgotten what you said. Let the monk smooth it over. I don't want you screeching again._

But it didn't really matter what Kagome would have said. For Inuyasha began stirring. The instant Kouga heard the rustle of Inuyasha's clothes he was at the hanyou's side.

Crouching by the hanyou's head Kouga leered down at his groaning rival.

_Oh this will be good. Puppy fainted! Haha! And now he's waking up! Hahaha! Wonderful!_

Kagome rubbed her temple. What did Kouga thing would happen? Inuyasha never wake up? Seriously, he was acting like it was an utter surprise that Inuyasha would wake up from a fainting. Then she immediately snickered. Oh yes, she loved the guy. But…he fainted! The almighty Inuyasha actually fainted! In fact, she was quite anxious to see how her hanyou would react when realizing what he had done.

As a matter of fact, everyone promptly forgot the previous entertainment when Inuyasha began moving. Even Sesshoumaru showed the faintest bit of interest in his normally emotionless eyes. And this time his smirk also had a hint of amusement.

Groaning softly, Inuyasha squinted one eye open. Why on earth was he laying on the ground? Why on earth was everyone staring at him? Why on earth did he have the slightest of inklings that he had fainted?

_Oh no no no no no no no no no no._

Kind of figuring his broken record of 'no's' could continue on forever Kagome laid her palm across his forehead. "So Inu, what's it like to faint?"

Reacting quickly Inuyasha thrust his legs beneath him and leapt to his feet. Facing all of his companions he lowered his ears, bared his teeth, and let out a warning growl.

"Puppy seems kind of scared," commented Kouga wryly.

The next instant found Inuyasha's hand firmly encircling the wolf's neck, claws dangerously close to puncturing skin.

_Oh shit._

_Odd. He's not a demon. But he's acting like one. My poor pathetic brother._

Eyes wide with fright, Kagome rushed up to Inuyasha and Kouga, Sango and Miroku at her heels. "Inu, leave go of Kouga. You don't want to hurt him. Remember Akki and Naraku? They're coming tomorrow."

"I'd rather fight both of them by myself than deal with this fool any longer," growled Inuyasha, his free hand clenching in anger.

"Hanyou, don't act so brashly. Everyone saw you faint; you plan on killing all of us to save your pride? Face it, if you truly cared about your pride you wouldn't have teamed up with humans and chosen this human wench as a mate. Now let the wolf go before you completely destroy all chances of our survival."

Gritting his teeth Inuyasha lifted Kouga clear off the ground before flinging him away. Coming to a halt twenty feet away Kouga gingerly rose to his feet while gently running his fingers over his bruised throat. Acting wise he kept his distance from the still seething hanyou.

_I hate you Sesshoumaru._

Inuyasha sent his half-brother a smoldering glare before crossing his arms and stiffly walking off. Moving to follow him Kagome jumped slightly when a rosary-clad hand encircled her upper arm.

"I think it would be the wisest to let him go for now. Not only did he faint, but he also listened to Sesshoumaru's logic. And let Kouga go. He needs to allow his beaten pride to recover somewhat before facing any of us again." Miroku smiled down at the young miko. "But you could always use your new ability to tell us what he's thinking."

Slapping him on the back of the head Sango grumbled, "Should have known you would have tried to use Kagome's ability. Can't expect anything less from a perverted monk."

_My darling Sango is so brilliant. That's why I love her so much. Hey Kagome? If you're listening to me you can let it slip that I said I loved her while talking to her. I wouldn't mind._

_Kagome, if you're reading his mind and he's telling you to do something for him, scratch your cheek._

Stifling a laugh, Kagome reached up and lightly scratched her cheek.

Fuming, Sango whipped to Miroku. "That's it monk. You're coming with me. And you'll be working the rest of the day. With NO BREAKS!"

_Kaaagooomeee! How could you betray me like this? How she's going to run me into the ground. Ooh…perhaps she'll massage my tired muscles at the end of the day…_

Grinning goofily Miroku allowed himself to be dragged away by the enraged demon exterminator. The remaining three stared at each other.

"So…" trailed off Kagome, looking from the wolf to the dog demon.

_The mutt is gone…now I can work my charm!_

Rolling her eyes Kagome moved her eyes back to Kouga. "Kouga, will you at least try and keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Looking flustered, Kouga grinned at the miko. "Why Kagome, I didn't think of anything. Perhaps it was Sesshoumaru you heard?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was him. He wants to work his 'charm' on me alright," replied Kagome sarcastically.

Jerking his head to Kagome, the demon lord let out a soft growl. "Wench, what did you accuse me of wanting?"

Fluttering her eyelashes, Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru with big doe eyes. "You mean you don't want to work your charm on me? How sad, and here I thought you liked me!"

_SHE'S MY WOMAN!_

The next second saw Kouga rushing between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, one hand on the hilt of his sword. "Hands off Sesshoumaru, she's mine!"

_If this is what the fate of the world rests on…well I think I'll go start digging the graves now._

Without a spoken word Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and regally walked away.

_Haha! I sure showed him. He won't try claiming Kagome again! Now just to get rid of that pesky mutt…_

Sighing softly, Kagome decided that Sesshoumaru was probably thinking along the right tracks. "I'm going to go see if Sango and Miroku need any help. You…um…do something. Just make sure it doesn't include you going anywhere near Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, okay?"

CRASH!

_Dammit. I still can't see why you enjoy saying his name so much. My name is so much cooler sounding anyways._

"You could always just say puppy or mutt like me," grumbled Kouga, looking up at the smiling girl. "Or do you simply find subduing me entertaining?"

_Swell, what if she is sadistic? Well, I would do anything for my woman, including being subdued by her. I just wish it wasn't that accursed name._

Giggling softly, Kagome said, "Oh no, it's not the subduing I find entertaining. It's the fact that you still don't seem to realize I can read minds."

"I really have to watch my thoughts now, don't I?" asked Kouga, sounding slightly crestfallen. He was much more the type to just talk and act without thinking. He really didn't think he'd be that successful with controlling thoughts.

"It would be most helpful, especially for me. I mean yeah, at times being a mind reader is entertaining, or even useful. But the majority of times you guys just give me a headache."

"Oh…sorry. I'll try and control my thoughts from now on, okay?"

"Thanks Kouga," said Kagome with a bright smile. Starting to follow the path Sango and Miroku took earlier; she looked over her shoulder and snickered. "Oh yeah, and Kouga? I'm not a sadist. Just thought you might want to know."

_Dammit._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the sun began sinking into the horizon Sango looked up from the grave she was currently kneeling in front of. Ever since she and Miroku had left the others several hours they had been tending to the graves and finding new flowers to plan atop them. She knew it wasn't much, but it was the most she could offer. Her nails were encrusted with dirt and her face tearstained from remembering her friends that were now buried beneath the earth. And being back in the village she grew up in only managed to have her plagues with memories of her now enslaved brother.

Choking back a sob Sango sat back and hugging her legs against her chest she rested her forehead on her knees.

Taking a break from repairing a grave desecrated from a demon Kouga stared with sorrow at the grieving girl. He knew how she felt. It was how he felt every time he laid eyes on Kagura. His mind would be pummeled so harshly with his friend's and comrade's memories he could barely see straight.

"It hurts, I know," he whispered softly, so softly Sango barely heard him. "It's hard to hold onto your sanity long enough to seek your revenge."

"If it weren't for Kagome, Miroku, and the others I wouldn't be able to it," answered Sango truthfully. "I want to save Kohaku, but the rational part of my mind says there's no way to save him without killing him. But the others keep me going. Their optimism allows me to believe, even if it's a false belief, that I can bring my brother back. I wouldn't trade them for anything." Sango sighed softly and looked towards the wolf prince. With how he acted the majority of the time it was hard to imagine him grieving for his fallen tribe. It was hard to picture the ever cheerful wolf looking morose and depressed. But it was now. "How do you do it Kouga? What keeps you going?"

Letting a ghost of a smile flit across his face Kouga answered with a simple word. "Kagome."

"But…how? Why?"

"How when I know she loves Inuyasha?" Kouga showed a bitter smile when Sango appeared shocked. "Yeah, I know she loves him. I've known for awhile now. I know I'll only ever be a friend to her. Know she picked the hanyou over me."

"But Kouga, you know Kagome doesn't care whether someone's a hanyou or a demon."

Slumping his shoulders, Kouga nodded. "I know. That's why I love her. She's a miko, but befriends all. She'll help a demon ever when her blood is crying out for her to purify it. She's practically adopted that runt." Seeing the unspoken question in Sango's eyes, he pressed on. "So why do I continue to chase after her when I know I've already lost? It's the only way I can remain sane. I know that if I chase after Kagome Inuyasha will get mad which will cause her to subdue him, and more recently myself as well."

"Normality."

"Yeah, try to keep things normal. Bet this side of me surprised you, didn't it? I'm not only the hardheaded, cheerful, if slightly stupid, wolf, everyone knows. But what would be the point of changing now? If everyone acts how they usually do we can be each other's strength. If one suddenly changes, than that unsteady way we have of supporting each other will crumble."

Nodding in agreement Sango said, "You're right. But every now and then you need to take a break from the façade you put up. You just need to let it out, you know?"

Stretching his arms over his head Kouga offered Sango a simple smile. "Yeah, thanks Sango. I've never really talked to someone like this before. But then seeing you visibly mourning your friends and family, made me realize I'm not alone in this."

Standing up Sango walked over to Kouga and grasped his forearm. "Of course not Kouga. Ever since you joined us you haven't been alone. You have friends. And Kagome really does love you. Perhaps not what you're looking for, but she does love us all. Talk to her if you ever need to. Or me. Even though I have to admit, in the beginning it was pretty weird hearing you talk like that. But it just shows you have a heart."

"Aw, you mean I shouldn't talk to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?" asked Kouga jokingly.

"You can. Just don't expect me to rescue you when they never stop teasing you about 'feelings,'" replied Sango with a laugh.

"Everything all right over here?" asked Miroku while walking up with Kagome on his tail. "Sango! Are you getting frisky with Kouga?" he gasped in feigned betrayal.

"Kagome is the only woman for me!" proclaimed Kouga loudly while promptly jumping to Kagome's side and slinging an arm casually around her shoulders. Rolling her eyes, Kagome lightly jabbed him in the side, causing him to drop his arm.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Miroku darkly. "Is my lovely Sango not good enough for you?"

_Oh great. Here we go again._

_Uh…is Miroku one of those guys who defend their woman at all costs? If he goes for that rosary I'm out of here. No one ever said anything about getting sucked into a black hole._

"That's not it," replied Kouga. "That boomerang just scares me. I wish you the best of luck with that."

"Sango's boomerang is sexy!" defended Miroku. His eyes got a faraway expression as he continued. "The way her muscles ripple while she prepares to throw her, her fierce gaze full of determination, the way her brow perspires. Ah yes, my dear Sango. I'm sure she's ever sexier in be…"

"And that's enough of that," grumbled Sango while lifting her boomerang off the now silent monk's head. Taking a hold of the collar of his robes she began dragging him towards a still standing building. "Thanks for your help guys, I really appreciate it," she called out over her shoulder.

"No problem," replied Kouga, giving the girl a jaunty wave.

"Since when did you and Sango become so friendly?" wondered Kagome aloud. "Before you guys never really seemed to talk."

"Things change," whispered Kouga softly, casting the young miko one lonely, wistful, gaze before quickly averting his eyes. "And now, before I lose the weak hold I have over my mind I think I'll get some rest. Don't need to be giving the mind reader a headache now, do I?" joked Kouga.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Who knows how much rest we'll be able to get after tomorrow," said Kagome with a soft sigh.

_Are you scared?_

Jumping slightly at the unexpected question entering her mind Kagome bit her lip and let out a small nod. It was so much easier answering truthfully when the question was unspoken.

"It's alright to be scared. But you'll see, Akki won't get any of us. And Naraku is just a big pushover. We've got myself, Sesshoumaru, and even the mutt. Not to mention you, Miroku, and Sango. We'll handle them."

"Kouga, he's angry. What if something bad does happen tomorrow? The last night would have been spent angry. I don't want him mad at me right now."

Smelling the salty scent of tears Kouga swallowed his pride. Drawing the girl into his arms he said, "Kagome, the mutt loves you. And he's not mad at you. Sesshoumaru and myself are the one's he's angry with. You did nothing wrong. I'm sure he'll come around before the night's over."

Returning the hug, Kagome sniffled against the wolf's chest. "You know Kouga, I think that's one of the nicest and most sincere things you've ever said to me. Thank you."

_Man, I'm just destroying everyone's impressions of me tonight. I better stop now before Sesshoumaru finds out I like to sing._

Giggling, Kagome looked up. "Sing do you? And what do you sing about may I ask?"

Releasing the girl Kouga struck a valiant pose. "About how the lone wolf was able to defeat the two evil dog demon brothers single handedly and bring home the fair maiden princess!" Unsheathing his sword Kouga fought a few imaginary opponents. "I sing about how it was a close fight! One in which the wolf almost died! But in the end good triumphed over evil! The wolf was victorious and got the girl! That, my fair Kagome, is what I sing about."

Breaking out into laughter Kagome said, "Kouga, that was one of the most disturbing things I have ever seen you do. Oh wow, I think it's definitely time for bed now."

Following the laughing girl Kouga let out a small smile. Even though he lost her to Inuyasha he still had the ability to make her laugh. For that he was happy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glaring down at his brother from atop a tree Inuyasha let out a feral growl. "Do you plan on standing there all night oh mighty brother?"

Meeting his half-brother's glare head on Sesshoumaru replied, "Only if you plan on being childish the whole night."

"Hmph, childish? I see nothing childish about this."

"Nothing childish? My dear brother, you are pouting in a tree because we witnessed your fainting," said Sesshoumaru with a slight roll of the eyes.

"I am not pouting," griped Inuyasha.

"Oh really? Then may I inquire as to what you are actually doing?"

"Sitting."

"Why did you choose this tree, which just so happens to be the farthest you could get while still being able to watch over the others?"

"Felt like it."

Really, thought Sesshoumaru, it was like Inuyasha had never fully matured yet. Talking to him was like trying to give a young dog demon a bath. And contrary to popular beliefs, dog demons, especially young dog demons, do not enjoy water. And wet dog demons smell funny to boot. "So do you plan on spending the whole night in this tree?"

"Probably."

"You truly are a foolish creature. Your rage and anger blinds you to everything you have," said Sesshoumaru. "I know of one who would love to have what you do. And he would treat her much better as well."

Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this. Trying to talk sense into his brother for a human of all else. Actually, even him trying to talk civilly to his brother seemed quite odd. He had hung around this group for entirely too much time for he had changed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" snarled Inuyasha, landing toe to toe with Sesshoumaru. "I swear, if you try and take Kagome away from me I'll rip your head off! She's mine!"

Seeing some red tinting appearing around the corners of Inuyasha's eyes made Sesshoumaru look down. Figures, the damn hanyou just had to leave tetsusaiga in a building. He had to react fast to keep him from fully transforming.

Slamming Inuyasha against a tree trunk Sesshoumaru unleashed a fierce growl. "You fool!" he spat. "If she's yours as you so claim why do you run off on her on the eve of battle? Both of us know she's one damn sensitive human."

"So you didn't deny it. You are trying to steal her," remarked Inuyasha with a curl of the lip.

Seeing the slightly elongated fangs, Sesshoumaru slammed the hanyou against the tree again. "I am not trying to steal her," he said coldly. "I am trying to get you to stop acting like a pre-pubescent boy and grow up for once. She loves you, and I highly doubt anyone could take her from you. She wouldn't leave your side. But you're doing a pretty shitty job of returning the favor. Hell, you're so close to losing it you can't even smell it."

His interest piqued, Inuyasha asked, "Smell what?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha. "Calm down and try to find it yourself. I shouldn't have to tell you."

Closing his eyes Inuyasha breathed in deeply. A second later his eyes snapped open, all traces of redness vanished. "She's crying. Kagome's crying!"

Not disguising his disgust, Sesshoumaru stared in disdain at the hanyou. "Like I said before, she's a damn sensitive human. Tonight of all nights she doesn't need you pouting in a tree."

"Why do you care so much?" asked Inuyasha, the confusion plainly written in his eyes.

"That is not important. This conversation is over."

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha mumbled a 'whatever' before running off.

Gently easing the door of the building open Inuyasha stepped inside and waited for his eyes to become adjusted to the inky blackness. He knew exactly where Kagome, and the others, was by their scents. But he still didn't feel like stepping on somebody because he couldn't see. A few moments later he could make out the darker lumps of his friends and was able to step safely around their prone forms.

Reaching the miko, Inuyasha knelt down by her side and tenderly rolled her over. He could see the dried tracks of her tears and sighed softly. How could he always manage to reduce her to tears?

Her eyelids fluttering open, Kagome flew awake when she saw it was Inuyasha.

Pressing a finger to his lips Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and walked back outside.

"Inuyasha, what? Why?" stumbled Kagome groggily.

_Well, considering she can read minds no use trying to avoid it_.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Now wide awake Kagome openly gaped at Inuyasha. Did she hear right? Did the arrogant and stubborn hanyou just apologize without any prodding on her part?

_Feh, perhaps I shouldn't bother apologizing if that is the kind of reaction I get._

Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. "I didn't want you to spend this night mad."

_Hmph. I could never be mad at you._

"You know I can read minds, right?"

Nodding quickly, Inuyasha said, "Yeah. But it seems easier to say stuff when you're not actually talking." Reaching his destination, Inuyasha jumped straight up and landed on a thick tree branch. Sitting back against the trunk he positioned Kagome so she was leaning comfortably against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his chin atop her head. "Now sleep. We'll need the rest of tomorrow."

Yawning, Kagome nodded her agreement.

_I love you._

Gently smiling, Kagome soon dozed off, those three words managing to make her forget the plight her and her friends would soon face tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the sun began rising the next morning one could already see the demon lord patrolling the woods outside the decimated village. His eyes, ears, and nose were all alert for any signs of their enemies approaching. But with how foul the stench of Naraku was he would be able to smell their arrival at least from five miles away. And to speak of the devil…

"Shit," growled Sesshoumaru under his breath. "Bastards must be eager to start this fight as soon as possible." Knowing time was of the essence Sesshoumaru formed his cloud beneath his feet and arrived back at the village in the shortest time possible. Throwing open the door to where three of his companions were sleeping, Sesshoumaru managed to wake all of them with the loud bang.

"Go away," mumbled Miroku. "I don't care if you're hungry."

"Monk, tell that to Naraku and Akki when they arrive. I'm sure they'll care," snapped Sesshoumaru.

Eyes flying open, Sango leapt to her feet. "They're here!"

"Not yet. But they will be soon. I would highly recommend making whatever preparations you need to," said Sesshoumaru. "We have an hour, maybe two tops, before they get here."

That was all the three occupants needed to have them preparing their equipment for the battle ahead. Leaving them to prepare, Sesshoumaru left and walked to the base of the tree where the remaining two were still sleeping. "Get up," demanded Sesshoumaru.

Baring his teeth without cracking an eyelid, Inuyasha replied with a "Make me."

Quickly forming his green whip Sesshoumaru cracked in on the ground. "With pleasure dear brother."

Yelping, Kagome sat up. "Not with me here! On no, no way am I getting whipped out of a tree."

_Whipping…pigtails…whipping…pigtails. Ah, revenge is at last mine._

"Ahh! You wouldn't dare!" squealed Kagome. "Inuyasha! Get us off this tree!"

Sesshoumaru cracked the barest hint of a smile when a completely puzzled Inuyasha did as the girl commanded. He never realized his whip could work so efficiently in his favor. He would have to remember that one for the future.

"So what was this early morning wake-up call for anyways?" asked Inuyasha.

"They're coming," stated Sesshoumaru. "Make whatever preparations you need to for the battle. And fast. They'll be here soon." Turning abruptly, the demon lord began walking away from the surprised miko and hanyou. He looked down when a pair of hands grabbed his arm.

"Sesshoumaru, how soon?" asked Kagome frantically. "And how do we plan on fighting both of them when we barely got away with our lives against just Akki? You do have an idea, right?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the young miko who was trying to desperately to not show fear, yet failing miserably. Was she actually depending on him to have a plan? Everyone saw how bad his plan failed against Akki. Why would they want another one from him? It didn't make sense. He wondered what she would say if he said he had no plan.

Shrugging the miko's hands off his arm, Sesshoumaru began walking away. "My plan miko? The only plan I can offer you is to hope and pray for survival." Tensing his shoulders at the scent of incoming tears, he quickened his pace. It was best this way. False hope never helped anyone. He saw no plausible way of fighting against both Naraku and Akki and even hoping for survival. So why give false hope to a young miko? It was pointless.

But why, he silently wondered, did it hurt when he knew he was the reason for her tears?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The six battle hardened warriors stood ready outside the demon exterminator village. It was a fitting location for the final battle. What better place to destroy the most evil demons then at the village that used to house demon exterminators?

All six straightened up when the faint outlines of their adversaries appeared in the distance. Reaching down, Inuyasha gently squeezed Kagome's hand in reassurance. She eagerly accepted his strength.

Miroku and Sango stood shoulder to shoulder. They were so close it would have been near impossible to even fit a single sheet of paper between them.

Kouga stood on the other side of Kagome. He wouldn't fail this time. If Akki was able to look Kagome in the eyes it would only because he, Kouga, had already been killed.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the others. He had somehow come to obtain the position of leader in this ragtag group of heroes. So be it. Not that it would help at all in the long run, but he had agreed to lead the onslaught.

Stopping a few hundred feet away, their opponents came to a standstill. Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and of course, Akki.

They had arrived.

The fight could begin.

* * *

Yeah, so there it was. Bad? Alright? Good? Please let me know. As long as I didn't piss you all off with how long it took to update of course. Heh, well no review responses today. I don't want to delay this chapter any longer. Plus you guys gave me well over 100 reviews for chapter 30. dies You guys are kickass. So very awesome. Thank you all. Later. 


	32. So it Begins

Blah, I'm evil. Now read the chapter!

* * *

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 32: So it Begins

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared with cold indifference at his multiple adversaries. This would prove to be most difficult indeed. Not only were they grossly underpowered compared to Naraku and Akki, but they also only had a one man advantage. That, and half their force were human. Yes, this would prove to be a most difficult battle. Their chances of survival were slim to none. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to give into defeat, but nor was he one to fall into the chasm of false hope. Yes, what he told Kagome earlier was true. Their best plan was to pray for survival. 

Akki's eyes slowly roamed over Sesshoumaru and the others. When his eyes made to land on Kagome, both Inuyasha and Kouga stepped forward to effectively block her from his view. He smirked. They would fall easily enough and soon the girl would be dead before she could discover the power she could have over him.

Grinning mirthlessly, Naraku broke the silence. "Ah, how nice of everyone to make it. I think this is a most fitting place for your demise. Don't you agree Sango? Even your brother came to wish you well on your way towards death."

_The poor pathetic demon exterminator. She'll be so enraged she'll very easily slip up and die. Once she's gone the other's confidence will crumble. An easy victory indeed._

Clenching her fists in anger, Kagome moved to Sango and grasped her upper arm. "Don't let him bother you Sango. He wants to anger you so you'll be the first to fall. He's hoping once you fall we'll all follow suit," she whispered so only Sango and her friends could hear.

Giving her friend a grateful smile, Sango unclenched her fists. "Thanks Kag. Naraku's a fool if he believes that will work."

_Miko. Listen to me. Only way we have a chance is if we take them by surprise. That will mean no vocal commands. Soon I will start the attack when no one's expecting it. I will hopefully distract them long enough for you to tell the others what to do. Inuyasha will want Naraku. But tell him not to go for the kill for that will tire him out too easily. He must hold Naraku off so we can finish the others. I will distract Akki. You and everyone else must destroy the others as quickly as possible. Hopefully by then I'll know how to deal with Akki and Naraku. Do you understand?_

A slight nod that could have been confused with sheer fright from the situation at hand was the only sign Kagome gave the demon lord.

Flicking her fan dispassionately open and shut, Kagura stared with disdain at her opponents. Too easy. With both Naraku and Akki, the others didn't stand a chance. How boring. She was taken completely by surprise when Sesshoumaru suddenly flicked some of his poison at her from across the clearing. Swiftly jumping out of the way she stared in shock as the demon lord had both his whip and sword out and was almost upon them. Did he wish for suicide?

"Sesshoumaru! You idiot!" screamed Inuyasha in rage as he watched his brother flick his whip at the wind demon while parrying Kohaku's sickle with his sword. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in concentration. There. Swiftly jumping in the air he narrowly avoided getting hit by a gust of Akki's ferocious wind attack. Without a moments hesitation he spun and thrust tokijin up when his feet hit the ground. The demon sword effectively blocked the miasma Naraku had sent his way. A second later he sent his whip out once more towards the wind demoness, causing her to abandon her attack on him.

Chancing a glance towards his comrades he was relieved to see Kagome whispering urgently to the others. He hoped she'd finish soon for it was harder than he made it look to fend off four high caliber attackers at once.

"Going kamikaze for your friends Sesshoumaru?" sneered Naraku. "Got a soft spot for those fools? Especially that little miko? Going to throw away your life for her? Pitiful."

"I would be more concerned with your own welfare than mine Naraku," stated Sesshoumaru calmly. "For you shall be the one to die today."

Sensing a presence behind him, Naraku turned around in time to produce his own sword and block Inuyasha's incoming blow.

Pushing against the evil hanyou's sword with tetsusaiga, Inuyasha snarled in Naraku's face. "Your fight with my brother is over. You're mine now!"

Smirking, Naraku pushed Inuyasha back. "So you wish to be the first to perish? Very well Inuyasha, your wish has been granted!"

Seeing Naraku being taken care of, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Akki. He saw the hell squirrel preparing to attack Kagome and the others so without a thought he formed his cloud beneath his feet and within a second had landed between Akki and Kagome. "You are a disgrace to all servants of lords Akki Kodomo," he said in a cool, drawling, voice. "You should have stayed in hell where you were welcome. Allow me to return you to your home."

A slight darkening of Akki's red eyes was the only indication the demonic squirrel had been affected by Sesshoumaru's words.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. It appeared even the devil's underlings were affected by taunts. With luck it would prove enough to keep Akki's attention on him while his comrades took care of the others. Now the problem was easy part was over. Everyone was in position. The hard part could now commence for the dog demon brothers. Staying alive against their "sparring" partners. But not only staying alive. They had to have energy to spare to finish Akki and Naraku after distracting them for who knew how long. Setting his jaw in a firm line, Sesshoumaru readied both his whip and tokijin. One of the hardest fights of his life was about to begin.

A cloud of dust suddenly rose over the newly created battlefield. When it settled it was seen that Naraku and transformed into a giant mass of writhing tentacles.

"You think extra arms will help you Naraku?" scoffed Inuyasha while tightening his grip on tetsusaiga. "You're nothing against me."

Kagome held her breath. It looked like Inuyasha wasn't planning on simply distracting Naraku, but rather going straight for the kill. She let her breath out when he unleashed a quick wind scar. He wouldn't have done that if going for a kill. He knew it was pretty useless against a fully charged Naraku.

Sure enough, Naraku easily withstood the attack and soon began his own attack with his numerous tentacles. As quickly as Inuyasha would chop them off they would regenerate. But that was all right. Naraku's full attention was on Inuyasha, that was the important thing.

_Dammit miko, attack! We can't hold them off forever!_

Promptly snapping out of her daze Kagome sent a meaningful glance to her other friends. After seeing all of their battle ready poses, she notched an arrow and filled with as much of her miko power as she dared to use. The trademark smirk of Inuyasha then took the place of her calm features.

"Hey Kagura!" she called out. "Catch!" And with that she fired the arrow at the wind demoness who looked on with confusion plainly evident in her eyes.

_What are you playing at miko? You know that is easily dodged by me._

And sure enough Kagura deftly jumped out of the way. And landed directly in the path of the enraged wolf prince.

"You bitch!" snarled Kouga. "You're finally gonna die today. At last I can revenge my fallen comrades." Before Kagura would erect a proper defense Kouga had spun on one leg and kicked her viciously in the stomach. Following through with a few quick punches and jabs, he then flipped over her head to avoid getting hit by her wind.

"Is that all you have Kagura?" sneered the wolf demon. "Pitiful. But I shall nonetheless take pleasure in ripping your head from your neck."

Kouga's eyes suddenly went wide with pain and surprise. Kagura finally found a smirk of her own. Flicking her fan open again, she lazily cut Kouga's armor off with her razor wind before making a few deep gashes across his chest. "Well Kouga, what happened to your threats of revenge? Weren't you going to avenge your fallen comrades? And didn't you say something about beheading me? Or does someone have your soul?"

Arching his back, Kouga let out a small gasp of pain. It was the oddest of feelings, having your soul being forcibly removed from your body. He felt the very essence of who he was leaving him, and the more that left the more his body shut down on him. Soon he wouldn't be able to move a muscle. But his mind he still had at least for a little while longer. He would take advantage of that. Squeezing his eyes shut, he strengthened his mind as much as possible.

_Kagome! KAGOME!_

Kagome was nearly driven to her knees with the force of Kouga's invading mind. She had been busy purifying lesser demons that had begun spilling out of the surrounding forests when the fighting had started. She had been protecting Miroku and Sango while they battled Kohaku. But from the sound of it Kouga now desperately needed her.

Purifying a demon that had been trying to sneak up on Miroku, Kagome yelled for his attention. "Miroku! Kouga needs me. Can you and Sango handle this by yourself?"

Tersely nodding, Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out a small stack of his wards. They weren't as effective as Kagome's arrows, and wouldn't last long, but for now he could continue protecting Sango's back while she battled her brother. Flinging a ward on an approaching demon, Miroku eyed Naraku's wasps with hatred and disgust. He could have easily destroyed all of the lower demons in a minute if it weren't for them. Blocking another demon's incoming claws with his staff, he slapped a ward on its forehead and jumped back as the demon filled with light and burst into nothingness.

Kagome looked frantically at her two battling friends. Sango's entire focus was on her brother. But she needed to focus entirely on him. If not, Kohaku would easily find an opening and he wouldn't second-guess killing his sister like Sango would in killing him. What was frightening was now that she had stopped purifying demons even more had appeared and were quickly surrounding her friends. Filling one last arrow with her powers, she let it fly and cut a clear path through the demons, giving Miroku a little more room to work. He sent her a gratifying smile before she began searching for Kouga.

She had grown worried. Only a few seconds had passed since his first desperate calling of her name, but already she could barely feel his presence in her mind.

_Kanna's sucking out Kouga's soul. You must break her mirror._

Silently thanking the demon lord, Kagome continued her search with renewed vigor. She knew precious seconds had already been wasted, seconds in which Kouga could have lost the battle for his own soul. But the area was surrounded in dust from the numerous fights taking place. Any kind of visibility was severely limited.

_The shards! Sense the shards, dammit!_

Kagome could have cursed herself for sheer stupidity. Luckily for herself, and Kouga, Sesshoumaru was wise enough to keep tabs on everyone while continuing to fight Akki.

She located the wolf a moment later and sprinted to his aid. As she neared them she saw Kouga valiantly trying to hold onto his soul while Kagura continued to slash at him. Not even thinking, Kagome lunged at Kagura and placed both hands on the wind demoness's back. A bright light shone out of her hands and blasted Kagura violently off her feet. Sliding to a halt a few dozen feet away, Kagura lifted her head an inch off the ground then fell limp.

Breathing hard, Kagome stared down the soulless Kanna who had started fighting harder for Kouga's soul. While fighting for a soul she was defenseless against any other attacks.

Notching an arrow, Kagome let it fly into the mirror. Without surprise, the mirror absorbed it. In quick succession, Kagome fired three more, each filled with her miko powers. She saw Kouga slowly strengthen after each arrow was absorbed. The mirror was weakening.

Kanna was stuck between the hammer and the anvil. Release Kouga's soul and he would kill her right there. Continue to fight for his soul and the miko's arrows would shatter her mirror. Either way, she was finished.

Firing one more arrow, Kagome watched with satisfaction as a crack appeared in the center of the mirror. Traveling outward, the crack reached the rim and spread even further.

Kanna dropped her mirror and stared with blank eyes as Kouga's soul was returned to him. A moment later her head was rolling on the ground and her body falling to rest in a heap.

Catching his breath, Kouga looked from the decapitated girl, to his bloodied sword, to the shocked face of Kagome. Sheathing his sword, he frowned at the miko.

"I am sorry Kagome. I didn't wish for you to see something like that. But it had to be done."

Slowly shaking her head, Kagome recovered from her shock and gave Kouga a reassuring smile. "I'm just glad you're ok. But the others…we need to help them."

As if on cue, a bloodcurdling scream shook the air. Flinging Kagome onto his back, Kouga sped off to where the scream had originated. As they neared their destination something appeared off. They saw why a second later.

Miroku had unleashed his wind tunnel and was pulling in demons and poisoned wasps with equal rage. Kagome saw why. At his feet was the fallen demon exterminator, a deadly sickle protruding from her stomach. Kohaku was kneeling a dozen feet behind Miroku, his head bowed and tears streaming down his face.

_Sis…no…NO! I didn't want…I didn't mean…_

Kagome was heartbroken. Kohaku broke free from his imprisonment after he had already delivered the blow to Sango. Sango…Sango was hurt...

Letting out a strangled sob, Kagome jumped off Kouga's back and rushed to her friend's side. "Sango…Sango!" she cried through her tears. "Sango…no…what happened…?"

Turning her head painfully to Kagome, Sango smiled. "Kagome, Kohaku broke free before this. Soon after you left I got through to him…he began helping me and Miroku fight the other demons. Then…Naraku…took him over again…and…BASTARD!" she spat out so vehemently that spit sprayed out of her mouth.

Nodding, Kagome looked to Miroku's billowing robes. "Miroku," she cried. "No! You gotta stop…"

Violently shaking his head, Miroku yelled, "No, I'm the only thing keeping these demons away from Sango. I can't…I _won't_ stop."

Kagome saw the sweat streaming down his pain filled face. He wouldn't last much longer, sheknew he would fall soon.At the clang of two swords meeting, she turned her attention to Kouga.

The wolf had blocked the blow of the newly risen Kohaku, his eyes once again emotionless. Things had grown from bad to worse. Sango had fallen. Miroku was bound to fall soon. Kouga was already badly injured and now fighting Kohaku. And who knew how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were faring. Her heart suddenly filled with anger and the injustice of it all. Her friends didn't deserve death, and yet they were being given death anyways.

Squeezing Sango's hand tightly, Kagome stood up, her eyes narrowed with concentration. Grabbing her bow and an arrow, she readied her attack.

All her pain, all her anguish, all her despair, and most of all, all her love for her friends, flowed into that one arrow. She saw Miroku falter and the arrow exploded into a brilliant display of pure, white, light.

Her power and energy pulsed around her, a whirlwind of dirt and debris started at her feet and traveled up and around her body. And yet the arrow continued to grow into an even greater strength.

Miroku saw Kagome from the corner of his eye. He was awed by the power coming off her. But he couldn't hold the wind tunnel open any longer. He was completely spent. After how many wasps he had sucked in he was already doubtful about his own survival. But to keep it open risked it ripping and sucking in everything, friend and foe alike.

"Kagome," he mumbled, not able to get anything else out.

Nodding, Kagome said, "On three. One. Two. THREE!"

At the same time Miroku closed his fist and wrapped the rosary around it, Kagome fired her arrow.

It was brilliant. Utter brilliance that left Kagome's bow and shot forward into the surging mass of demons. Demons in the direct path of the arrow barely even knew what hit them before they were obliterated. As the arrow traveled through the swarm it would unleash rays of purification and cut swaths through the demons on either side of it. All in all it was a pretty impressive sight, no demon within ten feet of any purification ray survived.

Even the demons standing behind Kagome and out of harms way felt the strength of Kagome's attack. In fact, the only demons that survived were those behind her: Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Akki, and Kagura.

When the arrow's power finally died out the battlefield was frozen in silence. Everyone stared at the scene of destruction in front of the miko. Everything had simply vanished. It was a barren wasteland of destruction with not an ounce of movement coming from it.

Kagome blinked, let out a soft sigh, and then dropped to her knees. She hung her head in exhaustion, she was completely drained. At a tentative touch on her shoulder, she turned around to see Sango had inched her way towards her.

"Kagome," she whispered. "Are…are you ok?" Never before had Sango seen such power come from the younger girl. She wasn't sure if Kagome's body handled it without causing harm to itself.

Akki stared with coldness as the two girls, one unknowingly his mortal enemy, crawled into each other's arms to seek relief. He watched when as one they turned to the fallen monk; fresh tears evident in their eyes. He grew tired of the petty human emotions.

Sesshoumaru saw the attack a second too late. The slightest flicker of Akki's ears. A cold smirk filtering across the squirrel's otherwise emotionless face. Knowing he couldn't stop the attack from occurring, he took the next best course of action. He ran.

Kagome paused in aiding the monk when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of them. A moment later the demon lord's body was ripped apart by Akki's attack.

Seeing what was happening, Inuyasha chopped off a tentacle that had snaked around his ankle and unleashed a wind scar towards the hell squirrel. He nodded in grim satisfaction when Akki stopped attacking Sesshoumaru to dodge the majority of the attack. He watched his brother drop to one knee then immediately rise again with an eerie grace.

Returning Sesshoumaru's brief nod of thanks, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Naraku just in time to avoid getting stabbed through the chest. Every bit of him was screaming for him to go to Kagome. He needed to protect now that she was worn out. But he also realized the best way to protect her was to stay where he was, fighting Naraku away from her. And he also had to admit to himself, Sesshoumaru had just saved her life again. His brother also wouldn't let harm fall to Kagome as long as he was able to stop it. Pushing all thoughts of his Kagome being hurt to the back of his mind, he once again focused almost entirely on Naraku.

Pleased that Inuyasha hadn't come bursting over to check on Kagome, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and willed all control of his body back to him. He was bleeding profusely from several wounds and his spilled blood was causing his inner beast to want to become free. But to transform now would be detrimental, if not deadly, to their survival. With his eyes taking on the slightest of red tinges, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. In the blink of an eye he was behind Kohaku and holding the boy by his neck. He nicked the boy's neck with a claw and seeped a small amount of his poison into the fresh wound.

Gasping in pain, Kohaku kicked his legs out once then slumped over. When Sesshoumaru released him Kohaku dropped bonelessly to the ground and lay in an unmoving heap. From the distance he would hear the demon exterminator's cry of pain and hurt and betrayal.

He paid her no attention. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

Kouga stared with frozen shock at the demon lord. Then…bam. He killed Kohaku who had been standing harmlessly in front of him. He stiffened his shoulders and slowly walked past the dead boy. Sesshoumaru had to have known what he was doing. The dog demon wouldn't attack in a blind rage, besides, that attack had been too smooth, too calculated. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he was doing. He, Kouga, wouldn't question the boy's death. For now.

Kagome grasped Sango to her chest with fierce protectiveness as the older girl sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder. Too much. It was too much pain.

Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku had fallen. But Miroku and Sango were also down, and she knew she was rather useless now as well. Kouga was severely injured. Sesshoumaru was injured. Only Inuyasha remained untouched. But it was only a matter of time before he became injured as well. After all, the hard part of the fight was about to begin. In fact, it had begun. And it didn't look pretty.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga had teamed up against Akki and were barely holding the demonic squirrel at bay. In fact, it almost seemed like they took turns taking blows from the squirrel. Kouga was almost entirely drenched in his own blood. But everytime Akki would blast him off his feet he'd simply stand back up and try again. It wouldn't be long until he was too weak to make it to his feet again. Already she could see him faltering more and more on his feet, Kagura's attack had taken too much out of him. His wounds were too deep from her wind blades to be of much use against Akki.

Sesshoumaru fared a little better. He had grace left at least. But he still couldn't land a blow on the hell squirrel. Every time he'd get close Akki would throw up his shield to block tokijin from making contact. It was frustrating, yes, but also painful. He lost count the number of times Akki had touched him after blocking tokijin and bursting his skin open. He had numerous bloody welts over his body. Luckily the squirrel barely made it up to his knee so it was mostly his legs that were severely injured. His legs which he needed to run and dodge and attack with. Yes, he was slowly getting worn down. But Akki had already rendered him completely helpless once; Sesshoumaru wouldn't give the squirrel the pleasure of rendering him helpless twice.

It hurt Kagome watching Kouga and Sesshoumaru get torn apart from the squirrel. Kouga was bordering on exhaustion and Sesshoumaru was tired. They wouldn't be able to last much longer. Looking towards Inuyasha, she also grew worried. She could tell he was beginning to tire as well. It wouldn't be long. Wouldn't be long until one of Naraku's tentacles found its target and plunged into her hanyou's yielding flesh.

Setting her eyes into a fierce gaze of determination, she gently maneuvered Sango until her friend was lying alongside Miroku.

_Kagome…don't do it._

She locked eyes with Miroku and he sighed softly.

_Fine…but please, take care of yourself._

Nodding, Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows. True, she was spiritually depleted, but an arrow could still hurt even without her miko powers aiding it. She eyed both of the abominations until her eyes locked in on Akki.

Completely regardless of her own weakness to him, she walked steadily forward until she was outside the battle. No more. There would be no more pain.

* * *

And like that another chapter comes to a close. In good news, I know how most of next chapter will play out. In bad news...we're talking about me here. Me, who probably has one of the most erratic update schedules around. Uh...yeah, I have no comment on that. Hm, how about a thanks for all you readers still sticking with me even with my horrible updating? I quite appreciate it and will hopefully soon start repaying you guys for your patience by updating quicker. I only hope.

And yes...me, being a LOTR freak...stole this chapter title from a quote in Two Towers. Kudos to those who know where it's from.

And so marks the end of review responses within the chapter. FF has now officially outlawed them, and in fear of getting this story deleted, I shall not be doing them anymore. But I will start replying individually to reviews, especially if you have a question. So if you have a question, ask it, and I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible.

Thanks again guys for sticking with me. Next chapter will be up uh...sometime?


	33. The Last Stand

Another three months, and another update. Sorry guys. I'm horrible. But read this chapter! I am very excited to hear what you guys have to say about it. Go! Read! Read! Read!

* * *

**Mind Reader**

Chapter 33: The Last Stand

* * *

With a slow yet purposeful stride, Kagome made her way to the dangerous fight taking place in front of her. Her bow was grasped loosely in her left hand while her right dangled at her side. Her eyes full of fierce determination, Kagome stopped a few feet outside the danger zone.

As she stood there, Kouga took the full force of one of Akki's wind attacks. Blown completely off his feet, he slid to a halt besides Kagome. Looking at her with a bleary gaze, Kouga struggled back to his knees. Blood rained profusely from his hanging jaw and with a start Kagome realized it was broken.

_Kagome, get out of here! Please, I can't protect you right now._

Moisture became very apparent in the young miko's eyes as she knelt beside the struggling wolf. Brushing a cool hand across Kouga's brow she smiled gently. "Stop Kouga. If you continue on like this you'll die. Let me do my part now."

_No! He'll…he'll…kill you. I won't let that happen!_

"Trust me," whispered Kagome. "I know what I'm doing." Before Kouga could try and stop her she was back on her feet and walking closer to the demonic hell squirrel. Knowing she had no use for her bow she dropped it to the ground and shrugged out of her quiver.

_You foolish girl! Get away!_

Ignoring the rampantly cursing dog demon Kagome walked ever closer to the battle. She was close enough now to feel the tail ends of the ferocious wind attacks Akki continuously sent at Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly he was still able to dodge the majority of the attacks but he was wearing down fast.

_Miko, I mean it. Get back NOW! As much as I loathe admitting, we lose you and it's all over._

Sesshoumaru chanced a glance at Kagome and sent her a look that would have made much stronger demons run for cover. Unfortunately it only made the young miko harden her gaze even further. Cursing her for all he was worth Sesshoumaru switched Tokijin to his less bloodied left hand and went bearing down on Akki once again.

Forcing his sword down on the squirrel's ever-present shield he dropped to one knee and slashed at the shield with his right claws. When he made contact with the shield he called forth his lethal poison and sent it in waves at the shield.

The shield wasn't able to withstand both Tokijin and the poison's power and flickered out, leaving Akki unprotected for once.

Sesshoumaru smirked and thrust down hard with Tokijin. Akki met Sesshoumaru's smirk with one of his own and with a burst of speed he closed the gap between them. Placing his small hands against the much bigger demon's chest, Akki pushed.

Kagome couldn't stop the cry from bursting out of her throat. How could anyone survive what Akki just did to Sesshoumaru? For the demon squirrel didn't simply push against Sesshoumaru, no, he pushed _through_ the demon lord. Dark, swirling, deadly energy pulsated around Akki's hands. That same energy could be seen exploding behind Sesshoumaru, literally traveling through the helpless demon.

Without really thinking Kagome located her bow and grabbed an arrow from the dropped quiver. With the fluidness of one well used to archery, Kagome fired the arrow at Akki.

Sesshoumaru gazed with unfocused eyes as Akki dropped him and turned to face his new foe. Upon seeing that his savior was none other than Kagome he struggled to regain his feet all the while ignoring the great spikes of pain coursing through his body. He was never more grateful to the fact that he was a taiyoukai from an extremely powerful bloodline. Any lesser demon would have been decimated from that attack. As it were, the attack was very likely lethal, Sesshoumaru could feel that. But the important thing was that he wasn't rendered useless.

Akki turned his head to eye the struggling demon. So tedious. The silly creature didn't know when to give up. They were all willing to die for his one weakness. He hated mortals. Always driven by their hearts. Being led by your heart caused you to die. He would be sure to teach them that lesson today.

Another arrow bouncing off his newly created shield caused Akki to change his center of attention once again.

"You will _not_ touch him," spat out Kagome, a fiery rage burning in the depths of her eyes. "Your fight is now with me," she continued, being sure to keep her gaze averted to the side of Akki's head. It definitely wouldn't do to be fainting right now.

"You will die," stated Akki in his eerily deep voice.

And with that Kagome called forth all of her remaining miko powers. With the air crackling around her she raised her head, a smirk plastered firmly on her face. Then while Sesshoumaru and Kouga stared on in horror, she met Akki's gaze.

But unlike the previous times when she would freeze and then immediately faint, Kagome remained standing, defiantly narrowing her eyes while her smirk shifted into a thin line of fierce determination.

And then to the complete shock of everyone present on the battlefield, Akki squeaked. And then Inuyasha cursed.

Sesshoumaru looked and saw that with Inuyasha's attention being on Akki, Naraku had used it to his advantage to plunge a tentacle through Inuyasha's stomach.

Without removing her gaze, Kagome shouted out orders. "Go! Fight Naraku. I can keep Akki occupied for a little bit. Kill him, please, save Inuyasha. Kill Naraku."

_Hang on Kagome. I do not know what you are doing. But do not lose. I'll be back._

Sesshoumaru glanced one last time at the internally struggling Akki before going to his brother's aid. He was surprised to see the bloodied and broken wolf prince struggling to his feet as well. What came as an even bigger shock was Sango leaning on the fallen monk's staff while she limped her way to join them. She dragged her heavy boomerang behind her with her free hand.

"…Finish…quickly," groaned Kouga through his broken jaw. One hand was clamped tightly over a wound on his chest but he still looked willing to fight and destroy Naraku.

Sango made to reply when the injured hanyou slid to a halt at their feet. She watched as her friend painfully made his way back to his feet to join his other three hurt friends.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha the moment regained his footing.

Sesshoumaru sighed before responding. "She's fighting Akki," he stated calmly. "We must finish Naraku quickly before she loses."

"She's WHAT!" exploded Inuyasha, his eyes flashing in anger. How could they? How could they leave Kagome by herself with Akki? Didn't they realize she could die?

"There is nothing you can do Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru. "It appears their minds are locked. We can do nothing until one triumphs."

"Kill Akki now," seethed Inuyasha. "That bastard is preoccupied so kill him!"

"And leave Kagome with very probable brain damage?" retorted Sesshoumaru. "Think for once Inuyasha. Their minds are _locked_. To kill one is to seriously harm the other. No, the foolish girl is on her own right now."

"She's keeping Akki occupied so we can concentrate on Naraku," interjected Sango. "So rather than arguing while Kagome weakens let's just kill him."

"Coming," Kouga managed to say while he eyed the beast before him with clear distaste. He let his grasp on the sheath of his sword loosen until the weapon fell to the ground. He preferred his fists. Bloodied and broken he was, beaten he was not.

Inuyasha glanced at his three friends. In all likelihood they were about to go their deaths. Exhausted, injured, worried about Kagome, this was no way to enter the final battle against Naraku. And if by chance they were fortunate enough to kill the evil hanyou it was still very likely at least one of them would fall with him. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. If he was to go out now so be it. Kagome knew he loved her.

"Fight with everything you have left," said Sesshoumaru.

A writhing mass of tentacles approached them. A head grinning in anticipation of an easy victory sat atop them.

"This is your final chance to make your revenge against Naraku."

Sango lowered her body and prepared hiraikotsu for one final flight. She wished Miroku was with her but he was incapacitated with the wasps' venom.

"Kagome has given us this last opportunity to fight. Do not let her down."

Kouga wiped the blood from his eyes and sat on the balls of his feet. He was ready for one last charge for the woman he would always love.

"Are you ready little brother?" asked Sesshoumaru softly.

"Let's beat the shit out of him," answered Inuyasha gruffly. Inuyasha once again brandished tetsusaiga. "Naraku! You have lived for far too long. You're finished today."

"Now, GO!" yelled Sesshoumaru ferociously.

And with that shout Sango let hiraikotsu fly. Without waiting for it to return to her she followed her friends in the charge against Naraku.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pursued the giant boomerang. Both were breathing much heavier than was safe for the upcoming fight. Yet the nearly identical bloodthirsty smirks could be found on both their faces. Oh yes, the dog demon brothers were perilously close to death. But this would not stop them from enjoying the prospect of murdering the foul hanyou before them. Even if they had to do it together.

Kouga and Sango flanked the two brothers. Neither could take the brunt of Naraku's attack yet they knew if Naraku was distracted enough they could land a blow that could help turn the fight in their favor.

Hiraikotsu reached Naraku first. The boomerang was easily knocked back but as soon as it was the snarling faces of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru greeted Naraku. The brothers began hacking off tentacles with their weapons but the moment one would fall off another would grow to take its place. Soon the brothers were back-to-back fighting with everything they had to simply stay alive.

Sango and Kouga began methodically cutting off tentacles surrounding their friends. Yet neither could make progress in the direction of the brothers.

They were losing. No matter how hard they fought the tentacles kept coming. Something drastic had to be done or soon one of them fall. And once one fell the fight would be over. Evil would triumph. The world would plunge into darkness simply because one of the four remaining fighters had fallen.

The wolf demon chanced a glance at the miko. Seeing his dear friend brought to her knees as she still continued the internal struggle against Akki, he made up his mind. In war sacrifices had to be made.

Kouga lashed out and with a quick succession of punches and claws he cleared the surrounding area of tentacles. Then without giving them time to grow back he ran for Inuyasha. He frantically dodged the writhing mass of tentacles. Many still found their mark on Kouga's body, one even managing to pierce through his shoulder. But through it all Kouga did not ease off on his speed even by a fraction.

Upon reaching Inuyasha, Kouga slowed enough to grab the hanyou by the upper arm yielding tetsusaiga. Without paying any heed to the surprised yell Inuyasha gave, Kouga pushed himself harder than he had in his entire life to literally climb over the tentacles while bringing a confused hanyou with him. Kouga's muscles were screaming out in pain and agony yet the wolf prince continued his mad dash, all the while using his body to shield Inuyasha from the brunt of the attack.

Digging his free hand into a tentacle, Kouga braced his feet against the same tentacle and with a tightening of his muscles launched himself straight into the air, his free arm outstretched to block as many blows as possible.

When the wolf prince and hanyou cleared the mass below them Kouga grabbed Inuyasha with both his hands. Then quickly locating Naraku's head Kouga spent the last of his energy to throw Inuyasha at the evil hanyou. As soon as Inuyasha left his grasp Kouga closed his eyes and fell with a sickening crash to the ground.

Finally realizing what Kouga had in mind, Inuyasha straightened his body, and keeping tetsusaiga pointed in front of him, he made a clear path to Naraku's head.

One tentacle reached out to block him but Inuyasha promptly removed it. However, this pushed him slightly off course and rather than hitting Naraku in the head tetsusaiga stabbed him through the chest.

With a piercing cry Naraku gathered all his tentacles and used them to push tetsusaiga and Inuyasha away from him.

Inuyasha crashed into the ground but came to a grinding halt when he ran into his brother's legs. Breathing harshly, he gladly took the offered hand and was brought back to his feet. Leaning heavily on tetsusaiga Inuyasha watched the screaming hanyou through tired eyes. He just wanted it to end.

Naraku reverted back to his original form where everyone could plainly see the gashing wound in his chest. No one was prepared for what happened next.

"Akki!" yelled Naraku, his eyes brimming with hatred, "You foul squirrel! Can you not handle even a simple human girl? Is the devil's underling so pathetic? Finish her off and help me!"

Inuyasha and Sango couldn't stop their cries when Akki's eyes darkened considerably and then with a slight whimper Kagome closed her eyes and collapsed. Before Inuyasha could rush to her side Akki had appeared beside Naraku.

Sesshoumaru quietly unclenched his fist, which had been his only reaction to Kagome falling. This was not good.

Sango joined the two brothers to await the death that was sure to be dealt. They had given it a good run but it appeared their luck had officially run out.

Inuyasha gripped tetsusaiga almost as if he were trying to meld his hand with the hilt. He could feel his internal demon lusting to be set free. That squirrel had hurt his Kagome. How dare he!

"Ah, I see you aren't as weak as you made yourself out to be," sneered Naraku. "Now that you've finally rid us of that pestering miko see if you can't extinguish the rest of them."

"I achieved my revenge," said Akki in his gravelly voice. "I care not about the others."

Sesshoumaru spread his arms across Inuyasha and Sango. He was sure they wouldn't try to start a fight, but one could never be too cautious with his hardheaded brother. He was slightly taken aback when Sango took advantage of his newly opened side to lean against him. But upon feeling her quivering body and how she looked ready to drop from exhaustion he allowed her to remain.

His brother wasn't faring much better. As the seconds passed Inuyasha leaned more and more on tetsusaiga, which he had put back on the ground, when Akki began talking. One eye was almost completely shut because of a wicked gash over it and the other he had given up on wiping the blood that continuously dripped into it from a deep cut on his forehead. And then there was the hole in his stomach. Yes, Inuyasha looked close to collapse as well.

And Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't any better. In fact, if he were tempted to push Sango away it would be because he could barely stand up himself and not because he did not wish to help her. His clothes were in tatters, his armor was beat to shreds and barely remaining on, and his once pristine white hair looked more like it belonged on a stray mutt than a great taiyoukai. Twigs, leaves, dirt, and even blood was spread haphazardly through it. To take on both Naraku and Akki would be deadly for all.

Naraku turned, his eyes full of rage, to Akki. "Do you think I care that you 'care not about the others'? Of course I don't! Now kill the rest!"

Sango was quite unnerved by the eerie grin that suddenly appeared on Akki's face. She had seen it before. Yet this time it wasn't directed at her and her friends.

Without warning the demonic squirrel brought his shield back up to full strength. Then while still facing Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sango, he spoke.

"I do not work for you Naraku. How dare you try to order me around as if I were naught but a servant. I long ago removed myself from servitude. You would do well to remember that."

"How DARE you speak to me like that you ungrateful rodent! I saved you from an earlier death and this is how you repay me? Do not forget that I am Naraku. Most of the shikon jewel is in my possession. _You _would do well not to anger _me_."

This time Akki turned to face the hanyou. His eyes went from the dark and dangerous red from before to a surprisingly gentle shade of red.

Sango instinctually drew back when she caught sight of Akki's eyes. In a being this evil it was bound to be dangerous for him to look so cheerful. Oh yes, blood would be spilled. It was just a matter of whose blood it would be.

"Do not trifle with the devil's own handiwork," said Akki, "For he does not take kindly to insults."

"Oh shit," breathed Inuyasha quietly. Sesshoumaru silently agreed to that awe-inspiring opinion of the situation.

"You fool!" spat Naraku. "Kill them. You think they will let you walk away after killing that girl? They will hunt you down. Now, I command you to kill them!"

And with that one command Akki lunged.

Sesshoumaru drew in a sharp breath.

Sango closed her eyes.

Inuyasha bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

And Naraku screamed. One had never heard Naraku scream so loud. And one had definitely witnessed the powerful hanyou beg for mercy. For in between his bloodcurdling screams one could just barely make out the tiny sobs of 'please' and 'stop' and 'no more'. And if one squinted tears could have been said to be streaming down Naraku's face.

There were but five witnesses to this great event. Three of them, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sango, would not even be able to lend a guess at just what Akki did to Naraku. They could say the squirrel had landed on Naraku's chest and after gripping the hanyou by his neck the screams had begun. But they could see nothing else. No blood, no cuts, not even any limbs being hacked off to warrant such screams could be seen. It was utterly baffling.

Akki was yet another witness. And if you wished to find him and interview the demonic squirrel then no one would stop you. But it would not be strongly encouraged to seek this squirrel out. For one so easily provoked to deliver such raw pain to an individual would not respond kindly to unwanted questions. And his methods of torturing Naraku would be unwanted, that you can almost be sure of. For he would relish in letting you experience exactly what Naraku went through.

And of course there was one last witness.

Akki deftly jumped off of Naraku and landed behind the hanyou. Without a backwards glance he left the battle site.

For yes, Naraku was your last witness. After all, who better to describe the pain Akki can bring upon a person than a victim of such pain? But you could question all you wanted and never receive a single answer from the mute hanyou.

Naraku collapsed to the ground.

For you see, Naraku was dead.

* * *

So, did I manage to surprise any of you? Who all thought Akki would be the one to kill Naraku? Now I'm thinking one, maybe two, chapters are left. Most likely looking at just an epilogue. But never fear! For I have a surprise for you guys. Just check back in with the next (most likely last) chapter of Mind Reader. Hope to have it in a reasonable amount of time this time around. Thanks for reviewing, keep 'em coming, I love them all! And please! I am dying to hear what you all thought of this chapter. I quite liked it, especially the final part (and I'm fond of the last line) and I'm really eager to hear what you guys thought. 


	34. THe Final Struggle

How odd, less than 2 weeks for an update. But this is a rather somber chapter so don't be expecting many humorous scenes. Sorry! But it had to be done. Hope you enjoy.

Oh yes, this chapter shall be dedicated to Aliryn for her wonderful reviews. And because I'm just too nice a person, I also dedicate this story to those who have been with me since the beginning, or at least a really long time. I would take the time to list them but you know what, that would require me to think. And I prefer not thinking. So you know who you are. Those who did not give up on me even with my horrible updating schedule! This chapter is for you! And well...anyone else who wishes to read it as well. I'm not gonna stop you. Ok, I'll stop now.

_And now, a message from Akki:_

_Why does everyone hate me? Don't you realize I was just misunderstood? I was never loved growing up, I had no choice but to turn dark and nasty and evil! What? You want me dead? Well guess what? Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries! Hah! I fart in your general direction!_

Um, sorry about that guys. I couldn't tear him away from Monty Python last night. He really is kind of cute once you get past his whole "I'm evil! The devil trained me! I can kill you! I want to kill you!" thing going on. Hm, ok you're right, he isn't very cute. But he makes a good guard squirrel.

**

* * *

Mind Reader**

Chapter 34: The Final Struggle

* * *

_Last time:_

_Akki deftly jumped off of Naraku and landed behind the hanyou. Without a backwards glance he left the battle site._

_For yes, Naraku was your last witness. After all, who better to describe the pain Akki can bring upon a person than a victim of such pain? But you could question all you wanted and never receive a single answer from the mute hanyou._

_Naraku collapsed to the ground._

_For you see, Naraku was dead.

* * *

_

It was silent. For what could be said? When your biggest enemy, the one who strikes fear even within those who fight, suddenly perishes, what is there that can be said?

A simple 'congratulations' to that who finally killed Naraku would not be deemed appropriate. For the one who finally rid them of the abomination also took one of their own. A trade-off if you will, Naraku for Kagome. But ask any of the three still standing warriors and each would say the same. They would rather fight Naraku a thousand times over then lose their young miko.

For even Sesshoumaru had been fully ensnared by the persona that was Kagome. In the beginning he would not have thought twice about leaving her for death. In truth, he would have killed her without a seconds glance before this adventure began. But now…no, the great and stoic demon lord could not bear to think of the gentle and loving girl of being dead. She gave him a chance. When no one else would have given him a chance she did. She was the only one, aside from Sango to a slight extent, who trusted him enough to actually joke around with him. It was incredible. But it was the first time in his long life in which he had an individual completely and utterly trust in him. Yes, he had Rin…but Rin was naught but a child. He took her in and protected her; any child would have begun to trust him without knowing differently. But Kagome knew how bloodthirsty he was, knew he used to live solely to spill others blood. Yet she trusted him nonetheless. And now the girl was dead? No, it was unthinkable. Yet…true?

And then there were the other fallen: Kouga and Miroku. The monk had taken in an incredible amount of poisoned wasps. Was there even the slightest chance of his survival? And then there was the wolf.

Inuyasha looked to his fallen comrade with newfound respect. To the end Kouga had fought with all his strength, all his willpower, all his loyalty to Kagome. He had fallen helping the man he lost Kagome to. Inuyasha could plainly see the battered and broken body of the wolf prince. The strong demon was drenched in his own blood, bones were broken, the side of his face was smashed, holes in his body where tentacles were ruthlessly plunged through. He was crushed; there was no mistaking it. Kouga was dead.

Inuyasha silently asked for Kouga's forgiveness. If only had had been able to reach Naraku sooner the wolf just might still be alive. But now…not a single breath stole out of the wolf's lips.

Feeling his heart tightening, Inuyasha averted his gaze from Kouga's body. He would honor his selfless friend later. But at the moment he had slightly more important matters to attend to.

At long last dropping his sword, Inuyasha took a few uneasy steps towards Kagome. His balanced faltered for a moment, stumbling, Inuyasha righted himself. Swallowing bile that had risen in this throat, he took a few more steps. As he drew closer to the miko his speed quickened until he was nearly running. Upon reaching her dropped to his knees.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Inuyasha placed it on Kagome's forehead. Rubbing a clawed thumb across it, he slowly traced her face down to her lips. Resting his thumb against them, he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. A quick breath against his thumb told him one thing.

"She's alive," he said in disbelief. Then, "She's alive!" he called out to Sango and his brother in barely contained relief.

Sango had to see for herself. Holding her still bleeding stomach from where Kohaku had harmed her, she made her way to her sister. Dropping heavily beside Inuyasha she took one of Kagome's heads within her own. "Alive," she breathed.

Gathering Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha sat back and began to imperceptibly rock her back and forth. Breathing in the rich scent of her hair he felt a slight trickle leave his eyes. He was crying. So what. Kagome was alive.

Sango raised her eyes from Kagome when a shadow fell across her. Looking up, she saw Sesshoumaru standing before her. He had the monk held loosely in his arms.

As a strangled sob left her throat Sango jumped up and placed shaky hands on Miroku's chest. A heartbeat. She looked at Sesshoumaru, the question plainly evident in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru held her gaze even as he quietly knelt and placed the monk on the ground. Sango's eyes fell to the glistening hilt of Tenseiga. Fresh blood was coating the handle. Realization dawned on her when she saw the bloodied palms of Sesshoumaru. "Thank you," she whispered.

Rising to his feet Sesshoumaru nodded before walking away.

Kneeling beside Miroku, Sango bent over his body. Grasping his head between both her hands she lowered her head and brushed her lips against his unresponsive ones. Just this once. Just this once she would crave the man groping her. Would welcome it with eager arms. True, Sesshoumaru brought him back. But Tenseiga couldn't eradicate all traces of the wasps' poison. There was still the chance too much was left and her monk could die. If that happened then no matter how many times Sesshoumaru swung his sword Miroku wouldn't come back.

When the now familiar shadow once again passed over her, Sango looked up. Her eyes looked stricken. "Ko…ha…ku?" she stammered. "But…I thought…?"

"Poisoned," answered Sesshoumaru. "I did not kill him. An antidote can be made for him if we get back to Kaede's in time." Kneeling down, Sesshoumaru placed Kohaku on the ground beside Miroku. Now there was just one more to take care of. Hopefully he still had enough energy to make Tenseiga answer to his will.

Sango watched as Sesshoumaru walked over to the wolf prince. He withdrew his sword and began slashing at unknown beings before him. Many times he came dangerously close to cutting Kouga but never once did he falter.

Regaining her footing, Sango joined the demon lord when she saw him begin to sweat profusely. "What's wrong?" she asked upon reaching him.

"Too many," answered Sesshoumaru. "I'm too weak," he added bluntly. His eyesight began to darken around the edges even as he struck the demons wrestling with Kouga's life with newfound fervor. He couldn't fail. It was unallowable. Naraku died. No one else was supposed to die. _No one._ He finally found those he could trust. He would not lose one now. He_ wouldn't._

Tenseiga began to hum loudly and then with a very discernible jump it burst into light. Sesshoumaru almost dropped the sword in his shock but managed to tighten his grip and hold on. Narrowing his eyes he gave as much of his own remaining energy he dared to his sword. Then with one strong downward swing he brought down Tenseiga. This time he made contact with Kouga's chest. But rather than Tenseiga piercing flesh, the sword bathed Kouga's body in a soft glow.

The demon's covered their eyes from the light and jumped back from the shield protecting the wolf demon. With one final glare towards the demon lord, they demon's vanished.

And Kouga gave a lurching gasp.

As Sango watched specks of blood tainted the wolf's lips. He was having a difficult time with the simple concept of breathing.

For much like Miroku, Kouga was not saved. He was merely given a slight reprieve from death. If the wolf prince truly wished to experience life again, true life, not this fake imitation of it, he needed help. Immediately. For if he did not receive this much needed assistance he would never experience anything besides pain for the rest of his days. Death did not enjoy being cheated out of a life. Especially one so firmly in its grasp as Kouga's was. Death would show its anger through Kouga's pain, his cries, his tears; it would gain its final revenge when Kouga pled for death.

Sesshoumaru sagged to one knee. He was spent. Completely and utterly spent. Everything he had left went into bringing Miroku and Kouga back. Yet if they didn't get those two help all his exertion would mean nothing. They would still die. This time it was Sesshoumaru the shadow fell across. He looked up.

Inuyasha stood before him, the unconscious form of Kagome held gently within his arms. His brother shifted Kagome to one arm to offer his newly freed one to Sesshoumaru.

One part of him reviled the thought of his hanyou brother offering him help. After all, _he_ was the demon, _he_ was lord of the western lands, _and he_ did not need help from a lowly hanyou. His filthy half-brother no less. It wished to sneer at Inuyasha, ridicule his weak brother for not even being able to kill one simple hanyou. It wished to rip the pathetic human girl from his grasp and stamp out what little life she had left. Humans, they were weak, they were pathetic, they were nothing but dirt, not even fit to be stepped upon.

Sesshoumaru grasped Inuyasha's hand and allowed himself to be brought back to his feet. That part of him was dead. His brother proved his worth. Kagome proved her worth. The monk and wolf went so far as to die to prove their worth. Sango was stabbed in the stomach by her brother and had continued fighting. She had proved her worth.

Sesshoumaru was weak. He had been beat down, could barely stand, and yet no one laughed. No one scorned him because he was a full demon and yet he was still brought close to death. He finally knew it, his heart finally closed the matter. He had friends.

* * *

The next couple of days were nothing but a blue for the three struggling comrades. There were three of them still conscious: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sango. All were weak, all were tired, and all wanted nothing more than to collapse into the blissful state of sleep. 

Yet they were carrying four others with them: Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Kohaku.

Sango could only manage to carry Kohaku. She had bandaged her stomach as best she could, but it hurt, oh god, how it hurt. It hurt to breathe, to stand, to walk. And she was trying to carry both Hiraikotsu and her brother. Most of the time she was walking in a daze. The daze of a person who had pushed all conscious thought to the back of their mind so the immense pain would not destroy them.

She tried to keep her brother from dragging on the ground. So tried, she tried so hard. But with her boomerang on her back she had no choice but to either cradle him in her arms or hold him around the waist and drag his feet.

He was too big to be cradled. And even if he weren't her wounded stomach wouldn't have allowed something to be set against it. So she had no choice. One of his arms was slung over her shoulders, one of her arms wound around his waist. She slouched. His feet dragged. She cried.

The demon brothers cared for the other three. Kagome stayed in Inuyasha's gentle hold the whole time. He kept his precious cargo bundled protectively against his chest. He wouldn't allow anymore harm to befall her. Not while he still stood.

Kouga remained in Sesshoumaru's hold. His injuries were grievous; to treat him roughly would have led to certain death. So Sesshoumaru kept the wolf prince cradled to his chest. Sesshoumaru was too tired to be embarrassed. A demon lord, carrying a wolf prince as if he were naught but a sick child to be cared for. It was a scene to be laughed upon, spit upon, yet Sesshoumaru was too tired to care.

The brothers traded off Miroku. The monk was continuously shifted from Sesshoumaru's back to Inuyasha's back, and then returning to the demon lord. When one would tire they would stop to trade off. It was vicious cycle for neither could really handle the added strain. Times between the switches began to shorten. Soon their entire pace slowed.

Sango couldn't stop. She couldn't stop the fall that was occurring. Collapsing to her knees she could not stop herself from releasing Kohaku. Her brother dropped to the ground in the heap. She had dropped her brother.

"Kohaku," she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I…it's just too much. Too much…"

Sesshoumaru looked to his brother. Inuyasha had knelt to the ground by Sango to slide the monk off his back. He placed Kagome on the ground.

"Sango," he spoke softly.

Sango wasted no time in flinging her arms around Inuyasha's waist and burying her face in his chest.

Inuyasha gently unhooked Hiraikotsu from Sango's back and slid the giant boomerang to the ground. When he wrapped his own arms around her he was dismayed to find that she was bleeding. In fact, her back was one solid coat of blood. It was too much pain for a human to handle, even one so strong as Sango. But she had been trying so hard to be strong; she had been trying so hard to keep up a demon and a hanyou. Sango knew the lives of her friends were at stake. She would push herself to the brink of death, and even over it, if she could help save them.

Inuyasha cautiously tightened his arms as much as he dared around the distraught girl. He wasn't used to offering comfort. Yet this whole trip had brought out different aspects of each person's personality. Most unusual of all was his brother. Yes, his brother had been acting civil to them for quite some time now. But now, now he was almost acting like he cared.

Inuyasha's belief about his brother was further intensified when he put Kouga on the ground and stood back up.

"It would be wise to rest here for awhile," stated Sesshoumaru. "We cannot afford to push ourselves too hard."

Inuyasha's eyes followed his brother as he disappeared into the surrounding woods. A few minutes later he came back, bearing a few rabbits.

Without a word Sesshoumaru built a fire and set to preparing the meat. Dusk was fast approaching and it would be nice to have some light as well as cooked meat.

"We must bandage your wounds," said Sesshoumaru as he turned the meat over the fire. "You cannot afford to lose any more blood."

Pushing herself out of Inuyasha's hold, Sango nodded. "We have no bandages though," she thought to say. She had cut off the middle part of demon exterminator's clothing as well as the arms of it to bandage her stomach the first time. But there was nothing left to be cut off that could function as a bandage.

Without a word Sesshoumaru untied the sash from his waist and passed it off to Sango. He placed his swords behind him, as now he had nothing to hold them with.

"Thank you," said Sango gratefully. After the demon lord's curt nod Sango gingerly rose to her feet and disappeared into the surrounding woods. She returned ten minutes later, still looking hurt and tired, but at least the bleeding was being contained. Hopefully it would stop entirely.

A few minutes later the meat was done and Sesshoumaru doled it out. They ate in silence then once finished with their portions they went about trying to coax food down their unconscious friend's throats.

"Water?" asked Sango.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "There is none close to here. I am sorry."

Shrugging hers shoulders, Sango smoother the hair out of Miroku's eyes. Water would have been most welcomed, but she could wait until tomorrow.

"Now rest," commanded Sesshoumaru. "We must not linger long."

Not one to argue, Sango laid against the monk's still side and soon drifted off to sleep.

"We must watch her," said Sesshoumaru. "She will push herself into death if we let her."

Inuyasha met Sesshoumaru's gaze and nodded. Then reaching out a tentative hand he hesitantly placed it on Sango's stomach. When she didn't wake he grew bolder he lifted her torn clothing to reveal the bloodied bandage. Quickly lifting it, he stared at her wound, Sesshoumaru moving so he could also peer at it.

Once again Inuyasha felt bile rise up in his throat. "She shouldn't," he groaned. "She shouldn't…she's going to kill herself," he finished in agony. Up until this point he never fully realized how much Sango's death would affect him. Sure, he trusted her, he looked after her, but he never fully appreciated just what she brought to the group. Inner strength, she was severely wounded yet she fought Naraku. Unwavering loyalty, Kohaku had been under Naraku's control for so long and yet she refused to give up on him. Selflessness, she was about to walk herself into death to save her friends. A friend, a sister, a role model for Kagome. And Inuyasha just realized how important she was at this point.

He never realized how bad her wound was until this point. But what he saw…never would he have dreamed Sango would be capable of moving with this wound. And here she was, walking, and carrying her brother no less.

It still oozed blood. It would always ooze blood. Unless if Kaede could help her in time Sango would bleed to death. The wound was a jagged circle, jagged from a sickle being ruthlessly forced in by Kohaku and then pulled out by Sango herself. It was in the dead center of her abdomen, the wound plunged through muscles sorely needed for any movement whatsoever. These muscles were destroyed, cut off from each other; they were unable to fully function to help Sango. And blood was supposed to be red, was it not? Yet her wound was black. Black, the color of despair, of ravaging pain, of death. If he wished to Inuyasha could have probed three of his fingers easily into her wound. He did nothing other than tightly replacing the bandage and lower her shirt.

"I…I…We can't linger here," was finally drawn from Inuyasha. "We need Kaede. We need help."

"We have no help," whispered Sesshoumaru into the fire.

And finally, finally, Inuyasha drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

Sesshoumaru could see Inuyasha's shaking shoulders and knew his brother was silently crying. He internally wondered if it was worth it. If all this pain and agony and anguish was really worth the life of one terrible hanyou. They could have stayed one stop ahead of Naraku and Akki rather then chasing after them.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists and shook those thoughts from his mind. There was no choice. There never had been a choice. Once Kagome and Akki became inextricably linked their fates had been tied. But if Sesshoumaru didn't seek them out he would never have become involved.

Did he regret his decision? Did he truly regret coming across the fallen squirrel in that clearing so long ago? He looked towards his brother, still silently grieving even within the presence of his demon brother. His eyes slowly roved the makeshift camp, stopping at each figure as they came across it.

No, no he did not regret his choice. Trust was something hard earned. He trusted them, they trusted him. He would have it no other way.

Long into the night Sesshoumaru kept his silent vigilance. He monitored the others to be sure no one's health dropped too much. His brother finally drifted off to sleep, holding the body of the miko close to his chest. Sesshoumaru stared at the dying flames. No, his friends would not flicker out like this fire. He would see to it himself..

* * *

The remainder of the trip was that of those who knew death waited if they ever gave up. When one would falter another would be there to pick them up again. 

It was on the second day that the great demon lord finally fell.

They had been walking like they always had. Sango was now only carrying her boomerang and Sesshoumaru's swords. Sesshoumaru had Kouga and Kohaku.

She was following him when he fell. One step he was fine, the next he laid on the ground, both Kouga and Kohaku laying beside him.

Sango released a strangled cry and rushed to his side. Inuyasha reached them a second later and helped Sango roll the dog demon over.

Sesshoumaru's brow glistened with sweat and his breath hitched. His chest stopped moving.

Panicking, Inuyasha leaned Sesshoumaru against him and pounded on his back. "Breathe Sesshoumaru! Dammit, breathe you big coward! You can't let your weak hanyou brother outlive you, can you?"

With a shudder Sesshoumaru took a breath. And another. His breathing was erratic at best, but he was breathing.

Both Inuyasha and Sango let out identical sighs of relief.

"You ungrateful ass. That was entirely uncalled for," griped Inuyasha while laying Sesshoumaru back on the ground. "I don't like feeling worried about you. Make sure it never happens again."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time my body feels like giving up."

Inuyasha almost jumped and ran. "You…you're awake?"

Smirking weakly, Sesshoumaru carefully sat back up. "Sorry to disappoint."

Sputtering indignantly, Inuyasha said, "But you weren't even breathing! How can you be awake already? Well shit, forget that. What the hell happened?"

"Akki's attack must have done more damage than I originally thought," answered Sesshoumaru heavily. "Apparently him pushing that much energy through me tore apart my insides more than I thought it could. We have no more time to waste. I'm failing. I don't know how much longer I can keep this going." Pulling Kohaku's arms around his neck and lifting Kouga back into his arms, he stood up. "Let's go."

Without waiting for any objections, Sesshoumaru continued walking.

Inuyasha gazed after his brother as gathered Kagome and Miroku and stood up as well. It seemed Sango wasn't the only one pushing themselves to the death to save the others.

* * *

The next day they finally caught sight of Kaede's village. The trip took five days when before it had only taken two. It was amazing all were still alive. 

Inuyasha was truly the only one in a relatively stable condition. And that wasn't saying much as he had a hole in his abdomen and several other major wounds. But his demon blood kept him going.

The group laboriously made their way into the village. Kaede's hut had fallen so they did not know where to go to find the elderly healer.

Kaede was tending to a sick child with Rin aiding her when Shippo flew up to her.

"Kaede!" he cried frantically, "They've returned!" Shippo didn't have time to say there were injuries before Kaede abruptly stood up and stalked away. She ignored the kitsune's frantic pleas as she grumbled under her breath.

"That ungrateful demon is going to pay for what he did. Destroys my home, takes off, and then comes back! How dare he! Not even a word before he left. He's going to build me a new home, oh yes, I'll see to it that…"

Kaede's angry tirade broke off when she caught sight of the returning fighters. All of them looked like death warmed over.

When Sesshoumaru caught her eyes with his emotionless face she gasped. It wasn't his normal emotionless face, no, this one was completely dead.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kaede and then to the crumbled remains of her hut. "Sorry," he whispered before finally giving in to the darkness and collapsing to the ground.

And when the piercing cry of "Sesshoumaru-sama!" broke the air Kaede lost all anger she held for the demon lord.

'Let him be alive,' she silently begged. When she saw Sango shivering where she stood, Kohaku and Kouga still on the ground from where Sesshoumaru dropped them, Kagome pale in Inuyasha's arms, Miroku barely breathing, and Inuyasha with a hole in his stomach and one eye barely opened, she ran as fast as she could to them. 'Oh God, let them all be alive.'

* * *

And like that, chapter 34 comes to a close. I realize you didn't learn much about anyone. Uh...I really meant to get to the village in this chapter and then continue on from there. But I just couldn't stop writing about their journey. It's Inu/Sess/Sango bonding! But anyways, I know last time I said this would be the last chapter. But as you can see, I lied. So expect one more chapter. Then...I think it will be over. As always, please review! I am campaigning for long reviews. Why you ask? Because Akki is threatening me with a pointy stick. He wishes to hold conversations with you guys. So for the sake of me not getting stabbed with a pointy stick, could you talk to this demented squirrel? Ow! Shitty squirrel, I told them to talk to you, now stop ow! stabbing me. I mean it, I'll take that stick and roast you over a campfire with it. 

Hm, pardon me guys. I got a demented hell squirrel who just ran into my dorm's hallway. I must go fetch him before he gets me kicked out by killing people. See you in the next chapter!


	35. The Loss of a Mind

And here it is! The moment you have all been waiting for! The final chapter of Mind Reader! After 2 years, 100,000 words, and lots of procrastination, it is finally complete! Bet you thought this never would have happened, eh? Well, I hope you enjoy. Some important author notes are at the end, so I hope you'll read them. Now, on to the final chapter!

* * *

** Mind Reader**

Chapter 35: The Loss of a Mind

* * *

The last week would be one Kaede wished to never repeat. It was hard, grueling, constant work to keep everyone alive. 

She should have lost Kouga, she should have lost Sesshoumaru, she should have lost Miroku, and she did lose Sango.

It was the fourth day after the beaten warriors had returned. Kaede had immediately gone to find a villager who would donate their hut for her use. Many were willing to give their hut up; Kaede had simply chosen the largest one available.

Never had she been more grateful for that one day so very long ago when Kagome had given her a few medical books from her age. Almost all of the procedures were too complicated for Kaede to even attempt to follow, but what proved most useful were the diagrams.

She had quickly found a series of diagrams of the stomach region when she went to work on Sango. She had to sew Sango up from the inside to give the demon exterminator even a chance at survival.

Infection rapidly grabbed hold of the young woman. Sango spent the next few days mumbling incoherently as she writhed in pain. Her face became pale, gaunt, and heavy bags formed under her eyes. Everything Kaede managed to force down Sango was promptly thrown back up.

But like previously mentioned, it was the fourth day.

Kaede had been forcing medicine down Miroku's throat when Sango began gasping for air.

Inuyasha was at Sango's side a second later, desperately begging her to hold on. It was such an uncharacteristic move for Inuyasha that Kaede had momentarily been frozen.

When Sango took one last shuddering breath and then no more Kaede unfroze and rushed to the girl's side. No matter what she did Sango would not breathe.

Kaede had been shocked when a harsh 'move' was uttered. Looking up, she had seen a haggard Sesshoumaru standing there, Tenseiga drawn at his side.

Sesshoumaru had been slowly yet steadily making progress towards a full recovery. Except for the first day when Kaede had been positive she would lose him he had been healing. But he still should not have been strong enough to move.

But he still managed to bring Sango back.

Kaede did not fully understand how Tenseiga worked. It brought back the dead, that she could easily see. But for Sango it had also purged the infection from her body.

The day after Sango died she had opened her eyes and was coherent. Ever since she had not declined in health at all and was expected to make a complete recovery.

Kaede thanked every god imaginable for the miracle that was Sesshoumaru and Tenseiga. Half of the group would have been dead if it weren't for the demon lord.

Miroku survived only by having herbs and medicine forced down his throat at all hours of the day. When medicine wasn't being fed to him then water was. The poison had to be flushed out of his system.

Kaede knew she won that battle when on the fifth day he was not soaking wet with sweat. His breathing had finally evened out and some of his previous color had returned to his face.

Kohaku was cured the moment Kaede was able to extract some of Sesshoumaru's poison and make an antidote. Once it was administered the boy quickly recovered. But one never would have believed he was alive at all. For once he was awake and alert he immediately withdrew in on himself. Even once his sister awoke Kohaku barely uttered a word. It was obvious he felt like he didn't deserve to be alive. He simply sat in a corner at all hours of the day, never saying a word, never moving, barely even blinking. Yes, he was alive. Yet it was clear to all he wished for death.

Kouga was a hard earned victory. In fact, Inuyasha had a lot to do with the wolf's survival. Once he realized he could no nothing for Kagome, Inuyasha went to help Kaede with healing the others. Of course with his luck Kaede had put him to work on Kouga.

Kaede was impressed with Inuyasha. The first time she told Inuyasha to set Kouga's broken arm he had replied with, "But he'll bleed on me. I don't want the wimpy wolf's blood on me, it's probably tainted with his stupidity."

One infuriated glare was all it took for the hanyou to quickly back down and do as he was told. Except for the first time Inuyasha complained he had been willing to give the wolf demon his help.

It might have been because of Kouga himself. Something within the wolf might have cried out to Inuyasha, something in him might have caused the hanyou to put such time and effort into insuring his survival. For on the morning of the second day Kouga's eyes opened.

Inuyasha had been in the middle of attempting to set Kouga's broken jaw in place. This was the last broken bone of Kouga's to set, and the hardest one to do in Inuyasha's opinion. Which was part of the reason he saved it for last. Without the wires of modern medicine how do you go about setting a broken jaw?

While trying to line Kouga's broken jaw back up, the wolf had awakened. With a violent cough, which caused tears to come to Kouga's eyes, the wolf demon locked his gaze with Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha had frozen. He had one hand on Kouga's forehead, the other grasping the broken jaw, and a series of bandages laid out on the wolf's chest. Kouga had recognized what Inuyasha was trying to accomplish. He raised his unbroken arm and grimacing in pain used it to hold his jaw in place. Closing his eyes, he swallowed heavily, and then reopened them. His gaze told Inuyasha one thing, "Do it."

Inuyasha did. He tied Kouga's jaw as best he could with his newly freed hands. He secretly hoped he tied the jaw well enough so when it healed it would heal in the correct position. As soon as he tied off the last bandage Kouga's eyes relaxed and he fell back into unconsciousness. From that point on, Inuyasha put in almost as much effort caring for Kouga as he put into Kagome. Perhaps the wolf prince had finally earned Inuyasha's respect.

After the first week all were awake and alert. All except for Kagome. Never once did she move or even make a sound while the others were fighting for their lives. Her health neither improved nor waned. Kaede was perplexed. Inuyasha was a nervous wreck.

"Why won't she do anything?" he complained for the umpteenth time since that first week had passed. "She won't even make a sound!"

"And I'm sure your yelling and complaining is really going to improve matters," said Sesshoumaru. He was just about fully healed. Once he was able to rest and get sufficient nutrition his demon blood quickly took over and healed him. Currently he was leaning against a wall of the borrowed hut, his arms crossed over his chest and Rin sitting quietly at his feet.

"Shut the hell up Sesshoumaru," growled Inuyasha. "You don't know a damn thing."

_Slap! Smack!_

Smirking at his younger brother, Sesshoumaru stated smugly, "And I do believe I told you before to watch your mouth around Rin. She does not need to be picking up on your coarse language."

"Fu…" Inuyasha promptly took notice of Sesshoumaru's dangerously dark expression. "Fuzzy bunnies tickle my nose," he quickly corrected with a charming smile.

"Hm, I never would have taken Inuyasha to be a fast thinker on his feet," commented Miroku to Sango. He sat against a wall, Sango leaning comfortably against him. He had one arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders and for once was content to hold her rather than groping her.

Sango silently wished for Kohaku to finally join them. But no matter what she did or said he would not utter a word. She was worried for her younger brother, she feared for his very survival. And they still had not been able to extract the shikon shard without fear of causing him death. She knew that if allowed Kohaku would not hesitate in removing the shard. But he would not do it unless if she allowed him too. True, he wished for death. But he did not want to cause further pain to his sister. He had already nearly murdered her, he would not kill himself if it meant Sango would grieve.

"Fuzzy bunnies taste all right as long as you remove all their fuzz first," supplied Kouga, yawning as he slowly sat up. He was the least healed of all of them, which might have had something to do with his off the wall comment.

"Uh…right…" responded Inuyasha. "Now we know who the expert is on fuzzy bunnies."

"I much preferred it when you all were injured and quiet," grumbled Sesshoumaru. "Honestly, why can't you act like that all the time?"

Before anyone could respond to the annoyed demon lord, Shippo spoke. "Hey guys? Um…something seems to be going on with Kagome." Shippo was sitting by her head and staring at the miko curiously. Her breathing had quickened, surely that was a good sign she was preparing to wake.

"About time," griped Inuyasha, coming up to kneel on the other side of Kagome's head.

Shippo couldn't suppress the surprised yelp when Kagome's eyes, without warning, snapped open. Her eyes were wide open, pupils dilated, and there was a wild gleam about them. Shippo grew nervous.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Sango had climbed to her feet to stand by her waking friend. She was smiling too; after all, everyone had been waiting for this moment.

A slightly insane cackle burst from Kagome. She blinked once and when her eyes reopened her pupils had contracted considerably. Licking her lips, she laughed again.

Sango backed cautiously away from her friend without even realizing it. When she bumped into Miroku she shuddered involuntarily.

"K…Kagome?" stammered Inuyasha.

With a fluidness none had ever witnessed from the girl, Kagome braced her hands behind her head, arched her back, and flung herself to her feet. Upon reaching her feet she used the momentum from her jump to carry her to the door of the hut. Stopping at the door she turned to face the other occupants, a feral gleam taking over her eyes.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo. "What's wrong?"

"You're all doomed!" laughed Kagome. "He's going to come for you. He's going to catch you. And before it's over you shall beg for _MERCY!_"

"Miko, get yourself under control," commanded Sesshoumaru harshly, moving until he was a mere three feet from the quivering girl. He did not like this one bit. The look in her eyes reminded him of one thing and one thing only. Wild dog.

Kagome grinned broadly. Baring her teeth, she snapped at Sesshoumaru. Laughing again, she turned towards Shippo. "Darkness is approaching little one. Who will save you when the lights go out? Who will save you from them?"

"Who's them Kag?" asked Sango, finally able to shake off her shock at seeing her friend behave in such an odd manner. Perhaps if she could get Kagome to talk to her they could figure out what was going on. It was worth a shot at least.

"The green mice from Jupiter!" screamed Kagome. "They will come. They will hunt you down. They will roast you over their fires while drinking RUM!" Spinning on one foot, Kagome waved her arms about her heads and shared with everyone a toothy grin. "Scared?"

"I think…we should grab her," commented Miroku. "Something's definitely not right with her."

"You think?" said Inuyasha dryly. He then jumped forward and grabbed Kagome by her wrists. Before he could utter so much as a "Kag" she was screaming.

"Let me go!" yelled Kagome while bucking like a wild horse. "You're hurting me! Let me GO!"

Too surprised to do any different, Inuyasha released her wrists. As soon as she was freed Kagome turned tail and ran.

"You idiot!" growled Sesshoumaru. "You don't let a wild person go! You restrain them!"

"She said…she said I was hurting her," replied Inuyasha, his face gone white.

Curling his lip in disgust, Sesshoumaru said, "Fine, since you deem yourself incapable of restraining your woman I will. Make yourself useful and find the old healer. We will need her."

Nodding dumbly, Inuyasha stammered, "Kaede. Right, I'll find Kaede. That's what I'll do. Get Kaede."

Sneering one last time at his shell-shocked brother, Sesshoumaru sped out of the hut. One quick look around had him locating Kagome. She was chasing villagers down and shouting 'BOO!' whenever she happened to catch up to one. Cursing under his breath, Sesshoumaru caught up to the miko.

Coming up behind her, Sesshoumaru was able to wrap one arm around the miko's waist and the other around her shoulders. He made sure to keep her arms pinned to her sides, and then he simply lifted her off the ground.

"Get off!" screamed Kagome while throwing her head back to smack Sesshoumaru in the face. "Leave me go you monster! Get off get off _get off_!"

Restraining her more firmly against his chest, Sesshoumaru ignored her constantly bucking head and chose instead to rush back to the hut. Once back inside he threw Kagome into Inuyasha's arms. "Damn human is out of control," he said in disgust.

"Ah ah ah Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha cockily while wrapping his arms around Kagome to keep her still. "Don't need to be cursing around young ears, now do you?"

"So says he who can't even hold onto his own woman," retorted Sesshoumaru.

"Look," whispered Sango before the argument could escalate.

Once in Inuyasha's arms Kagome had quieted almost immediately.

"Hah, she recognized her future mate," boasted Inuyasha.

Coming up to investigate, Miroku peered at Kagome's face. He then proceeded to burst out in laughter. "Sorry Inuyasha. I think she simply passed out."

Sure enough, when Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground she was dead to the world.

"What a way to recognize her future mate," snickered Kouga. "She gets in your arms and passes out. Oh that will be a fun relationship."

"Shove it wolf," grumbled Inuyasha. "At least she didn't try to claw my head off like last time." Turning to the elderly healer who he had earlier retrieved, Inuyasha asked, "Kaede! What's wrong?"

"I will use my powers of all-knowing to tell you Inuyasha," replied Kaede while rolling her eye. "As I'm sure you can guess I run across cases like this on a regular basis."

"No need to get all defensive," huffed Inuyasha.

"She's gone insane," stated Kaede. "This latest attack on her mind must have torn it apart too much. She's lost all coherent thought."

"She'll get better though, right Kaede? Right?" asked Shippo hopefully.

Shaking her head, Kaede said, "From what I've seen this won't recover on its own. In fact, with how far gone she already is I'd say Akki successfully completed his death move."

"NO!" shouted Inuyasha, effectively causing everyone in the hut to jump. Everyone except Sesshoumaru and Kohaku that is. "I mean, no. She's not dead. How could he have completed it?" he continued in a much more reasonable volume.

"She's right," interjected Sesshoumaru. "The death move has been completed."

"Say that again you bastard," growled Inuyasha darkly, walking up to stand in Sesshoumaru's face. "Go on, I dare you to say that again."

Sesshoumaru sighed softly. "Akki said it himself. You heard him, did you not? He said his revenge was complete. He was only ever after Kagome. And after witnessing her attacking him I can see why. But once he won he didn't look at her again. Why would this be brother?"

Drooping his ears, Inuyasha answered, "Because he completed the death move."

"Precisely."

"But she's not dead," Inuyasha said, plunging on. "So that means we can save her, right? Right?"

"Her mind is collapsing in on itself," said Miroku. "She's only going to get worse until she dies." Miroku clenched his now rosary free hand tightly. He thought they all made it. Naraku was dead. Naraku was finally dead and now he was going to lose one of his dearest friends.

"No," whispered Inuyasha painfully while dropping to his knees beside the still girl. Gathering her in his arms, he looked up. "Isn't there anything you can do? Please Kaede, isn't there anything?"

"You could kill Akki," answered Kaede after a slight hesitation. "But I don't see Kagome lasting more than a couple of days."

"And we have no clue where Akki went," stated Kouga for all of them.

Appearing deep in thought, Miroku was shaken from his silence by a soft nudge from Sango.

"What are you thinking?"

"It's just a thought," said Miroku. "But…what if we could somehow anchor Kagome's mind to another? It could stabilize her mind long enough to give us time to find Akki and kill him."

With a smile forming at her lips, Kaede said, "Yes, yes, that should work. The mind will have to be strong for it to work. A weak one will simply be destroyed along with Kagome's. But if we bind her mind to one of yours she should become coherent again."

"I'll do it," volunteered Inuyasha immediately. "What do I have to do?"

Giving a deep sigh, Miroku said, "Inuyasha…I don't think you should anchor Kagome's mind."

"What?" snarled Inuyasha. "Why not? She's going to be my mate. If someone has to do it, it better damn well be me!"

"And what happens when you turn full demon?" retorted Miroku. "If you lose control of your own mind what good will you be for Kagome? Most likely you'll wind up causing the very death of the one you're trying to save!"

"I won't turn full demon!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Are you willing to bet Kagome's life on it?" asked Miroku softly.

Deflating before everyone's eyes, Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. "No," he said in a clearly defeated voice.

"I'll volunteer," said Kouga. "You know I'd do anything to save Kagome."

"I'll be dead before I allow you to anchor Kagome's mind," growled Inuyasha.

Sighing in exasperation, Kaede spoke up. "Kouga, you probably aren't the best candidate either. You are too…hot tempered…to be a good anchor for Kagome. She'll need someone who is calm to stabilize her own fractured mind."

As one, every pair of eyes, except for Kohaku's as he chose instead to withdraw in on himself, turned to one demon lord.

Sesshoumaru backed up until he ran into in a wall. They were looking at him like he was fresh meat!

"You know Sesshoumaru," commented Sango, "You do seem to have a very stable mind."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru would be the strongest anchor Kagome could hope for," mused Miroku while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Will you save her?" asked Shippo, his eyes wide with hope.

Even Inuyasha nodded. "I never thought you being an emotionless bastard would come in handy one day."

Kouga just grinned.

Sesshoumaru stared at everyone like they had completely and utterly lost their minds. They wanted him, _him_, the cold and ruthless demon lord, to anchor their blessed miko's mind? They wanted him to form a mental connection with their sweet and caring miko? Did they also wish for him to turn all cuddly and loving and roll over for them? He never would have thought they would trust him enough to keep their miko sane, and more importantly, alive. Upon looking at them, all practically staring at him with their tongues hanging out like hopeful dogs, he decided that yes, that is precisely what they expected of him. Once he realized this only two words were uttered from him.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

_**Fin.

* * *

**_Whee! It's finished! Or shall I say more appropriately, Part _One_ is finished! Yes, you heard right. There shall be a sequel. For those who are happy about this, you may thank Kat, aka Misunderstood-roker for giving me the idea. For those who are not happy about this, you may blame the same person. 

Now I'll admit, this is a rather odd place to end a story at. But in my mind, this part is complete. Naraku is dead, the main villain of the whole series is finished. The main antagonist is destroyed so I feel a very obvious break is needed between part I and II. Something more than just a chapter break. So you get a sequel.

Hm, oh yes. For those who don't know, I put up a one-shot optional ending to Mind Reader. It's most definitely humor straight through. It's called "The Unexpected Ending" and if you haven't read it I hope you will as it gives an extremely humourous take on how this story could have ended. And let's face it, the main reason you guys probably started reading this story was because of the humor. So yes, that's all I have to say on that one.

So in closing, it's been quite a ride getting this story completed, rather rough at the ends with my severe lack of updating. I thank everybody who has ever read this story, with an especially fond thanks going to those who took the time to review. I hope I see every last one of you in the continuation of this story because hey, our favorite squirrel will be back! Ah, what began as a whim over 2 years ago definitely became quite the villain, eh?

But enough of this, I've been on a writing binge for the past couple of weeks so with luck I'll get the first few chapters of part II started and be able to start posting soon. Keep your eye out for part II of Mind Reader, where a series of surprises await those who dare continue on with this story. So, are you game?

_Coming soon by Soul of Insanity:_

**_The Hunt for the Demonic Squirrel_**


End file.
